Pages of Ecstasy
by VesperChan
Summary: AU OOC Sakua finds an old book with a warning not to leave it open in the dark. When Sakura dose she finds two of the boys from inside the book in her living room, what happens when even more possessive guys come out, all pinning after her?
1. Bad book

**AN/ **I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world but I do own this storiy and it's plot and I do own the poem I put in this chapter so don't steal it! _(© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan._) Oh yeah now it's legal. So please read and REVIWE! Flames are welcome too. more info on my profile page.

**Full sumery**:Sakura is a loner girl at school but a compleatly diffrent person when at home alone. Her dead Grandmother left behind a book with a warning inside telling those who read it to not leave it out in the dark. Sakura leaves the book open and the power goes out. When it comes back on she findes the two boys from the book in her apartment! Pretty soon more and more hot guys start to pop out of the book. One thing they all have in common (other than they came from the book) is that they are all pining after Sakura! How many hot possesive guys can Sakura handel when they are all in love with her?

**

* * *

**

**Pages of Ecstacy**

**Chapter one**

**Bad book**

"And don't forget to finish reading page 145 of your history. I know it looks like the chapter stops on page 144 but there is still another page." Iruka called out to his dismissing class as the multiple students continued to shove overflowing folders and text books into their school bags before departing.

Most of the students were happy to be leaving and chatted blissfully with their friends as they made plans for the week's end and get togethers after school. But in the back of the class room tucked in a corner a lone girl sat quietly placing her books back into her black and gray messenger bag with a blank expression that would send chills up your spine if directed properly. It was a fact proven many times over.

Her name was Sakura. Bur most people never got that far. They all just called her Haruno, Haruno san or even sometimes Haruno sama out of respect but mostly fear. No one was so bold as to call her by her first name except the adults and a few other people her age outside of school.

Brushing a few stray locks out of her face she brushed her shoulder legnth rose tinted bangs behind her ear securing them there for a moment before they fall back in front of her line of vision, over here eyes. She sighed knowing it was useless to fight it so she made no move to pin them back anytime soon.

"Arigatou for the lesson today Iruka sensei. I'll make sure to remember to read page 145 of my history book tonight." Sakura stated calmly with a bow before leaving the almost empty classroom.

"Dewa mata ashita Haruno san." Iruka replied with a wave watching his last student leave his classroom before his smile fell to a frown. "I really worry about that girl sometimes. She's too withdrawn…"

Sakura calmly strode through the noisy halls of her school ignoring the nervous glances and hate filled stares aimed her way. She knew everyone in the school either disliked her strongly or feared her immensely. The only exception to this rule were her teachers who didn't care for her odd behavior as long as she kept her grades up. And that she did.

"Don't look her in the eyes she'll curse you just like she did to the last girl that made that mistake." A tall brown haired girl whispered to another spreading her gossip like it was common news.

It was crazy what some of them would say about her behind her back. Turning sharply she glared icily at the two whispering girl who instantly shut up and turned their gazes to their suddenly interesting shoes.

"Hn…" She mumbled turning away and heading towards her locker to collect her other books. Most of them nothing more than doodle pads that held interesting ideas for a story or a sketchy dawning of a picture to illustrate her stories.

Her mother and father worried about her not having any friends but she told them she did not need any such thing as long as she had paper and a pencil. Now it was a laptop but still mostly the same thing. Her head was always in the clouds and her mind was always somewhere else where she could be herself and not have to worry about being all alone.

It was true she wanted a friend but her efforts were so wasted that she gave up all hope on that matter a long time ago. If she could not be herself around her friend that person was not truly her friend. Sadly no one liked being around her when when she suppressed most of her inner feelings and impulses. She would rather be alone that hang out with someone that made her wear a mask all the time.

"A-h…H..Harouno sama, t-thank you f-for bringing up s-such helpful p-points in debate today." A timid blue haired girl stuttered with her head deeply bowed in respect or maybe fear.

"…Thank you for seeing the truth behind them. I look forward to out next debate in class. Till tomorrow then, I bid you farewell." Sakura politely replied nodding her head and turning once more towards the door.

Debate had to be her favorite part of school. She was rarely ever rivled in her view and almost always won the discussion. It might have something to do with her icy killer death glare but then it could be she was the only one that did her research.

-

-

-

Walking home she pulled her apartment keys out of her pocket and shuffled through the many hello Kitty charms before finally finding her desired key. Trusting the silver metal into the lock she twisted it earning a soft click as the door was unlocked.

"Tadaima! I'm home…" She called slipping her shoes off and slipping into some slippers while duping her books in the hallway. She didn't expect a reply since no one was in the house aside for herself and her beloved pet.

"Moget… Where are you hiding?" She cooed stepping into her room and glancing around. Her eyes narrowed when she heard a scuffle under her bed. "I'm coming for you." She purred jumping on her bed and scarring the small animal out and onto her bookshelf filled with countless journals.

She laughed reaching up and bringing her furry little pet into her arms. "Moget you are such a sneaky little devil to hide under my bed again, you know that." She laughed stroking her weasel's soft light brown fur, calming him down.

Her pet said nothing but snuggled into her touch as she continued to pet him while turning on a light with her foot. Moget was a weasel but Sakura was the only one that knew that. Bother her mother and father were away at a dig in Egypt and wouldn't be back for another seven to eight months.

Her mother had very poor eyesight so Sakura told her that it was a wounded baby ferret she found outside her window. Her father, being an expert in anything ancient, and completely clueless in anything else couldn't tell the difference between the two species so he allowed her to keep it. It was okay with her mother dispite how she disliked the little fur ball mess maker as she liked to call the weasel as long as she kept her grades up.

When the tiny baby Moget could finally open his eyes the first thing he saw was Sakura with a bottle of warm milk held out to him. From then on he treated Sakura as his mother acting a bit too overly protective when anyone tread too close to his precious _mother_.

Sakura didn't mind since no one was her really that close to her aside from her mother and father and Moget didn't mind them too much as long as her aura was even.

"Let me see if I have messages from mom and dad. They haven't called me in a week and I'm starting to get mad. They should have called me a while ago." She stated trotting over to the answering machine and pressing the small green play button that was currently flashing.

_"You have one new message."_

Beep!

"Sakura honey? It's you mother here to say hi! Sorry I couldn't get through to you honey but we uncovered what we believe to be another tomb and everything has been more hectic than normal. I've barley had time to sit down and take a breather. We're all living off coffee and engery bars at the moment. Oh wait a sec there honey it's your father…no you can not…. No I'm talking to her wait your turn! Ugh just give me a second with her will you…fine but make it quick."

Sakura smiled listening to her other argue with her father. They did that a lot when it came to her and their limited phone calls. Soon a new voice cam onto the phone line and Sakura recognized it as her father.

"Sakura? Hey there gumdrop, hope you're having a great time at school and keeping up your studies. Don't forget what I taught you to do if a boy asks you out. You are way too young for that and I don't trust any of the guys that go-Owe! Don't hit me…I'm just looking out for my little gumdrop." He whined receiving a whack from his wife about the whole boy matter. He would never stay quiet about that.

"Sakura don't listen to your father, you just enjoy yourself okay…no you stay quiet. Anyway your father and I wanted to tell you some boxes should have arrived today or yesterday from your grandmother's. Its just some stuff from her younger days we have to take out of storage. You can open them if you want but don't make too much of a mess okay. We can't wait to see you again. Dewa mata suguni ne, see you soon!"

"Dewa kore de gumdrop!" Her father exclaimed before the message ended.

_"End of messages."_

Sakura sighed running a hand through her short cropped cherry colored locks before discarding her slippers and reaching for her shoes. "I guess I should get those boxes before I forget eh?"

Skipping the stairs Sakura slid down the apartment's support pillar like a fire pole making sure that her shirt wouldn't fly up, since she was wearing her uniform's loose pants without the vest or jacket. Reaching the front desk she swetdroped a little to find the owner of the apartment building fast asleep with a bottle of sake in her hands.

"Tsunade sama I'm here to get some boxes that arrived for me." She said shaking the woman's shoulder a bit trying to wake her up.

The older woman groaned mumbling something about frogs and snakes and poker and tossed some keys in Sakura's face without wakening up. Sakura took the keys and unlocked the mailboxes designated for packages and found three addressed to her.

"Please don't be too heavy." She prayed lifting two of the three out with ease. The third one was a little heavier and required a bit more effort, but was light enough for her none the less.

Trudging up the stairs Sakura crab walked towards her apartment and kicked open the door only to find it closed. She grumbled something about having to now set the boxes down to open the door when a hand reached out and opened her door for her.

"Please allow me Sakura san, you look like you have your arms full." Rock lee stated happily opening the door for her so that she could enter.

Rock Lee was one of the few that was as bold to call her by her first name. Or in Sakura's option stupid enough to address her in her first name. The boy was really dense and completely unaffected by her death glare due to bluntly obvious crush he had on her. Sakura was annoyed at first but over time she grew used to it and didn't mind it as much as she once did.

"Oh, thank you Lee san I really needed that." The emerald eyes girl replied with a forced smile while stepping inside with her packages.

"You are most heartily welcome dear Sakura san. Now I'm sorry I can not stay and exchange youthful words with you but Guy sensei is waiting for me downstairs. Till we meet again dear cherry blossom of eternal spring." With those dramatic words he was gone in a flash.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and kicked the door close behind her. "Now I have homework to finish and some dinner to prepare…dinner for one."

With that said Sakura pulled out a pencil and a few textbook and began her homework.

Moget climbing up her back and settling himself around her neck as she worked. His black tipped tail twitching lightly as he buried his nose in her loose bangs. He liked playing with her cherry colored locks and so Sakura had to pull her hair up after a few minuets of him distracting her.

"Moget I need to finish this math homework, I want to get another week ahead of the class so that when mom and dad come back I can be ready."

Her furry little pet mealy coxed his head to the side and looked at her quizzing. Sakura sighed and shut her text book softly. "You're right, they won't be coming back any time soon. I'm not hungry right now, what should we do in the mean time? It's way too early for me to put on my pj's and there's nothing on tv at this time except junk…yeah…just junk. Not too big on Sparkling rangers."

Her ferrite like pet shot up and scrambled up the side of one of the three boxes and turned to look at her as if to say 'let's open the box!'. Sakura shrugged and crawled over to the brown shipped object and began to remove it's tape and pull back it's worn old flaps.

"Junk, junk, more junk Don't know what that it…more junk…" She chanted throwing various objects such as ties, pictures, and dog leashes over her back while continuing to dig deeper into it's contents.

"Junk…stupid useless junk, more junk-hello what do we have here?" She chirped finding a beautifully decorated brown and silver hardcover book that had the etching of ivy and roses down it's spine and across it's cover and back. A complex intertwining crest like symbol was located in it's middle snaking along its side to climb onto a lock that held the book closed.

"Fudge it's locked, I wanted to see what inside it." She complained setting it down on her lap before hearing a clinking sound coming from inside the box. She blinked and was surprised to find Moget with a key on a silver chain in his mouth.

"Oh Moget you found the key thank you!" Sakura squealed taking the key and fitting it into the lock perfectly. She squealed happily as the strapped lock unclasped it's self allowing her to finally open the book. Turning to the first page she began to translate the fancy old English inscription as best as she could.

When light they should retreat

And darkness should thy meet

The open pages of this book

Become more than just a look

Beware the dangers it could spin

The lines of reality oh so thin

Illusions are never what they seem

As darkness frees they wildest dreams

Take heed and tread with remorse

To those who deal with this forbidden force

Beyond imagination lies all your fantasy

Within the many pages of Ecstasy

"What? Beware the dangers? Forbidden force. What is that all about?" She scoffed flipping through the books pages with a thin raised eyebrow. The book was filled with profiles and Bio's! She stopped turning when she cam to a Bio of a red haired boy her age maybe a bit older and a raven haired boy of the same age.

"What, that's it?…And such a pretty book. " She huffed in disappointment setting the opened book on the table while stepping into the kitchen area to start her diner. She planned on making a simple rice omelet she planned to share with Moget. She pulled out a plate for herself and was in the process of bringing her food to the table when all the lights when out.

"Ah! So very sorry!" She heard Rock Lee cry from outside. This wasn't the first time he accidentally fell against the power box and caused a blackout. Within seconds the lights were back on.

"That's bett-" She stopped dead and gasped quietly dropping her plate and food in shock. Standing on either side of the table stood the two boys that she was reading about only a few minuets ago in the book.

The first one was a seventeen year old boy with wild flame like hair had deep aqua blue green eyes lined heavily by black and the Japanese love character tattoo on his forehead. His dress was similar to those you would see someone wear to a role playing convention. Long black pants with a matching long sleeved top along with a tan colored vest skiping over one shoulder.

The boy with raven locks on either side of his face turned to her and looked at her strangely, his dark onyx eyes boring deep into her own. He looked to be about her age if not older and his dress was similar to the other boy's only he wore black shorts and a navy blue tee that looked almost black.

Sakura flushed slightly when she noticed the well toned muscles showing through his tight shirt and how obvious it was.

After a while he finally spoke. "Are you the owner of this book?"

-

-

-

"...Oh crap."

* * *

AN/Please don't kil me! I know I should be updateing all of my other stories but I really really really wanted to put this up and I have most of it wrtten and the plot all set out in my head. I'll just update my other stories later but for now I wanted to get this out. 

First chapter is really slow but it gets so much better in the next one, pinky swear! And you can see, this foc revolves around Sakura so if you hate her you most likely didn't like the first chapter and don't want to read the next one.

(Dancing) Okay the first chapter sucked pretty much but it gets a whole lot better and a whole lot longer too. All the other chapters I have written are six pages long in size 10 fount and this one was only four. So yeah this one is really small.

Please please please review and...just review. This is my favorite story so far so I hope it dose well.

Ja ne


	2. Betrothed and Sleep

**AN:/**Holy crap! Lool at how long this chapter is! I can't believe it's so long! Well anyway here it is the oh so anticapated second chapter of Pages of Ecstacy. I know I took too long in updating it but I was away and the updateing thing wasn't working and there was a bunch of other stuff. On a side note I send shivers down my spine when I went back a re-read it. (big grin) I'm really proud at how it turned out and I hope you like it as much as I did

**Disclaimer:/**I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world but I do own this storiy and it's plot and I do own the poem I put in this chapter so please don't steal it! _(© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan._) Oh yeah now it's legal. So please read and REVIWE! Flames are welcome too. More info on my profile/home page.

**

* * *

**

**Pages of Ecstacy**

**Chapter Two **

**Betrothed and Sleep**

"W-what the hell…?"Sakura squeaked out taking a half step back in shock or maybe fear. She didn't know, it could have been both.

This could _not_ be happening to her.

"I said are you the owner of this book?" The boy with raven black locks asked again, this time pointing to the brown and silver book laying out open on the kitchen table.

"Wait, how did you guys get into my house?" Sakura asked completely ignoring the boy's earlier question.

"Through the book, how else would you expect us to get here?" The red haired boy answered for his partner

in a deep and dark crackling voice that sounded as if it had not been used in a long time.

"What do you mean through the book, you can't get into my house through a book!" Sakura replied still a bit shaken up that there were two unknown men in her apartment. Two very _hot _unknown men in her apartment to be more precise. There was no way something like that could happen to her.

"Hn, what do you mean we can't, how else did you think we got here?" The other asked tossing his raven locks out of his face with a haughty flourish.

Sakura stared long and hard at the two, talking a small hesitant steep towards the table. They didn't do anything so she took another steep. When she was only a few feet away she made a lunge for the book and skirted back into the far corner to give it another look over.

The pages that were left open had two pictures of either guy and a long Bio on who they were. The pages looked faded and lighter compared to all the others, as if someone had tried to erase it and had failed to do so completely.

"Holy shit! You guys are from the book!" She cried jumping up and pointing to the two of the like they were demons or mutant aliens from outer space.

"That's what we told you…" The boy with dark onyx eyes said as if it were the most obvious thing. The red head next to him merely nodded in agreement.

Sakura glared at them real quick before looking down at the book in her hands trying to find their names. Pointing to the one with green eyes she slowly read his name. You're Gaara…right."

Gaara nodded a yes to her statement but said nothing. Sakura guess he wasn't someone for conversation. Glancing down at the book again she looked up the other name. And you're …Sasuke."

"Yeah that's my name. Since you know our names it's only fair we know yours. It's be very vexing if we have to call you _'owner of the book' _all the time."

Sakura sneered at him and stood up a bit straighter. She wasn't use to people her age talking back to her like this and she didn't like being the meek one. The tone he was using with her was one a master would use with a slave or servant. Someone held in little respect.

Forgetting that he was a creation magically teleported into her room from a book her dead grandma left her, Sakura marched up to the boy and grabbed him by the collar lifting him up to her eye level. Her eyes were hardened into one of her deadliest death glares piercing his soul and making him twitch a bit. She smirked to herself in her mind seeing that she still had _the _power over this boy.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good buddy, I don't care who you are or where you came from but you do not talk to me in that tone of voice. I will not be disrespected in my own house by someone like you!" She snarled angrily with a wild tone.

Shoving him back onto his butt she let go of his and turned towards Gaara. "That goes for you too Red. I'm not going to take any shit in my house especially by a boy." She spat out the boy part as if it were a curse. She wasn't to found of he opposite gender when it wasn't her father. "You got that?"

Gaara looked over at Sasuke and then back at Sakura and then down at Sasuke and then back at Sakura. His eyes were wide as if he had just witnessed the apocalypse.

"I'm waiting Gaara." She growled placing her wrist on her hips sending him a mini death glare.

"Hai!" He quietly responded, his eyes now glued to Sasuke's trembling form.

Sakura's evil aura and death glare vanished in an instant and her face lit up in a million dollar smile that would give miss universe a run for her money. "Good to hear, no if you boys are hungry I'll fix you some dinner." She chirped skipping into the kitchen like a giddy school girl.

"Sasuke…as scary as that glare looked I think her smile was even scarier." When the raven haired boy did not reply Gaara took a closer look and poked him in the rib cage. "…Sasuke?"

"…So scary." Was all Sasuke could stutter out.

Gaara blinked at Sasuke before stealing a glance at the girl leaning over the stove with a frying pan in hand. A smirk graced his scarcely used lips. '_She's interesting_.

"I hope you guys like rice omelets, It's what I was making before the power went out so it was quick and easy to make." Sakura stated calmly walking into the room with two plates in her hands and a third balanced on her arm. She set two of the down on the table and took the third one for herself.

Sasuke pulled himself up like a magnet and thanked her before devouring the food. Gaara nodded his head in thanks as well before following the boy's example.

"Why are you sitting so far away from us? You're at the other end of the table." Sasuke commented after finishing most of him omelet off.

"It's for your own protection." Sakura simply replied as if she were telling him the simplest of things.

Sasuke gave her a puzzled look and decided to scoot closer. Moget instantly reacted scampering up Sakura's back and perching on her shoulder hissing angrily. Sakura blinked in surprise at the extent of malice her pet weasel was showing the young boy. Sure he acted mead towards anyone who got close to her but it was mostly a quick hiss to stop them from advancing. Moget wouldn't stop bearing his teeth or hissing at Sasuke.

Pushing it to the back of her mind she merely shrugged labeling it under 'they're from another world 'thing. "Told ya."

Sasuke scooted back a bit glaring angrily at the animal on her shoulder. "I…Is that a weasel?" He stuttered.

Sakura nodded her head and patted the animal's head trying to calm him down. Moget stopped his hissing but he still gave Sasuke a very sour look with his fangs bared tightly. "Yeah, his name is Moget. He doesn't like it when other people are around me."

"Possessive little thing isn't he?"

Sakura glared lightly at Sasuke. "Nu uh, he's just really protective. He's looking out for me that's all."

Sasuke glared at the animal on her shoulder and her weasel gave him a look of triumph. "Cheeky too…"

Sakura brushed off his comment and pulled the book up onto the table and began to read up on the two boys in front of her. "So Gaara you are from the wind country, a desert like place called Suna am I correct? And Sasuke you are from the fire country more specifically the village hidden in the leaves."

Both boys nodded.

"Now, how do I get you two back there?"

"You can't."

"W-what?" Sakura asked shocked while staring at Gaara with wide emerald green eyes. '

"There is no way to reverse what has been done. You called us here and so here we will stay." Sasuke added trying to edge as close to Sakura as her pet would allow.

"What do you mean I called you here? I didn't call you here, I just left the book open for a few minuets and you guys popped out when the lights went out!"

"That doesn't change anything, we are here now and there is no way for us to go back into the book so we have to stay here. You have no choice in the matter anymore." Said Sasuke.

Sakura felt like she lost a bet…a really big bet. Scooting over to her coroner of woe Sakura began to drown herself in self pity. "It can't be happening. They can't stay with me…"

"Not that I want to interrupt anything but you still haven't told us your name." Sasuke complained appearing behind Sakura with Gaara close behind.

Sakura turned and gave them a lazy sort of stare not really putting enough effort into it in order to make it a glare. "Haruno….no one calls me anything else."

"Haruno? Isn't that your last name. It doesn't sound like a first name." Stated Sasuke.

"It's not."

"Then tell us your first name." Gaara commanded.

Sakura sighed, "No one close enough to me to call me by my first name. Everyone just calls me Haruno or Haruno san or even Haruno sama."

"Who calls you Sama?" Sasuke asked wrinkling up his nose. He didn't like the sound that name had to it.

Sakura turned her head around real slow with a cold serious look. "…Those who fear me…"

"What's you first name?" Asked Gaara.

"You don't need to know that since you will be addressing me as Haruno, we are not that close."

"But you addressed Gaara and I by our first names."

"That's different, you're in my house."

"That doesn't change anything!" Sasuke replied a bit agitated. Sakura smirked to herself labeling him under someone who wasn't use to not getting his way.

"Sakura…" Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to the sleepy eyed red head who spoke out her name only a moment ago.

"What…h-how do you know my name?" Sakura stuttered a bit freaked out at the idea of one of theses boys possible reading her mind.

"Is this not yours?" Gaara asked holding up a work sheet she was working on before she took a break to prepare her dinner. Sakura cursed when she recognized her handwriting spelling out _Sakura Haruno _next to the little name box.

'Well at lest they can't read minds.'

"Sakura eh? It suites you. I mean with you hair and all." Sasuke snickered leaning back against the wall with his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. Sakura hated the way he looked like he just won a bet. 

"I really don't like you two you know that?" Sakura hissed hugging Moget tightly for comfort.

"Get used to it love, we'll be living here from now on I guess." Said Sasuke

"…."Sakura blinked and a moment of pregnant silence clung heavily to the trio.

Seventeen miles away a pair of bluebirds hastily fled their perch as a loud noise rocked the earth.

"WHAT?!?!" Sakura screamed forcing the two to cover their ears from the volume of noise coming from the scared beyond hope girl in front of them. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no way! There is absolutely no way in hell you two are saying here! I won't allow it!"

"What do you mean you won't allow it? You mean you won't house us?" Sasuke asked a bit shocked that a girl was rejecting them so much. Back where he came from all the girls would kill to have him stay in their house for a single night, let alone the rest of his life.

Gaara looked down completely used to this treatment. He didn't expect her to welcome him in open arms or anything like that. Not many people liked the fact that he was even alive. "…hn…"

"I can't have guys staying in my house, my father would kill you….after Moget killed you. You guys both have to go back into the book, now!"

"We told you we can't. Once we are summoned from the book there is no going back, and since you were the one that got us out it's your responsibility to take care of us." Gaara calmly replied looking down.

Sasuke smirked seeing her calm down a bit and release a now breathless Weasel pet. "Not that you mind now that you know it's not trouble to us 'eh love?" Sasuke asked in a deep husky voice wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulder. He had to admit he found a certain attraction to the girl now in his arms. When she grabbed him by the collar and yelled at him her eyes (eve through they were fixed in a death glare) were hellishly captivating. He couldn't look away from her icy emerald gaze. He liked this kind of aggression in a girl, especial one so attractive.

Sakura growled at his closeness and hardened her eyes. She never had a boy this close to her before for three reasons. One: her father would bash their skulls in if he saw a boy looking at her. Two: Moget wouldn't let anyone near Sakura. Three: no boy wanted to be this close to her. Her father was away and Moget was almost passed out on the floor from lack of air. No, scratch that he _was _passed out.

"You…pervert! Get your filthy hands off me!" She cried punching him in the jaw and sending him to the other side of the room with a bloody lip.

Gaara chuckled at Sakura's actions towards the Uchiha. Not many people had ever rejected Sasuke in any way but Sakura had rejected him _with _a bloody lip and a pound in face. She truly was a special one. He had the ghost of this idea from the moment he saw her and only had it grow when he saw they way she resisted Sasuke unlike 99.9 of the worlds female population…(and .01 of the male.) Gaara had finally made up his mind. He liked this Sakura girl and he would make sure she saw past his demonic past and felt the same way towards him.

"Such a brutal welcome…" Sasuke gasped holing his bleeding lip. Thankfully his nose was not injured. He stared at Sakura a moment and she stared back…until her eyes narrowed and she yelled at him again.

"I wasn't welcoming you, baka, stop acting so haughty. Jeez the way you act it's as if the universe was made purely to serve you."

Sasuke simply smirked and stood up brushing away the blood like it was nothing. "Sakura chan… after much thought….I have decided to make you ."

Sakura almost fell over at the statement… "Mine? What do you mean _mine_?" She squeaked out in surprise.

"My betrothed of course." Sasuke replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Gaara shot up from his position on the floor and glared angrily at Sasuke. "You can't Uchiha, I have already chosen her to be the one for myself!"

This time Sakura really did fall over at the statement. "B-but I just met y-you guys…."

"It doesn't matter, when a Shinobi meets the one that is meant for him he knows it in an instant." Sasuke replied not taking his dark glare off his rival in love that stood before him.

"That's correct Uchiha, and I know that Sakura chan is the one meant for _me _and only _me_!" Gaara replied with venom lacing his words.

"You are mistaken, Sakura chan is mine, you can't have her!" Sasuke shot back.

"No Sakura chan is mine! I will not allow such a precious flower to fall into such cold hands. You are not worthy of her."

"Look who's talking about worthy badger boy. You really think I would leave such a delicate blossom to someone like you, demon."

Gaara took a steep back and frowned darkly. That was low, real low for him. Gaara and his demon were a no, no subject that was always avoided in any and all conversations. Sasuke smirked in victory knowing he had won the argument.

Sakura meanwhile was under the low built table reading up on the two boys' profiles and their bios. She read about Gaara and his demon and looked up when he heard what Sasuke said about Gaara. "You're a demon container?" She asked crawling out from underneath the table.

Gaara looked down at Sakura and nodded slowly knowing it would be pointless to deny it since she had the book with knowledge about him in her hands.

"…Wow that's so cool! Just like Inuyash, 'except he's only a half demon but his father and brother are still full blood demons so they count… What kind of demon is it? Is it dog? What color is it? Dose it resemble an animal? Can I see it? Dose it eat humans?"

It was times like this Sakura seemed to transform back into a child. Whenever she got lost in her fantasy and fiction, or manga and anime to be more accurate. She seemed to forget her cold heart and worries and fall back into the days she were a carefree child full of innocence.

"Uhh he is a Tanuki, his name is Shukaku…" Gaara stuttered surprised that someone would find such an interest in his curse. Most people hated him for it.

"Oooo a raccoon dog. That's so cool! How long has he been with you, dose he help you out and give you powers and make you strong or something?" Sakura asked staring up at him with big glistening eyes.

Gaara looked down at his side and found a mini gourd keychain dangling from the side of his black pants. His normal sized gourd must have been left back in his word since it was so big. Focusing on the small object it began to dissipate and melt into sand, from there he commanded it to take on various shapes. Before settling into a cherry blossom flower.

"Wow that was so cool." Sakura cooed watching as it settled back into a gourd shape hanging at his waist.

"Thank you Sakura chan. I'm glad you liked it." Gaara replied sending a smirk at Sasuke who merely snorted and looked away with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Well I guess since nothing can be done about it now you guys can stay here for the time being. No real harm in it anyway…" Sakura concluded placing her hands on her hips and looking down the hall towards the spare bedroom. "My mom and dad are away so I have two empty rooms you guys can use."

Sasuke and Gaara looked down the hallway and looked over the two available beds. "Dibs on the double." Sasuke cried rushing into the master bedroom.

"Hey I wanted that one, you can have the other one Uchiha." Gaara replied with a heated glare.

"Too bad, you don't even sleep remember?" Sasuke shot back while sticking his tongue out.

"Yes I do! Ever since the seal was finished I have been able to sleep baka."

"Well you don't need that much room. I do."

"Will you two stop your bickering! For Pocky's sake you both sound like little three year olds fighting over a toy. If both of you can't work this out on your own I'll sleep there and you two can both get single beds." Sakura interjected pounding them both on the head.

Sasuke and Gaara both gave her dejected looks before crawling out like little whipped puppies.

Sakura sighed and removed a sleeping Moget from her shoulder and hung him in a hammock in the living room before returning to her parents bedroom to change and get ready for bed.

"Here are some of my dad's old Pj's from when he lost a lot of weight from food poisoning. They should fit you guys." Sakura said handing both boys a nightshirt and a pair of pajama pants.

Gaara and Sasuke both mumbled a thank you with heavy blushes staining their cheeks refusing to meet her eyes. Sakura found this confusing but finally figured it out when she saw what she was wearing. One of her dad's old collage shirts with a low neck line and a pair of knee length shorts. Sakura laughed nervously and with a quick goodnight dashed into her parent's room.

Sakura sighed pulling out a spare uniform she had stashed away in her parent's bedroom and set it out next to her black messenger bag with all her completed homework.

"I guess I'll just have to leave those two here with Moget while I go to school. I could ask to be let out early but I don't want to fall behind in my studies. At least tomorrow is Saturday, Sunday I'll be free to watch them."

Sakura stopped in her tracks when she realized what exactly she just said. "Watch them… Yeah I'm totally looking forward to that. Who am I kidding? School will be like a release for me. I still can't believe what those two said…"

Sasuke simply smirked and stood up brushing away the blood like it was nothing. "Sakura chan…After much though….I have decided to make you mine."

Sakura almost fell over at the statement… "Mine? What do you mean mine?" She squeaked out in surprise.

"My betrothed of course." Sasuke replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Gaara shot up from his position on the floor and glared angrily at Sasuke. "You can't Uchiha, I have already chosen her to be the one for myself!"

"And I'm only sixteen. What would my father think if he knew two complete strangers decided that I would have to marry them? No scratch that, what would my father think if he knew those two are living with me now?" A mental image of her father beating up the last guy that looked at her perversely with a giant mallet that he seemed to pull out of thin air flashed through her mind. "Great…." 

Sakura sighed setting her white and red strawberry dotted toothbrush down and turned out the light before pulling back the cover's and snuggling into her parent's large queen size bed. She liked all the extra room and made a mental note to use their bed when they were away more often. Her eyes became heavy after a few moments and her mind began to drift when a weight settling down at her right brought her back to reality. She felt the covers being pulled back a bit and a body sliding in next to her. She jumped when she felt something snake around her waist possessively.

"What th- S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura hissed surprised to find him snuggled up next to her. Her face currently taking on a deep scarlet blush at the contact. '_T-too close_! _Way too close_!'

"Couldn't sleep." He mumbled in a husky sleepish tone snuggling deeper into her back.

Sakura squeaked when she felt his grip tighten around her waist and his warm breath fan across her exposed neck. "Y-you c-can't. Go back to your bed." She hissed only to be met with silence. Sasuke was asleep.

Her panic only increased when another weight was set on the other side of the bed. She looked up to see a drowsy Gaara climbing in under the covers on her free side. "G-Gaara? Why are y-you here?"

"Hn…" He mumbled clearly closer to sleep that Sasuke was. Burying his head in the crook of her neck and snuggled his well toned body up against hers he wrapped an arm around her waist as well. His hold on her no less possessive that that of the raven haired boy's.

Sasuke seemed to sense another presence moving in on his precious treasure and pulled his equally toned body closer to Sakura's while draping a leg over her own with a low growl. The red haired sand man flinched in his sleep and drove his head deeper into the crook of Sakura's neck while entwining one of his legs with her own. His grip on her waist tightening as a growl of his own escaped his lips.

Sakura shivered as his breath sent shiver down her spine. "Y-you g-guys need to go back to your own beds and l-leave m-me alone." Sakura stuttered trying to break free only to meet with defeat. Their grips on her small petit body were too strong for fear of someone else stealing their precious flower away from them.

She mused trying to break free of their grasp however possessive and overly protective it might be. 

"A-are you guys e-even awake anymore? I need my room and you guys n-need to go back to your beds." Sakura stuttered only to meet with the two boy's silence once again.

The petal haired daughter breathed out in defeat giving up on trying to break free of the iron grasp. Being as short and thin as she was Sakura was no match when it came to their strength. It wasn't uncomfortable in their arms, in fact it was very warm and protective, like a big fluffy blanket. She hadn't felt this secure in something in a long time…it was a nice change.

"Okay you guys win, but just for tonight. After that back to your own beds." Sakura mumbled settling down and allowing herself to drift into a sweet dreamless slumber. _'I just hope Moget doesn't wake up and find me before I get out of here.' _She though before the rhythm of their breathing completely lulled her in to sleep.

-

-

-

Sakura yawned softly and opened her eyes trying to roll over out of bed only to be pulled back and run into a rock hard chest. "Eep." Sakura squeaked looking up to meet with tousled raven locks.

"Morning love." Sasuke yawned huskily, cracking open a single obsidian colored eye.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered as the events of yesterday came crashing back to her in an instant. She was cut off from uttering anything else my another pair of strong arms pulling her away from to boy to her right.

"Back off Uchiha." Gaara growled darkly pulling Sakura back against his well toned chest.

"Gaara, let go of Sakura chan." Sasuke hissed sitting up and glaring his famous death glare at the said boy.

Gaara simply smirked and sat up, pulling Sakura on to his lap. "Maybe I don't want to…Uchiha."

"I said let go badger boy. When did you get here anyway?" Sasuke hissed angrily while brushing a few stray raven locks out of his line of vision.

"Baka, I've been here all night. I snuck in right after you did. Did you honestly think I would leave my Sakura chan alone with you for an entire night?"

"What? You were here all night with Sakura chan and I? You can't do that, that's stealing my idea."

"So, that doesn't mean anything. You weren't suppose to come into her room in the first place. I told you Sakura chan was mine. You can't have her Uchiha."

"Shut up, I claimed her first so Sakura chan is mine."

Sakura's face was covered in a deep scarlet color as she listened to the two toss insults at each other over her. Struggling out of the red haired sand man's embrace she crawled off the bed and picked up her uniform. Looking back she smirked seeing that both boys were too wrapped up in their argument to notice her departure. Taking her uniform she heading into her room's bathroom and proceeded to take a quick yet refreshing shower before either of the two noticed her missing.

"Moget should be awake by now." She mused to herself steeping out of the shower and drying herself off with a dark black and red stripped towel. Dressing in her uniform in record time Sakura wrapped her towel around her dripping wet pink hair and exited the bathroom.

She could still hear the two boys dukeing it out with their words in her parent's room and continued to brush her damp hair before pulling it back into a loose braid. "Ugh Time for a haircut, it's getting long."

Then Sakura head something she hadn't before. Silence. "Maybe the killed each other off." She mused hopeful. That hope was killed with the chaos that erupted seconds later.

"Damn it she's gone!" Gaara cried finally noticing the absent weight in his lap.  
"It's your fault badger boy. You must have scared her off with your morning breath or something."

"Me, it had to be you. No one would want to wake up and have to see you first thing in the morning."

"Yeah only 99.9 percent of the female population. (and .01 of the male.) It had to be you."

"Shove it Uchiha!" Gaara cried tackling the rave haired boy to the floor in an attempt to either strangle him or deliver a giant bear hug to the neck. Most likely the first.

"If you two are done playing homo there on the floor you could join me for breakfast you know." Sakura stated in a dry voice from the doorway. They looked and acted like little kids when around her.

"Sakura chan!" The two exclaimed in union separating as if the other were on fire.

"I hate that name." Sakura muttered turning towards the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for the three of them as Gaara and Sasuke stumbled out of the bedroom behind her.

Her pet weasel scampered out of his hammock and scurried up her back and wrapped himself around her neck nuzzling his cheek against her own, as if asking where she was last night.

"I'm sorry baby, You were already asleep when I went to bed." She cooed pulling out various ingredients needed for their breakfast. Sasuke took one look at Moget and glared at the cheeky little animal. He wished Sakura would talk to him that way.

"Why are you dressed like that? Are you going somewhere?" Gaara asked from behind the petal haired girl, eying her uniform with uneasiness as he was poured a cup of green herbal tea.

Unlike the rest of the girls in her school Sakura had requested to wear a boy's uniform instead of a girl's. The skirt scared her too much. It was against the rules for a girl to cross dress but for Sakura they made an exception (after she unleashed her death glare upon her superiors.)

Her Uniform consisted of a white long sleeved shirt tucked underneath a dark gray vest and a long button down jacket with silver cufflinks in the shape if a star. Her necktie was a dark gray color secured tightly by a more elaborate Silver star. There was a pocket over her left Brest with her school's crest sewn in silver thread. Gaara noticed that her jacket was tailored to fit her small slender frame in a flattering way since it was so long and tucked in. "It's a uniform. I have to wear it whenever I go to school. My mom and dad want me to go to this fancy privet school that makes you wear such a fancy get up." Sakura replied calmly.

"School…? Are you going there today?" Sasuke asked eagerly hoping she would say no.

"Oh course I have school, It's Saturday. We have to go to school every other Saturday of the month. I have tomorrow off though since it's a Sunday. "

"But what are we suppose to do while you're gone? Can't we come with you?" Sasuke asked or more liked whined, he sounded so desperate. Almost like a totally different boy from the dark mysterious man that held her possessively last night. A skiver ran up her spin at the memory of him holding her so tightly while he breathed down her neck…

'No bad Sakura, bad dirty evil thoughts. Bad.'

"No you guys have to stay here. I'll by back by 3:45 maybe 4:00, not too late."

"What are we suppose to do with you gone?" Gaara asked dryly as Sakura placed a plate of food in front of them after they were seated at her table. You could tell he was irritated about Sakura leaving them, or mainly him, he could care less about her being away from the Uchiha.

"I don't know, watch T.V. or something. Channel seven usually plays old Sailor Moon repeats until noon then it's those newer anime shows I only watch T.V. at night so I don't know what they play after that." Sakura mumbled stuffing her text books into her black and gray messenger bag.

"Why can't we go with you to school?" Sasuke asked finishing off the last of his breakfast.

"Because you can't that's why."

"D-demo That's not a real answer!"

"It's the answer I'm giving you now shut up." Sakura replied turning to glare at Sasuke who was currently eating away her reaming patience.

"Well I guess we'll see you around 3:45 then." Gaara calmly replied politely sipping his green tea.

Sakura instantly brightened up and Smiled towards the red haired sand user. "Thank you for understanding Gaara. I'll see you soon. Dewa mata suguni ne, Gaara, Moget. And Sasuke…." Sasuke brightened up thinking Sakura might just give his a special goodbye. …Abayo."

Sasuke fell over and Gaara smirked at the rude goodbye Sakura gave the raven haired boy. "S-Sakura chan, why did you have to give me such a rude goodbye?"

"Because you are being annoying and I think I told you I don't like being called that." Sakura stated slipping her shoes on and opening the door. Moget scampered into her room to watch from the window.

"Oh, and there is one more thing. If anyone comes to the door don't answer it, if anyone calls for me don't respond and above all do not leave this apartment to go outside for any reason what so ever. I can't let anyone find out that two guys from a book are living with me for the time being. That would not be good. You guys understand?"

Both foreign males nodded a yes in her direction and Sakura breathed in heavily. "If both of you guys are good I guess I could take the bus home so I could get here faster."

"Whatever is easier for you Sakura chan." Gaara replied politely setting his tea cup down.

"Yeah…just hurry back." Sasuke added in a more mature tone. Before Sakura could blink Sasuke had appeared behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist drawing her back into his embrace. "Because I'll be missing you like crazy until you get back."

Sakura tried to struggle out of his hold only to feel another pair of arms wrap around her chest and a face nuzzling up next to her own. "G-Gaara?"

"I can't wait till my betrothed returns to me." He darkly stated whispering in her ear. She yelped slightly when she felt a tug on her earlobe and found out it was Sasuke.

"S-SSasuke?" She squeaked as Gaara continued to nuzzle into her neck with an animalistic grow rippling through his throat as he grabbed her tighter. Her collar was getting in his way and he didn't like that.

"Sakura chan you will belong to one of us soon enough, don't forget that when you are away." Sasuke purred burying his head in her scented locks. Her scent was severely intoxicating and he was having a hard time restraining himself from the sweet bliss of jasmine and cherry blossoms.

"Y-you guys, I need to get to class now." Sakura squeaked slipping out of their hold just barely with a crimson stain covering her cheeks. "I-I have to go now."

"Remember Sakura…" Sasuke started looking up through his low hanging raven bangs.

"…don't forget us." Gaara added gazing at Sakura with a intense look in his sea foam green eyes.

"H-hai, Ja ne guys." Sakura called hurrying out the door with the ruby tint still tainting her pale cheeks. '_What have I gotten myself into?' _Sakura though completely forgetting about the black and Silver book laying open to two new pages under the table.

-

-

-

* * *

Yay the longness kills me with joy. Please tell me if you like it long or you want it shorter. Yeah Gaara and Sasuke are bad boys and Sakura is the kick-ass-take-no-shit girl that puts them in line. I can't believe I wrote this sometimes. The style is not that much like my own, but I like this way. I'll have to try doing more stuff like this right? 


	3. New arrivals

**AN:/Okay **I was asked by a few people where I got the plot's idea to this story and I thought I would clear this up real quick. The Mysteries of Harris Burdick is a picture book by Chris Van Allsburg consisting of a series of unrelated, highly detailed images in the author's distinctive style. Each image is accompanied by a title and a single line of text, which compel readers to create their own stories. Readers are challenged to imagine their own stories based on the images in the book.

One of those pictures was of a girl falling asleep with a book open and vines growing out of the spine. The caption was something alone the lines of "He told her not to leave it open..." or something like that. But that is where I got the idea. I asked myself "What would I want to come out of a magical book? Hot guys-no hot _Naruto _guys that fall in love with Sakura!" Thus the idea was born. I got some little ideas from other works yes, but it was mostly from the picture in The Mysteries of Harris Burdick. Great book, I recommend it.

**Disclaimer:/**I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world but I do own this storiy and it's plot so please don't steal it! _(© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan._) Oh yeah now it's legal. So please read and REVIWE! Flames are welcome too. More info on my profile/home page.

* * *

**Pages of Ecstasy**

**Chapter Three**

**New Arrivals **

Sakura scowled to herself as she sat through the last few minuets of her history class with Iruka. She wasn't looking forward to returning home where two hot overly obsessed males were waiting to make her their own, but something was nagging her in the pit of her stomach. Something important that she shouldn't forget but couldn't remember.

She sighed leaning back into her seat deciding to forget about it. Only a few more minuets till class was dismissed and she had to go back to Mr. Possessive one and Mr. Possessive two.

Great, just _great_.

"Now since you guys know we are having the next week mostly off I want you to completely finish chapter eight. I know it looks like a lot but since you have all that time off it's not as much as it seems. Now be sure to remember to come in on Monday, it's the rest of the week that we are skipping." Iruka called out to the class.

'_Wait a minuet, what was that about having no school next week?_' Sakura though perking up.

She was about to voice her questions when the bell rang signaling the end of class. She scowled and mentally added '_destroy annoying history class bell' _to her to do before I die list. Packing up Sakura stuffed the last of books away waiting for the last classmate to file out. One boy in glasses seemed reluctant to leave and she gave him a heated death glare promising him pain that sent him running out the door.

"Iruka sensei, I forgot what we were doing this week. I really don't remember any holidays or activates being announced at school." Sakura calmly stated slinging her matching messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Well the students own that week to perform various fund raising events for the school. Monday you will only have a half day to discuss how you will be spending the remaining five days. I doesn't surprise me that you didn't know though, since students were told to pass the news around. Sometimes they can be so…"

"Brainless?" Sakura asked finishing her teacher's frustrated sentence with a rare grin.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Well now you know so hurry up and get going."

"Hai Iruka sensei, Dewa mata ashita." Sakura stated politely with a bow before heading out the door.

Iruka watched the said girl's back before she stepped out of view. "She seems happier for some reason."

-

-

-

Fifteen minuets later Sakura fumbled with her keys fuming about how today of all days she had to get her keys tangled up with her hello kitty good luck charms. A chain of colorful words slipped pass her lips as she tried to force Hello Kitty's paw off the end of her apartment key. And of course to top of all of that the sky were frowning down angrily at her with rain clouds ready to burst open with their cascading tears.

"Of all the days it had to be today right?" She growled discontentedly before finally untangling her apartment key and thrusting it into the door's lock.

"Tadaima, anyone home?" She called tossing her bag to the side and kicking off her shoes. Her eyes scanned her apartment over a few times in uneasiness when she received no reply. "Maybe it was all a really bad dream." She muttered taking off her jacket and vest. She slipped two fingers underneath her neck tie and pulled it off with a sigh. She preferred to let her neck breath.

"Nope, I'm real love. Why would you think that, too good to be true?" Sasuke whispered wrapping his arms around her stomach and chest and pulling her back towards him.

"S-Sasuke let go of me." Sakura stuttered out in surprise at his sudden appearance. She didn't even hear him sneak up behind her. _'Damn, he's so quiet._'

"Sorry love but I like holding you…but I think I'll like this better." He huskily whispered spinning her around and pinning her to the wall with both arms pinned up above her head with his own.

Sakura shivered starring back into the deep bottomless obsidian orbs that took her in with such vigor. His eyes were haunting and yet at the same time deathly memorizing. She felt as if she could drown in his gaze.

"As much as you are loving your position Uchiha I believe my betrothed is uncomfortable with it." Gaara stated darkly coming up behind the two with a voice that was fighting to remain calm.

Huffing angrily Sakura pulled her hands down and ducked under the raven haired boy's arms walking past Gaara while rubbing her wrists.

Sasuke turned around half the way and sent a sideway glare towards the red haired sand lover, clearly angered that his time with Sakura was interrupted by his rival for her affections.

"Couldn't let you have your way with my betrothed could I?" Gaara taunted with a sly smirk.

"Shove it badger boy, Sakura chan is my betrothed as well and when the day comes I swear I'll make sure she chooses me over you." Sasuke hissed back in rely before turning away and heading over to the couch.

Sakura cam back moments later wearing some loose blue jeans with a black three quarter length shirt with some writing in old English messily covering the front and back sides. Sasuke noticed with disgust that Moget was happily occupying her shoulders.

'I_ thought we locked that little rat away in her room_.' He though with a frown. 

"Okay I don't really have any homework since I had it all done in advance so what do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked sitting with her legs sliding over the arm of her mother's armchair next to the couch as if nothing had ever happen between her and Sasuke three minuets ago.

Gaara shrugged leaning up against the wall where she was sitting. Sasuke likewise shrugged his shoulder in a board tone.

"Well what did you guys do while I was at school?" Sakura asked leaning her head back to look up at a now upside down Gaara who was looking back.

"Nothing much." They both replied in union looking away.

Sakura felt her body twitch as a bad feeling too root in her gut. But shoving to the back of her mind she back flipped over the chair's side and heading into the kitchen. "Okay if you guys don't have any ideas I'm going to put in some pop corn and pop in a movie. It looks like it's going to rain and this is what I always do when it rains like this." Sakura called opening a bag of the said food and popping into the microwave.

"Do what Sakura chan?" Sasuke asked sitting up and propping his elbows on the edge of the couch.

"Pop in a movie and sit down with a bowel of pop corn. Though I can never finish of the pop corn off and it's not good for me anyway so you guys can share with me. Pick out a movie, they're under the T.V. set."

"Pop corn? What is that?" Gaara asked curiously, never hearing of the food before.

"Oh yeah, my dad's family keeps sending us a tons of it from England. They live in London and my uncle gets a ton of it since he works with this grocery store chain thing that has gone international. My dad and I both really loved the stuff so we asked him if he could send us some and he did. You wanna try some?"

Gaara and Sasuke both nodded a yes not wanting to decline her offer and seem chicken. Sakura smiled and scratched her pet weasel behind his ear, something he enjoyed very much.

"There are some DVDs under the T.V. pick out one and we can watch it once this is done."

Gaara and Sasuke both scooted over to the T.V. area and looked through the wide selection of DVDs Sakura owned. Sasuke picked up one and read the title out lold to himself. "Hellsing? What is this?"

Sakura cam up behind the two with her pop corn in a big plastic bowl and looked over the raven haired boy's shoulder. "Oh that's a good one. I just got my hands on that a few weeks ago. I saw all the episodes on T.V. but I went out and bought the DVD set anyway."

"What is it about?" Gaara asked as Sasuke turned the jacket over so that he could see the back.

Sakura smile. "Vampires mostly. The main character's name is Alucard and he is a vampire working for the Hellsing origination that hunts down and kills other vampires. It's one of my favorites, I'm still waiting on the forth OVA but it's not that far off hopefully."

"Vampires? If he is a vampire why is he hunting down his own kind?" Sasuke asked looking at the picture of Alucard on the back.

"Cause the Hellsing origination pretty much owns him and he likes hunting his own kind. But throughout the series they mostly fight Freaks. Freaks are artificial vampires that are made by injecting these Freak chips into a human's body.

"You like gory movies like these. It says there is a lot of blood. Most girls freak out about stuff like this." Sasuke stated looking up at Sakura who was standing over both him and Gaara.

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "No way, I love stuff like this. I mean Elfen Lied is one of my favorite animes and that is really gory. Lucy tears people's heads off and cuts them clean through into little pieces with their head flying everywhere. I'm used to this kind of stuff and I like it as long as it's an anime. I used to watch Animal rescue where they do sugary on the poor little abused doggies and bunnies that were abused by bad people and that can be pretty gory. Hellsing is really interesting and the blood isn't all that bad."

"You like Vampires and stuff like that?" Gaara asked remembered how she was fascinated with his demon.

"Yeah I'm a total nutcase when it comes to stuff like that. The kids at school would make fun of me is they weren't so afraid of me." Sakura chuckled darkly remembered with glee the frightened looks she could produce with a bat of her emerald green colored eyes.

"You're not like most girls I know." Sasuke chuckled in amusement.

Sakura snickered. "Yeah I know. So, do you want to watch this or find something else?"

"I do." Gaara interjected snatching the DVD out of Sasuke's hands and handing it to Sakura who slipped it into the DVD player. Sasuke glared at Gaara who got to speak first. Grumbling to himself he sat back down on one side of the couch with Gaara occupying the other.

Sakura flipped off the lights and sat down between them in the mostly dark room that resembled a movie theater. Gaara and Sasuke both scooted in closer to Sakura as the movie began to play. Sakura leaned back happily continuing to munch on her buttery yellow pop corn.

Moget was curled up on her lap in front of the pop corn bowl watching the movie as well. This was the only time Sakura's pet seemed to zone out. For some reason whenever the T.V. was on he would become fascinated with it. Sakura brushed this off as a Ooo-pretty-moving-picture-thing.

Gaara reached over and picked up a piece of pop corn and popped it in his moth with his eyes fixed on Sakura more than the television screen. She looked content and happy with her position between the two boys munching on pop corn and watching a movie. He himself was content and happy with the situation at hand. Now if only Sasuke would fall over dead he would be _really_ happy.

Sasuke leaned back and glared at Gaara who was smirking evilly at him. "Freak…" he muttered softly to himself so that Sakura would not hear him.

Changing his line of vision he let his cold onyx eyes settle on the pink haired girl sitting next to him. He watched her long thin fingers pluck another piece of the buttery yellow food and pass it past her partly parted pink colored lips like a princess would. It was strange but Sasuke never though he could be so intrigued by watching someone eat.

"Oh oh here he comes in and saves her." Sakura squealed watching the screen with joy as the protagonist was impaled with a heavy rain of bullets from the ghouls.

"You call that saving? He's dead!" Sasuke replied watching in disappointment at how the main character was gunned down. Though he would deny it he was really drawn into the whole film aside from the times he would glance over at Sakura.

"Shut up, Alucard can't die so easily. Just watch he'll rescuer Victoria." Sakura replied lightly elbowing Sasuke while keeping her eyes glued to the screen.

Gaara said nothing as he followed Sakura's instructions and watched the screen. Stealing a quick glance at the green eyed beauty he waited to see her cringe from the blood but was surprised to see that she was not effected by the gore in the least. If anything she was drawn into it.

The jade eyed sandman thought back to his younger days when he was a bit…unstable. No one aside from him enjoyed the blood that was spilled in battle and rage. Despite what most though most of the people he killed he was told to exterminate for his father the Kazekage.

He blinked back the bad memories and instead focused on the screen as Sakura cheered for the Alucard-Victoria moment. A few short minuets later the first episode was over and the rain was pounding heavily outside without mercy. The sky were a dark gray blocking out any source of sunlight.

"Did you guys like it?" Sakura asked standing up and stretching.

"…What happens to Alucard? What did he do to Victoria? Is she a vampire now? Where do I get one of those guns?" Sasuke cried grabbing the T.V. set in desperation.

Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow and Sakura just laughed setting the pop corn bowl on the coffee table.

"If you really liked it so much you guys can watch the rest of the episodes when I go to school on Monday." Sakura offered with a chuckle.

"We would like that." The red haired sand man stated in a polite tone standing up as well.

Sakura reached down to drab the remote and accidentally hit the wrong button turning the television's screen off. Thus turning off the only light in the apartment throwing it into total darkness. "Ah, sorry let be turn on a lamp or something." Sakura stated fumbling around till she found a wall switch.

She could hear Moget scamper into her room from his fear of darkness. The second the wall switch was flipped on Sakura tripped on her messenger bag that was (conveniently) left near the switch and would have fallen back and landed on her butt if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught her before she hit the ground.

A pair of strong _unfamiliar_ arms.

Sasuke and Gaara instantly jumped up ready to fight when they saw that neither of them were the owner of the arms currently holding Sakura.

"I'm sorry if I startled you but you looked like you were going to fall." A man with long chocolate brown hair smoothly whispered as he lifted Sakura up into a steady standing position. His hand resting on her should for a moment or so after steadying her.

"Hyuga! What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke seethed angrily at how his rival's hands lingered on Sakura's form a bit too long for his liking.

Neji looked up and saw Sasuke for the first time and hardened his pearl white eyes in a glare directed towards Sasuke mostly. "Uchiha, I should be asking you the same question. What are _you _doing here?"

"I was summoned here first duh. How did you get here I though the book wasn't going to bring anyone else out after Gaara and I came through." Sasuke replied with a deadly glare of his own.

Neji glanced over at Gaara who was giving him a nasty look as well and scoffed. "Well you though wrong Uchiha. Apparently, the book brought me through."

_'Wait, last time Sasuke and Gaara came through together since there were two pages exposed to the dark and I'm pretty sure there was a profile on every page, so shouldn't this Neji guy have come though with someone?' _Sakura though silently to herself glancing around to see if there was anyone else in her apartment. She didn't have to look long.

An orange blur that was previously sticking to her ceiling fell on top of her clamping his arms around her body while rubbing his cheek against her own. "Aw, she is sooooooo Kawaii! I wan'na keep her."

Sakura twitched at the alien sensation as a blond boy continued to treat her like a teddy bear.

"Na-Naruto…." Sasuke growled drawing out the blond's name in anger.

"Oi Sasuke teme!" Naruto called in surprise still clinging to Sakura like a teddy bear. At least he stopped rubbing her cheek raw.

"What…are you…doing to Sakura chan?" Te dark eyed male hissed darkly out between clenched teeth. Seeing both Neji and now Naruto of all people with _his_ Sakura chan was getting him thoroughly ticked, more so than he thought it ever would.

"Are? Sakura chan?" Naruto looked at Sakura and than back at Sasuke before returning to the petal haired girl in his arms. "AH, that's so Kawaii! Sakura chan, it's perfect for you!"

Sakura gasped as he nearly crushed her in a hug much tighter that the one before. "Pl…please release… me." She gasped out, her lungs burning with the need for air.

"Ah, sorry Sakura chan." Naruto apologized releasing her and rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura bent over and coughed taking in air like never before. After her breathing returned to normal she gazed up to look over the boy who was holding her a moment ago. He was about a head taller than her, maybe less, with spiky blond hair and bright azure blue eyes. Six whisker like marks scarred his cheeks, three on each side. He was dressed in a pair of baggy orange pants and an orange and black jacket.

'_What's with all the orange?_' she though mentally falling over from the fashion disaster in front of her.

"Konnichiwa I'm Naruto, you're Sakura chan right?" The blue eyes boy stated loudly with a smile.

"Ah, yes my name is _Sakura_." the addressed female replied hinting that she did not like the suffix at the end of her name.

Either Naruto was a pretty dense guy or he just didn't care since he called her that again."So it this your home Sakura chan? Neji teme and I got sent here from the book and we really don't know where we are right now." Naruto rambled on simply just wanting to talk to Sakura.

"Hello Naruto." Gaara greeted coming up behind Sakura.

Naruto blinked in surprise before breaking into a wide grin. "Hey Gaara. I didn't know you were here. I just saw Sasuke teme and Neji teme." Naruto cried exchanging a hug/handshake with the demon container.

"…So you guys all know each other?" Sakura asked hesitantly pointing at the lot of them.

Everyone shook their head in a _yes _manner.

"And I'm guessing, just off the top of my head, that most of you are not found of each other except for Gaara and Naruto. Right?"

Another shake of the head from every present male.

"Okay…" Sakura took a quick look around the room and bent down to get a look under the furniture. Spotting _The_ Book under the table she crawled over and dragged the cursed voodoo book of male evilness out of the table's dark shadow with a few colorful curses aimed towards the said object. Letting her eyes glance over the page once she sighed. Yup it was The Book.

"I need to keep a better eye on this. I don't suppose I could burn this and rid myself of the future trauma eh?" Sakura asked with a lazy tone knowing that fire wouldn't stop anything.

"Nope can't burn the book. It's indestructible like that, fire proof and all." Naruto chirped happily skipping to her side with a bright smile, completely oblivious to her discomfort.

"I guess you two are staying here with me?" Sakura asked eyeing the two newest arrivals.

"You are correct in assuming that Sakura chan." The chocolate haired male coolly replied with a sly smirk just barely evident on his lips.

Sasuke Gaara and even Naruto instantly turned their eyes towards his own with anger burning brightly at the way he addressed the female keeper of _The_ Book. Neji was well aware of the glare boring holes in the back of his head and smirked at their anger.

Sakura frowned at the name but shrugged it off, thinking that it was just a guy thing since that was how they all addressed her. "Great where am I suppose to keep you? There are only three beds in the house, plus the pull out couch here and the futon in my room. I'm afraid to keep two of you in a room together since you'll most likely kill each other but I'm not sleeping in the same room of anyone of y'all."

"You could share the double bed with me Sakura chan…" Sakura offered with a sly grin appearing behind the un-expecting girl. Leaning in so that only she could hear he finished his sentence. "…again."

"Hell no Sasuke! I told you I'd smash your face in if you ever tried something like that…again." Sakura replied back angrily mumbling the last part so that no one could hear it but herself. "No Gaara and Naruto can both share my room and I'll bunk out here. There, end of dissuasion no more on the sleeping matters."

Naruto whimpered feeling a bit dejected at not being able to complain about not sleeping close to his Sakura chan. In fact the only one that seemed happy about the situation was Sakura.

"Can we have some dinner first Sakura chan?" Naruto asked brightening up a bit.

Sakura looked from Neji to Naruto and the at Sasuke and Gaara. "Oh yeah, I guess you guys need dinner. Well what would you guys like? I guess I can't let you starve not matter how tempting that may be…"

"Ramen! Ramen, Ramen, Ramen! Can you make Ramen for us Sakura chan?" Naruto cried looking up to Sakura like a child would with a mother.

Neji and Sasuke rolled their eyes and Gaara smirked, that was so like Naruto to request Ramen of all things. There was no way Sakura would do something like that for the dobe.

"Sure I guess so. It'll take some time to make But I only have chicken and some beef flavor left. Which one would you like?"

"Beef please Sakura chan!" Naruto chirped happily bouncing into the kitchen behind Sakura like a baby bunny after his mother.

Gaara, Sasuke and Neji could only blink in surprise at her willing to serve. Last time Naruto went over to a friend's house he got hit over the head for asking such a ridicules question. Their Hostess said it was an insult to her superb cooking skills.

"Would the rest of you guys like Ramen or do you want something else?" Sakura asked filling a pot with water and setting it on the stove to boil.

"Hai Sakura chan." Neji and Sasuke said in union while Gaara simply nodded with a smile.

Sakura turned back towards the stove and added more water to the pot. "So while I'm doing this do you guys want to fill me in on a few things?"

"Like what Sakura chan? Neji asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Well for starters…what kind of world did you all come from and what role to play in it. I could always look his up in the book but I would rather hear it from you guys."

Neji smirked at her words taking it as a complement. "Sasuke Naruto and I come from the village hidden in the leaves in the land of fire. One of the five great Shinobi countries. The other four are Sand, Rain, Grass, 'n waterfall. Gaara hails from Suna or Sand the village hidden in the sand in the land of wind."

"Okay so what are Shinobi? Let's start there. Is that some sort of title or is it a job?"

This time Sasuke spoke up before Neji could get a chance to talk to Sakura "No, a Shinobi would be what you call a male ninja. A Kunoichi is a female ninja. We are all Shinobi."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she smiled in awe. "Wow you all are ninja, that's so cool! What do you guys have to do most of the time? Have you ever killed anybody."

Gaara coughed and turned away knowing he was the only one in the room to ever kill someone. Naruto Neji and Sasuke were still to young to go on missions that involved killing.

"Gaara has killed plenty since he gets more work in Suna. The sand village is much smaller that our leaf village and the manpower is not as great so the available ninja are given more work that a normal leaf ninja would take on." Naruto explained speaking about his friend.

"Wow, so you have killed before. That's so interesting. In my world if anyone is killed it's a big deal and they bring in the police and everything , trying to find the killer and bring him into jail. No one dose that for a living…or at least no one that I know of."

"Yes, but most of our missions include protecting people and transporting goods safely. Assignation mission are for higher ranking ninja with more experience." Gaara explained eyeing the now boiling water.

Sakura added the ramen noodles and stirred them gently with one hand while pulling out four other bowels with the other and setting them down next to the pot. After adding the seasoning she served the meal into four separate bowels with a bit left over. She had a feeling Naruto could go through several bowls by himself.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Neji asked with a hint of concern in his voice, eyeing her empty place at the end of the table.

Sakura shook her head and crossed her legs gracefully while lowering her body to the low cushions around their table. "No, I had something to eat before you…came along."

Neji gave had a concerned look but shrugged it off with a "If you say so Sakura chan."

Sasuke looked up from his ramen and glared at Neji's name for Sakura. He had a hard time with Gaara calling his Sakura '_Sakura chan_'. He really didn't need it from his arch clan rival.

Neji smirked bringing the noodles to her lips for another bite. He loved irritating the Uchiha and doing so through Sakura was a bonus. It wasn't like he was solely trying to get on the dark eyed male's nerves, he really did like Sakura and felt something the short moment he had her in his arms. He liked the _feeling _he got when holding her….he liked it a lot. It almost scared him, what he felt when she so was close to him. An animalistic urge to just throw her up against the wall and…well it wasn't something he would normally think about. To cover this up he acted like a perfect gentleman around her. He only hoped he could keep it up. Her smiles and her scent was breaking down his sanity and better judgment.

His thoughts were cut short when Sakura stood up and began to exit the room. "W-wait Sakura chan! Where are you going?" Naruto asked in a whining tone.

Sakura stopped and turned around to reply briefly. "I'm going to get you two some sleeping garments and I'm going to pull the futon in my room out. Aside from that I'm going to get myself dressed." Sakura took another two steeps and turned around to give them a soft glare. "You all stay here."

Naruto sighed watching the stern girl's back disappear down the hallway. She was really pretty in his eyes and he just loved looking at her. Something about her eyes just drew him in unlike anything else, they were just so captivating he could scarcely see or think about anything else.

He shot a sideways glance over at Sasuke and Neji. He could tell Sasuke liked her and Neji had his eyes on her the entire time they were here. Then there was Gaara….there was a certain fondness and maybe something more in his case. It seems his precious cherry blossom seduced them all one way or another.

His eyes flashed crimson for the briefest of seconds when he thought about the others and their affection towards Sakura. There was no way they would take what was his. He would fight and defeat them all before they made a move on what was his.

Naruto's ears perked up when he heard the object of his affection coming back down the hallway with a pair of pajama sets meant for himself and Neji."Here I managed to pull out some of my dad's old cloths that might just fit you. They might be a bit baggy but not too much I hope." She stated handing them each a pair.

"Aw thank you for thinking about us so much Sakura chan!" Naruto chirped returning to his normal hyper self as he excepted the bundle of clothing from the said girl. A gray ruffling around her shoulder caused him to look up is surprise. "Oi! Who that Sakura chan?" He asked seeing Moget.

"His name is Moget, he is my pet Weasel." Sakura replied scratching him behind the ear.

Neji noticed the glares Gaara and Sasuke were giving the said animal. His own glare joined theirs when he head Sasuke mumble "possessive little rat" under his breath.

"Hey Sakura chan, I have a question that has been on the tip of my tongue all night." Stated Naruto.

"Eh, what is it Naruto?"

"How long have the teme and Gaara been with you? I mean how much longer than me and Neji teme?"

Sakura shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, remembering the first time the book brought her unwanted visitors. "Only a day more so than you. Why do you ask?"

"…What are they to you?" Naruto asked softly turning a bit serious.

Sakura raised an eyebrow but replied. "I wasn't too keen on the dropping in like they had but I guess there is no way around it. I guess we are just friends. Why would you want to know something like that Naruto?"

Naruto took a stance and pointed towards Sakura like he was issuing a challenge she couldn't turn down. "Sakura chan, since I can not become Hokage of my village I vow to make you fall in love with me and become my wife." He declared earning an uproar from the other three males.

"Naruto baka you can't do that!" Sasuke hissed angrily standing up so quickly he rocked the table. "I have already claimed her as my betrothed!"

"No, I claimed her as MY betrothed Sasuke." Gaara replied fixing his glare on the raven haired male next to him. He knew he should have been angry at Naruto but Sasuke seemed to just be asking for it.

"But I claimed her first badger boy!" Sasuke shot back as Naruto turned angrily towards his rival.

"That's no fair Sasuke teme you were here a whole day earlier than me!"

Sakura tried to smile but it came out as a sadistic looking grin so she shut here eyes and tried to turn their voices out. She was brought back to reality when she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Hai Neji?" She was glad there was at least one sane man in her apartment.

"I know you have other offers but I plan on making you my wife. Plan you life accordingly." With that said he kissed her hand and departed down the hallway.

"Wh-what was that?" Sakura stuttered in shock.

Moget hissing on her shoulder crawled down her arm and perched there, as if daring another one of the males to lay a finger in her.

Both Gaara an Sasuke called her their betrothed then Naruto proclaims that he will make her fall in love with him and become his wife and then Neji goes all '_I plan on making you my wife. Plan you life accordingly_'.

"Dear God help me."

-

-

-

* * *

(Hands you a cookie for reading the whole chapter) You did it! Yeah if you could not have guessed I was watching the Hellsing anime on Youtube when I wrote this so I was kind of high on Vampires and that particular anime. So Sakura was like me, high on Hellsing. Hehe I can only blame myself since the videos were removed soon after I watched them. (Evil mean youtube people) 

I started working on some fanart for this story since it is my favorite, (hugs story) so I'll put up a link for that soon. Keep and eye open for that since it will have spoilers in it. Yeah I bet some of you want to see that.

I started a form with info on a bunch of story ideas I have. Maybe one or two ideas that need to be adopted will be posted in the future but for now it's stories I have just started writing. So if you want to see that please go ahead.

**Please review!**

ja ne you lovely people


	4. The fair

AN:/ And this is where I beg for you to spend not even two minuets of your life and review.

Oh yeah about this chapter. I picked a guy and gave him a little extra time with none other than the lovely Sakura chan. Can you guess who it is? You don't have to, just read. (and review) Not as hot and dark as the other, but yeah some of that in there. More dark boy wanting good girl soon to come. So clap for that. I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than you were hoping for. Next one will be longer. Pinky swear.

**Disclaimer:/**I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world nor do I own the super awsome Nightwish or Three Days Grace but I do own this storiy and it's plot so please don't steal it! _(© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan._) Oh yeah now it's legal. So please read and REVIWE! Flames are welcome too.

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**The Fair**

The high chimes of a piano followed by the heavy strumming of a electric guitar and a drums set in the background shook Sakura from her hazy slumber as her alarm began to play one of her favorite songs.

"_This is me for forever One of the lost ones The one without a name. Without an honest heart as compass. This is me for forever One without a name These lines the last endeavor To find the missing lifeline…"_

Tarja Turunen sang beautifully in a soft tone before the chorus brought out the guitars and a more aggressive tone in her song. Sakura rolled over on her bed and found her lips moving with the unspoken words of the chorus she knew by heart.

_"Oh how I wish For soothing rain All I wish is to dream again My loving heart Lost in the dark For hope I'd give my everything."_

The song on the English speaking radio was one of her favorites. It was Nemo by the bang from Finland named Nightwish who specialized in gothic metal opera. Sakura was a huge fan of the band until they killed off their lead singer and hired a new one that could not sing as well. Sakura still enjoyed listening to their old songs from when Tarja Turunen was still in the band. She used to even sing their songs when she first heard them. But that was a long time ago. She didn't sing anymore.

Soon the song faded out to the DJ screaming at people in English to get up out of bed on such a wonderful day.

Grumbling she reached out and hit the snooze button. '_That was a long stretch, my alarm isn't that far over_.' She thought trying to keep at least on eye open long enough to see where she was.

She heard soft footsteps and a bit or yellow at of the corner of her eye. A snicker met her ears and last night's happening came back to her like a bad dream.

"Oh crap." Sakura kicked to covers off now wide awake and looked around to see Naruto sitting on the arm of the couch with a fox like grin aimed her way.

"Ohayo Sakura chan! How are you feeling today?" Naruto cried out happily a bit to loud for Sakura's taste.

"Naruto do you know how early it is?" Sakura asked looking at her digital alarm clock.

"Seven 'O clock in the morning. I knew you alarm was set for that so I made sure to be awake when you woke up." He replied falling off the arm rest and onto the end of her bed.

"Naruto, when you checked my alarm clock to see when I would wake up did you by any chance turn the alarm on, the one that was **OFF**?" Sakura asked with a bright smile that melted into a demonic glare.

"Ah I' Sakura chan it was an accident, I didn't meant to!" Naruto cried covering his head like a little child.

Sakura let her glare die and she took pity on the cowering boy in front of her. "Ah okay. I guess if you hadn't turned my alarm on I wouldn't I heard one of my favorite songs on the radio. Come on get up, time to make breakfast. No point in going back to sleep now."

Naruto seemed to instantly recover and jumped on her in a overusing hug as his way of saying thank you.

Sakura coughed feeling the wind being knocked out of her from the sudden impact. '_I guess this is what they meant when they said love hurts_.' She though to herself struggling out of his killer hold.

"Do you want to help me make breakfast or what Naruto?" She asked once free.

"Hai Sakura chan!" Naruto chirped bouncing after her.

Sakura snickered and pulled out some frying pans and pulled out a carton on eggs as well as a full loaf of sliced bread. Soon breakfast was underway. "Are any of the others up yet or is it just you?"

"Nope, just me." Naruto lazily replied leaning against the freezer side of her refrigerator.

"Well that's strange. I see you as the prankster type Naruto. Don't you like pulling pranks?" Sakura asked with a sly smile falling on her full pink lips as she though of the payback she could get through Naruto.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and looked down with a blush. "Well yeah I do kind of like pulling pranks now and then. But how did you know that?"

Sakura shrugged. "I could just tell I guess. I'm good at reading people like that."

"Why did you want to know if I like pulling pranks though?" Naruto asked watching her cook breakfast.

Sakura set the burner on low and gave him a ferial grin that made him blush a deep shade of red. "You wanna pull one?" She asked in a tempting tone.

Naruto nearly got a nose bleed, that moment Sakura could not have been more perfect in his eyes. Her wolf like grin and suggestive tone were edging away at what was left of his sanity like nothing before. The fact that she was in another loose tee shirt and a pair of black and gray striped pj pants didn't help at all.

"Y-yeah S-Sakura chan." Naruto stuttered holding a had up to his face so she wouldn't see his nosebleed.

Sakura chuckled and ran over to the coffee table and picked up a small remote and two see through CD cases. "Every room in my apartment is wired with music speakers that are controlled from out here. I have one in my room, two in my parents and another one in the guest room. Now I need to know, are all the guys heavy sleepers?"

Naruto scrunched up his face and shook his head. "I don't know about Neji but I know Sasuke is a heavy sleeper and Gaara is somewhat of a light sleeper. But he seemed really out of it last night when I was fooling with him. Speaking of that, do you have any shaving cream or whipped cream?"

Ignoring his last comment Sakura shuffled through another handful of Cds. "Sounds like work for either Linking Park or Three Days Grace. What do you think?"

"I don't know about any of the music in this world remember." Naruto replied looking over her shoulder.

"Ah yes, well I'm in more of a Three days Grace mood than a Linking Park mood so I think I'll put in this one." Sakura stated holding up a CD case with eight little stick men on the cover. "It's hard rock so I think this will get them up. Still I want to keep it low till it gets t the chorus."

"Um…okay I guess so. What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"Protect me when they come out more pissed than you would believe. Here I'm setting it now." Sakura sad popping in the CD and turning it down real low.

The first verse passed softly and the second verse came along with little sound. "Here it comes." Sakura chuckled turning the volume up to seventy percent.

"_Pain! Without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!"_

Naruto nearly chocked on his laughter when he saw all three males stumble of the doors tied up in bed sheets with looks of panic and a bad case of bed hair. If there was ever a time in the past how many hours it had been, that he though Sakura was not the one for him he knew it was not true now. There was no one he would rather share the rest of his life with.

"What the hell-!" Sasuke shouted tripping from the bed sheets wrapped around his legs and falling on his face. His bed hair was the least of his worries right now.

Neji tumbled out of his bed sheets and nearly banged his head against the wall as he tried to escape the noise blaring in his room. Gaara likewise was having the same trouble only he didn't want to give up his sheets since they smelled like Sakura to him.

Sakura feel down against the stereo and turned the knob down to fifteen percent and joined Naruto in his howls of laughter on the floor. She rarely laughed anymore but this was one of the few times that deserved a chuckle in the very least. It was downright hilarious!

Sasuke slowly dragged his head up and glared at the howling blond who was currently filling the room with his overpowering laughter. Neji soon joined Sasuke with his own death glare and even Gaara couldn't help but spare a deadly glare towards his friend. Even though Naruto had grown up over the years there were still some things he would never grow out of.

One of those things was pranking.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled out in a deep slow tone. The anger and irritation in his eyes turning them a deep scarlet red with three black comma like markings surrounding his pupil.

Naruto ignore Sasuke and continued to roll around in laughter. Their looks replaying in his mind.

Neji stopping in front of Naruto and picked him up but the collar with the promise of pain so clearly promised in his pearl colored eyes that were currently fixed in a glare. This was where Gaara would intervene and speak up on Naruto's behalf but he just wasn't in the mood for it. He was after all rudely waken up as well.

Sakura took this chance and stood up wiping the tears out of her eyes and petted Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto's howls died down to a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry Neji I helped him, please don't be mad at him."

Neji softened a bit and nodded letting Naruto down. "It's alright Sakura chan, a ninja should not be surprised over something like that. Aside from that we should have been up."

Gaara nodded and Sasuke let his eyes fall back to their normal coal color. They couldn't be mad at Sakura and she knew it.

_'Men are such suckers.'_

"Aside from that, Breakfast is ready if you want it." Sakura added strolling into the kitchen and removing the pan of scrambled eggs off the burner. Her toaster still holding four pieces of lightly toasted toast. "I have some bacon on the burner too but it might take a bit longer."

Naruto sat down at one end of the table with Gaara and Neji to his right. Sasuke sat to his left. Sat set the plate of toast and pan of scrambled eggs on the center of her table and sat down next to Sasuke.  
"Itadakimasu!" Naruto cried out happily before digging into his meal. His own thanks were soon followed by those of Gaara Neji and Sasuke

Sakura spared a small smile and got up to cheek on the bacon.

"Hey Sakura chan, what are we doing today? Is there something you need to do or cane we explore this world a bit?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up fro his meal and added to Naruto's request. "Yeah, we're all curious about this world since we'll be living in it from now on." Sasuke added. Gaara and Neji merely nodded In agreement.

Sakura brought the bacon over and sat down once again. "So you guys want to 'explore' my world a bit?"

Naruto nodded his head rapidly with a bright grin.

"I guess we could hang out…but if anyone asks you are all relatives visiting from out of the country. I don't want anyone knowing about all this…magical other world in a book with guys poping out and scaring me to death stuff."

"That sounds like a good idea, we could all be cousins." Neji offered.

"But none of us look anything alike." Gaara added.

"So…you don't have to look anything alike to be related. And Gaara and I both have green eyes, though his are a shade or so lighter than mine." Sakura replied before biting off a piece of toast. She wouldn't dare touch the bacon seeing as it came from a pig like cute little Tonton.

Naruto reached forward and helped himself to another two slices of Sakura's homemade bacon. He really enjoyed eating her home cooking. "Where are you going to take us Sakura chan?"

"I don't know, wherever you guys want to go I guess."

Neji spotted a flyer laying on top of yesterday's mail and picked it up. "May we go here?" He asked pointing to the colorful flyer in his hand.

Sakura took the flyer from his hand and scanned it over. It was another flyer for the Kaji (fire) fair that was not too far from her apartment complex. Sakura remembered seeing the place on her way to a from school. It was large with colorful red yellow and orange banners. There was a ferries wheel and other such rides. Her town was small and a good distance from the city so the place was never really packed.

"If you guys want to go here I'll take you."

"Yeah, we're going to the fair, we're going to the fair, we're going to the fair! Sakura chan is taking us to the fair!" The blond blue eyed male chanted like a little kid.

"Hang on a minuet, I'm going to get dressed and feed Moget before we leave. Speaking of which, have any of you guys seen him? He usually goes to sleep with me but he wasn't there when I woke up.

Sasuke and Gaara exchanged glances and Neji coughed. "He might have slipped into your closet or something like that and not come out." Naruto offered with a nervous grin. Yes all four were in on **it**.

Sakura gave them all a blank stare and after a long dramatic pause…. shrugged it off. "Okay, then I'm going to go change and Naruto…."

"Y-yes Sakura chan?"

"I'm sure my dad has something you can wear other than that orange jumpsuit…"

Sakura emerged from her room a few minuets later with a shivering pet weasel that seemed a bit too clingy to be normal.

Gaara Neji and Sasuke had all changed back into their normal cloths and Naruto leaned against the wall waiting for her to come out with the cloths she promised him. After he had changed into a pair of slacks and removing his orange and black jacket to revile his black mussel shirt.

Gaara was dressed in black pants and a back long sleeve shirt, removing the single sided tan vest. Sasuke wore some black shorts with a dark blue tee shirt. Neji was dressed in a long sleeve white shirt and matching pants.

Sakura brushed a stray lock of bubble gum pink hair behind her ear and began to exit the house when Naruto interrupted her with a blush as he stuttered his words. "Eeto…uh Sakura chan, you look very nice."

The emerald eyes girl was wearing a black tank over a red tank paired with a pair of snug black jeans. Sakura smiled slipping into her red flats. "Arigatou Naruto, you don't look to bad yourself."

Naruto blushed at the complement and looked down miraculously avoiding the death glares the other four were shooting his way. Jealous for him beating them to the complement.

Sakura preyed Moget of her arm and kissed him goodbye.

The small group was leaving the apartment complex when someone from behind called out to Sakura.

"Sakura san, Sakura san, I was hoping to catch you today. Are you leaving?" Rock lee asked running up to the small group of mostly males who were not busy welcoming him with the kindest of looks.

"Hello Lee san. I'm sorry but we were on our way out." Sakura stated calmly making sure not to drop where they were heading. God knows how youthful he would think a fair would be.

"Ah I am sorry to hear that I was going to ask you if you would like to join me for the day but I can see you are busy today. And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting? Friends of Sakura san?"

"My name is Naruto and I'm Sakura chan's cousin!" Naruto cried out in a hyper tone with a cheeky grin. "This is Neji, Sasuke and Gaara. They are Sakura's cousins too. We're visiting from out of the country for a while. How do you know Sakura chan?"

"I live two youthful doors down from Sakura san.

Gaara looked over at Sakura and she stepped up to stop Naruto before he could say anything. "Sasuke is from another part of Japan and Naruto and Gaara have been staying with him for a while. Neji is from England but he just got here from the states. My family lives all over so it's kind of hard to keep up with it all. Naruto was born in Germany and Gaara was born in America, the desert part. I think it was Arizona or maybe New Mexico…no it was Arizona I remember." Sakura informed shamelessly lying to her neighbor.

"Ahh that is truly amazing. It sounds so youthful to be able to get around the worle like that. Well I hope you enjoy your time together Sakura san. Until next time dear blossom of youth I bid you Farwell!"

Sakura watched with her friends as Lee galloped off towards the apartment that belonged to Guy sensei. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she turned to face her boys. "…What is it?"

"How do you know him?" Sasuke asked with a flat tone.

"He lives two doors down and he helps me with my bag and such whenever I come home from shopping."

Gaara looked her over and shrugged walking towards the road. "Whatever it is I believe we still have a day trip to the fair planned."

"Hai, let's go Sakura chan!" Naruto chirped grabbing her arm and dragging her by the wrist.

Neji rolled his eyes and watched the pair as Sasuke grudgingly followed. "Don't you feel…I don't know, aggravated at how that Lee guy treated Sakura?" Sasuke asked the pearl eyes prodigy.

"…If it was any other guy I might but you saw him and what he looked like. I can safely assume that Sakura chan is not the type to fall for the green wearing spandex guys with oversized eyebrows." Neji replied.

-

-

-

"Ikimasho, Ikimasho, Sakura chan! Let's go let's go!" Naruto cried out in joy jumping up and down in excitant as he took in the sight before him.

Sakura snickered at his childish actions and caught up to him. "Where do you want to go first Naruto?" Sakura asked handing each male a roll of tickets she bought for them.

Naruto looked behind him and snickered seeing each male too engrossed in something other that Sakura at the moment. They were after all new to most of it. Grabbing her hand he dragged her into the thickening crowd melting into the sea of people before any of the three could stop him.

"Naruto where are we-?" Sakura was cut off as he jerked her down a different path to shake any of his possible pursuers off. After a while of running the two stopped. Sakura was panting heavily but she hid it well. Naruto looked like he was use to this kind of running and maybe even more. Her breathing was shallow and strained as she tried to stay standing on two legs as the world seemed to move around her.

Sakura was not a runner.

"Now it's just you and me, like on a date."

Sakura looked ready to whack him upside the head but decided against it. There was no use in it really. Out of all the guys that fell through Sakura felt the most at ease with Naruto. Most likely because he was so childlike around her. He didn't remind her of a male her own age.

"Fine… what do you want to do until…. they find us? You know that...won't be very long since they are… Shinobi." Sakura asked covering up the times she would pant with pauses.

"Let's get something to snack on and then we can play some games." Naruto asked in a more serious tone.

Sakura shrugged off his sudden change in voice and followed him. She wasn't walking but another five minuets when Sakura felt the urge to sit down and rest. "Hey Naruto, I think I twisted my ankle. Do you mind if I sit down on that bench there while you get something to eat with the money I gave you?"

"Oh no of course not Sakura chan! I don't want you to strain yourself, please don't push yourself on my behalf. I'll be back in a minuet, I promise." He replied a bit alarmed that she could be hurt.

Sakura nodded and sat down on the bench by a group of girls and waited for Naruto. As her lungs calmed down she caught a part of the groups conversation and strained to hear the rest of it.

"Oh my God the one with the golden yellow hair? Yeah I see him over there." One gasped like a fan girl.

"See, did you see that? He has whisker like marks on his cheeks. How sexy is that?" Another squealed.

"And when he turned around, oh gawd the six-pack! You can tell he so totally works out."

"He is so hot, what I would give for a few minuets alone in a nice dark corner." The first replied.

Sakura tilted her head towards the group of girls and let her eyes wander over to Naruto who was in line. She never really did look at him in that way but Naruto was in no way shabby. A blind man could tell he worked out and heck,even she had noticed it. His whiskers gave him a feral like appearance and his spiky golden blond hair looked soft and silky. Almost begging her to run her hands through it.

Naruto startled her when he turned around and caught her staring at him. He smiled and waved in her direction. Unfortunately that was the same direction the group of girl were.

"Oh my gawd did you see that?" One practically screeched in excitement.

"He waved at us. He must wan to talk to us." Added another in an equally annoying tone of voice.

"I knew it, I so knew it."

Naruto paid for his purchase and started to walk over her way with two Kakigori. A Japanese desert made from shaved ice flavored with syrup that just so happened to be one of her favorite treats.

"Look look he's coming this way! How's my hair, my makeup on good?"

Sakura stood up and waited for Naruto to reach her while the girls to her side kept on fussing over their hair and makeup. She frowned thinking about herself and what she looked like. Her short hair was back in a low braid once again and she was not wearing makeup. She was never one for those things and didn't think it mattered but somewho she felt like the fruit cup you get stuck with when all the pudding is gone.

"Here Sakura chan, I got you one too." Naruto cried with a proud grin handing the petal haired girl one of the frozen treats while keeping one for himself.

"Arigatou Naruto." Sakura thanked with a grateful smile feeling the intense glare radiating off the girls behind her however foreign and alien the sensation may be.

Her eye lids dropped a little less than halfway and she shot a look over her back giving the girls behind her the penance stare. Better than her best death glare. Safe to say the girls took off running.

"This is very sweet of you, what's the occasion?" Sakura asked after taking the last bite of the tasty treat.

"Do I need a reason to treat my favorite girl out for something sweet?" Naruto asked in a teasing tone while bending down to ruffle his face in her strawberry scent tresses. "Mm… cherry blossoms and strawberries." he softly growled in pleasure as his eyes seemed to shit to a darker scarlet red color.

"N-Naruto what a-are you doing?" Sakura asked a bit shocked that Naruto would talk in such a way.

Seeing Sasuke and Gaara get a bit possessive was already done and no surprise. Neji seemed like the type to be a bit possessive as well and it would not shock her if he would act in a similar way. But Naruto….Naruto was the last person she would think to be possessive. He was always so cherry and hyper pulling pranks and laughing at jokes they traded on their way here. Possessive never crossed her mind.

"N-Naruto!" She cried out a bit louder this time shocking him out of his little journey down towards her ear that was currently between his teeth in a ticklish hold.

Hearing the panic in her tone as she called her name Naruto let go and pulled away. "Gomen Sakura chan, I'm sorry." The tone of his voice almost suggested surprise at his actions.

"I-it's okay Naruto…no one's hurt or anything like that. You just surprised me." Sakura replied still a little shaken up. That look on Naruto's face made her feel a little guilty for some strange reason.

"No it's not. I lost control of myself…again. I'm sorry Sakura chan."

"…Naruto? Is there something wrong that you want to tell me about?" Sakura asked laying a hand on his shoulder with reassurance.

Naruto looked down at her and sighed. He didn't want to scare her off by talking about the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside him. It wasn't a topic for light conversation to say the least. Back in his village it was even taboo to talk about it. Sakura was the last person he wanted to talk to about his little demon problem. When he took in her scent something else inside of him snapped. It didn't seem like him playing with her hair, nuzzling into it with such a dark affection. But then again he knew that it wasn't even him aymore.

"You can tell me anything and I'll try to understand." Sakura offered. Naruto didn't look at her and Sakura decided to take a different approach. "If you don't tell me I'll look it up in the book later so it's best if I hear it from you."

This made Naruto stiffen and look down at her with fear written over all his features. Bad memories of he past flooding his mind.

-

_"W-w…what…?"_

_"Ami chan what's wrong?"_ Naruto asked only to be met with silence_. "Hey is there something with your voice your not saying anything to me."_

_"G-get away f-from m-me…"_

_"Huh? B-but Ami chan-"_

_"N-no go away."_

_"Ami chan it's not all that t bad! Please don't run away!"_

_"Get away from me monster!"_

-

Seeing Sakura smile reassuringly he softened a bit. Maybe she would be different than the rest of them "It's a long story."

"We have time."

Naruto looked around him and squared his shoulders. "…Sixteen years ago a demon fox attacked my village. It was a very powerful demon and the only way to stop it was to seal it away in the child of a newborn boy while the Hokage sacrificed his life to preform the sealing ritual. The boy with the sealed nine tailed demon fox grew up shunned for most of his life because of something he didn't do and couldn't help happening one night. That boy is me Sakura chan. I have the nine tailed demon sealed inside me. There is a demon inside me that has killed hundreds maybe even thousands. There's a monster in me."

Naruto refused to look at Sakura and when he heard the silence he assumed the worst. "…I'll go look for Sasuke teme and the others."

"NO! don't go I have so many question! Dose he give you special power too just like the demon inside Gaara cause he can move sand and all. Dose he ever talk to you? Do you grow ears? I think you would look cute with ears oh- and a tail! Dose he have a name? Is he big? What color is he? Is he old? Dose he act younge? He have any brother or sister? Will he eat ice cream? Dose he like flowers?" Sakura rambled on clinging to his arm.

Naruto shivered at the contact and looked at Sakura in surprise. "Y-Your not afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you? Pff no, demons don't scare me like that. Gaara told me about his and I though it was to coolest thing in the world." Sakura laughed letting go of his arm.

"So…dose this mean you still like me?" Naruto asked in a sheepish tone blushing a bit to himself.

"…Well I guess it's only fair since you treated me out to something sweet." Sakura teased grabbing his hand and pulling him toward some of the games and rides they could go on. "Come on you have to go on a ride or do something with me now!"

"Wait a minuet! Where are we going?" Naruto asked as Sakura continued to drag him, not that he minded of course. He liked feeling her hand meet his exposed skin.

"I want to go in the haunted house. Come with me!" Sakura cried stopping outside the festivals scary even.

Naruto looked up at the purple and black colored two story building serving as an attraction fot those attending the festival. A ferial smirk played across his lips as he though about it. Haunting houses were meant to be scary so Sakura could just very well get scared and if she got scared he would be right there to hold and comfort the emerald eyes girl he was so very fond of.

His feral smile melted into a cheeky grin accompanied by a blush when he thought about possibly stealing a kiss in the dark.

Sakura pulled off two red tickets a handed it to the man at the front and the two dashed in with excitement.

Naruto tugged on Sakura's hand and pulled her to a stop before entering. "Wait, let's stick together okay. I don't want to loose you." Naruto whined hugging her close to his chest before stepping in.

It was dark. 'No surprise there,' Naruto though to himself leading Sakura down the hallway filled with fake distorted bodies covered in fake blood.

Naruto felt a weight slid underneath his foot and looked down. A gust of cold wind hit him in he face and he stumbled back flapping his arms around trying to catch the guy that just hit him.

Sakura giggled at his actions and he instantly sopped remembering where he was. That weight under his floor that he felt not too long ago must have triggered the wind.

"Don't worry Sakura chan I'm fine. Nothing here that can hurt me."

"Oh course Naruto, of course." Sakura chuckled with a sly grin. However a blush soon replaced her sly grin when she felt the said boy entwine his fingers with her own as he took her hand in his own.

"Come on Sakura chan let's go down those stairs and see what's there." Naruto offered pointing towards a pair of rickety looking stairs leading down into the darkness.

"Hey-wait!" Sakura squeaked being pulled forward almost stumbling down the stairs and into the darkness. "Naruto it's so dark in here, I can't see a thing."

Naruto smiled to himself pulling Sakura's body against his own and leaned down taking her scent in. "Don't worry I'm right here. I won't let anything happen…" Naruto breathed letting his breath fan across her mostly exposed neck.

Sakura shivered feeling Naruto's breath against her neck. It was good feeling and she was having a hard time resisting it. One side of her wanted to do nothing more and let Naruto go on and the other wanted to push him away and act like she used to before any of them ever came through the book, Cold and distant.

Naruto's lips crushed against her neck lightly and he dared to press them against her flesh for the briefest of moments. He felt what little remain sanity he still possessed begin to leave him as his eyes flased red.

"N-Naruto what?" Sakura asked weakly turning a bit to see him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be wrapped up in just laying in the crook of her neck. "Naruto what are you doing?"

"Shh Sakura cha don't say anything. " Naruto cooed leaning in closer to her full pink lips.

Centimeter away he was so close to claiming her lips as his own when a loud banshee screech shot him away from Sakura as the haunted house played it's recordings.

"Ahh Sakura chan where are you!" Naruto cried frantically reaching out and feeling nothing but air as another gust of wind blew him in the face seperating him from Sakura.

Meanwhile Sakura felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body and pull her away from Naruto. She was about to call out to him when a hand wrapped around her mouth stopping her from doing anything of the sort.

"Don't worry Sakura chan it's me." The all too familiar voice whispered huskily in her ear dragging her back into the darkness and away from Naruto.

-

-

-

_'It's dark and_ this _guy is here with me. Oh crap.'_

* * *

(Hands you a...Apple Pie for reading the whole chapter) You thought it was a cookie didn't you? Well I ran out of those... This should keep you drom killing me for the cliffie at the end I put there...yes I meant to do it don't kill me! 

I love going back and re reading these chapters. It seems like I wrote this a long time ago. I soud try to update faster but there is this think called school that is messing up my lafe and taking up all my free time. So I'll try to update as fast as possible even though it'll most likely kill me.

So yeah a little Naruto Sakura ness. I can't say fluff can I? Too dark for that. I for one think this chapter sucks...after reading/writing the later chapters you will too. Sorry you had to be put through this. It gets a bit hotter in the later chapters so don't worry. Sometimes I can believe I wrote some of this stuff, it's so unlike me and my style. I hope this is a good thing. (Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?)

So who do you think the hot husky voiced guy at the end that got Sakura chan at the end is? I want you all to guess on it and tell me who you like with Sakura so far!

I started a form with info on a bunch of story ideas I have. Maybe one or two ideas that need to be adopted will be posted in the future but for now it's stories I have just started writing. So if you want to see that please go ahead.

**Please review!**

ja ne you lovely people


	5. Festival Fun

**AN**:/ Okay this is where I tell you why it took me forever to update right? Well the only reson I would have would be the ton of school work crap and other stuff that has been choking my time up. Sorry, It takes a long time to write this much and then go back and fix it up as much as possible.

I'll try to update more now that Dancing on Glass is finished and Left in Bleeding Broken Shards is almost finished. Swing Life away only has two more chapters and Softer on Scarlet is on hold so I'm not going to worry about that. All I have to work on really (aside from this) is Like Moths to the Light and Raven's Dusk.But I'll try to update more for you guys if you review. I noticed a lot of readers are busy with school and other stuff so there is another reason.

**Disclaimer**:/I do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world, but you should know that I do own this storiy and it's plot so please don't steal it! _(© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan._) Oh yeah now it's legal. So please read and REVIWE! Flames are welcome too.

**

* * *

**

**Pages of Ecstasy**

**Chapter Five**

**Festival Fun**

-

Naruto quickly regained his footing and scrambled forward in to the darkness searching for the petal haired girl that, only moments ago was securely in his arms.

"S-Sakura chan…" He hisses feeling around for the desired girl.

His hands met something warm and soft. A hand! Yes that's hat it was. He could feel the fingers wrap around his own most likely feeling the same thing.

_'I found her!' _He though with relief. The two of them needed to get out of this place, he would never admit it but the haunted house was really freaking him out.

Doing little e victory dance in his head Naruto dragged the hand up the sitars and out the back exit where the heavenly sun's rays greeted the pair.

"It's a good thing I found you Sakura chan." the voice behind Naruto spoke up.

Naruto stiffened recognizing that voice that did not belong to his sweet cherry blossom. Whipping his head around he was shocked to see someone else behind him with his head bent down to catch his breath.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto cried jumping back at least three feet to distance himself from the dark eyed Uchiha.

Hearing Naruto's voice Sasuke looked up and gasped slightly. "Naruto! You're not Sakura chan!" He shouted jumping back another three feet while pointing at the blond who he originally though to be Sakura.

"No duh, what gave it away the lack of pink hair of the whiskers?" Naruto sneered whipping his hand across his pants to rid himself of the EMO germs.

"But it was Sakura chan I aimed for! She was in there!" Sasuke replied whipping his hand across his shirt to rid himself of the dumb blond germs.

"You idiot I though you were Sakura chan why didn't you say anything? I didn't want you."

"No joke dobe, I'm not to thrilled about you grabbing me hand and dragging me out. I thought _you _were Sakura chan. That's why I went in there in the first place."

"What? Wait, you were following us?"

"No I was tracking you there is a difference."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists until the knuckles turned white. The teme was really ticking him off. He was having a great time with Sakura chan until he showed up. Why couldn't he just leave the two of them alone?

"You mean you were hunting down Sakura chan and me?"

"No I was hunting Sakura chan. I couldn't care less about what happened to you. All I wanted to do was find Sakura chan. Though I must admit… it is a bonus separating the two of you" Sasuke replied turning his head to the side with a cool swoosh of his raven colored bangs.

"Why would you want to do that? Sakura chan and I were having a great time until you showed up and tripped that screaming." Naruto shot back balling his fists and taking a steep forward.

He was having the perfect time with Sakura chan and then he of all people had to come in and ruin it.

"Because she was with you, that's why I would do that." Sasuke shot back angrily taking a steep forward as well. "And besides I didn't trip any screaming. That could scare her and I would not want that."

Naruto blinked surprised by the last part of his reply. "Wait…you didn't trip that scream than…who did?"

"What do you mean who did? It's a haunted house it dose it by it's self."

"No when I was in there I stepped on a switch that sent off a gust of wind. Everything in there is sets so than when you trip a switch something will happen. Sakura chan didn't move and I didn't move so we couldn't have set off that scream and you didn't trip anything so…. "The rusty little gears located inside his mind beginning to turn. "OH MY GAWD MY PRECIOUS SAKURA CHAN IS IN THERE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

Sasuke stiffened when Naruto cam to that realization. He had seen Neji and Gaara around the Haunted house. Both could easily track Naruto by his chakra pattern and through Naruto get to Sakura just like he had. He had seen Neji disappear behind the haunted house and Gaara dissolve into a pile of sand after making sure no one would see him.

Both could have easily snuck into the Haunted house and tripped that scream separating Naruto from Sakura. What's worse both had a motive for doing so, they were both pining after Sakura and were determined.

The conclusion…Either Neji or Gaara could have easily been the ones to set off the scream resulting in eliminating both Naruto and himself leaving Sakura chan all alone and unprotected.

"…Crap."

-

-

-

"N-Neji? What are you doing here?" Sakura squeaked still in the hold of the white eyed boy. Who had kidnapped her only moments ago.

"Kidnapping you of course. What dos it look like?" He chuckled letting his voice tickle her ear.

"…It looks like your holding me but then hat's just my opinion.: Sakura replied in a board tone masking the inner chaos running around in her head. She bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to keep her rooted in reality. Neji was really scaring her and what was worse she was scaring herself. She didn't want to leave his possessive hold.

"My apologies Sakura chan…" Neji replied in a gentleman like manner but did not release her not give any sigh that he was about to.

"Um…Neji…" Sakura started slowly to catch the said man's attention only to her a muffled mummer in response. "You're not letting go."

"…That's because I don't want to." Neji replied through a mess of satin pink colored tresses that he was currently snuggled into.

"Well I would like it if you released me." Sakura replied keeping her voice from quivering as she felt his lips run down the back of her neck leaving a trail of ghost kisses.

"Why… why is that Sakura chan?" Neji asked pulling her back onto his lap as he sat down on a fake rock to thankfully supported their weight. His arms wrapping around her tine waist in a tight possessive manner.

Sakura squeaked in surprise when she heard a low growl come from the debts of hiss throat. "Neji please could you release-"

"Why Sakura chan?! Why? Why don't you like me so much. Am I really such bad company, would you rather be with someone with Naruto than with a branch member like myself?" Neji asked in an aggressive tone that died down to almost a sob at the end.

Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for whatever pain was causing his heart to ache to. "What are you talking about? What's branch member?"

Neji was silent for a long time and didn't speak up for a while. When he did choose to voice his thoughts his voice was low and distant. "I am a Hyuga. Neji Hyuga. My father, Hizashi Hyuga, was born as the younger brother of his twin, Hiashi Hyuga. Because he was born second, Hizashi was put into the Hyuga clan's branch house, causing me to years later be born into the same faction. At a young age I was branded with the Hyuga branch family seal so that the main house could punish me for insubordination and protect the secret of the Byakugan should he die.

My father, believing I to be denied his full potential as a branch house member, began to openly resent the main house, and was punished on some occasions because of it. In one instance, My father's curse mark was activated while I watched. The Hyuga clan was very powerful and wealthy. Many think I am luck to be part of such a family but because I am part of the branch house I am treated as a slave to the min house. A weapon, a pawn worthy of being sacrificed while those in the main house drink up to the fruits of my labor."

"…What happened to you family?" Sakura asked hesitantly forgetting about his grip around her waist that was currently a lot less tight and possessive.

"My father died…I recently leaned that he willingly gave up his life to save his twin brother but still I can not forgive the main branch for letting everything they have put us though." Neji replied dryly with little emotion. Removing one of his hands he reached up and removed the white cloth around his forehead to revel a green X mark tattooed on his forehead.

"This is the seal, do you hate me for it? It's strange I've never cared about what anyone though about me until now…until you."

Sakura gently reached up and brushed her fingers across the green marking on his head and smiled. "Nope, sorry if I'm an exception but I don't care about whether you are Branch or Main or whatever. I don't care about things like that. Never have and I hope I never will. Setting that aside didn't you leave that all behind when you left the book? I mean the seal thingy can't be activated anymore right?"

Neji looked down at Sakura an once again got lost in her emerald orbs that seemed to pull him in like a magnetic force he couldn't fight. He didn't want to fight it. He liked being lost in her gaze.

"…Yeah." He whispered softly still completely lost in here eyes.

"Now that we got that all cleared up. You mind doing me a favor Neji?" Sakura asked cutely closing here eyes breaking the connection.

Neji blinked coming back to reality and replayed Sakura's earlier question over in his head. "Of course Sakura chan, what is it? Whatever you want."

"Would you let me go now?"

Neji and Sakura exited the haunted house a few minuets later through one of the three exits that Neji has so earnestly wanted to use for some reason. That one on the left had him really freaked out for some reason.

"Come on Sakura chan, let's go on a ride together!" Neji cried out happily dragging a skipping Sakura towards the red and yellow painted Ferris wheel in the middle of the fair grounds.

"Okay!" Sakura chirped out happily as the two of them skipped happily towards the desired attraction.

Safe to say after their little talk Neji seemed to blossom into a whole different person around Sakura. Not that the green eyes girl was complaining, she liked the new Neji. He seemed to bring out the kid in her much like Naruto had when she was around him.

Sakura smiled to herself and though about the way she would normally act around other people. Cold distant and anti social. Smiling so happily was something she never did in public. There was never a reason to do so. But now… Sakura looked up at Neji as the two trotted towards the Farris wheel and remembered Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. But now…she had a reason to.

"Sakura chan are you tired? I'll carry you if you want to." Neji offered noticing her slowing down.

"Oh no need to Neji, I just need to walk for a bit. I'm a bit out of breath that's all, no need to carry me." Sakura reassured waving her hands in front of her slightly face.

Neji frowned and Sakura could have sworn he was pouting there for a half of a second. "Awww but I wanted to carry you Sakura chan. Please just a little way?"

Sakura laughed lightly. "But the ferries wheel is right over there. You don't need to carry me. I can walk."

"Ah, okay I guess maybe another time?"

"Yeah, Another time."

Sakura pulled out her tickets and handed them to the man in front of the car letting her and Neji pass.

"Of I'm sorry folks do you mind if someone else rides with you, it's a three man car and we have an extra one here." The ticket man asked before shutting their door.

Neji was about to reply with a stern 'leave us alone and shut the door, can't you see we're on a date' when Sakura interrupted him upon seeing who it was.

"Gaara! Where have you been?" Sakura cried seeing the red haired sandman waiting outside their car.

"Konnichiwa Sakura chan. I was a bit busy right before I spotted you. Sorry if I've taken too long." Gaara smoothly replied sending Neji a 'ha ha I won' smirk. What Gaara was really doing before he caught up to the pair was beating up a group of boys that were making some lewd comments about Sakura's rear that they were all ogling over. He didn't think they would be seeing anything anytime soon.

The ticket man stepped away allowing Gaara to enter after hearing the two exchange names.

"Gaara." Neji coldly greeted with narrowed eyes.

"Hyuga." Gaara calmly replied stepping into the car and seating himself next to Sakura.

"Sakura!" The petal haired girl chirped happily earning questioning looks from the boy on either side of her. "What? I wanted someone to say my name?"

Gaara snickered and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her own in affection. Neji hissed at the sea foam eyed boy and snatched her other hand and held it to his face defensively.

Gaara growled in response and wrapped his arms around her own and let his head rest on her shoulder. Neji, refusing to let the red haired sandman have more of his Sakura chan than him did likewise, only nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. This time it was Gaara's turn to growl out in annoyance.

"Back of Hyuga." he hissed glaring dangerously.

"You." Neji growled back with a highly dangerous glare of his own aimed right at the sandman.

"Uh, g-guys?" Sakura stuttered feeling the heat of their glares passing over her. Was it just her or was it getting hot out?

Much to her relief the ride started and their car was lifted up. "Oh look guys we're already so high up!" Sakura exclaimed looking over the railing at the ground below. "I don't think I've ever been this high up except for being in a building!"

Neji and Gaara both looked up at her smiling face and seamed to relax a bit. Though neither of the two gave her up, they loosened their hold on her poor blood deprived arms.

"What about you guys? Have you ever been up this high?"

"We're ninja remember. I don't know about Neji but my sand has taken me higher than this more than once." Gaara replied confidently with a smug look aimed towards Neji.

Neji glared accepting the challenge. "I have been this high up before as well. Many a time in fact. I remember one such time when we were scent on a A ranked mission."

"A rank? What kind of ranking is that? Is it a high or a low one?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Yeah! There is D rank, that's the lowest then C rank than B and A rank. S rank is the highest ranking mission you can possible accept. Those are usually assassination of a high level missing nin."

"Wow so A mission is really high right?"

"Yes but it's only one. I have been on several A rank mission before." Gaara replied with a satisfied smirk at the offended glare Neji was shooting his way.

"How many missions have you guys been on in your life? It sounds like a lot." Sakura replied as their car continued to turn slowly up.

"A lot it's hard to remember them all. I've had so many." Neji replied cutting in before Gaara could.

"I doubt you went on any Solo missions before eh Hyuga?" Gaara taunted, baiting the haughty white eyed boy with the hidden insult.

"Of course I have been on solo missions! Back home I am considered a prodigy!" Neji shot back falling for the trap Gaara had set.

"And what were they? ….D rank?"

Neji winced knowing there was no way out of the war or words. He could reply with the truth and tell him they were C ranked but he had too much pride for that. So he opted for the partial truth. "No."

Sakura sighed feeling that degree of heat surround her. She didn't like and it and sough to end it as quickly as she possibly could. Soon their car reached the top and stopped.

"Hey look guys we're all the way at the top! Can you believe that, we're real lucky to be up here at the pause." Sakura cried leaning over the rail on looking down at the park below her.

"The pause? What's that?" Neji asked more than willing to leave the previous conversation behind.

Sakura let her eyes wander over to where he was sitting and she smirked deviously. Neji gulped, not liking the way she was looking at him. "The pause…before the plunge."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the giant wheel they were on began to spin faster and faster picking up momentum as it went. Sakura screamed along with the dozen of others yelling their throats raw and threw her hands up in the air, letting go or the bar in front of her.

Neji quickly wrapped both his arms around Sakura's body after they started to descend and Gaara soon followed when she began to scream, thinking she was scared.

"Get you grubby hands off my Sakura chan!" Neji shouted over the roar of people screaming.

"No! You get you hands off Sakura chan!" Gaara roared back with equal volume.

"Sakura chan is Mine you can't have her!"

"I claimed her first! She is mine and you can't have her!"

"No she's mine all mine! Back off sand boy!"

"You white eyed freak let go of my precious Sakura chan! How dare you ever touch her!"

Suddenly the wheel came to a jerked stop and then began to slow down letting the people off one by one.

Sakura let her arms fall down to her sides and leaned back against the back of her seat breathing heavily not noticing that Gaara and Neji still had their arms wrapped around her. After a few seconds it soon became obvious.

"Uh hay guys you mind letting go?" Sakura asked hesitantly. She was not ignorant of their possessive looks conflicting with one another. 'What's with it with guys and this EMO-macho-possessive-all-mine attitude they all have to have around me?' She thought silently. 'I'll never understand men.'

"Uh sorry Sakura chan." Neji apologized pulling back and biting his bottom lip with a light blush.

Gaara on the other hand took this opportunity to pull Sakura as close to him as the bar in front of him would allow. "My Sakura chan." He mumbled in the back of her Strawberry scented locks that currently had him head over heels intoxicated. He sounded like a little boy with his favorite toy after another boy asked to play with it.

Neji's eyes grew wide and he seemed close to tears. Sakura felt a pang of guilt for the look he was giving her. Like she was the one that betrayed her. "S-Sakura chan…?" Neji stammered.

"Neji it's not-"

"Unhand her you brute. How dare you hold my precious baby in your arms like that!" Neji cried trying to punch Gaara but having some trouble climbing over Sakura since he dared not risk her safety.

"Lay off white eyes! Leave Sakura chan and me alone! We're meant to be!" Gaara replied with no intention of unarming the petal haired beauty he was currently holding in his arms.

Sakura remembered babysitting twins once that fought over everything. She prepared to use to one trick that always worked. Pretending to tear up she hick uped with fake tears and looked down, pretending to cry. Neji and Gaara instantly stopped their bickering and focused on the sniffling girl they were fighting over.

"Sakura chan, are you okay?" Neji tenderly asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Sakura chan? What's the matter?" Gaara asked sincerely concerned for his not-so-secret love.

Sakura shook her head slightly to the side and lifted her balled hands up to her face and held them in front of her eyes to hide the lack of tears. She fought to hold back a smirk she got them and she got them good.

"Are you hurt? Did that bastard hug you too tight?" Neji asked in a worried tone. He seemed on the edge of hysterics genially worried about the safety of his beautiful cherry blossom.

Gaara looked down on her with a pained expression seeing her n her current state. He looked as if he were about to burst into tears at any given moment for not being able to help Sakura.

"Y-you guys have to stop f-fighting all the time." Sakura sniffled pretending to just make it out between sobs and intakes of breath. The smirk was getting really hard to hide now.

"We're sorry Sakura chan, we'll stop fighting in front of you. We promise we wont do it again!" Neji hastily replied with worry evident in his voice.

"P-Promise?" Sakura asked seeming to calm down a bit.

"We promise, cross out hearts hope to die stick a doggie in a pie." Gaara swore with a salute just like a boy scout would. She doubted about the sticking a doggie in a pie but, it was cute and probably meant to cheer her up a bit.

"Yeah Sakura can. We promise so please cheer up okay?"

"….Okay!" Sakura chirped seeing to recover quickly. Thankfully for her both boys had female relatives, whether they be cousins or sisters, they had seen their share of mood swings and though this one to be no different from the rest.

"Come on the ride is over, we have to get off now." Sakura calmly stated as their bar was opened by the ticket man from before. Neji seemed to forget how he would glare at the said man until he cowered in fear. Right now all he was concerned about was keeping Sakura happy.

"Well that was the most fun I've had in such a long time." Sakura sighed walking away from the ride with a content smile resting over her features. It was true. Today was the most fun she had in such a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled so freely and this much. Maybe her mom and dad were right. She needed to get out more and have some fun once and a while with a few friends. With a giggle she wondered what her dad would think when she told he she spent the day at the fair with four guys.

"I had fun Sakura chan. I'm glad I spotted you in line for that ride or I would have missed you." Gaara stated freely smirking to himself at the displeasure he was causing Neji.

Hopefully he wouldn't start fighting with him and make his precious baby cry again. He never wanted to see her like that again. If anyone did anything to her to make her sad like that in any way she or form they would be wishing they were never born. He was pretty sure Neji felt the same way.

"Yeah me too. What about you Neji? Did you have a good time on the ferries wheel too?" Sakura asked turning to the boy with long chocolate brown hair tied at the end.

Neji turned towards her and smiled. "Why Sakura chan…I'm taken aback. Of course I had a wonderful time with you on the ferries wheel. I would have a fun time anywhere as long as I was with you." The addressed man charmingly replied with a quirk of the lips.

"Great, I'm glad to hear that."

"What time is it?" Gaara asked staring up at the sky that seemed close to late afternoon.

"Let me see…It's 2:25. We got here around 11:30 or so since it took us twenty minuets to walk here so we should get going in two more hours or so if it's okay with you guys." Sakura replied playing with her black and white checkered digital watch that she wore around her left wrist.

"That's plenty of time for us." Neji chirped happily letting his arms rest behind his head for a second while rubbing the back of his sore neck. Gaara must have hit it when they were fighting over Sakura.

"But what about the other? You know Naruto and Sasuke, what are we going to do about them?" Sakura asked casting a quick glance around to see if either of the said boys were anywhere in sight. She was disappointed to see that they were not within her area of vision like she hoped they were.

"What do you mean? They are ninja they can take care of themselves." Gaara replied calmly with a serious face. Inside his mind was reeling however. '

-

-

-

"I can't take care of myself like this!" Sasuke whined dropping to the ground and hugging the newly made Sakura designed plushi he had won at the strongest man game. Why they had a small pink haired doll with button green eyes he will never know, nor did he care.

Hugging the sacred item closer to his chest he began to rock back and forth imaging all the horrible things Neji or Gaara could be doing to his precious love. Or worse! What both Gaara Neji could be doing to his precious love at the current moment.

"Sakura chan!" he wailed in agony very much resembling a child who just lost his favorite toy to a bully.

Naruto stepped over to where his companion lay and slapped him hard against the cheek. "Get a hold of yourself teme! You're acting like a little child! And aside from that stop whining for Sakura chan like she's yours already. I told you I would win her heart over! Ah…my precious Sakura chan…"

"Sakura chan!" Sasuke wailed out again hearing the said girl's name murmured. Naruto rolled his eyes and filed his behavior away under Sakura withdraw.

"Sakura chaaaaaaaan!"

Serious Sakura withdraw.

He was one to think though. Only moments ago he was the one on the floor crying for his pink haired crush. The only thing that snapped him out of it was a nice big bowel of ramen he sneaked with his ninja skills. Now it was the Uchiha's turn to whine and cry for the highly desired girl.

"We're never going to find Sakura chan this way, get up will you." Naruto huffed feeling like the responsible one for once. He didn't like the feeling. Sasuke refused to move and only hugged his Sakura doll tighter. Naruto rolled his eyes and thought up an idea that would hopefully snap Sasuke out of it.

"Oh my Gawd! Sakura chan is being molested by a bunch of genin rank ninja!"

Sasuke snapped his head up with a deadly fire burning in his demon like eyes. "Whhhhhaaaaat?" He growled out in a low dark voice dripping with the desire to kill.

Naruto backed up trembling with the over exceeding result. "Uh Sa-Sasuke. Sakura chan's not here…"

"Sakura chan!" Sasuke cried out running ahead towards where Sakura's aura was coming from. Why he did not do that in the first place the world will never know.

Naruto did not stop to think about this and instead decided to follow the overly obsessed Uchiha avenger. The blond was surprised to see a flash of cherry pink before it was tackled to the ground by a hyperventilating Sasuke.

"Nobody touch!" He snapped in a possessive growl holding the surprised female in his arms. "Mine…"

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sakura asked wriggling out of one of his arms only to have him wrap it around her as soon as it was removed.

"Sakura chan I found you…" Sasuke purred happily rubbing his cheek up against her own like a happy kitten would. "I looking all over the park for you."

"I'm sorry you weren't able to find me Sasuke… Are you with Naruto?" She asked noticing the panting blond coming up behind Neji and Gaara who were currently glaring daggers at the raven haired male.

"What did you tell him to make him like…that?" Neji asked knowing Sasuke was not acting like himself.

Naruto laughed a blushed sheepishly under the glare of the Hyuga prodigy. "Well you see he was just moping around and being all EMO so just to get him up I kind of sort of maybe said something along the lines of Sakura chan being….um…" Here Naruto broke out into inaudible mumbles looking down at his suddenly interesting sneakers.

"What did you say?" Neji asked once again narrowing his icy white eyes gleaming over with intensity.

"Uh…t-that Sakura chan was…um…being …m-molested." Naruto squeaked out quietly in shame.

Upon hearing the M word Sasuke suddenly converted back to his darker self filled with a desire to kill those who touched what was his. In this case his Sakura chan. "Who was the bastard that touched my precious Sakura chan…?" He hissed out dangerously. Scanning the area he saw that Neji and Gaara both were looking at him and Sakura. Forgetting that Naruto told him that they were genin ranked ninjas attacking Sakura he narrowed his eyes at the condemned in his mind. "You two touched Sakura chan."

"Sasuke!" Sakura called hesitantly a little unsure bout how he would react in the next few seconds towards both Gaara and Neji. From the deadly look in his narrowed onyx eyes she was guessing he wasn't going to throw flowers at them and sing the 'I love you' song.

Releasing Sakura the onyx eyed leaf Shinobi lunged towards Gaara and Neji landing on the white eyed prodigy in a tackle shouting insults and curses along with phrases such as "_so you think you could go behind my back and steal me woman_? And than the famous,"_Nobody touches my sweet Sakura chan but me you molesting freak of nature!"_

"You think we should break them up?" Sakura asked looked over at Naruto and Gaara who stood at her sides.

The two exchanged looks and smiled.

"In a minuet, just let 'em calm down first." Laughed Naruto.

-

-

-

* * *

OH ho ho ho! I had so much fun making Sasuke so OC. I really don't like him so this is how I pick on him. Sorry if you hate OCs but if you think about it you need Sasuke to be OC in order to fall in love with anyone. Yeah, anyway Sasuke is OC in this chapter and pretty much the rest of the story. I'm just so tired of seeing him all Emo ad cool looking and this was way to much fun to write. 

Oh and Fanart has been drawn for the next chapter. (Spoiler) I'll put a link up for that.

Please Review. If you would lke to see another chapter please review, I really love them and they're what keep me going. Flames are welcome too.

Je ne (See ya)


	6. Red Clouds

**AN:/** And yet another long, long, long, long span of un-updatedness on this fanfiction has passed and you are mad at me. Well I'll make it up to you in this chapter by adding in two new hot Naruto guys that you can't help but love...If you have not guessed from the spoilers I posted on my fanart account then you'll find out soon enough. That aside I would like to hear what you think about the pairings.I have most of them in mind and some of them I know I won't bring in but I would really like to know what you, my readers, think about the guys.

**Disclaimer:/**As I have said before I, Vesper chan, do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world, but you should know that I do own this storiy and it's plot so please don't steal it! (© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan.) Oh yeah now it's legal.

So please read and REVIWE! Flames are welcome too. Really... review please.

**

* * *

**

**Pages of Ecstasy**

**Chapter Six**

**Red Clouds**

-

-

-

Sakura snickered shaking her head side to side as Neji tried to hide the swollen cheek he got from the fight Sasuke and he were in when the were still at the fair. The petal haired girl wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck tighter and reestablished her slipping hold. She had thankfully ended the fight by promising Sasuke that he could carry her home.

Currently she was resigning on the back of a very proud Uchiha avenger and havig the time of her life. When Sakura was younger her father used to carry her on his back all the time. What Sasuke was doing right now reminded her so much of those days from long ago.

Naruto and Gaara were grudging following from behind keeping a close eye on where the Uchiha put his hands. Neji did likewise, only a bit more discreetly.

Sakura took a look around and took in all their expressions. She sighed to herself in a half laugh. "You guys are really impossible, you know that?"

"Whaaat? What did we do now?" Naruto whined throwing his hands behind his head while he walked.

"It's more of what didn't you do."

"Okay so we overrated a bit more than once in the park." Naruto confessed sheepishly.

"Next time no splitting up. Got that Naruto?" Sakura warned like a mother scolding her children.

Naruto huffed and turned away. His dream of repeating the beginnings of today's actions crushed. He was having a really good time eating sweets and holding Sakura in the dark. Who wouldn't want to repeat his actions if they were in his shoes? Most certainly the other three boys who were currently surrounding Sakura on all sides except for Sasuke who was of course carrying her.

"So you're willing to take us back to the festival even though we weren't the best behaved in the park Sakura chan?" Naruto asked sheepishly hoping she would say yes though expecting a no.

"Well aside from all the splitting up and going every which way I had fun today and would like to do this again. So yeah I would bring you guys back. But only once in a while, today put an unexpected dent in my wallet and now that I think about it you guys will need more modern clothing, food, other necessaries guys need and…um…guy…. stuff." Sakura replied biting the edge of her lip.

Sasuke looked down in shame and the other three boys did likewise. They felt like they were being a burden to the kind petal haired girl that had take them in when they were strangers to this alien world. On top of that most of the time they were acting like children with her having to steep in as the mother and separate them. A difficult task since she was the one they were fighting over most of the time.

The only female present looked down at Sasuke who had his head bet and back at Gaara Neji and Naruto who were doing likewise. She instantly felt bad for what she said earlier. "Ah, you guys don't be like that. It's true that my family aren't billionaires but we are nowhere near that poor. And besides I have a bunch of money squirreled away from all my summer jobs. You don't need to worry about the finances."

"Maybe not now but we are not suited for this world. We were trained to be ninja and do missions as our jobs for money. Here we are as useless as little boys." Sasuke replied sadly.

Sakura grinned and ruffled his chicken like hair. "You may be like little boys but you are my little boys okay? And I'm going to take care of my little boys until they can take care of themselves."

Sasuke blushed and smiled to himself liking the way Sakura ran her soft delicate hands through his hair. Sadly Gaara and Neji did not share his feeling on her little ruffle.

Naruto ignored her act of hair ruffling and grinned madly like a chasseur cat before pouncing on Sakura shouting a 'Kawii!' at the top of his lungs.

"Ugh Naruto get off!" Sasuke cried falling to his knees at the extra weight.

He didn't have to weight long until Gaara and Neji pried the gleefully gold haired boy off his not so secret emerald eyed crush. They didn't like the idea of him having his hands all over her while she held onto Sasuke's back. In their eyes she was completely helpless.

"Gee Naruto, I would think you would be tired after all of this." Sakura giggled at the bonked boy sitting on the ground with a scowl aimed at the other two males.

"Nope, the dobe is like the Energizer bunny. He just keeps going and going and going." Sasuke snorted. Sakura chuckled softly to herself as Naruto fumed at Sasuke's insult.

"Well I'm no energizer bunny when I need my sleep. Once we get back I'm hitting the sack."

"That's a good idea. You've had a very eventful day with the four of us and you need your rest. We had enough treats at the festival so we won't need any dinner either." Neji offered in a gentleman like voice.

"Ah that's good." Sakura murmured resting her hear against Sasuke's shoulder in a sleepy tone. "Cause I'm kind of tired…."

"That's okay, you can rest right now Sakura chan." Gaara softly replied in a lulling voice that made Sakura even more sleepy than she already was.

-

-

-

Naruto looked around him ant noticed the red neon light of the oven's digital clock, 8:25. They were back at Sakura's apartment putting her to bed. Neji and Gaara pulled out the fold out bed and were pulling the covers down for her while Sasuke shifted his precious cargo off his back and onto the bed.

Naruto sighed in annoyance at not being able to help at putting his beloved cherry blossom to bed. It wasn't fair! Sakura chan was going to fall in love with him and marry him soon so he should be able to at least help his future bride with going to bed. But no, the temes and Gaara told him he couldn't as punishment for stealing Sakura chan away from them when they first arrived at the festival.

"There…" Sasuke sighed settling Sakura's limp form down and off his back.

Naruto bounced over and looked at Sakura in her day cloths being lowered into bed. Those jeans looked uncomfortable to sleep in. No matter how good they looked on her during the day. He began to drool remember walking behind the said girl at a short distance. Ah what a view…

Neji and Gaara walked around the bed and came over to where Sasuke and Naruto were standing. Sasuke grabbed the ends of the sheets and was pulling them up Sakura's body when Naruto decided to voice his opinion on her sleep wear. "Do you think we should change her into some Pajamas?" he asked trying to hide the eagerness in his voice looking over Sasuke's should as the onyx eyed male set Sakura under the covers of the pull out couch and tucked her blankest under her chin in a loving way.

Gaara stiffened at the perverted though and quickly shot a hand up to his face to hide the nosebleed that came on with the thought of changing Sakura chan in her sleep. Neji simply bonked Naruto over the head loudly and turned away to hid his own nosebleed. Sasuke covered his nose and headed into the kitchen to grab a tissue before his nosebleed became too obvious.

"I'm taking that as a 'no' I guess." Naruto grumbled patting his overly abused head.

"Yes that is a no you baka!" Sasuke hissed trying to push the mental issue out of his mind before his nose started to bleed anymore than it was already.

Gaara and Neji soon joined him in the kitchen to grab some tissues.

Naruto shrugged used to such mental images after training under the legendary Copy cat ninja for three years who was -to say the least- one heck of a lazy pervert who happened to fall asleep with his book open and unguarded.

Sakura turned over in her sleep and incoherently murmured something to herself. Sasuke looked back at the peacefully slumbering girl and shivered. Currently there were one hundred and twenty two dirty thoughts going through his head involving his Sakura chan and the numbers keep getting bigger.

Thanks Kakashi.

Thanks Naruto

'Crap, she's asleep in her bed all alone. I don't see how she can not be lonely when there is so much room next to her. My poor Sakura chan, she looks so small a feeble laying on her side like that…almost as if wising for some company' Sasuke thought reaching for another tissue.

Gaara and Neji were doing likewise and even Naruto sneaked one or two for himself.

Yes even Naruto was suffering from a nosebleed.

Who would have guess that short scrawny tomboyish mostly PMS-ing Sakura could seduce four sexy hot guys from a different world simply by sleeping?

Deciding to divert his eyes from her slumbering frame before he died of blood loss, Sasuke grabbed another tissue and threw away the bloodied objects before trotting into the guest bedroom. Neji ducked his head down low and followed suet returning to his own room. Naruto looked at Gaara who was still holding his tissue to his nose and shrugged skipping off to his own bed leaving Gaara alone with a silently slumbering Sakura.

Peaking down to hallway to see if everyone was still in their rooms Gaara quietly tip-toed over to the side of Sakura's bed. Leaning over, his face hovered a few inches above her own as a light blush crept of his cheeks at the way he could feel her breath on his face. Closing his darkly rimmed eyes he bent down and placed a quick kiss on her slightly larger than normal forehead.

His sea-foam green eyes opened slowly and he touched his lips, leaning back. Hesitantly he stroked his lips again remembering how the kiss felt. Her skin was so baby soft and smooth it was like kissing silk. His tongue slip out and licked his lips. Strawberry flavored silk. Gaara stared down at his slumbering angel and pushed his lust away for the time being. Gently he reached out and stroked a stray strand of bubble gum colored hair out of her face.

"Good night Sakura chan, sleep well." And with that he too departed towards his room clicking off the kitchen light leaving the room in tot darkness to help the slumbering girl sleep.

Gaara never knew that switching one light that left the room in total darkness would be a mistake he would sourly regret in the morning.

-

-

-

A pair of feet clumsily stumbled through the darkness as the man traced his hands along he wall searching some sort of light. Finding a switch in the bathroom he flipped it up, filling the kitchen area and part of the living room with a softened light. Sighing quietly he flipped a stand of honey yellow hair behind his ear and cracked open a single cerulean blue eye looking over at the man with wild crimson colored hair who was standing over a slumbering body.

Since he was still in the kitchen and couldn't see very well. Thus due to the sudden dosage of light the details of the body were hazy in his eyes.

The red haired man looked down at the body before him and furrowed his eyebrows. Sakura had tossed and turned a bit in her sleep so the sheets had fallen down to her waist reveling her bare arms and shoulders. In the dim light of the room her skin seemed to glow in a smooth pale color.

He didn't know why but he felt to urge to touch it. This surprised him because he knew he couldn't feel. But his gut told him to do it and he trusted his gut, so he did. With hesitant hands he slowly positioned his hand over her pale glowing skin and ever so gently let his fingers brush her silky smooth flesh. His scarlet colored eyes widened in shock at the sensation that birthed at the ends of his fingertips. It felt…good. It felt, period and that was good.

He looked down at the girl and brought his hand back before stretching it out again to brush her face. It sent shivers up and down his spin at the sensation. He felt alive at the contact.

His blond partner frowned at how the red head kept poking something lumpy on the bed. It looked like a body but the details were still fuzzy. "Sasori danna, whit is it yeah?" He asked taking a steep forward.

"..." Sasori looked up at his partner and frowned slightly. He had a feeling Deidara would do something stupid.

The blond stopped at the foot of the bed and peered down at the body his red eyed counterpart was fascinated with moments ago. His eyes narrowed before widening when he saw what it was. It was a girl. A rather cute girl, he had to admit.

Not like the other beauty striving model girls out there who strived for attractiveness beyond their age. She has a soft baby like face in her sleep and he could clearly see her small short form from under the covers. She was more of a child like cute that made you want to squeeze something really bad until it burst.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Deidara had a weak spot for cute things and she was very cute in his eyes. Most likely the cutest girl he ever had the chance to come across.

Sasori saw the look on his face and narrowed his eyes knowing what he was planning on doing next. He only hoped his brain would kick in before he gave himself away. It was night and they were after all in unknown territory. Maybe the black cloaked man with red clouds would be smart this one time.

And maybe the moon was really made out of cheese.

"Ahhhhh! SO KAWAII!" He cried glomping the un-expecting girl with a bone crushing hug meant for a teddy bear, rubbing his cheek up against her own. It was love at first sight.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes beginning to register that she was awake now and no longer in sweet, sweet dreamland. Blinking once she turned as best she could with the blond still rubbing his cheek against her own and stared at him. "Mmm what the…? What is this?" She asked groggily looking up at Deidara who stopped rubbing his cheek against her own for a moment to study her.

Her hair was a mess going every which way and her one eye was half lidded while the right one was completely closed. Sakura brought her fist of to her face and began to rube her closed eyes trying to wipe away the sleepiness in a very chibi like way. Deidara's one visible blue eye sparked brightly at her action and forgetting his self control glomped her once again.

Her cuteness was just to much for him. "Chibi chan is so cute yeah!" he cried hugging her tightly once again.

Sasori felt a twinge of jealousy and frowned at himself for feeling the emotion and at Deidara for causing him to feel the emotion by touching the girl with silky glass skin. "Deidara control yourself." Sasori replied in a deep voice that sounded calm despite the rage he had to stomp his partner on the head. Instead he settled for a slap upside the head.

"Owww…Sasori danna that hurt yeah." Deidara whined rubbing the back of his head with one hand while continuing to hold Sakura in his other.

"Umm….hi?" Sakura greeted hesitantly feeling a little loss and still a bit groggy from just wakening up. "Who are you guys?"

Deidara brightened up and smiled down at her. "I'm Deidara and that's Sasori yeah. What's you name yeah?"

Sakura blinked once trying to remember her name and ignore the fact that a blond male stranger was holding her in her bed. "Umm…Haruno Sakura. Did you guys come though the book?"

"Yes." Sasori hurried to reply beating Deidara to it and making him a bit grumpy. "Are you the owner of the book?" He silently prayed that she was so they could stay with her.

"Yeah I guess I am. That means you guys will have to stay with me from now on." Sakura replied still not fully awake. If she was she would never be that calm.

"YAY! We get to stay with Sakura chan!" Deidara cried tackling Sakura in yet another hug and pinning her down on her bed while snuggling up to her face.

"What the hell!" the three heard someone gasp from the hallway.

With half lidded eyes Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke standing in the doorway with wide eyes the instantly narrowed to slits of cold onyx. In a second he had dashed forward and knocked Deidara off Sakura's body with a full on tackle.

"Get the hell off of Sakura chan you gay molesting freak of nature!" He screamed pinning the blond down and pulling at his long blond hair in rage.

Sasori calmly walked around them and sat next to Sakura before pulling slightly dazed girl onto his lap. Smiling slightly to himself he wrapped his arms around her waist and let his chin rest between her shoulder and neck.

"Sasori? Are you tired?" Sakura asked cutely being the innocent girl she was.

For School Sakura's mom had pulled her out around sixth grade and home schooled her skipping some certain lessons in health before enrolling her back in school. So yes Sakura was a very innocent girl for her age.

"A bit." Sasori lied so he could remain close to her. He liked being in contact with her like this. It was calm and relaxing. '_Now if only this could last forever than this could be true art_.'

But alas Sasori was not granted that pleasure. The noise of Deidara screaming over Sakura and the current fight between him and the Uchiha, Sasuke, did not go unnoticed by the remaining three males in the house. Naruto, Gaara and Neji soon followed closely after Sasuke and stopped short at the sight in front of them.

There was a man, a _MAN_, with _THEIR_ Sakura in his lap. What was worse was this man was a S ranked criminal and part of the deadly Akatsuki group. So a deadly serial killer of thousands was in the same house as them with **_THEIR_** cherry blossom in his lap. What could make them madder?

"Get your hands off my Sakura chan right now you sand molesting pervert!" Naruto yelled out angrily pointing an accusing finger at Sasori and a sleepy Sakura.

The red head merely turned his eyes their before letting them fall back closed again so he could enjoy sitting with the silky skinned cherry blossom he decided to claim for himself alone. "...No."

"Remove your hands from Sakura chan's waist NOW." Neji hissed in a low dark voice that was seething with anger at how Sasori was holding his future wife so possessively. He really hated this guy.

"No. I like it here." Sasori boardishly replied like a child refusing the orders of another child.

"Damn it let her go you bastard!" Naruto growled out loudly jumping onto the bed and landing a few inches away from the red head.

Sasori smirked knowing he couldn't do anything that risked hurting Sakura. In a very childish manner he stuck his tongue out at Naruto and returned to nuzzling into Sakura neck.

Gaara growled out in anger wishing he had enough sand to kill the redhead with. He really wanted to at the moment. Finally waking up a bit Sakura yawned and pushed herself out of the red head's hold crawling across the bed and rolling off onto the floor with a dull thud. Naruto was at her side in a split second.

"Whaa! Sakura chan are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? Don't bruise! Whaaa, Sakura chan don't die on me!" Naruto screamed crying anime tears and hugging Sakura tightly to his chest much like Deidara had done earlier.

_ 'Must be a blond thing.' _ "Naruto let me go I'm hungry." She mumbled into his chest in a board tone with half lidded eyes.

"Sakura chan you're alive!" Naruto cried out in joy. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at his dramatic cry of relief.

"She just fell out of bed you baka." Neji murmured shaking his head side to side.

That was such a Naruto thing for him to do.

"Mmm I need food." She groaned slipping out of Naruto's hold and crawling into the kitchen still too tired to get up and use just her legs.

"But Sakura chaaaaan, it's only five in the morning!" Naruto whined crawling over to her like a whipped puppy with big Bambi eyes.

"I don't care if it's two in the freaking morning I'm hungry!" Sakura shot back from her place on the floor in front of the pantry with a pout. She had a fruit loops filled bowl I her lap and was picking out the red and green ones one by one and popping them into her mouth cutely.

Deidara kicked Sasuke off him and ran up to Naruto's side with big anime sparkles in his eyes. "Awww so Kawaii!" both blonds screamed out as they watched the small girl eat her fruit loops.

Yup, it was defiantly a blond thing. Though, she though the chibi Sakura fan club banners and tee shirts they managed to pull out of nowhere were a bit much.

Sakura paid them little mind and continued to munch on her breakfast not noticing Sasuke and Neji joining the newly formed club now complete with chibi Sakura key chains thanks to Deidara.

"So…now I need…" Sakura began in a seemingly serious tone as she set her fruit loops down. "….Milk!" She chirped happily opening the frig still on the floor and grabbing a small carton of milk. Chugging it slowly she pulled the carton away from her lips reveling a small milk mustache.

"KAWAII YEAH!" Deidara cried falling over from the cuteness over load, a bit of blood trailing down his face from a nosebleed.

Licking the excess milk off her face she turned and faced the small band of males now present in her house now a bit more awake. "Okay, so I'm just going to go off on a limb here and say you two are not the well acquainted with the rest of these guys."

Sasori and Deidara nodded a yes but did not speak.

"And what about you guys?" She asked turning towards Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke. Neji decided to speak up first.

"We don't know the two personally but we know who they are. They're part of a criminal origination called the Akatsuki." Sakura eyes widened slightly and she turned back towards the boys.

"Whoa, you guys are criminals?"

Deidara whimper at her accusation and feel towards her knees looking up at her with teary eyes. "Only a bit if one yeah! Don't hate me please don't hate me Sakura chan!"

"I don't hate you…" Sakura calmly stated ending his sniffling. A feral like grin broke out along his face making his hear melt. "I think that is so cool!"

Deidara looked down wiping the tears out of his eyes before pouncing on her once again with a cry of "Sakura chan!" As he snuggled up to her knocked over body. "Ah Sakura chan thank you you're so forgiving and cute and lovable and adorable and perfect and-!"

He stopped his praising when a murderous aura rose up behind him. All the other boys remaining in the room including Sasori looked down at Deidara with devil like eyes cold and out for blood.

"Deidara…get off Sakura chan." Sasori calmly stated in an eerily creepy voice that would send shivers down any normal mans spine.

Too bad Deidara wasn't any normal man. "No Sakura chan is my favorite! I don't want to let go yeah!" Deidara squealed grabbing Sakura and puling her back into his lap and he wrapped his arms and even his legs around her body in a possessive iron hold.

"Deidara…" Sasuke growled angrily itching to get some pay back at the blond who he fought with earlier. Messing up his hair sounded like a good idea to him since it looked like he put so much work into it.

"No, shut up chicken butt! I'm not letting Sakura chan go yeah!" Deidara snapped back darkly with a dark menacing glare of his own.

Sakura frowned feeling like a piece of meat being fought over by a pack of possessive obsessing wolves. For her it was way to early in the morning to be up let along be fought over by a group of overly obsessive boys that came from another world though a book her dead grandmother left behind for her. _'Dear God what have I done to deserve this torture?_' She prayed with a moan as Naruto and Neji added their own protests against the actions of the blond haired artist.

For her age Sakura was not a normal girl when it came to boys. She never idolized rock stars or movie stars like the other girls in her class. She didn't stay up to odd hours of the night IMing her friends about how hot someone looked while doing something. She wasn't like most girls who fawned over the guys in magazines Sakura fawned over guys in her books with the excuse that boys in books were just better. It looked like her words were coming back to bite her in the butt. These guys were after all from a book.

'_Why me? Why could it not be someone who actually liked the attention?'_ She asked herself in her head as Gaara's voice sounded in the back of his mind as he and Deidara traded insults.

Poking Deidara in the leg she tried to worm her way out his grasp but only got half way when Deidara grabbed her waist and fell forward on her back crying for her not to leave him.

"Deidara I need to go get changed. I'm still wearing my cloths from yesterday. And then I need to leave for school." Sakura protested trying to crawl away while still being pinned to the floor.

"NO! Don't leave me Sakura chan I want to come with you yeah!" Deidara cried still clinging to her waist. Sakura huffed dragging her body plus his out of the kitchen towards her room with great difficulty despite his lean figure.

"Deidara I can't talk you to school you have to stay here. And besides I just met you!"

"But I wanted to go with you when you got changed too yeah." the blond artist whined refusing to let go of his struggling cherry blossom.

Sakura stopped struggling and glared hard at Deidara making him shrink back in fear. "Pervert." She muttered before bringing her legs under her body and standing up before heading into her room to change.

Deidara was crumpled up in a ball on the floor crying to himself chanting things like 'Sakura chan hates me yeah' and 'life isn't worth living now yeah.' with a soft moan.

"You deserved it for being a pervert to Sakura chan." Sasori calmly stated not bothering to help or hurt the blond rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Hn…" Sasuke added crossing his arms over his chest clearly not happy about the added competition for his future wife and precious cherry blossom.

"…Baka." Gaara added harshly moving over towards the refrigerator and pulling out some eggs he could scramble for breakfast. From the scowl on his face he was not happy about the new arrival.

"What is this school she has to go to?" Sasori asked ignoring his blue eyes partner and turning towards Neji and Naruto.

"Just what she said. A school. You know a place you go to learn and do stuff." Naruto answered shrugging idly not really caring how Sasori interpreted it.

"When will she be back?" The crimson eyes sad dweller asked once again.

Neji shrugged and turned away giving him somewhat of the cold shoulder since he was still an Akatsuki criminal. "Don't know…She didn't tell us exactly."

"Last time she did not get back until three something but she said today would only be a half day so she should not be that long." Gaara added. "Last time? How long have you been here?"

"Um…Neji and I have been here two days and Sasuke and Gaara have been here three days I think. But we came during the night so I don't know if it's one day or two days." Naruto replied.

"So not very long eh?" Sasori asked a bit relieved that they hadn't been with Sakura much longer than a few days. For some reason the idea of these boys staying with Sakura for more than a week boiled his (now existing) blood.

Deidara on the other hand gasped and clutched Sasuke collar suddenly recovering from Sakura shock. "What? Chicken butt was with Sakura three days more than I have yeah?!" Sasuke glared at Deidara and pried his hands off his collar.

"So what of it?"

"That's not fair! I wanted to get here first and be with Sakura chan yeah!"

Sasuke smirked feeling a bit smug at knowing Sakura the longest next to Gaara. "Tough luck."

"Grr I hate you chicken butt, yeah!" Deidara lamely replied shoving Sasuke back. Sasuke simply smirked.

Not even an forty minuets later the highly desired dawn tinted female came out of her room fully dressed in her uniform with slightly dampened locks sticking to her face saying that she had just taken a shower. Curses for missing that. "Okay I'm going to leave now. I should be back around twelve." Sakura stated calmly picking up her bag.

Deidara lunged toward her but stopped himself from coming in contact. "Um Sakura chan…?"

"Yeah Deidara?" Sakura asked slipping into her brown leathered shoes with a slight heel to aid her in her lack of height.

"Um I'm sorry about before. Do you hate me yeah?" Deidara asked making Sakura smirk at his little blush.

Sakura nodded and answered. "Don't worry. I forgive you Deidara but I got to go now."

Deidara hugged her with a happy cry and Sasori felt his body draw him closer to the two. "Thank you Sakura chan you're so sweet and forgiving and kind and understanding-" he rambled on making Sasori roll his eyes. "And perfect yeah! Sakura chan marry me!"

Sasori almost choked on air when he heard what the obnoxious blond cried. With a glare he stepped forward and ripped the blond off Sakura. "No." Was all he growled out.

"What is it with you Sasori danna?" Deidara cried. "You can't like Sakura chan too!"

Sakura gaped '_Oh please God no. Please let him have at least a little male pride for Pocky's sake!_' Sakura silently begged with wide eyes as yet another claimed her hand for marriage.

"I do and I plan on making her my wife as well." Sasori responded with a calm even voice and he continued to hold Sakura away from his blond partner.

'_So much for a male's stupid pride_.' Sakura sadly thought with a frown at the looks both of her new arrivals were shooting each other

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

****Other AN:/** Please Review! It makes the updates faster.And yes I am still mad at this new updateing format thing-a-mi-gigger.I must really be hated by the bog people here, it's just not fair.

-leaves to cry in room of woe-

So if you're mad because this chater is not as long as the other chapters it's okay. I'm mad at myself as well. But at least we got to see Sasori and Deidara right? You can'tbe mad at me for adding them in.

I was having a really hard time picking the next two people to show up for the first time since this means no one else in her age range will be coming out of the book. Like Kiba Shika-kun or Shino. I was thinking about adding Kakashi but I put him in here as Naruto's teacher so that's a _no_ as well. (_Though that dosen't mean you won't see or read any more about him_.) Don't worry, there will be many more hot guys coming for Sakura's heart. All of them older... And there are going to be other guys that like Sakura that are not even from Ecstasy.

Oh yeah and Review! Review, flame, make a face...just review. I love it when you review.

Ja ne


	7. Plans for a party

**AN**:/Yea, I get to update sooner than planned. Aren't you happy about that? Well I am. I didn't plan on updateing this soon but turns out I was able to upload my Ecstasy file onto the other computer today. Yeah, long story there. Don't ask.

But, getting back to the story, this chapter is mostly Sakura Deidara fluff. I really like writing Naruto and Deidara. (I think Deidara a bit more.) They're just so fun to do! So this chapter is not as dark as the next one I'm planning on writing. Since this was so long for me, I'm spliting DeidaraxSakura and SasorixSakura moments up. So, SasorixSakura fans, don't worry Sasori's going to get some time with Sakura in the next chapter for sure!

**Disclaimer**:/As I have said before I,do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world, but you should know that I do own this storiy and it's plot line so please don't steal it! (© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan.) See! Now it _is_ legal! Also, Vesper chan dose not own Hizamazuite Ashi wo Oname' by Ali Project.

Please read, enjoy and of course Review! Flames welcome as always.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Plans for a Party

-

-

-

Sakura sighed entering her last class for the day, if you call it that. As a student with no club activities the school board decided it would be fun to place her as one of the school's special event planners in a room of hyper go lucky kids, to plan a week full of fund raising activities.

Stepping into her homeroom Sakura shot a lazy stare over at the class representative who was busy at the board and took a seat tucked away in the back corner. Or at least as far back in the corner as she could go.

Most of the kids were talking among themselves, when the class representative rapped the board with a ruler to get the attention of the class. Once they quieted the tall 16 yeah old in glasses cleared his throat and began to speak. "As you all know, we are in charge of coming up with the fundraises we will be using this week. We need one for Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday and of course Saturday. Saturday needs to be our best even out of all the week so any and all ideas are welcome for consideration. We really want something that will blow the roof off this year."

Sakura rolled her tired eyes and began to doodle some funny looking anime people in her notebook, as the ideas of other students began to fill up Tuesday Wednesday Thursday and finally Friday with events to earn money. Maybe her mom and dad would call her later today and she would be able to talk to them about everything happening at school.

She heard a few ideas for Saterday being tossed around but nothing really good. The pink haired female though she would be home free, without having to say anything, but her hopes were crashed when her name was called towards the end.

"Haruno san, you haven't said anything yet and we still need ideas for Saturday."

'Crap'

Sakura looked up and glared lightly. The skinny man in glasses whimpered and drew back in fear from her harsh gaze.

"Please Haruno Sama, share you ideas with us!" the blue haired girl from Friday cried energetically with a smile aimed her way. Her name still managed to avoid Sakura's memory.

The quite green eyed girl sighed, deciding she could share at least save them from their trouble and propose her idea for Saturday. Pulling a small yet thick black and brown book from her back pocket she dropped it on her desk.

"Masquerade..." she simply stated, resting a hand on her copy of the famous French fairy tale she had been reading a few moments ago.

THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA.

"A Masquerade ball to raise money. We could decorate the gym up like a French theater house and charge tickets to enter. The requirements are that you dress up and wear a mask. At midnight you remove your mask and discover the true face of the man of woman you have spent you time with that night. You could turn it into a 'find your true love ball!' or something along those lines that as long as you keep it a Masquerade. That's what adds the mystery and draws people in." Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat but cracked a singe eye open when she heard clapping. "What?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Oh Haruno sama that was brilliant. Just want we needed!" The blue haired girl cried clapping along with the rest of the class.

"Yes Haruno sama, that was absolutely what we needed!" The class representative added wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye.

"Now we need some way to advertise this ball. Any ideas?" The blue haired girl raised her hand and began to speak.

"I can advertise it on the internet and make flyers to pass out."

"Ah yes flyers are a wonderful ideas I can make those!" a random brown haired girl squeaked eagerly.

"Now all I need are some attractive male and female models to reel in the peeps," she joked with a light laugh.

"Oh yeah, that's what we really need."

Sakura snorted to herself, thinking about how lame that last idea was. People shouldn't come just because someone good looking was there, but that was how the world was now ah days.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as if frozen solid. Something bad was about to happen. Just as those thoughts raced though her mind the door slid open with a dull bang. The pink and black checkered pencil Sakura was holing in her hand feel to the floor and here eyes went wide and her jaw must have dropped to the floor along with everyone else's.

There in the doorway were six model styled men with looks that were equaling if not surpassing those of the top models of the world. The serious looks on their faces would make any normal teenage girl drool till the cows came home. And sadly that's what was happening to all the girls in her class as well as-wait was that a guy drooling over Sasuke? Sakura pulled her legs up under her just in case the room flooded.

The one in the lead with raven black locks scanned the classroom with a stone cold face that melted once it landed on Sakura. He, as well as his five followers, rushed forward, stopping around her desk.

'_Oh they wouldn't dare_…' she though, seeing their faces.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto chirped laying his hands down on her desk.

_'They_ _dared_.' she though darkly plotting all the ways she could kill the blond and get away with it.

"Naruto," she hissed darkly drawing out his name like he was in trouble. "I told you not to call me that."

Naruto frowned in confusion at her change in behavior. "But Sakura c-"

"No butts Naruto! Do not call me that in public," she hissed darkly boring into his eyes with her own narrowed green orbs that now appeared to be a dark forest green instead of their cheery apple green.

"We came to get you, you were gone so long and we though something happened," Sasuke cut in, avoiding using her name like she asked/threatened.

"What are you talking about? And how did you know I was here in this school?"

Gaara pushed Sasuke aside and cut in answering before the onyx eyed male could utter a single word. "It's almost two O clock and we followed you aura's scent here."

Sakura gave his a 'What-kind-of-joke-are-you-tiring-to-pull?' look The red haired sand wielder sighed shaking his head. "We're Shinobi remembered?"

"Ah yes of course but why did you have to come here and get me if I was a little bit late. It's only one forty five. So I'm a little late but we went overboard here with extra classes. That doesn't mean I was mugged and killed on my way home," Sakura replied trying her best to hide he obvious annoyance seeping in to her darer tuned voice.

"That can happen to you here?" Deidara asked in panic. "Uh yeah I guess so, It could happen to you anywhere…." Sakura replied hesitantly at the looks she was getting from the boys surrounding her. Suddenly her annoyance was the last of her worries.

"You mean you could get mugged and killed here and we didn't know it?!" Naruto asked his eyes almost as wide as those of the blond artists. His voice even more frantic.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have walked you to school and back!" Sasuke added, his over protective-ness kicking in.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I don't need to be walked to school or back home. Now leave me alone and go back home. I still have class!"

"But Sakura chan-" Neji began to protest when he was cut off by a rather annoyed loner female.

"I said never to call me that in public!" Sakura replied watching as Neji was pushed aside by Gaara who took his place and began to speak.

"But you said that there is always a possibility that you could be mugged or killed on your way home. Even if there is the slightest of chances you could be injured in any way, we swear to protect you with our lives," Gaara stated in a most dramatic way earning a swoon from ever female aside from Sakura in the room.

A wasted effort since Sakura was the only one he wanted to swoon.

"…No. I am fine walking myself to school by myself."

"We don't care for that. Your safety is more important," Sasori commented in a serious tone laying a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura twitched at the contact but controlled herself from blowing up in front of so many people. Grumbling silently to herself she looked around and saw their determined faces. Sighing in defeat she made a note to bring this up and defeat them once they got home. "Fine, whatever you want. I just need to finish class right now."

Sasori smirked to himself at being able to convince Sakura when nobody else could. The rest of scowled in jealousy and looked away. Sakura just rolled her eyes at their childish behavior.

Sakura's frown hid it's self when she heard the blue haired girl calling out to her from behind. Turning around she had to use every once of self control to keep from falling over and choking to death on her own oxygen. All the girls and one of the guys from her class were struggling with blood soaked tissues to their noses.

"Y-yes?" She managed to choke out.

"H-Haruno s-s-sama w-who are your friends?" she stuttered out holding her own tissue to her nose sending a shy gaze over towards the boys every few seconds.

"They are my cousins and…second cousins from out of the country. They are all staying with e for the time being until they either go back or find a place here they like."

"A-ah w-well I s-see. U-um… the c-class and I w-were wondering…about o-out school activities…if y-your cousins w-would l-like to hand o-out f-f-flyers." The stuttering girl squeaked out turning a deep shade of scarlet from embarrassment.

"Umm I don't know…" Sakura began preparing to bring them down softly. There was no way she would allow the boys outside her apartment ever again, look at the mess they just caused here! Those blood stained didn't look too friendly.

"Will Sakura chan have to do this too yeah?" Deidara asked quickly before Sakura could protest or refuse the offer while forgetting that he was not to call her by her first name or with a chan in public.

"U-uh h-h-hai!" The blue haired girl squeaked out turning an ever darker shade of red at his communication towards her, something Sakura though impossible.

"We'll do it!" Neji volunteered stepping forward.

A high pitched squeal rose up from the girls and one of the guys in the room at their acceptance. Sakura on the other hand looked like she was ready to kill. The fact that her class mates were throwing confetti into the air and using noisemakers only ticker her off further.

"Isn't this great Sakura chan? we get to be together yeah." Deidara exclaimed hugging the addressed girl from behind with a huge grin. Sakura narrowed her eyes and calmly stood up, roughly showing the blond off her back and grabbing her black messenger bag while heading out the door. Her absence only missed by Deidara since the rest of the boys were being swarmed by their newly developed fan-club. "Sakura chan…?" He whispered to himself curious about the voided blank look in her eyes that replaced the normal apple green shine.

-

-

-

Sakura pushed the roof door open with a loud bang it hit the wall behind it and bounced back closing it's self. Sakura turned to the left and squeezed herself in between the two water like towers present on the school's roof. The space was small since the mini towers were short and stout. Not many people could worm their way in there but Sakura being the small, thin, and mostly undeveloped girl she was could squeeze in to the most amazing spaces.

Pulling he little pink ipod out she slipped he ear-buds into her ears and closed her eyes closing out the last remains of the world and it's reality. With her eyes closed she couldn't see anything. with her ear-buds she couldn't hear anything. Curled up in a ball she couldn't feel anything. Hidden up on the roof no one could disturbed her or her make believe in their reality.

Sakura was different. She always was and her parents encouraged it not knowing exactly how different she was from the other kids her age. She was a recluse.

She never had a real friend except for in grade school when a outgoing blue eyed girl befriended her. But that friendship didn't last, just as she predicted. As they grew older they grew apart. That girl became the one in the crown and Sakura became the freaky loner girl that always had her nose in a book and her head in the clouds.

Sakura was now sixteen, that girl and her were friends when the were five, until Sakura turned seven. Sakura had a baby cuteness to her while That girl was just a pretty person. Sakura envied that about her but lost that the day they parted. A boy in their class that the girl liked said that Sakura was cute since she had pink hair. That girl stopped talking to Sakura, getting newer cooler friends and since then, they grew apart. Sakura heard that the girl dated the boy a few months before dumping him for someone newer.

People will betray you once something better cam along. People will betray you, period. They don't need a reason, they just do. That's why Sakura trusted no one aside from her parents and Moget plus a close few. She didn't like being around other people but when she was at the fair with Naruto and the others she had enjoyed herself so much…

Was that how it felt to have friends? True, she enjoyed it but seeing they way other people acted around the boys, Sakura was reminded about how shallow people were. The boys were people too, people could not be trusted. Once they got a taste of the outside world they would leave her for something better.

Feeling something on her shoulder, Sakura jumped in surprise snapping her eyes open in fear and turning to her right to see Deidara squeezing the top half of his body into the small area Sakura was hiding in.

"You're like a monkey yeah, it's so small in here I can't even fit," he laughed giving up on trying to squeeze in next to her.

Sakura let a small breath escape her lips and re-adjusted her ear-bud and allowing 'Hizamazuite Ashi wo Oname' by Ali Project to flood her scenes once again as she turned her head away from the artist ninja.

"What are you doing up here yeah?" Deidara asked oblivious to the fact that Sakura didn't want to see him or any of the boys in her current condition. Sakura didn't say anything. Deidara pouted at being ignored and poked the cherry haired child trying to get her attention. "Saaaaakura chaaaaaaan," he whined drawing her name out like a little child as he continued to poke her.

"Go away. Your fan club is waiting," Sakura replied icily.

"But I don't want to go away. Those people down there scare me yeah.," Deidara replied trying to wiggle closer to Sakura but found the task impossible.

"You don't have to go back to them but please just leave me alone," Sakura replied curling up in a tighter ball and turning her face away.

"But Sakura chan…I want to be with you yeah…"

Sakura did not reply but instead buried her head deeper into her knees letting her dawn tinted locks fall around her face like a curtain.

Deidara frowned seeing her withdrawn stare. He could have sworn she was crying all balled up like that. He didn't want to see her crying. Reaching out he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back so that he could reach her and take her into a comforting embrace. "Sakura chan, I want you to be with me…" he whispered in her ear after removing the ear-buds.

Sakura stiffened when her music went dead and a pair of arms wrapped around her torso bringer her closer to the male's firm chest. Deidara nuzzled into the back of her neck pushing away her uniform's collar as he enjoyed to sweet sensation she gave off. S

akura was startled at his action to say the least. She never expected that hyper cute loving Deidara could become so…dark in a matter of seconds. He was just whining about now getting his was a second ago.

"Sakura chan…I want you to be with me and only me," he darkly purred in a possessive tone she was becoming strangely familiar with.

She noticed he was leaving out the familiar 'yeah' from his sentences and his tone laced it's normal naiveté's. She felt the blond artist trail ghost kisses up her neck and along her jaw line inching closer and closer to her full pink lips he so desired. His tongue trailing over the edges of her face with bliss.

He enjoyed teasing her and so he moved his mouth back up to her ear and nibbled at it enjoying the small rabbit like squeak she blessed him with. She was just like a rabbit, a rabbit hiding in a hole.

"Deidara…." she struggled to say she in her distraught state. "Please….just leave me alone."

Deidara stopped playing with his little bunny and let his eyes darken at her words. "Why…? Why do you like being alone so much? Why do you like hurting yourself so much? They say... hell is a place of solitude and suffering. Loneliness is a pain. And I believe it's the closet to hell you can get here on earth. Why do you want to suffer this way?"

"…I…I've become numb to the pain. It's better this way, to be alone than to be surrounded by fickle people. You can't trust anybody, once something better comes around they throw away what that once had, betraying it for another. That's how all humans are. Selfish, inconsiderate, uncaring, and shallow. Better to be alone than to be with them," Sakura replied darkly remembering so many lonely days watching the rain and wishing for someone to run and play with outside in the downpour. Wishing for someone to be with.

Deidara frowned at her words and hugged her tighter, wishing to protect her essence from everything around them. He could clearly distinguish the hurt behind each and every word. "Sakura chan, have you be betrayed? Is that it? You like being alone because you don't want to be hurt again."

"..." Sakura didn't reply but let her head fall limply forward resting on top of his arms. She was betrayed and she didn't want to feel that awful feeling ever again. She didn't like the pain. She liked being numb like she was right now. She promised herself she would never open up and make herself venerable again yet here she was as venerable as ever. The pain was only a matter of time. The blue eyed male took her silence as a yes and hugged her lovingly, rocking her back and forth in a lulling motion.

"Sakura can I would never hurt you or betray you. Please believe me."

Sakura nodded her head limply agreeing with him silently. Deidara brushed her hair gently out of her face with the back of his hand reveling her hurt emerald green eyes that seemed a bit less full of that possessing void he hated seeing in her eyes. "Perfect yeah," he breathed with a heart warming smile.

And just like perfection it didn't last.

Sakura turned away and climbed past him standing up straight and turned away. "It's about time I got back. I've been up here too long," she stated lazily stuffing her hands in her pockets and heading towards the door.

Deidara sighed cursing how short his moment of perfection was when a pink haired head turned around and looked at him.

"Aren't you coming Deidara?" Sakura asked extending her hand to the blond artist who was still sitting on the floor where she was a moment ago. Deidara blushed at the way his named sounded coming from her lips. How he wished for her to call it again. She did but this time in annoyance and so he decided to answer. "Uh, hai yeah." Sakura grinned and held her hand out to him. He smiled back and excepted her hand. Perfection was fleeting, that's true but it was not limited to one time and place. He would wait for perfecting to come to him once again in the future.

-

-

-

"Let me go damn it I need to find Sakura chan!" Neji cried trying to fed off the growing amount of fan girls swarming around him as he tried to shove he way towards the exit.

"I'm already take!" Naruto was trying to protect himself from all the girls streaming in through the open doorway asking for a date.

Gaara and Sasori were standing with their backs to each other fending off offers for dates and the such.

But poor Sasuke had it the worst. He had fan girls and one fan boy. That aside his group of admires was the biggest. Neji severely doubted that the Uchiha could even breath with so many people suffocating him.

"Enough nonsense!" someone bellowed with a commanding voice from the doorway. Heads turned to see a powerful looking green eyed female with a blond male standing sheepishly behind her. Most likely fearing his own fan girl attack. Sakura scanned the room with narrowed eyes. Most shrank in fear under the powerful gaze with only her boys remaining unaffected.

"Disgraceful…we are here to plan this week's fund raising events and instead you squeal like little girls over a few relatives of mine. Let us not forget the purpose of this meeting was not to establish fan clubs. Aside from that if you continue to ester my cousins they will be frightened off and won't want to help with handing out the flyers." Sakura stated firmly stepping forward. Her glare landed on the student's representative and he shrank in fear. "Are we agreed on my cousins handing out the flyers? They must be ready by Wednesday when we will hand them out at the mall."

"Hai! Hai! Hai Haruno sama!" The skinny man with glasses squeaked out in fright covering behind the teacher's desk.

"I- I'll have the f-flyers ready for you b-by Wednesday. W-would you like them d-dropped off or w-would y-you like t-to pick t-them up?" The blue haired girl stuttered out timidly holding her school books to her chest.

"I'll pick them up since I know where you live. Now if that is all my family and I wish to depart. Is there anything you still require of us?" Sakura asked hardening her glare.

"N-no nothing at all!" The frightened man squeaked out from behind the desk.

"Fine. Ja ne then…" And with that Sakura tuned on her heel heading out the door with Deidara easily following her.

Sasuke and the rest still had to fight their fan girls, but it was less of a battle since they were just a bit reluctant to have them leave.

-

-

-

Pretty soon Sakura was walking down the street with a small group of boys surrounding her with sheepish grins. The only one not feeling sheepish was Deidara and he chose to take advantage of it.

Grinning with a faint blush upon his cheeks he threw an arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her closer to his body.

The rest of the boys came out of their sheepish feeling and instantly turned heated glares the blond man's way.

"Get off of Sakura chan…" Gaara growled glaring at the blond.

"Nope yeah!" Deidara chirped in a sing song voice. Letting his hand slid down from her shoulder to her elbow. Sakura didn't make any movement to indicate that she was annoyed in any way.

"He said get off her you bastard." Neji hissed seething with anger at how Deidara seemed to keep lowering his hand over Sakura's body.

"Um I don't thing so. I like it like this yeah," his hand had now 'slipped' from her shoulder to elbow and now to her waist.

"Let go of Sakura chan right now you bastard," Sasuke growled a bit more angered that before. It was truly irritating to see the woman you claimed as your betrothed be handled by another man right in front of your eyes with you not being able to do anything about it.

"Nu uh yeah." Deidara replied once again letting his hand slid down ever further to rest on her hip.

"Deidara…" Sakura addressed in a calm tone keeping her gaze fixed ahead of her. "If you do not proceed to remove you hand from my body I will be compelled to remove it myself by means of ripping it out of your arm's socket if necessary."

Deidara laughed nervously to himself and slowly removed his hand before placing it behind his head in a sheepish manner. "Can you blame a guy for trying yeah?"

-

-

-

_"Yes...yes you can."_

-

-

-

* * *

**AN2**;/I should give you some of my Halloween candy for reading and -cough-reviewing-cough. I have so much of it! Gosh, I swear, I'm going to kill myself with a suger overload one of these days. -tsk tsk- Can't have that happen. 

Okay, back on track! The part when Sakura walks away, it's up to you to decide if she was green with envy or not. Hmmm, could it be that Sakura chan dosen't want to share her boys? She is, after all, only human. If I were Sakura, I would, most likely, be mad if there was someone drooling all over my hot anime guy. Who wouldn't?

Please review!

Ja ne!


	8. Sunsets

**AN:/** A whole freak hour, an hour! That's how long it took me to upload this thing! Ugh, sometimes I don't think it's worth it.This Chapter goes out too all those Sakura lovers who are a part of **Sakura Heaven. **You know you're awsome.

**Disclaimer:/**As I have said before I,do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world, but you should know that I do own this storiy and it's plot line so please don't steal it! (© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan.) See! Now it is legal! Gosh!

**Warning**:/ (cuz I really think you guys need this) Lots of OOC, it's an AU fanfiction with no one acting the way they should!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sunsets

Sakura sighed, un-jamming her key from the lock and opening the front door to let her house guests in. Her irritation was now hardly noticeable as she kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned the front of her jacket, while untying her neckband.

"Moget!" she called unbuttoning the first two buttons of her long sleeved white shirt and heading down the hallway. When she received no reply she pouted. "He must still be out. He wasn't home last night either."

"Who is Moget?" Sasori asked feeling a bit over protective about who his perfect blossom knew. If he was a guy that liked Sakura he wouldn't be around for long.

"He's my pet, I guess I'll just leave his food out for him whenever he comes home," Sakura replied, lazily pouring some ferret food into a small red and black dish.

"Oh," Sasori murmured to himself relaxing a bit.

The scarlet eyed male walked over to the couch and picked up his black and red Akatsuki robe and threw it around his shoulders. When he and Deidara had decided to leave the house in order to 'rescue' Sakura, both he and his partner decided to discard their cloud dotted robes of red in black ,since they were most likely not a common accessory in this world. When they left, all he wore was a black muscle shirt and some black pants tucked into his sandals. Deidara wore the exact same thing with a black tank and a fishnet over it.

Looking around for his partner, he spotted him in a corer with the rest of the males deep in a Sakura chan fan club meeting. It looked like the were trying to bribe Sasuke into selling his Sakura plushi, something he didn't look like he was going to do anytime soon.

Wait!

Deidara and the rest of the boys… That meant Sakura was alone.

Looking towards the kitchen, he spotted the object of his desire busying herself with a rather large dinner for her house guests.

Coming up behind Sakura, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and nuzzled into the back of her hair mumbling a hello.

"Hello Sasori," Sakura calmly stated, stirring the sauce for one of her mother's favorite dishes.

"It smells good. What are you making?" he asked, sniffing the air before returning to nuzzling the back of her head shamelessly with a wicked smile.

"This is that sauce for pasta. It's a Italian dish my mom likes to mike since her mother was Italian," she replied, continuing to stir the dark red substance in her pot.

Sasori nuzzled his way from her hair to the back of her ear and began to nibble on it. "Tastes good too," he huskily whispered, sending chills down Sakura back.

"Sasori s-stop it, I'm trying to cook," the rosette haired girl complained, only slightly annoyed.

The scarlet eyes male pouted in a teasing manner resting his chin on her shoulder and leaning his face into her own. "But why my dear?"

Sakura bit the inside of her moth to keep herself from shuddering at how his breath tickled her exposed neck in a most pleasant way, she was after all human. "S-Sasori…" She breathed a bit sleepily lowering her eye lids and letting her head roll to the one side giving him a better view of her graceful, swan like neck.

He eagerly began to trail butterfly kisses up and down Sakura's neck, enjoying how her veins beat rapidly under his hungry lips. Stopping on the main one, he ran his teeth along it making Sakura visible shudder at the touch. Trailing his tongue along the blood line, he ravished the feeling coursing through his own veins. He never felt so alive before this. It was a beautiful feeling. Oh how he wished and prayed the two of them could stay this way for all eternity. Just like this, her, his angel in his secure protecting embrace forever and ever.

"S-Sasori…" Sakura shakily breathed out once again, nearly gasping when he hesitantly nipped the side of her neck.

"Yes _my_ dear," he growled out possessively, putting a lot of emphasis on the word '_my_' as if Sakura were a possession or object. He smirked to himself at how his voice sounded on her lips.

"I…I have to make dinner," she answered, trying to pull out of his grasp but gasped when he growled pulling her back into his selfishly obsessive embrace.

"Mine..." he breathed out darkly.

"Sasori? I need to cook dinner let me go."

Sasori shook his head and gripped her body tighter. "I'll never let you go. I'll hold you like this forever, and that will be perfection. The purest form of art my dearest."

"I don't want to be your art. I just want to make dinner. Will you at least let me do that?" Sakura asked, a bit annoyed that she was still in the red head's embrace.

Sasori remained silent for a few moments before grudgingly releasing the rosette haired female just enough for her to reach to pot on the stove.

"Thank you," said Sakura, as she continued to stir her sauce. "I didn't even ask but so you like Italian?"

"I'll like anything you make my dear," Sasori replied, releasing his hold on her and moving to stand beside her.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes at how the red haired was playing dumb. He knew very well of what she was referring to. "Why do you keep calling me 'My dear'?"

"Because that is what you are my dear," he replied, with a sly smirk and scarlet eyes gleaming with mischief. He loved seeing the confused and frustrated pout of her innocent untouched lips and the way she scrunched up her cute button nose. She was simply too cute for words in his eyes. It was fun to make her look that way and even more fun to make her look at him in that way.

"What am I?"

"Mine. You are MY dear and no one else's. _Mine_," Sasori replied, bowing his head into her own and nuzzled noses with her.

"I am not a possession or object that you can just own," Sakura shot back, a bit annoyed a how degraded she felt. She was not a stray puppy that could be claimed or owned by others. She was a human being with rights just like the next guy.

Sasori chuckled at how innocent a naive his precious flower was. "Think what you want my dearest blossom but I will make you see one day that you are mine and no one else's."

"I don't think, I know I am not a possession," Sakura stated, with a strong defiant tone to match the rebellious tone in her voice.

"As you wish my dearest."

With that said Sasori pecked Sakura on the cheek and left her to join the others in their super secret Sakura fan club meeting. He seated himself down next to Deidara who seemed to be the leader and began to listen to whatever they were discussing. Sakura sighed and shook her head while rolling here eyes. Though she would never admit it she liked being desired and fought over by all the guys. It made her feel as if she was worth something.

What she could do without, was how degrading the whole 'mine and only mind' thing that seemed to be going on with everyone. It was as if she were a trophy or prize they were chasing only for the challenge. Maybe that was all she was to them. An prize to be won.

Flashbacks of her and Ino from their childhood and their present state flashed through her mind and she frowned at the memories. Ino betrayed their friendship and used her when she saw something better that she though her friendship with Sakura was. It hurt real bad when the day came and Sakura promised herself she would never let herself feel that kind of pain ever again. Were they any different from her former best friend?

"Give it to me Sasuke teme you already got a plushi, I want that ribbon!" Naruto cried, before jumping on Sasuke and tackling him to the ground and rolling over him while trying to get something out of his hands.

"Back of you baka they're both min!" Sasuke growled back, kicking Naruto and keeping the raging blond back with his foot securely planted in his chest.

"Hand it over Uchiha," Neji sneered, getting ready to tack the desired object by force if necessary at the drop of a word.

Gaara set behind him glaring threateningly sending the same message with his narrowed sea foam eyes.

"Bite me Hyuga!"

Sakura winced as she watched Neji joined the skirmish and tried to bite Sasuke on the hand. Though she told him and Gaara not fighting she wasn't seated between the two so she allowed the two to do as they wished. Actually it was rather amusing to see a group of mostly grown boys fighting over a simple hair accessory so aggressively.

"Gaara get off me!" Sasuke gasped, feeling another body's weight fall on him in an attempt to steal his precious treasure.

"Give it to me Uchiha!"

"Never-ow! You bit me you sand rat!"

"I guess they are different…" She mused with a soft smile as she watch Sasuke insult Gaara and add another body to the brawl over a red ribbon she wore in her hair the other day.

Sakura shrugged turned down the heat on the burner and reaching for her school bag. Digging out the mail she stuffed in the front pouch when they stopped at the front desk, the rosette haired girl thumbed through the various junk mail creating a throw away pile and a look over and the throw away pile. Looking over a bright blue pamphlet she opened the parchment in interest.

'**HYA-KU MIZU AQUARIUM _Celebrating over one hundred years of beauty'_**

it read on the front in big bold letters to catch people's attention. Interested she slipped open and red the inside with interest.

"So tomorrow is their anniversary eh? It says here that tomorrow admission is free for anyone who wants to see their displays," she stated aloud. Looking behind her she noticed the boys still fighting over her ribbon with the exclusion of Deidara and Sasori who were in a heated debate over art.

She was surprised, and thankful, that none of them were pestering her. "I guess I could take them tomorrow and pick up the flyers the next day. Besides I want to see the baby seal display they have there," she said to herself snickering at how cute the baby seal would be in person.

"What are you smiling about Sakura chan yeah?" Deidara asked, popping up in front of her face with a curious expression.

"Gah, Deidara? Weren't you just talking to Sasori a minuet ago?" Sakura asked, jerking back a bit surprised at how close his face was to her own.

"He had to go the bathroom so I don't have anyone to talk to anymore, yeah," The blond artist ninja lazily explained, playing with a stray stand of hair.

"Oh… I heard you two talking about art and I guess I didn't think you two would stop talking anytime soon," Sakura explained.

"You seemed really into it." "I know, Sasori and I have completely different views on what true art is. He thinks true arts lasts forever and I think true art is fleeting, yeah."

"Have you ever considered the fact that it might be both?"

"What? How could it be both, the two are completely different, yeah?"

Sakura chuckled at his expression and brushed most of the junk mail to the side, "Well give me an example of what you both think art is."

"True art is fleeting, a explosion, a bang, kind of like fireworks I think. Sasori thinks art is forever unmoving unchanging like…a wooden puppet."

-

-

-

Sasori emerged from the bathroom and walked down the hall halting when he caught the end of Deidara's sentence.

"-I think. Sasori thinks art is forever unmoving unchanging like…a wooden puppet."

"Well Deidara I still think it can be both." Sakura replied causing Sasori to frown in confusion.

_"How could someone thing that two things so different could both be art?"_

"Tell me how," Deidara asked, interrupting Sasori's chain of though and bringing him back to reality.

"Well, have you ever seen a sunset?"

"Of course I have Sakura chan. I've seen hundreds of sunsets," he answered, confused as to where this conversation would lead them.

"Then tell me, how often do sunsets happen?" Sakura asked, resting a hand under her chin in a elegant manner, fixing her entrancing emerald orbs on the male in front of her who was blushing under her gaze.

"Everyday, yeah," Deidara answered, still confused.

"But for how long do they last every day?"

Deidara stopped and though for a second before replying. "Not….very long, yeah."

Sakura smiled as the look of understanding replaced the blond's puzzled expression. "Exactly, not very long. The are true works of art and they are fleeting, lasing only a few moments in their true beauty, yet they happen everyday over and over again. The daily ritual will last forever and ever displaying it's beauty for only a moment each day. That's what I believe is true art. A rarity, forever and only a second."

Sakura blinked when she noticed that Deidara was quiet and staring intently at her with wide sapphire blue eyes as if she were the person that invented chocolate. (Oh how she wished she could meet that guy)

"Um Deidara? Deidara? Is something the matter?" Sakura asked, waving her hand in front of his face. She began to grow worried when she received no reaction. "Dei-"

Her words were interrupted when the said male jumped forward over the table tackling her in a hug the sent her off her crooked chair and onto the floor. "Sakura chan you really are perfect, marry me yeah!" Deidara cried through his hug still on the floor with a very red Sakura under his rather…awkward… embrace.

Deidara blinked in confusion when he felt a rather heated killing intent looming over him and the now pinned down Sakura.

"Eh, what do you want yeah?" Deidara asked, with a pout a bit annoyed with the fact that his time with his precious Sakura chan was being interrupted.

"Get. Off. Her." Sasori breathed out angrily. with darkened eyes at the way his partner and now rival in love was holding what was his and only his.

Deidara pouted like a little kid and held onto Sakura tighter. "I don't want to, yeah."

'_Oh God, someone save me!'_

Sakura silently prayed too embarrassed/scared to move in the slightest, since Deidara had her in a very tight hold, a very tight and a very close hold. She doubted that their bodies could be any closer.

"Deidara…" Sasori growled, drawing out the blond's name in a threatening manner.

"That's my name, yeah."

The pinned down female squeezed her eyes shit and kept them that way. She faintly remembered being held this way by the blond in the early morning but her brain doesn't start properly working until noon so she really didn't register it as it did now when she was wide awake. Deidara was _way_ too close for her to be comfortable. She was a picky person that needed a lot of personal space.

"D-Deidara, I need to fix dinner. You need to let me go…" she stuttered, turning her head away and trying not to scream for the lack of personal breathing space.

"But Sakura chan, I don't want to let you go yeah," Deidara whined in a pleading tone.

At least he wasn't in that serious mood he was using on her when they were on the roof. That really scared her and she hoped to never see him like that ever again even though she had to admit he came off as rather attractive…

_No, bad thoughts bad thoughts_!

"Deidara, I really don't mind you hugging me but not like this with you on top and me pressed up against the floor. Please just let me stand up."

Deidara pouted but nodded his head and started to climb off Sakura much to the relief of both Sasori and the abused female. She was hugged, kissed, and even licked way too much for a lifetime much less the past four days. At least they weren't making out with her…yet.

Sakura sighed sitting up and was about to stand up when the scarlet eyes puppeteer grabbed her wrist from behind and pulled her up against his own chest. "What the, Sasori? What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked, feeling as if she were going to have a mental breakdown due to the amount of times she was handled in such a way in a matter of a few hours.

"Sasori Danna, let go of Sakura chan! She said I could hug her when we got up yeah!" Deidara protested, clearly angered that his time holding Sakura was drawn to and end and even more so that it was because someone else was with her.

_ 'I never said that!'_

Sasori didn't reply at first except to smirk in triumph. He was too busy enjoying the sensation currently coursing through his veins at the mere touch Sakura gave him. Even though they all had human bodies in this world and he could feel most things, the shock he got from connecting his flesh with her own was something else competently different. Something he couldn't feel anywhere else.

"I don't want to yeah," he mocked, stealing Deidara's earlier words.

Deidara fumed and stomped his foot angrily. Once again Sakura was reminded of a kid not getting his way.

_'What am I the mother of these boy?'_

"Sasori danna, that's not fair. I wanted Sakura chan first. She's perfect for me yeah!"

"No she is perfect for me Deidara," Sasori shot back, calmly wrapping one hand across the girl's lower abdomen and the other diagonally across her chest while lowering his head into the crook of her neck. He smirked even more when he saw the outraged look on his partner's face.

Why did he give up these emotions again? He couldn't remember.

Deidara's anger only grew when he saw Sasori give Sakura's neck a quick lick. Licking was suppose to be his thing. "Sasori, stop molesting Sakura chan yeah!" Deidara shouted with a loud voice, pointing an accusing finger at the red head.

At the mention of 'Molesting' and 'Sakura chan' in the same sentence all the boys in the room looked up freezing with shock and/or fear.

Their fight over Sakura's ribbon completely forgotten.

"Sakura chan…" Sasuke breathed with wide eyes.

"…Is…" Gaara choked out with a shaking body.

"Being…"Neji continued with a shaky voice at the though.

"…Molested?" Naruto finished with fear surrounding him in a heavy fog. _'I was the one that was suppose to be doing that'_ the younger blond though mimicking the though of every other boy in the room aside from Sasori.

"Sasori let go of me before they try to kill you," Sakura warned, trying to break free only to be held back by an iron grasp she was annoyed to recognize yet again.

"I'll happily die by your side my dearest," he breathed huskily, making Sakura blush heavily.

That was actually…really…sweet in her mind. Something like one of her story book heroes would say.

Gaara noticed the blush on Sakura's now scarlet tainted cheeks and growled. He was the only one that was allowed to hold her in such a way and make her flush. Him and only him, not Sasori, not Deidara not Sasuke not anyone! "You had better let her go puppet boy," Gaara growled clenching and unclenching his fists in anger.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx black orbs letting them flash crimson for a second before reeling the Uchiha power under his control once more. Out of the corer of his eye he noticed Naruto's eyes leaking the bright color crimson as well. It really annoyed him how everyone always had to chase what was his. He was the first one here. He was the first to speak to her. He was the first to claim her. Sakura was _his_.

Naruto took a half steep forward in blind rage, aiming to charge the puppet master head on and rip him to shreds, but the remembered Sakura was in his grasp. There was no way he would risk her safety in any way shape or form. He cared for her own well fare more so than his own. If she wasn't there Naruto would be on a rampage with killing intent all over the red haired puppeteer.

Neji's eyes narrowed tightly letting a few stray veins crawl away from the corners as his bloodline begged to be activated and used to kill. Or at least beat him within a inch of his life. He didn't think Sakura would like the idea of cleaning up a dead corps. "I suggest you take the logical path and release Sakura chan," Neji hissed dangerously.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek panicking a little bit. The boys looked like they were going to kill Sasori and she didn't put it past them. She might not know that much about their world or their culture but something told her that these boys were not the type to follow the rules.

Glancing over at the tea kettle and her pot of sauce her eyes widened slightly. Praying silently she noticed that her tea kettle was just about to scream, a possible sign her get out of jail free card. '_Please just flipping scream_!' God must have been in a good mood, because in the next second her tea kettle began to scream at a high pitch due to it's content's being bottling in with no escape.

For a split second Sasori loosened his grip on Sakura due to the noise and looked up in surprise. Sakura didn't wait for another miracle to happen and took the opening like a jack rabbit would take to his home. Sasuke and Naruto saw Sakura bolt out of the puppeteer's arms and decided to make sure Sasori would not be able to reclaim Sakura in a very graphic and brutal way.

Graphic and brutal as in they jumped on him and started to pull out his hair and pants him.

"Die you puppet basted!" Naruto cried, attacking his hair.

Sasori naturally protested and kicked Sasuke hard in the gut when he tried to embarrass him in front of Sakura, saving his pants. He growled out angrily when the blond fox brat wouldn't let go of his hair and tried to jerk him off only to be hit in the eye.

"Ahh, get the hell off me!" he hissed at the pain in his eye.

Gaara and Neji merely stood back watching with amusement. Something about the one time Sakura had asked them to stop fighting with each other at the fair had changed their perspective on the subject.

"Sakura chan!" Deidara cried, trying to glomp her with twin rivers of tears streaming down his face due to relief.

Sakura squeaked in surprise and skidded into the stove slamming hard against it. The impact caused the pot of sauce to tilted and fell over spilling it's dark red contents all over the pink haired girl.

"Ow…" she moaned falling onto her back and into a puddle of dark red sauce that stained the front and now back of her once clean white shirt.

There goes dinner.

"Oh my God Sakura chan's dying, look at all the blood yeah!" the youngest blond cried in utter panic, seeing his not so secret love covered in her own 'blood' and lying in her back not moving.

And then if it wasn't chaotic enough, hell just broke loose.

"I hate my life."

-

-

-

Sakura poked at her take out cup with her chopsticks and picked up a rather large chunk of rice between the two pieces of wood in her hand. A bit of the white food sticking to her cheek. The rest of the boys were likewise eating out of take out cups with chop sticks in random scattered places around her living room. Actually their places weren't that random since they all sat in a rather crooked circle of protective-ness around her.

Much to the boys pleasure the pink haired female had to change out of her dirtied cloths and was now wearing a pair of gray stretch pants and a tight yellow tee shirt with the words RISE AND SHINE in crooked red letters with a sunset and a pair of birds behind the writing. Her hair was still wet from the shower she took earlier.

The Book was resting under her elbow open to the slightly faded profile of Sasori and Deidara. Sakura had decided that they as new room mates needed to get to know each other better. So in between bits she would ask the boys questions about themselves that didn't show up in The Book. Aside from that it was dark out and she was determined not to let another pair pop up in her living room. She was already having trouble finding Sasori and Deidara a place to sleep.

Regardless of her earlier angered mood, after changing and paying for the take out Sakura found her lips rising in a smile every so often and her voice ringing in sincere laughter.

"Oh my gosh your fan girls really did that?" she asked with a surprised smile as Sasuke informed her of all the scary stalker like things his fans would do to him when he still lived in his own world. "I didn't think they would go that far…"

"Oh yes they would. They've done worse to Neji for Pocky's sake," Sasuke replied, after swallowing another clump of rice. "One time I remember we accidentally followed one of them to an underground auction where they bid off all of our missing stuff. They even stole our underwear, they were so obsessed."

"That is so funny. I can just see it now, Sasuke's boxers, who wants to bid on that," she laughed earning a look from Sasuke and Neji. Did you all have fan girls back in your own world?"

"I don't think I had any fan girls…" Naruto pondered before Sasuke kicked him with a snort.

"Yeah you did, not as many as me but you had stalkers. They were just all too shy to talk to you," Sasuke replied as Neji and Gaara nodded in agreement.

"What about you two? Did you have any stalker-ish crazed fan girls?" Sakura asked pointing her chopstick at Deidara and Sasori.

"You mean before we were criminals and joined the Akatsuki, yeah?" Deidara asked, earning a nod from the green eyed girl since her mouth was full of food. "Yup, I had a few but not many since most people though I was a girl at first glance."

"A girl? You don't look that feminine to me. Why would someone mistake you for a girl?"

Deidara shrugged his shoulders but smiled all the same. "I didn't mind too much. But I'm happy that you see me as a guy Sakura chan!"

"What about you Sasori? Any fan girls?"

"When I was younger I had a few but I was a solider of the Sand so I didn't have very much time for that," He replied picking through his own food before looking up. "What about you? Do you have any fan boy?"

Sakura nearly choked on her rise upon hearing what Sasori said. She almost dropped dead when she felt the tension in the room go through the roof. Oh how would she handle this? "Well…um yeah, maybe a few..."

She jumped when every guy in the room jumped up hastily asking things like 'who?' and 'where are they so I can kill them?' She decided against telling them about Lee even though them most likely already knew he had a crush on her. As annoying as the boy was, having him dead was a bad thing.

Coughing she silenced them and drew their attention. "You."

"What?" Neji asked in confusion by the simple answer.

"You guys are my fan boys," Sakura repeated with a calm voice, praying they bought it and didn't ask anymore question.

Each male looked away with a light blush evident on his cheeks. Even Sasori was blushing about being one of her fan boys. He was after all part of the club Deidara stated that worshiped her titled '**Sakura Heaven'**.

Sakura laughed at the looks on some of the boys faces as they looked away in embarrassment. Her laughter was cut short however when the power went off after a loud bank sounded though out the apartment complex, the sound of Lee crashing into the eclectic box.

_'Oh crap the book! As long as I keep it closed nothing will happen. All I have to do is keep it closed'_ she thought panicking for a split second before her logical side took over.

"Ah Sakura chan I don't like the dark yeah!" Deidara cried, using the lame lie as an excuse to hug and cuddle with her. Sakura cried out in shock and fell back dropping the book in the dark.

"No Deidara, The Book," she cried trying to find The Book before it's pages became exposed to the darkness.

And icy chill ran up her spine when her fingers found themselves touching the open pages of her demon cursed book_ of ultimate evilness that hated her with every fiber of it's being and enjoyed torturing her_. Much to her displeasure the lights came back on and though Sakura could not see anything from her spot on the floor, she could feel someone new in the room.

Lifting her eyes upward she bit back a gasp at the sight before her. The new arrival took a look around and plopped back onto the couch.

"So who has the Sake around here?"

-

-

-

* * *

Who was the Sake lover?? Eh? you know?

Random person walking by: Wow look at that cliffie!

Te he, I know I'm mean to end it there and make you guess, but I'm too tired to do anything else right now. Remember the hour? And besides, I want you all to guess on this one. In your reviews tell me who you think it is! I don't think it's too hard.

Please review,

Ja ne!


	9. Ice Cream

**AN**:/Dear Lord, this took forever to upload. I hate this new program thing-ish they have now. I can't cut a nd paste my stories like I used to. Curse you, evil-ness.

**AN**.2:/Aside fro that, I'm happy! Today is my one year Anniversary here on That, and the huge number of reviews from chapter eight, made me want to update faster than I normally would. Thank you for all the reviews. I was not planning on updateing for another two to three weeks (heh) but you guys killed me with guilt. So, here is your chapter. I bet you're happy to find out who the sake lover from chapter eight is. Please remember to review!

**Disclaimer:/** Disclaimer:/As I have said before I,do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world, but you should know that I do own this story and it's plot line so please don't steal it! (© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan.) See! Now, it is legal! Don't bug me about it.

* * *

Chapter Nine 

Ice Cream

-

_'Sake?'_ Sakura though to herself in astonishment from her position on the floor, her left eye twitching slightly.

"Oi Kisame, what are you doing here, don't tell me you were the one he book summoned yeah," Deidara stated in a semi calm manner, still sitting on Sakura and keeping her out of the new arrival's sight.

Sakura guessed that the blond artist knew the tall blue haired man sitting on her couch.

"You look different without all your blue-ness, yeah."

"How else did you think I got here. That is a really stupid question you know," The man named Kisame grunted back in an annoyed tone. "And besides, our bodies change when we travel from world to world. That's why my skin is like this. I can see you scope is gone too."

Even though he was sitting down Sakura could tell he was tall, taller than anyone in the room. He had pale ivory skin with a almost blue tint to it and spiked blue hair. His eyes were a dark beady black reminding her of the eyes of a shark. She couldn't see what he was wearing because a long black cloak with red clouds concealed the majority of his body. Sakura's eyes widened slightly when the costume reference suddenly made sense. Sasori told her that their cloaks were part of their uniform for the criminal origination they were in.

"Well I guess you're stuck with us now," Sasori groaned, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his head to the side in a board tone.

"Sasori teme you're here too. Who else made it to the other side?" the tall blue haired man laughed at the annoyed tone in the puppeteer's voice and posture.

"Just a bunch of brats from the hidden Leaf village and on from the hidden Sand village. No one else from the Akatsuki if that's what you're asking," Sasori replied, jabbing a thumb behind him.

Kisame let his beady black shark like eyes travel across the room skipping over Sakura who was out of sight still pinned to the floor. "I guess so, how many of the are there?" he asked in a deep gruff voice that reminded Sakura of some of the America metal singers, singing ballads. She though it would sound scratchy or horse from his build, but it actually sounded quite nice in her ears.

"You can stop talking about is like we're luggage you know," Neji sneered, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the new arrival that he would normally try to kill if they had met under and other circumstances.

It was one of the unspoken laws of The Book. Once you crossed over to the other world (the AU as they called it) you were a new person. All you past wrongs meant nothing anymore.

"I'll talk however I want to white eyes," Kisame sneered with a glare of his own. It never said about becoming enemies on the other side.

"Shark breath," Neji muttered under his breath

"Barbie hair," Kisame mutter back, earning an heightened glare from the Hyuga boy.

Gaara sighed rolling his eyes as Sasuke shook his head.

"So who is the owner of The Book and when do I meet _him_? I bet he'll want to know that I'm here," Kisame stated sweeping the apartment for any signs of life from outside the book.

Sakura grunted when she heard her name, or title, mentioned and Deidara looked down noticing her for the first time after the lights came back on. She didn't look very happy to have him straddling her hips, yet again.

He couldn't have enjoyed it more.

Laughing sheepishly and muttering a few dozen apologies in a second Deidara climbed of Sakura and sat at her side. Sakura coughed at the lack of weight on her chest constricting her lungs and slid her legs under her body. Using her hands, she pushed her upper body forward and sat up. Her wet hair stuck to her face still dripping onto her shirt and across her face in certain places. Snapping her head in the blue haired man's direction her hair swayed around her face before crossing over her mouth and settling around her chin. A few stray bangs clinging to the side of her face.

"Hello Kisame. My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm the owner of The Book," she calmly greeted, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear before it slid back down in front of her face.

Kisame stuttered turning red and backed up a bit, scooting further down the couch keeping his eyes fixed solely on her. His body shivering just a tiny bit. Sakura frowned at his actions and grew a bit worried when she saw his face turn a deep shade of red. Maybe he was sick.

"Um are you okay Kisame?" she asked, standing up and coxing her head at his behavior.

"U-uh n-no…I'm okay," Kisame stuttered, taking a quick peak at her face every other second. He almost reminded her of a little boy too embarrassed to speak right. But judging by his behavior earlier she doubted he would be embarrassed of anything. "E-Eeto...um…your hair is wet."

Sakura blinked before staring up at her pink wet bangs patting them down. "Uh yeah, I took a shower so it's still a bit wet. Why is there something wrong with it being wet?"

Even though her hair was short, only reaching the tips of her shoulders, her sunset tinted locks were very thick (something she got from her mother). Since her hair was so thick it would retain water longer that normal.

"Ah! No, no, no, no, no!" Kisame stuttered, tripping over his words as her rapidly repeated them while waving his hands in front of his (if possible) even redder face.

"Ah, that's good. I like my hair wet, that's why I didn't dry it," Sakura replied airily with a smile.

Kisame looked up at her before quickly looking down again to play with his fingers, poking the together in a shy manner. His blush going down to a dull pink. "Oi Kisame, you okay? You look funny. Your face was all red yeah," Deidara commented, pointing out the obvious joining Naruto in the club for oblivious blonds. Kisame stopped playing with his fingers and his blush disappeared.

"Th-that's because of my skin color you bird brained moron! It's very pale now so it just looks red like that but it's just my new skin color!" the shark like man replied angrily raising a fist towards the blond along with a growl.

"Suuuuure. We believe you," Sasori added rolling his eyes and drawing out the middle of the word to emphasize his disbelief in the blue haired man's lame excuses.

"Really!" Kisame cried with wide eyes.

"Just like the apron we found in your room, neatly folded and laundered was used as a rag to clean you sword, sharkskin." Sasori stated with half lidded eyes remembering the incident clearly. The pink and blue checkered thing still scared him to this day.

"It was! How else was I suppose to keep my stuff clean, you Baka!"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and saw she was calmly sitting on the end of the coffee table reading a page from The Book most likely on Kisame. He had to admit she looked really cute with wet hair, even though he told her to dry it so she wouldn't catch a cold. He could just see the sparkles and burst of lights floating around her face reflecting off the droplets of water in her hair. At the though he blushed and looked away. At this rate he wouldn't be able to control himself from taking Sakura and pinning her to a wall and…

"Um hey Kisame," Sakura called, closing the book while keeping a finger inside to ark the page. Kisame instantly stopped fighting and snapped into attention.

"Y-yes Sakura san?" he asked with a tiny pink blush. A big improvement compared to the dark red color that covered his face the last time she talked to him. Maybe he was improving on controlling his emotions.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal with me. These guys weren't," she replied glaring briefly at the rest of the boys in the room. "You can call me Sakura chan if you want to since that's how they address me."

Kisame's blush grew to a darker pink, now red color and he took a steep back stuttering like a leaf in the wind. So much for the whole '_controlling your emotions'_ thing."S-S…Sakura c-c-ch…chan?"

"Yeah, I'm used to it by now. Anyway I have a question for you. Sasuke and Gaara came her together, as did Neji and Naruto and of course Sasori and Deidara. They all came in pairs but you turned up alone. Aren't you suppose to be with someone as well? I mean were you not suppose to come with someone?" Sakura asked, holding up the brown colored tome in her hand.

Kisame closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. His blush was still there but now only a dull pink instead of a throbbing red. "Ah yes about that, I did know I was going to come here with my partner but… the truth is I don't know where he is. About two or three years ago he disappeared and I haven't heard a word of him. I though he might have come over here with someone else since it's likely that his partner could have changed, but he was the only one. I don't where he is now or why I'm even here now without a partner."

Sakura nodded and looked down at the open book in her hands, her eyes scanning over the slightly faded picture of a tall dark man dressed in Akatsuki robes with raven black hair tied back into a pony tail. His eyes were a bright crimson color with three coma like mark surrounding the pupil. The picture of Kisame was faded as well just like the pictures of Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Sasori and Deidara and Sakura knew that this meant these boy were already in her world. Her eyes traveled back to the faded picture of the tall dark man that could make any girl swoon with the right look. His photo was faded before Kisame came but not as much. Now it was just like the rest of the boy's photos.

"This is really interesting, it's almost like a mystery," she mused softly placing a finger on her chin. "A truly mind boggling mystery that will not leave my conscious alone to rest."

Neji smiled softly at how cute Sakura looked with her finger on her chin and her nose scrunched up in a puzzled expression. She had a cute doll like face still with a bit of baby fat that made her even cuter. Her dazzling emerald green eyes and appealing button nose only added to her charming features.

He had seen plenty of females in his time and they all seemed to be striving towards the hot sexy look in his eyes. Using too much makeup, wearing skimpy cloths that exposed too much skin, starving themselves till they become bone skinny, wearing heels so they become taller. And of course he didn't need to go into detail about how the flaunted what the had to point of making him sick. Sakura wasn't anything like that, she was cute, short (in a cute way of course), she never dressed in a skimpy manner and he had yet to see the girl wear makeup.

She was thin, yes, but it was the toned thin that came from working out and eating right instead of starving herself. She didn't seem to care what people though of her and that really turned the Hyuga boy on. But sadly for him he wasn't the only one.

"Yes my mind is in turmoil, I must solve this mystery…but not before desert!" she chirped, coming out of a very serious tone and switching over to a happy bubbly one in half of an instant. "Who wants sugar snow?"

"I do yeah!" Deidara chirped happily skipping to Sakura's side with a big grin and arched eyes.

"Me too, me too Sakura chan!" Naruto called chasing after the blond and standing besides Sakura while Deidara took the side opposite to her.

Kisame blinked as Gaara, Neji and Sasuke calmly followed Sakura over to the freezer where she kept her stash of all the may flavors of ice cream. Or Sugar snow as she liked to call it. Sasori held back standing next to Kisame who still had a blush however faint it might be.

"Aren't you going to join them? You love ice cream if I remember correctly," Sasori commented confused at how Kisame would look up at the group and then down at the floor again. He never used to do that or anything close to that.

He was always loud and demanding, rude to the point of trying to disembody those that sneezed in front of him. To see him acting shyly…was earth shattering for the red haired puppeteer.

"I'll go up when I feel like it!" Kisame snapped gruffly, with a scowl that hopefully covered his blush however fain it may be.

Damn, Sasori made him loose concentration at staring at Sakura.

"Suite yourself, I'm going up to get myself something sweet," he stated shrugging his shoulders and walking over to the small group who was receiving the frozen desert.

"But you don't like ice cream all that much."

"I never said ice cream."

-

Sakura was now in the midst of the group and now out of sight. The dark eyed male sighed slumping his shoulders. No use in trying to stare at her now.

"Here you go!" a melodious chime like voice chirped popping up in front of him. Kisame blinked in surprise to find a blue bowl of ice cream held in front of him by none other that the object from his stalker like obsession.

"For me?" he asked, hesitantly accepting the bowl.

"Yeah who else would it be for?" Sakura laughed, earning another blush from the dark like male.

"Uh… d-domo arigato gozaimasu Sakura san," Kisame thanked formally. Sakura frowned at the formality not being used to it from the boys that came through the book.

"Kisame, I told you that you didn't have to be formal with me. You could have just said 'thanks Sakura chan' or 'arigato Sakura chan'. Everyone else it like that and I don't mind."

"Um…arigato Sakura sa-chan…" Kisame thanked, his blush still in pace. He looked don and noticed what type of Ice cream he had for the first time and gasped in shock.

"What, what is it?" Sakura asked noticing his gasp.

"It's chocolate chip cookie dough." he simply stated, like it was some big deal.

Sakura's eyes softened and she frowned sadly to herself a bit. "Oh I'm sorry if you don't like it we have other flavors that you could-."

"No, no, no! Chocolate chip cookie dough is my favorite ice cream flavor!" he replied quickly with enthusiasm.

"Really? Chocolate chip cookie dough is my favorite ice cream flavor too!" Sakura said back with a bright smile replacing her previous frown.

"You too? I though I was to only one. They used to tease me back in my village before I became a missing nin about it. Actually the teased me about pretty much everything. "

"Ah yes I know what that feels like too. The kids at my old school used to tease me about my forehead." Sakura replied in a serious tone closing her eyes and patting the blue haired male's shoulder.

Kisame shuddered in bliss at the physical contact but was brought back to reality but her words. "You were teased as a child? Why did they make fun of your forehead? There's nothing wrong with it."

Sakura frowning and lifted up her bangs to reveal the area above her eyes. "It's bigger than normal, or at least it was. I've grown in to most of it by now but it's still a bit larger than the norm."

"I think it looks cute…" stated the dark eyed male before his eyes widened and he realized exactly what he just said.

_'Ah crap! Now what will she think about me? I wasn't suppose t say that.' _

Sakura laughed at this and let her bangs fall down in front of her smiling face once again. "Thank you Kisame."

Kisame smiled and stopped his stuttering. He liked it when she smiled at him like that. It made him feel warm inside. "You're welcome Sakura chan."

"Sakura chaaaaaaaaan., Naruto whined pulling on her sleeve. "Neji teme is stealing all the ice cream and being a sugar hog again."

"A sugar hog?" Sakura asked in mild humor raising a delicate pink brow.

"Yeah, He's staling all the sweets again. He always dose that," Naruto whined once more tugging on her short shoulder sleeve. "Stop him Sakura chan before he takes it all."

"Okay, okay, let's do some damage control. I'm pretty sure I have enough stocked up for all of you." Sakura laughed patting Naruto on the head (even though he was so much taller than her) and followed the blue eyed boy into the kitchen.

Kisame followed behind obediently taking a bite out of his ice cream every now and then. Sakura sighed at the sight in front of her and shook her head. Neji was holding onto one of the Ice cream cartons possessively with a spoon sticking out of his mouth as he held Deidara and Sasuke off with his one foot. Se almost laughed at the desperate looks on the faces of the deprived males.

"Mine!" Neji mumbled with clenched teeth the held in his spoon as he kicked at the attacking pair once again.

"Neji you bastard, give me my ice cream!" Sasuke snarled viciously as he bared his demon like fangs and fumed with hellfire raging behind him.

He was mad.

Very mad.

"Strawberry!" Deidara simply whined in a more childish tone as he cried anime tears at being separated from the strawberry ice cream container in the hands of the pale eyed Hyuga boy.

Sasori and Gaara were sitting quite contently by themselves at the counter enjoying their vanilla and mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Okay boys what seems to be the problem here?" she asked taking on a motherly role as she rolled up her imaginary sleeves.

"Neji is hogging!" Deidara and Sasuke yelled out in union. Sakura sighed at them stating the obvious. "Neji, why won't you share with the boys? There is a whole other carton of strawberry ice cream they either of you guys could have."

"But that's vanilla strawberry swirl, not strawberry." Deidara pointed out as Sasuke nodded in he background.

"What wrong with Vanilla? I happen to love Vanilla. It is one of my favorite flavors after chocolate chip cookie and Vanilla strawberry swirl."

"You like vanilla strawberry swirl?" Sasuke asked hesitantly?

Sakura nodded about to speak when a loud growling noise interrupted her. Sasuke and Deidara were now fighting over the carton of Vanilla strawberry swirl ice cream. The pink petal haired girl sighed sinking in to a seat between Gaara and Sasori.

"There're like little kids." she whined dreading the day when she would have a family of her own. That is if she didn't die a virgin, which was the most possible path until a few days ago.

Gaara looked down at his Vanilla flavored ice cream and back to a stressed looking Sakura and smirked his famous badass-sexy-smirk-of-death that he was so famous for back in the Sand village. "Sakura chan..." he called softly tapping her on the shoulder making her turn around to face him.

She squeaked softly when he took her chin into delicate hands and gently opened her mouth by pushing her jaw down a slight bit. He held up a spoonful of his white colored ice cream and smirked yet again at her surprised look. He loved it when she looked like that, she looked that way when he first crawling into bed with her.

"Saw 'ahhhh'." he cooed bring the spoon closer to her mouth and passing it between her damn tempting full lips and into her mouth.

"Sakura chan you have some ice cream on your cheek. Here let me help you with that," Sasori whispered huskily taking her face into her equally delicate hands and turned it slightly to the right so he could lick away the bit of strawberry flavored ice cream, that was left over from her testing all the cartons before offering them. His tongue slipped past his lips and kicked away the sweet substance letting his lips brush over her skin.

"You could have just given me he spoon and a napkin you know," Sakura offered completely unfazed by their acts of affection being the innocent and secluded child she was.

"That we could have my dear," Sasori chuckled at her child like innocence towards their actions.

Gaara chuckled before feeding himself once again. Her innocence was truly intoxicating and a strong turn on for someone like him. Coming from a place where woman threw themselves at you begging to be taken, it was refreshing to see something different. Sakura wasn't like that. He doubted she ever threw herself at anything let alone another man.

"But, it was more fun this way," the sand wielder chuckled waving a spoon in front of his lips before devouring the sweet substance.

"Sakura chan, why do you have all this ice cram anyway? I though you lived alone. This is a lot for one person." Naruto asked, coming up to the small kitchen table and sitting down across from the addressed female.

"I really like Ice cream and if you buy it in bulk you save many. I kind of have an obsession with it ever since my dad took me to America for the grand opening of a museum that displayed his findings.

"Findings? What findings are those?" Kisame asked, standing behind the blond.

"Oh yeah I don't think I told you. My mom ad dad are Archaeologist and good ones at that. Right now they're in Egypt but they've been all over the world. My family seems to have traveling in it's blood with the exception of me."

"Are you're parents always gone like this?" Sasuke asked, sitting down with his bowel of vanilla Strawberry swirl.

"Pretty much. The go away on contracts the can last from three months to three years. My mom is good friends with Tsunade, the owner of this complex, and so I say here most of the time by myself. It was only last year that I was able to stay at home by myself. My dad is pretty paranoid in that way. He missed out on most of my childhood so he still sees me as his little girl."

"So you stay here most of the time all by yourself yeah?" This time it was Deidara who asked the question sitting down next to Naruto.

"No, like I said until only recently I've stayed with Auntie Tsunade. She was the one that helped my mom with her, um rather unexpected 'home birth' and she went to collage with my mom. They've been friends for such a long times she part of my family. Almost like a second mother. She's really great."

"What happened to you at your birth?" Neji asked bluntly making Sakura blush a bit and look down at her hands.

"Um, I was born on a plan over Tokyo city. I was two weeks early so my mother didn't see it coming. Thankfully Auntie Tsunade was a doctor and she was really experienced in this sort of thing so everything went smoothly."

"You have a very exciting life Sakura chan," Gaara chuckled.

"Yeah I guess so. But it's mostly about my parents or my birth aside from that nothing too special," Sakura replied airily, nabbing a half empty (half full in her eyes) box of Cookie dough and began to eat it straight out of the carton.

"What do you do normally to pass the time, yeah?" Deidara asked staring intently at the addressed girl. This was for future reference to the Sakura chan fan club he was president of, entitled **Sakura Heaven. **

"Me? I write and play with Moget most of the time. I really like to listen to music too."

"Who's Moget?" Kisame asked not yet haring about her missing pet.

"He's my pet. He's a weasel but my mom and dad think he's a ferrite. Like I said I love to play with him but other than that I study a lot. That's where most of my tie goes anyway "

"Study what?" Sasori asked.

"Just schoolwork stuff."

"Shhh enough about her schoolwork stuff, yeah," Deidara hissed kicking Sasori under the table and pulling out a clip board and a pen, both poised to take notes. Sakura twitched slightly, holding back a ocean of laughter when she saw the pink feathered pen in his hands.

"So Sakura chan, what's your favorite color, animal, food and shampoo yeah?" "What?" Sakura asked confused.

"I said '_So Sakura chan, what's your favorite color, animal, food and shampoo yeah?_ " Deidara repeated with his pen ready to start scribbling.

"What dose shampoo have to do with this?" Sakura asked suspiciously with half lidded eyes.

"I want to know, yeah!"

Sakura sighed spooning in another spoonful of her ice cream. "I not even going to ask why you want to know this but anyway it's Garnia."

"And your favorite color?" Naruto asked, leaning forward slightly. He needed to know this since he was the vice president of **Sakura Heaven**.

"Red, black, and pink."

"Favorite animal?" Deidara asked, leaning in even closer. The cherry haired teen grunted in annoyance but decided to answer them anyway.

"Moget. My favorite animal is a weasel."

"Speaking of the devil where is the little rat anyway?" Sasuke asked aloud looking around the room, completely oblivious to the heated glare Sakura was sending his way.

Sasori put her on the shoulder and she seemed to calm down enough to stop glaring bloody daggers at the raven haired male.

"I don't know where he is, it's weird he never stays away from me this long. Especially when other people are around me…" Her lips turned downward and a worried expression set over her features.

She was really worried about her sly furry friend. She had basically raised the guy from birth and she naturally felt like a mother after so many nights of bottle-feeding him until he fell asleep.

Gaara gently rubbed her back in a comforting manner and Sakura relaxed into the touch, It felt a lot like her mother. "Don't worry about it too much. You said so yourself that he dose this a lot. It probably only seems like a lot longer since you've been busy with all of us here," he gently reassured.

Sakura turned towards him and smiled gently. "Thanks Gaara. I'm sure you're right, I'm just being overly protective and worrying about him since I'm kind of like his mother," Sakura explained unconsciously leaning into Gaara's massaging hand he was rubbing small circles in her back.

Sakura suddenly tensed up and froze in fear.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered staring down the hall.

"Hear what?" Neji asked following her gaze down the hallway. He hadn't hear anything.

"My bedroom window, it opened. I know it did. Someone is in my bedroom trying to break into my house!"

The boys each silently leapt into action stealthy sneaking down the hallway and crowding around her closed bedroom door. Kisame being the biggest took the door knob in hand and silently counted down from three with his fingers before opening it.

Three

Two,

One!

In everyone rushed forward, miraculously not tripping over one another and crowded into the room. Sasuke took a quick scan of the room and shook his head. "No one's in here Sakura It was just the wind coming in through your open window. You must have left it open for Moget or something."

Sakura frowned from her spot in the back of the crowd. She knew she never left her window open all the way. Only partway to let Moget come and go as he please. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

Sakura suddenly felt cold as a wind rushed past her and she was thrown up against the opposite wall away from the boys. She tired to scream or break free but there was something black in front of her keeping her against the wall.

"What?" she breathed out looking up to meet a pair of swirling bright crimson colored eyes with three coma like mark surrounding the pupil. '_Red_ _eyes_!' she though panicking.

"Hello my dear sweet Sakura chan. At long last we meet face to face," he purred seductively in a deep dark voice as he cupped her trembling chin with his thumb and first finger.

Around this time the rest of the boys were now aware of the ark presence bearing down on their Sakura chan and were not happy about it.

"What the hell! Get your hands off Sakura chan you bastard!" Sasuke snarled darkly, seeing the man with dark midnight colored hair all over his girl.

The man turned slightly but did not bother to turn around completely. Sakura could see him smirk as he turned back towards her. "I think not, I have waited too long for this day to give up any part of it," he called out, inching closer to her face. "Oh how long I have waited to do this," he purred out dreamily making Sakura go weak in the knees.

'What is he going to-?'

Sakura's thoughts were cut off as her eyes widened in shock. She had no time to think as his lips came crashing down on her own full of hunger lust and craving for more in a bruising kiss.

-

-

-

"What! That was my first kiss!"

* * *

Ugh, so, so, so long. I was on this, just puting in the spaces, for almost 20 minuets!

WOHO! I guess I don't need to have people guessing who this dude is. I think you can all tell.

Please review!

ja ne.


	10. Chibi play

**AN**:/Dear Lord, this took forever to upload!! I really, really, really hate this new program thing-ish they have now. I can't cut a nd paste my stories like I used to. Curse you, and all of you evil evil-ness.

**AN2**:/ For all my lovely readers, to whom I am indebted to for all their reviews and support and all that jazz. I'm waiting on some work to be done to retrieve my other Ecstasy chapters, but it doesn't look like anything is happening anytime soon. So to keep you all from coming after me with flaming torches and pitchforks, I decided to give you this bonus chapter to enjoy until I can give out any more normal chapters. Please don't be too horribly angry at me, I'm terribly sorry for this bleak turn of events. Chapter Ten- Bonus Story- Chibi play time!

**Disclaimer:/** Disclaimer:/As I have said before I,do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world, but you should know that I do own this story, Ecstasy, and it's plot line so please don't steal it! (© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan.) See! Now, it is legal! Don't bug me about it.

* * *

Chapter Ten 

Bonus Story

- Chibi play time! -

_-_

_Why you acting so reserved?_

_Talk to me, girl_

_-_

It was a beautiful sunny day, the perfect kind of day to spend at the local park or green way, like the way Sakrua and her (_over_) caring mother were. Sakura hummed softly to herself, swinging her short legs back and forth, hoping it would give her enough momentum to swing over the monkey bars that were placed in front of the swing set she was on. She had tried this before, and only got as far as the gravel path.

What was with the gravel path anyway?

Didn't the stupid playground people know that kids, like herself, would try to jump off the swings and reach the other side of the playground?

She wasn't the only one that tried it, you know. Ino had tried it once, but ruined her hair and tabooed the play set forever.

Sakura grunted tumbling out of her swing seat , hoping to clear the slides and play towers and reach the desired monkey bars. Sadly she didn't even get close, once again, tumbling into the gravel path that sat in front of the swing set. She fell, tumbling over herself until she came to a stop at the wood siding of the main play area. Her knees were stinging, and when she looked down, she saw that they were both bleeding.

"Ka-Ka-Kaa Saaaaan!" the small chibi girl cried out, tears bubbling at the corners of her bright emerald, green eyes. Her wails for her mother were useless, seeing as how the woman had taken a trip to the ladies room, not knowing her daughter would pull a tomb raider stunt like that.

"Waaa, I want my Kaa Saaaaan!" she wailed again, this time attracting attention that didn't belong to her mother, but rather two other young boys here own age.

"Ano, a-are you...okay?" a young boy with ruffled red locks asked, coming up behind Sakura with his teddy bear held defensively, in front of his blushing face.

"N-no...I'm not okay, I hurt my knees again because-hick-I wasn't -hick wearing any pants like-hick I should have," Sakura choked out, through his tear filled hick ups while pointing to her knees and watermelon, green shorts.

"Arg, than that's your own problem, stop crying about it and let the rest of us play in peace. The way you were carrying on, you would think the world ran out of ice cream," commented a dark eyed boy with black hair spiked up in the back. He didn't look too happy about Sakura crying so loudly.

"Sasuke...she hurt herself," the red haired boy rebuked in a stronger tone. It looked like the two were not the best of friends.

"That's not my problem, Gaara," Sasuke snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest in a very childish way. You could tell he like the boy named Gaara as much as Gaara liked him;not at all.

Sakura huffed, not liking how the boy named Sasuke was treating her. She had blood on bother her knees. BLOOD! Did he not know she could die from too much blood loss.

Angrily, Sakura stood up and stomped over to where Sasuke was standing. She had forgotten the stinging in her legs and was no more aware of the stinging in her pride.

"And what do you want pinky?" Sasuke asked, looking at the pink haired girl in front of him.

Sakura only narrowed her eyes and shoved the Uchiha boy down into the sand of the swing set area. Somewhere she was not luck enough to land in. She knew her mother told her fighting was a bad thing to do, but that boy was making fun of her! And making fun of other people, let alone people in pain, was just as wrong and needed to be punished. Her mother and father punished her whenever she did something really bad, she should to the same to this Sasuke guy.

"It's not nice to talk to bleeding people like that. I was really hurt and I could have died if I lost a lot of blood! You were really mean to me and your friend and that was not something Santa Clause would like to see. He can still see you even in the summer!"

Gaara chuckled a bit, seeing Sasuke pushed to the ground by a girl. Girls never pushed Sasuke, or did anything violent to him. They always drolled and sighed and did that weird thing with their eyes. It was hard for some of the guys to push Sasuke around, since the Uchiha was so mean. It was really funny to see a pink haired girl shove Sasuke into the sand and shout at him.

Gaara like this girl.

"Y-you pushed me!"

"I'll do more than push you if you try to be mean to me again! Look, I was bleeding on booth my knees and it hurt! You were really mean, you jerky jerk face!"

"You pushed me!"

Sakura sighed, a bit annoyed at his lack of vocabulary. "Yeah I pushed you."

"You pushed me!"

Now Sakura was really annoyed. "Yeah so what?"

"You pushed me!!!!!"

"I'm about to break you noose if you don't cut that out, you weirdo jerky jerk face."

Sasuke hastily scrambled up, brushing sand out of his pants and off his shirt. He looked a little less shaken and more eager than anything. Hastily he stuck his hand out and smiled. "Be my friend!"

"...W-what? I push you down and you want me to be your friend? What's wrong with you?"

"Hey, you can't have her for a friend, Sasuke! I was going to ask her to be my friend! You can't do that!" Gaara cried out, hopping up behind Sakura and taking her arm in his own.

"Well that's too bad badger boy, cause I already asked her!" Sasuke shot back, taking a hold of Sakura's other arm. A smug grin plastered over his childish face.

"But I talked to her first!"

"So, I asked her first!"

"You're mean, no one wants to be your friend!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're creepy and you wear your mom's eye makeup for fun! So she wouldn't want to be your friend!"Sasuke shouted tugging on Sakura's arm.

"It's not make up it's magic marker! And cool music guys wear black on their eyes, so I'm cool like this!"Gaara retorted, tugging back on Sakura's other arm.

"You don't even know her name!"

"Well neither do you, emo boy!"

Sakura whimpered to herself, not liking how sore her arms were feeling. If this is what it felt like to be fought over, she never wanted to be fought over in her entire life. Deciding her arms had suffered enough, she slipped them out of the pink sweater her auntie had given her, and crawled away, looking for a water fountain to wash the blood away.

Sasuke and Gaara never noticed her missing.

Finding a rather tall water fountain by the edge of the park, Sakura climbed up the small steeps and attempted to hoist her leg up far enough to get the blood wet.

It was not as easy as it sounded.

Deciding to wet her hands, and smear the blood away, Sakura turned to nozzle on and let her hands soak up the moisture. It started to work at first but there was just a bit of blood that wasn't coming off.

"Arg, that's mean," she mumbled to herself.

"What's mean?" Sakura's head jerked up to meet a pair of diamond blue eyes and a bright smile surrounded by messy blond hair. Sakura didn't dare move, seeing as though the boy in front of her was so close, their noses were almost touching.

"...Nothing..."Sakura stated in a drawn out voice, hoping it would scare the blond away.

"No it's something, you said so."

"Not anymore."

"Okay, what's your name."

"I don't have a name."

The blond boy gasped. "You don't! Then what do people call you?"

"People don't talk to me."

"I'm taking to you."

"But you don't know my name."

The blond boy seemed to think this over for a bit, while keeping his gaze locked onto her own. Sakura frowned, knowing this boy wouldn't stop talking to her unless he got what he wanted. He was just one of those kind of kids.

"You can call me Sakura."

"Eh, like the cherry blossom?" he asked, excitement shining in his eyes.

"Yes, like the cherry blossoms," She replied, a bit annoyed.

"I'm Naruto nice to meet you Sakura!"

"Nice to meet you too Naruto. Now I have to go find my mommy, see ya, "Sakura said, backing up as far as the water fountain would allow her to, before jumping off the stool and walking away.

"No wait! Don't go, Sakura chan!" Naruto cried jumping on the pink haired girl and latching his arms around her stomach, since he was a bit shorter that her. "I want to play with you. Neji is being a big meanie to me so I don't have anyone to play with!"

Sakura snorted, blowing a misdirected bang out of her line of vision. "So? I need to find my mommy and have her give me a band aid for my knees. I don't care who Neji is or if he's mean. Well, he shouldn't be mean, but if he is, you just need to ignore him. Now I got to go."

"No I don't want Sakura chan to go!"

"Naruto I already told you-"

"Naruto! Get back here and fight me like a man you ramen eating pile of wuss!"someone shouted from behind the two, making both turn their heads to see who.

"Ahh it's him, hide me Sakura chan!"Naruto cried running in front of the pink haired girl and hiding himself against her stomach, never letting go of the hug.

"That was kind of a mean thing to say..." Sakura mused, mostly to herself.

"See! He's super mean! You have to help me Sakura chan!" Naruto begged, still holding onto her stomach for dear life. It looked as if he was about to die if he didn't keep holding her around the stomach. He probably thought that.

A young boy, not a whole year older than Sakura walked up to the two and stared at Naruto hiding behind Sakura. He had pearl white eyes and long chestnut colored hair. His eyes were narrowed in Naruto's direction, but softened a bit when they landed on Sakura.

"Are you to one being mean to Naruto?" Sakura asked, not liking how either of the two boys were acting around her.

Naruto was still touching her, and the new boy whom she now new as Neji, was looking at her in a weird way. A funny, weird kind of way.

"My apologies, dearest blossom of the spring. It was not my intention to scare the poor boy and alarm you in the process. I beseech you to except my most humble of apologies, though I may not deserve it," the Neji boy stated in a fancy voice, bowing with a wide sweep of the arm.

"Cut the acting out Neji. Sakura chan is my friend and she'll never forgive you for scaring me like that!" Naruto cried, popping his head out from behind Sakura. The blond boy with whisker like marking on each cheek didn't look like he was too happy about the long haired boy interrupting his time with Sakura. Sakura looked down at Naruto and wrinkled her noose.

"Hey, Naruto. If he said he's sorry, the good thing to do, would be to forgive him."

"But Sakura chan, he was meeeeeeeean."

"So, he asked for forgiveness and said he was sorry. Anyhow, where do you get off calling me Sakura chan? I never said you could call me that."

Naruto pouted cutely, not noticing the annoyed look that Neji was sending his way. "But Sakura chan is such a cute way to say your name. It's better than just, plain old Sakura."

"You're name is Sakura then? Well then, Sakura chan, I think it is to you whom I am indebted to with my gratitude. Naruto and I were playing hide and seek and Naruto kept running off after I would find him," Neji calmly stated, smirking at how Naruto was sticking his tongue out in spite and anger.

"Naruto, is that true?"

"Well he was cheating!He can see me when I go to hide. He can see anything! It's not fair Sakura chan!" Sakura rolled her emerald colored eyes and sighed at the boy's antics. It seemed that Naruto was just a big actor from the beginning. What a joy that seemed to be.

Ever since Ino had told Sakura about boys and cooties, Sakura had never been too found of the dirt loving guys. She would probably die of the cootie over dosage Naruto was transferring to her from his hug.

"Naruto please remove Sakura from your grasp, I don't think she likes being squeezed to death. Look, I think she's turning blue!"

"No she isn't you just want me to let go so you can be her friend you friendless jerk."

Great another fight. What was it with boys and the need to fight all the time? Sure, Sakura was just as rowdy as the next girl(and even a bit more so than was normal) but she wasn't this blood thirst for a good old fist fight. Mimicking her earlier actions with Gaara and Sasuke, Sakura ducked between the two bickering boys and continued on her way towards the other end of the beloved, city playground.

No matter how boy infested it was at the moment, it was still beloved. It was her favorite place in the whole neighborhood, after all. A few boys here and there wouldn't ruin that for her. I mean it was only...two...three...four! Four boys didn't do so much damage on a sunny day such as this one, right?

"AHHH! Catch the birdie!"

Sakura's eyes went wide in surprise and what might have been fear, before a blur of yellow and a flash of blue eyes decided it was okay to tackle her on accident.

"Oph," she breathed, feeling th wind being knocked out of her.

Someone more than two years older that her, had crashed into her, while chasing a small brown bird, and ended up laying on top of her. This was not a very comfortable position for everyone's favorite green eyes girl, in case you thought it was. Thinking about it, this wouldn't be a very comfortable position for anybody.

"I'm sorry for tripping over you. I was trying to catch the birdie for my art, yeah," the young boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes, commented with a grunt as he climbed off of Sakura as quickly as possible.

"It-it's okay. It doesn't hurt," she breathed out, wincing at the soreness in her ribs.

She heard a gasp and looked up quickly, fearing another injury on someone else's behalf. But all she saw was the blue eyes boy staring intently at her with those piercing sky like eyes, the color of the sea. "Is...is everything o-okay?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You have pink hair, yeah!"

Sakura paused, lifting a small hand to her light red locks, the color of pink. Oh! So, she did have pink hair! "Yeah, so what? I have always had pink hair. What so weird about it?"

"It's pink, yeah!"

"...Really? Is that so?"

The blue eyes boy smiled. "I'm Deidara, nice to meet you, yeah!" Well, he smiled at her and didn't get mad at her stupid comment. He didn't look like an ax murderer or a chainsaw villain either, so it should be okay to talk to him.

"My name is Sakura, nice to meet you, too."

"You're hair is so pretty, I've never seen anything like it before, yeah."

"Um... I never noticed it before, but neither have I!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise at the not-so-new discovery.

"Me and Sasori love rare things, can you show him your pretty pink hair? Please, please, I know he'll just love it, yeah."

Sakura pouted a bit to herself, thinking it over. She really didn't have anything she needed to do, but then again, Sasori sounded like a boy and she had, had her full of boys and all their selfishnesses for a long while. Looking up at Deidara she regretted it. His eyes were just so big and pleeding and bright and...ack! "Alright, I guess I could go see your friend real quick. But he can't be mean, okay?"

"Don't worry, Sasori is really friendly, you'll like him. He wouldn't hurt a fly I promise, yeah!" Deidara cried with a wide smile that Sakura couldn't frown at, before he grabbed her by the hand and began to drag her along with determination hidden behind a smile.

"Okay, but I have to get back to my mommy when we are done. I think she is worried about me being out of her sight for so long. The last time I walked away for too long she called a lot of people and there were firetrucks and flashy lights on top of some of the cars. It was pretty cool, but mommy and daddy were pretty mad."

"I like fire trucks, who could hate firetrucks, yeah?" Deidara complained, bringing the young pink haired girl to another end of the playground where a boy with shaggy/neat red hair was playing with the sand.

At first Sakura thought this was Gaara, but he was too old to be the boy who she had meet moments before.

"Uhhh, yeah. Me too..." Sakura agreed, not really caring what she said.

"Sasori! Sasori! Look at my new friend! Her name is Sakura and she has pink hair, yeah!" Deidara cried waving his one free hand wildly above his hand as he led Sakura over to where the Gaara look alike was sitting down. "See, yeah!"

Sasori stood up and walked over to the two, standing over Sakura by seven inches...okay, maybe it was six or five, but to a young girl like Sakura, six inches was a lot. "Um...h-hello?"

He had tired looking crimson orbs that scanned over her face and took a special interest in her oddly colored hair. "You do have pink hair. It looked salmon, but now that you are closer, you can definitively tell it's not salmon, but pink," he mused a lout, lightening up a bit.

"M-my name is Sakura. Deidara said that your name was Sasori, Sakura replied, tilting her cutely shaped head a bit as she spoke. It was a habit of hers that would make a lot of adults squeal and hug her, mostly the moms.

Sasori smiled, chuckling a bit to himself as pink sprinkled across his cheeks. "You're cute. You can be my best friend if you want."

"Sasori! Sakura chan is my best friend! She can be your friend, but she is my best friend so she can't be yours,yeah!" Deidara cried, grabbing Sakura from behind the shoulders and holding her tightly. Sakura was getting a serious case of da ja vu here.

"I think that is up to Sakura to decide. You can't lord over her like that, Deidara," Sasori commented in a dry tone.

"Well neither can you! And besides, I found her first, yeah!"

"You didn't find her first, she is not a thing."

"But she is my best friend, yeah!"

"I want to play on the gymnasium," Sakura pipped up, pointing to the mass of bended metal that was heaped over in an dome, meant for climbing. She hoped the boys would forget about their argument and let her go play where she wanted to. It seemed to work since both boys stopped yelling at each other and were looking at the dome. "Come on," Sakura chirped, grabbing each by the hand and dragging the pair to the desired location.

"...I like the gymnasium,yeah!" Deidara cried in a burst of energy, as if forgetting his earlier fight with his friend over the pink haired girl at his hand.

"I'm pretty good at climbing myself," Sasori bragged, hoping to impress Sakura into behind his best friend, instead of picking Deidara.

Sakura didn't seem to care, as she climbed up the cold metal of blue and gray shades. She was smiling and humming to herself like a normal girl her age would. Somehow, to the two, it seemed so much better when Sakura hummed, next to any other girl her age. Deidara and Sasori were decant climbers when it came to the gymnasium, but Sakura was like a little monkey compared to them, climbing faster and faster.

"Neh, Sakura chan, wait up, yeah!" Deidara called, falling behind. Sakura giggled and sped up, making a game out of it.

"Catch me if you can!"

Both Deidara and Sasori were surprised with her reserved burst of speed as she climbed over the rest of the dome and began running along the ground. She giggled again, doing, what she believed, she did best. She was running, like a dark with the wind. It was always so fun to push yourself to go as fast as your body allows you to and then some more. Sakura was having so much fun, that was, until a small stream of water materialized out of air and hit her dead in the face.

"Gack!" Sakura cried, falling back from the impact that soaked her bouncy pink locks a shad or so darker than what they were.

"Wha! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, I was aiming for Itachi and I though you were him and so I shot you but you weren't him and so I shot you and I'm sorry!" A young frantic boy cried, running up to her fallen side. Sakura saw that he had pale ivory skin with a almost blue tint to it and spiked blue hair. His eyes were a dark beady black reminding her of the eyes of a shark. And yet, there was that faint pink blush under his eyes on his cheeks that seemed so unlike him.

"It's okay, no damage done. I'm just a bit wet. My name is Sakura, sorry for getting in your way when you were playing your game," Sakura replied, standing up.

"My name is Kisame, and it's all my fault for hitting you with my water gun. Itachi and I were playing with two more guys but they had to go home and now I can't find Itachi,"

"What dose he look like?"

"Umm...he's shorter than me, he has black hair, and it's long like a girl's!"

"Longer that mine?" Sakura asked with amazement, fingering her shoulder length locks of dark pink that were still wet with water gun water.

"Yeah, it's longer that that. I told him it made him look girlie, but he said it made him look good. That guy has no sense of style," Kisamae replied, rolling his shoulders back in a laid back shrug.

"I don't know. I've seen guys with long hair and they seem to pull it off. As long as it isn't too long. And then sometimes it doesn't look good. It all depends I guess," Sakura mussed tapping her chin.

"Yeah I guess so. It all depends."

Sakura was going to say something else, but a dark shadow seemed to spring out of nowhere and grab her in a tight, constricting hug. The surprised girl gasped choking back a hasty comment.

"Sakura chan! It's you! I would know your face anywhere! I'm so happy to see you, Sakura chan!" Itachi cried, hugging the life out of the pink haired girl.

"I-itachi? D-do I kn-know you?" she gasped out, coming up blank.

Itachi stopped hugging her and held her at an arm's distance away with a serious look in his eye. "Oh corse you know me, you used to come over to my house and play with me when you were a baby! I always used to eat strawberries and tomatoes with you! Don't you remember?"

Sakura shook her head. "Sorry, no. I don't remember stuff from when I was a baby."

Itachi huffed in a defeated tone, just noticing Kisame. "Oi, fish face, what are you doing here with Sakura chan!"

"I hit her with my water gun when I thought it was you."

Itachi gasped and turned to inspect Sakura from head to toe. "Are you injured Sakura chan, dose it hurt? Are you okay? Just tell me and I'll get the doctor!"

"I'm fine, Kisame didn't hurt me at all. I'm just wet."

Itachi sighed a sigh of relief. Phew, that is a relief. For a moment there I though my girlfriend would need treatment."

There was a stale silence between the three as them as Sakura and Kisame took what Itachi said in with surprise and horror. Itachi seemed to see nothing wrong with what he just said. In fact, he looked proud.

"What are you talking about? How can Sakura be your girlfriend if she didn't know you?" Kisame asked, rather loudly.

"Yeah, how can I be your girlfriend if I don't even know you?" Sakura echoed in shock and horror. She didn't want a boyfriend!

"Because I said so. A lot of other girls wanted to be my girlfriend, but I told them I already had Sakura, because Sakura has owned my heart ever since I could remember breathing..." Itachi replied in a dramatic voice, posing like a movie star.

Sakura and Kisame both shivered.

"Sakura chan! Wait up, yeah!" the three turned to see Deidara and Sasori running up to the small group, a bit out of breath.

"You ran too fast Sakura chan," said Sasori.

"Itachi? Kisame? What are you guys doing here? I didn't know you would be at the park, yeah."

"What are you doing with Sakura?" Sasori asked, instantly cold towards Itachi. He remembered the dark haired man from kindergarten and first grade, telling all the girl he had a girlfriend with pink hair and green eyes. Could that possibly be Sakura? He wasn't about to take any chances.

Sakura was about to say something when a pair tackled her from behind in hugs. "Sakura chan you ran out on us! We were looking for you!" Naruto cried.

"N-naruto? Neji? What are you guys doing here?

"Naruto, you baka, get off of Sakura chan!" Sasuke shouted coming up and pointing at Naruto with a dark glare in his eyes that screamed murder...or in the very least a fist fight and a grass stain.

"Sasuke? Gaara? You guys too?" Sakura asked in astonishment, seeing the various boys she had encountered that day, come up to her.

"It's not fair!" Sasori cried in a angry tone.

"Life isn't fair, get used to it," Itachi replied in a mocking tone.

"I can not believe you, yeah!"

"Sakura chan is mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"No way!"

"She's mine!"

"You should just leave us alone!"

"Sakura chan is mine!"

Sakura felt light headed as the voices around her began to slow and blur into one roaring noise, present in the back of her head. She didn't know when Naruto's grip on his stomach was let go, but she soon noticed it wasn't there anymore. Soon there wasn't any more shouting, there wasn't anymore fighting. There wasn't anymore anything. Just...darkness. That type of darkness that dwells behind closed eyes.

_What? Is that all you got to say?_

_ What what?_

_ You're rubbing me the wrong way _

_See all this moving But I don't get what to say _

_Shut up your chatter I need for you to go away_

Something was playing in the background, pulsing inside her head. It sounded like singing, but it wasn't any type of singing the boys would preform. She doubted they sang at all. It was if there was a long stair way or slide she was falling down, just now reaching the bottom. The voices from before were gone, and now this new noise was growing louder and louder in her ears.

_And all I ever hear is ay ya ya ya ya _

_You're talking way too much_

_ I can't even hear me now _

_All this noise is messing with my head _

_You're in my head, get outta my head _

_Outta my, outta my head _

_Get outta my head_

_ Outta my, outta my head _

_Outta my, outta my head Just what I said, what_

Sakura groaned and turned over in her blankets, feeling the warm fleece brush against her slightly, sweat dampened face. The feeling of warmth was present, but there was also the feeling of a cold, unpleasant sweat trailing down her cheekbones and over her lips. Mumbling curses she pushed back the covers and rubbed her face with her sleeve. Her eyes were heavy and hard to open but eventually cracked open to glimpse a dark room, lit palely by the light of the hallway outside her door.

"I'm home? Then it was all a dream... Wow a really freaky dream at that. I couldn't believe how weird it got. So many little boys...so much trouble. What a nightmare," she mumbled rubbing her sore head.

_What You looking at me, boy? _

_Show me respect, or I'll show you the door _

_Get out that door_

_ Lately,_

_ I've a problem with the way that you behave_

_ You're too much _

_And all you pushing, _

_Don't leave me no time for me _

Sakura looked over at her alarm clock/radio/CD player, that had come on by it's self for some reason and decided to play some random song about a headache much like the one she was now feeling. Listening to crazy upbeat music when sleeping always gave her nightmares. "No wonder I had such a wacky dream,"she chuckled turning off the music.

"Thank goodness it was only a dream. I don't think I could live a single day with so many males."

CRASH

"Sakura chan! Sasuke teme broke your lamp!"

"Shut up dobe, she's sleeping. And besides it was Neji who bumped into it."

"Only because Gaara would not move out of my way. "Oh give it up, you two were having a fist fight, yeah."

"We were not."

"Yes you were, I saw it, right Kisame?"

"Yeah, that's what it looked like."

"And poor foolish little brother broke Sakura chan's lamp. She's going to just love you for that."

"Shut up Itachi!"

"Sakura chan!"

Sakura moaned falling back into her bed with tears of self pity in her eyes. The bump against the bed caused The Book to fall from it's place, onto her lap. Sakura glared at it in deep anger as more fighting went on outside.

"I hate you..."

_And all I ever hear is ay ya ya ya ya _

_You're talking way too much_

_ I can't even hear me now _

_All this noise is messing with my head_

_ You're in my head, get outta my head _

_Outta my, outta my head _

_Get outta my head _

_Outta my, outta my head _

_Outta my, outta my head _

_Just what I said, what_

_ And all I ever hear is ay ya ya ya ya _

_You're talking way too much I can't even hear me now _

_All this noise is messing with my head _

_You're in my head, get outta my head_

_ Outta my, outta my head _

_Get outta my head_

_ Outta my, outta my head _

_Outta my, outta my head _

_Just what I said, what _

_All your opinions,_

_ keep them to yourself _

_Just let me think so I can hear myself_

_ Wouldn't it be nice if I could just go solo, _

_Take a day off _

_I'd be all right if you would just leave me to myself _

_Ay ya ya ya, you're talking way too much_

_ You tell me one more time, how to live _

_I'll bite your head off!_

_ I am who I am, and I can't be no one else _

_You've got nothing nice to say, _

_Keep your comments to yourself _

_And all I ever hear is ay ya ya ya ya_

_ You're talking way too much _

_I can't even hear me now _

_All this noise is messing with my head _

_You're in my head, get outta my head _

_Outta my, outta my head _

_Get outta my head _

_Outta my, outta my head _

_Outta my, outta my head _

_Just what I said, what_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Ugh, so, so, so long. I was on this, just puting in the spaces, for almost 20 minuets! 

I'm so sorry this took forever and a day. There is not that much I can do about this, though. Thank you for all the reviews and your kind words and everything you guys do. It really keeps me going. I'll try to get my stuff back as soon as possible but my dad is really slowon getting my laptop...really slow. Hopefuly I'll have something for you in the next week to read. I don't think it will be Ecstasy, but I'll have something for you guys.

Please review!

ja ne.


	11. Stolen Kisses

**AN**/Chibi play was like one of those bonus stories. It really doesn't have anything to do with the real story. I think I'll do one every ten chapters, just for fun. Though, I originally just posted it so you guys would have something to read while I tried to get over this mid life crisis. -Sob- (inspiration came from the Ouran High school host club episode based off of Alice in wonderland)_ Part two of the big bomb_

**AN**.2/ I am so sorry this took so long to come out. There really is no excuse for this long a wait. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner for all you loyal readers. Yes, the dark red eyed dude was/is Itachi and you'll get to see more of him in the chapters to come. I had a lot planned for him, and hope to at least pull off half of my original ideas. Good thing is, I have a bunch of new ideas I can use as well. I hope you like this chapter and please **review**!

**Warning**/ The guys get really ticked in this chapter, so there'll be a lot of cursing and over possessiveness. Oh, and a _**lots **_and **_lots _**of OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer/** I do not own Naruto but you should know that I do own this story and it's plot line so please don't steal it! (© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan.) See! Now, it is legal! Don't bug me about it.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Stolen Kisses

-

_Recap_:

__

"Hello my dear sweet Sakura chan. At long last we meet face to face," he purred seductively in a deep dark voice as he cupped her trembling chin with his thumb and first finger.

Around this time the rest of the boys were now aware of the ark presence bearing down on their Sakura chan and were not happy about it.

"What the hell! Get your hands off Sakura chan you bastard!" Sasuke snarled darkly, seeing the man with dark midnight colored hair all over his girl.

__

The man turned slightly but did not bother to turn around completely. Sakura could see him smirk as he turned back towards her. "I think not, I have waited too long for this day to give up any part of it," he called out, inching closer to her face. "Oh how long I have waited to do this," he purred out dreamily making Sakura go weak in the knees.

'What is he going to-?'

Sakura's thoughts were cut off as her eyes widened in shock. She had no time to think as his lips came crashing down on her own full of hunger lust and craving for more in a bruising kiss.

-

As anyone who knows anything about these boys would know, they were **_not _**happy about this little turn of events. Hell, that was the understatement of the century. The were furious!

While on the other hand, Sakura's mind was on complete shut down.

That was her first kiss, after all.

_'Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap..._' And so on

However, that didn't last long.

_'That was my first real kiss and It's from some dude I don't even know!? Who the hell is he! How dare he! Oh my God he's still touching me! What the- he's hugging me?! What the hell! I'm going to die from cootie overload!'_

"ITACHI! Get you fucking dirty paws off my Sakura chan!" Sasuke bellowed, his eyes burning with blazing fire.For someone like him, this was a worse case saniro. His future bride getting smooched by the man he hated most. Oh there was going to be hell to pay.

The dark haired man turned to look over his shoulder at his younger brother with half lidded eyes. His expression showed that he was clearly not interested in anything the young boy had to say. "What do you want?"

"What the hell do you mean what do I want. I want you to get you fucking dirty hands off my Sakura chan and go crawl into some hell hole and die like the filthy animal you are!" Sasuke screamed.

"Thanks to you, I already did that ,and now that I'm fully humanized I can completed my heart's desire, a dream caught in my mind for three long years," Itachi replied bringing Sakura's head closer to his own.

"I don't care who you are, you bastard, but let go of _**my **_Sakura chan!" Naruto ordered, stepping forward.

"No."

"It's in your best interest that you release her **now**," Neji hissed.

Itachi just stuck his tongue out at the pearl eyes boy.

"Let my bride go," Gaara growled, feeling his eyes bleed gold.

"You don't scare me badger boy. I've waited three long years for this day to come and no power on earth can take this away from me."

"I'm gonna bloody kill you again, you damn weasel!" Sasuke hissed, trying to pull lightning out of his body through the use of his chakra. It wasn't working too well for him.

"Foolish little brother. Chakra in this world is little to nonexistent. You can't harm me that way."

While all this was going on, Sakura felt her body going cold, as starts of black danced across her vision. The idea of her first kiss really being stolen by this guy was a bit too much for her. She felt like she was going to faint.

Thankfully, instead of shouting curses at the oldest Uchiha, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame were behind Itachi. Kisame, being the strong guy he was, easily opened Itachi's arms, allowing Deidara and Sasori to drag Sakura out to safety. Well, it was mostly Sasori dragging Sakura off while Deidara held Itachi back with his foot.

"What the hell, cut it out you guys, give me Sakura chan back!" Itachi whined, reaching out for the pale green eyed girl.

"No way in hell, you molesting freak. How dare you harm my precious cherry blossom!" Deidara exclaimed, kicking Itachi in the face a few more times, just for good measure.

Sasori instantly noticed Sakura's weak condition and quickly scooped her up into a bridal position in his arms to make it easier for her. "Sakura chan. are you unwell?" he asked frantically.

The rest of the boys were surrounding her in an instant with cries and pleas to get better.

"Oh no, Sakura chan!

"Sakura chan, hang on."

"You okay?"

Sasuke turned around and glared darkly at Itachi. "What the hell did you do to her, you sick bastard?"

Itachi looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I just kissed her, the shock of being touched by such a handsom figure must have been too much for her so suddenly."

"Like hell that was it," Neji hissed, glaring at the tall dark haired man. How dare he steal his girl's very first kiss and then go and say such an outrageous thing about himself. His hair wasn't even as silky as Neji's!

"I don't feel so good, let me down Sasori..." Sakura moaned, holding her head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you're making me a bit nervous. No offense, but I don't want to fall asleep in your arms with that guy in this house."

Sasori nodded, letting Sakura down and out of his arms. "That's completely understandable."

The boys, so concerned with giving Sakura room to breathe backed away a bit with worry in their eyes as she clung to her head, all the while not noticing they had parted enough for a red eyed Uchiha to dash forward and claim Sakura in another hug. Being who he was Itachi decided to take the chance give to him and try to embrace the pink haired beauty, yet again.

"Sakura chan!"

Sakura saw this a moment before it happened and let her mind and emotions flare with anger towards the man who stole her first kiss. Before Itachi knew what was happening he was flying towards the end of the hallway with a bruising left cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me you damn pervert!" Sakura hissed, her fist still raised, her shoulders shaking from the five finger death punch she was well known for on the streets.

The rest of the guys were pretty stunned by the force of her punch, since it sent Itachi all the way down the hallway and up against the wall. And by the looks of it, he was in a lot of pain.

Sasuke shivered as he remembered his painful welcome. Maybe it was an Uchiha thing.

Sakura turned around and glared venomously at the boys surrounding her.

Hell fire blazing in her eyes.

Raising her other hand she pointed to Sasori Deidara and Kisame. "You three, pick him up and lug him into the living room, Sasuke and Naruto get the first aid kit out of the bathroom, Gaara and Neji prepare a place for the pervert on the couch and make sure it's fixed so he can't molest anyone anymore! There's duck tape under the sink."

-

-

-

Three and a half minuets later...

"I'm still mad at you, but seeing that you've suffered enough, I'll forgive you for now," Sakura grumbled with her arms crosses over her chest in an irritated manner.

Though, outside her knowledge, the way she positioned her arms was something none of the boys in the room were hasty to speak against, for obvious reasons.

"Waaa, Sakura chan is so hot."

"Yeah..."

Sakura sent both Naruto and Neji a blood chilling glare and the two instantly ceased their mumblings and averted their eyes, making sure they didn't refocus back on her chest area.

"Now, getting back to the matter, I know you're name is Itachi, but I don't know anything much more than that about you. Before today, I've never seen you before in my life, and you say you have known me for three years. Don't tell such falsehoods. I want the truth. Who are you and why didn't you come out of the book like the rest of the guys?"

Itachi looked up at Sakura eyes and, despite being strapped down with duck tape and tied up with thick coil rope, managed to spare her a seductive grin that would have any other girl head over heels in love. "Sakura chan, you're as beautiful as ever, even when you're yelling at me."

Sasuke kicked hi brother in the side, sending the older male over like a sack of limp potatoes. "Don't address my Sakura chan in such a way you thick skulled playboy player."

Itachi waddled up into a sitting positing, much to the amazement of those who tied him up, and proceeded to glare at his younger brother. "My foolish younger brother, you may call me whatever you like, for such lifeless words can not penetrate my pride, but one thing you can not call me is a playboy, nor may you address me as a player."

"Prick," Sasuke mumbled as Itachi continued on with his speech.

"In all my life, I have never loved any other woman other than my deer sweet Sakura chan. She, and only she has, stolen my heart away from me, to hold in her precious hands and do with whatever she may. Never have I ever dreamed of another female, for the image of Sakura hime's smile is enough for this man. She is a marvelous beauty that is unlike any other. I could never fall for any other woman. Sakura chan is my life. I would gladly die a thousand hell inflicted deaths just for the sake of her smile blessed upon me."

While Itachi went on an on about his love for Sakura, the rest of the boys were either getting annoyed or bored. Sure he was taking about their Sakura chan, but he sounded so phony and so cheesy there was no way he could pose as a threat to Sakura chan's heart. The were in moer danger of Sakura chan falling for that Lee kid that this disney obsessed loser.

"...So...beautiful..."Sakura whispered with stars and tears alike in her eyes.

"WHAT?" Sasuke screamed.

"Sa-Sakura chan, you can't be serious!" added Naruto.

"Sakura chan, you can't fall for this guy, yeah."

"Don't be swayed by his words Sakura chan!" Neji added.

"Don't listen to him, he's just sweet talking you," Gaara franticly replied.

But the boy's words were usless as Sakura was done untying most of Itachi's bindings.

Sasori and Kisame were in the background moping like ghosts, unable to bring themselves to voicing their protests, however loud they were tinging in their hearts.

"I don't think you're too much of a threat now that I have you outnumbered and all. I already punched you so I think the duck tapes a little much," Sakura said, as she wrapped up the discarded silver tape.

"A thousand thanks to you, Sakura hime."

"Sakura chan is fine."

"As you wish, Sakura chan..."

Sakura blushed and in turn caused the rest of the boys to swear death to the Uchiha who could do what none of them could. They've been trying to get her to blush like that forever. Usually it was a blush of embarsiment. This one didn't seem like it.

"Anyway, about where you came from, mind explaining a bit?"

"And while you're at it, mind high tailing it our of here?"

Sakura gave Naruto a stern look, but did nothing more.

"Anything for Sakura chan. You wanted to know why I did not come out of the Book like everyone else, am I correct?

She nodded.

"Well, the difference between them and myself is the fact that I'm dead in their world, while they were all perfectly healthy when called out," Itachi explained with a smile and a calm tone.

Sakura blinked, her eyes widening in surprise. Really after having demon harboring males and ninja poof into her house after a blackout or two, she should get use to stuff like this. Though, the though of death not having power over the brown leather bound book she was in possession of was a pretty powerful thing. For something to have that much power...Whoa.

"But you said you knew Sakura chan for three years, can't you explain that a bit without going off on your sob story, yeah?"

"I would like to know how that is possible as well," Sakura added.

Itachi nodded, smiling still. "I was chosen from the beginning to be one from the book, so instead of dying naturally, I came to this world in a form you are most likely very familiar with."

"What?" Sakura asked leaning forward.

Itachi chuckled. "Well, let's just say you called me moget for three years without knowing that I was really a human being trapped within the body of a weasel until I was summoned from the book."

...

...

blink

...

...

Sakura went cold as her eyes widened, shrinking her pupil.

This could not be happening.

Before Itachi knew what was happening he was thrown to the other side of the living room by Sakura as she screamed something that sounded a lot like 'pervert' at a high note.

Feeling her face grow hot, she dashed into her room and locked the door.

"What was that about, yeah?"

"Beats me. Hey, Sasori, what do think was wrong with Sakura chan?" Naruto asked.

The red haired puppeteer shrugged his shoulders while watching the door to her room, just in case it opened once more to allow his presious living doll out. "I would not know..."

Sasuke smirked with narrowed eyes, glaring at his injured brother. "I bet he would know."

Kisame was already standing over the fallen form of his partner, studying him with a weary eye. "Well, Itachi?"

"Well what?"

"You mind explain why Sakura chan would hit you again and call you a pervert?" Neji asked, stepping forward.

Itachi shrugged. "I don't know. It might be because saw her naked a few times and was there when she danced around in her underwear and stayed with her when she was only wearing a towel or-"

"You saw my precious Sakura chan unclothed before me!?" Sasuke hissed, strangling his brother.

"O-only a f-fe-few ti-times..."

"Kill him Sasuke, I can't forgive him for seeing Sakura chan in a towel!" Naruto cheered.

Neji fumed at the thought of Sakura dancing with Itachi in nothing but her underwear. How dare his future bride be seen in such a way by someone other than him! Didn't he make it perfectly clear in the beginning that Sakura chan was bound to be his. Nothing would keep this Hyuga from his soul mate. Nothing could keep him from his Sakura. Itachi was just a road block, nothing more than that.

"A-and I w-was-was t-there wh-when she took a b-bath once-Ackk!" Itachi tried to say, but was cut of from both his words and hiss necessary dosage of required oxygen.

"Why can't you die and stay dead you playing bastard!" Sasuke snarled.

That was the mistake.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hands and threw his younger brother off his fallen form, climbing to his feet in the process. "I had though I made it perfectly clear to you the first time, foolish little brother. I have one heart and one soul, both witch belong to my deeply desired Sakura hime. She is my life, my love, and my soul mate. I could never dream of another woman when I have Sakura in my heart."

"I though you said you gave her your heart, yeah." Deidara mumbled rolling his eyes at the flaky speech Itachi was giving. It sounded like something out of a soap opera, not that he watched those, mind you!

"Sakura is my everything. Without her I don't have a reason to breath! When I was lost in this world, bewildered and defencless, even before she knew who I was or if I was from the book or not, she took me in and cared for me like I was one of her dearest friends, not some stay animal off the rain soaked streets. She knew nothing of me, yet she bestowed upon me the kindness my very own parents neglected to give. Three years with here were three years I was unbelievably happy."

"That was because you were a killer, Itachi," the younger Uchiha hissed, not liking how the person he hated and detested the most talked about his soon to be bride and wife.

Itachi glared at Sasuke. "Don't speak of matters long past, foolish little brother. Such things are no longer rellivent to this time and place. We are in Sakura chan's world now, not our own."

"He's right, Sasuke," Kisame added, sighing as he crossed his hands over his chest. "Any matters or quarrels present in the other world are void and null once we cross over."

"I can't just forget about how her murdered mother and father!"

"You're going to have to, yeah."

Sasuke turned to glare at Deidara. "Stay out of this."

"Hey,hey, hey, Sasuke teme! Cool down would ya?"

Sasuke growled turning around to glare at Naruto. "What do you want me to do?"

"Calm down and think about Sakura chan before you knock down any walls or tear up and floorboards. I know for a fact that she would kill you if you damaged her couch."

Hearing Sakura's name, Sasuke seemed to calm down a bit. He still refused to look at his older brother, but he wasn't about to start a fighting riot over it, so it was all good.

"Hey, where did the red dude go?" Kisame asked, speaking up for once when he noticed a member of their group mission.

"Sasori is still here," Naruto complained, thinking Kisame was talking about the puppet master from the desert.

"Not Sasori, the short guy, the one with the dark rimmed eyes and the love tattoo on his forehead," Kisame explained with an irritated grunt. He used to work with Sasori so he would naturally know his name.

"Oh you mean Gaara? He's over here-hey, wait. Where did Gaara go?"

Seven sets of eyes turned towards the empty spot the young red head had occupied only moments ago. Said set of seven eyes widened when they found the space void of the jade eyed male.

"No Sakura chan! Gaara's after you!" Naruto wailed, running around in circles.

-

-

-

Gaara fiddled around with his hands as he listened to the running water in the bathroom connected to Sakura bedroom, the bedroom that was not occupied by him. Sakura still was unaware of his presence and he intended to keep it that way...wait, no!

He wanted her to notice him!

Right?

"Sa-Sakura chan..." he meekly called out, his timid voice not doing much to overthrow the sound of the shower. Of course she wouldn't hear him with a pitiful voice like that!

But he couldn't really help it. He was never this attached to something before. If he was, it would have become his own in a matter of seconds with the flick of his wrist. This one time was the only exception to this fact of life, other than the love he desired from his family and would be friends.

Sakura was different. She was... she was...God, how could he describe her? She was heavenly compared to him. She may put on that cold mask when facing others, but through her actions Gaara saw a truly good person. She excepted him, without the aid of politics or fear. The demon inside him was something she actually _liked_. Okay, people tolerated his demon back home, but nobody _liked _it. No one fully excepted it. No one, aside from Sakura chan. Gaara actually though they could be compatible.

Then they had to show up. Not just Itachi, but _all _of them. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. It was clear as day that they also desired what his heart craved more than anything. It was bad enough in the beginning when he had to fight Sasuke for Sakura, but now there were so many pining for her heart. Eight to be exact, and that was just from the book. He was sure there were others outside this house that desired his most treasured cherry blossom.

With so many eyes set on her and so many lips swearing confessions, what were the chances that she would actually notice him, let alone settle down with him. The odds were against him.

"Sakura chan..." he whispered, grabbing the fabric of his shirt where his heart would be. His stomach felt like it was tied up with knots, the feelings he had for her were so great. "What can I do?"

"You can start with turning around so I can grab some pajamas, Red."

Gaara's head shot up with surprise at the sound of her voice. "Sakura chan!"

"Ahem? I'm wearing nothing but a towel, mind giving a girl some privacy?" Sakura asked with an irritated tone to her voice. She was still mad at Itachi for what he saw when he was a animal.

"S-sorry..." Gaara mumbled with a deep blush turning around.

"It's okay, but do you mind telling me what you're doing in my room if you're intentions are not to spy on me when in the shower?" Sakura asked grabbing some blue and white stripped panties and a oversize tee shirt.

"I...I didn't want any of the other guys to see you, or be with you." His blush was growing as the words fell from his lips on their own.

"You mean Itachi."

"Or any of the others who got ideas from Itachi."

Sakura smiled, coming out from the bathroom dressing and toweling her hair. "That's very honorable of you Gaara. Itachi may have tricked me for a while back their with such elegant words, but it's really true what they say."

Gaara turned around, his blush going down a bit. "And what would that be?"

"Actions speak louder than words."

Gaara choked on the air he was about to take in when he saw her standing in front of the light coming out of the bathroom. She was still dabbled with droplets of water here and there, making her skin glow and her hair stand out. She was like a heavenly angel standing before a mere mortal, no, a monster. That's what he was compared to her.

"You know what a lot of people say about men and their hormones? 'It's a natural part of their development' or 'that's just how they are' or something like that. That's what they say to justify their perverted nature."

"Sakura chan, what is it you are trying to say?"

The pink haired girl let the towel fall to her shoulders as she smiled at Gaara. "I can't stand those perverts and boys who indulge in porn and call it natural. For me, the most admirable kind of man is the one who is strong enough to turn away from those impulses and put a woman first. Thank you Gaara for not trying anything dishonest while other's would have if they had your opportunity. It means a lot to me."

The blush that had quited down a moment ago had returned, this time, with vengeance. "It...it was...it wasn't that much."

"Oh no! For a guy like you to exist is really something! I signed up for cleaning duties after school once and do you know how much porn I found in the boys desks and hideouts? There was enough to fill a barn with! Ohh, those guys git on my nerves so much! I wanted the thrash them all so bad, right then and there! It's like there isn't anyone out there with any morals left."

"Umm?"

Sakura chuckled, coming out of her rant. "What I'm just trying to say is thank you. No one else in life is going to say that, because no one really cares anymore. But it's just something that annoys me to no end."

Gaara stood up, leaving the edge of her bed behind and grabbed on of her free hands. Sakura looked up surprised, stuttering a bit.

"I'm not like that! I have a sister, and even though she's older than me, I couldn't stand the though of others looking at her in a perverted way like many did. It disgusts me as much as it does you, I think."

Stars cam alive in Sakura eyes. "Then you mean...?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Gaara smiled and nodded once more. "Yes."

"Then, we are kindred spirits!" Sakura proclaimed, those stars turning into fires of determination. "We won't let guys like that get away un punished! Whever there is evil unmoral acts, heavenly punishment will not be far behind!"

"Hai!" Gaara cried, happy to be holding Sakura hand.

"SAKURA CHAN!"

"Where is Sakura chan?"

"Gaara, come back with Sakura chan!"

"Bring my Sakura chan back, yeah!"

"She's not your's, you moron!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I'll kill you, stop talking about my Sakura chan like that."

"She's mine!"

"No, she's mine!"

**Smash**

_Crash_

Bang

Sakura groaned, rubbing the back of her neck. "I can't leave them alone for five minuets without having something in my house break. If this keeps up, the whole house is going to fall apart."

"I'll help, don't worry too much," Gaara offered, patting her on the shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yeah, thanks. I had better get out there and fix things," the green eyed girl replied, throwing her damp towel over her shoulder and unlocking the door to her room.

Once she stepped out into the hall the chaos seemed to explode into another whole level.

"Sakura chan!"

"It's Sakura chan, yeah!"

"She's safe!"

"My Sakura chan is alright!"

Sakura growled, feeling a vein on her slightly-larger-than-normal-forehead. These guys were really starting to annoy her with how clingy they all acted. Couldn't they go five minuets without her? She couldn't have been gone that long! Inwardly she was wailing with grief at the idea of having to spend so many more days with these males who could not stand separation.

"Shut up! You guys need to learn to behave while I'm away. I was only gone for five flipping minuets and you all throw a fit and worry like little two year olds! Can't you guys learn to act your age?"

"But, we though something had happened to you when we noticed Gaara missing," Neji offered, blushing at being called a two year old. Hyugas were not known to act in such a way.

"Please, Gaara was a total gentleman. He wouldn't do something like that, unlike _some_ present in this room," Sakura commented, stressing the word someone, while glaring at Itachi.

"I said I was sorry!"

"I can not bare to leave Sakura chan's side with the likes of such villain under the same room," Sasori commented slyly, pulling Sakura into his chest with a hidden smirk. "So, you'll just have to sleep with me, my dear."

"No way, you bastard! Sakura chan is staying with me," Sasuke snarled, grabbing into her arm.

"Not a chance in hell. For all we know, you're a mini Itachi with perverted ideas just like him!" Kisame spoke up, standing in front of Sakura like a professional body guard.

"Sakura chan stay with me!"

"No, she stays with me, yeah!"

"No way!"

"Stay away from her, teme!"

"Not my Sakura chan!"

Sakura sighed in irritation as she listened to her boys continue to fight over her. "God help me sleep tonight."

-

-

-

-

* * *

I know it was short compared to the others, please bare with me!

Quick questions here!

I'm planning on bringing two more men through the book, any more and I don't think I could handle so many guys. I would like it if you would suggest some names just to help me along. The two original guys that were going to be used don't seem to fit as well with the manga developments and all.

Next, what do you like best about Ecstasy? Is it the humorous moments? The possessive guys? The amount of guys? Or the plot? The long chapters? I would really like it if you could please put that in a review and tell me what you like about this story, I'll be sure to add more of it to the next chapter.

Thank you for reading, and please **_review_**!

Ja ne

Vesper chan


	12. Aquarium

**AN**/ (Sniff) Oh thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews you sent me for the last chapter. Now I remember why this was so easy to write. The feedback you guys gave me was awesome!I had fun and enjoyed every minuet of reading what you guys gad to say. I'm not going to say anything yet about the next (and last) pair to come out of the book, but I would like you all to know that your reviews have made in impact on the future plot line of this story. I'm going to have too much fun in this next chapter I hope you all enjoy!

**Warning**/ _**lots **_and **_lots _**of OOC-ness and gut rolling humor. No one is going to be in character in this story...aside from Naruto...maybe. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer/** I do not own Naruto but you should know that I do own this story and it's plot line so please don't steal it! (© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan.) See! Now, it is legal! Don't bug me about it.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Aquarium

-

Recap

_Sakura sighed in irritation as she listened to her boys continue to fight over her._

_ "God, help me sleep tonight."_

-

Sasuke mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, rolling over to his left, so that he could be closer to her. When she was awake, she would have punched him for such an action, but now she was in a peaceful slumber that did not allow a fiber of her body to stir.

Oh yes, Sasuke was one of the two lucky guys that was allowed to sleep next to Sakura on the floor after she had finished setting up enough rolls in the living room. He couldn't remember who got her room and her parent's room, nor did he want to. All he knew that his presious Sakura chan was slumbering next to him.

Crawling closer to reality and escaping the realm of sleep, Sasuke heard Sakura breath loudly, before rolling over closer to him in the dark. Oh yes,yes, this was fate if ever there was one!

_ 'Take that Neji! Sakura, in her unconscious state, is longing for me, desiring to be closer to me! Not you, but me! __Me! The red string of fate connects Sakura to me if ever there was one!'_

Too shy in his joy-filled state, Sasuke let one of his arms fall behind his back, his hand reaching out for her own. She probably needed someone to hold onto during a night as dark and traumatizing as this one. His brother did have that effect on people.

Sasuke felt a jolt in his chest as slender, cold fingers found his own. That jolt came again as she slipped her fingers in between his and curled tightly around his hand. Sasuke was having a field day.

_'Sakura chan is holding my hand, I can't believe this- I mean I can because I'm so awesome and drop dead freaking hott with all my blessed Uchiha smexyness, but she's really holding my hand, like for real! Oh her hand is so soft and delicate. I think I've fallen even more in love with my darling bride to be if that is even possible. She's really holding my hand. Oh my God, I don't think I can breath.'_

Sasuke blushed a deep shade of crimson as he felt the sought after girl behind him stir in her sleep and move closer to him. Since she was already pretty close to begin with, she was nearly on top of Sasuke when she rolled over towards him.

Things just keep getting better and better for that guy, eh?

The tired girl moaned something he couldn't make out, causing a heavy breath to pass over his heated neck, sending chills down the spin of the youngest Uchiha male.

He was wide awake, making sure he didn't miss anything.

Her breathing was hot against his neck as she inched closer and closer. Sasuke couldn't help it as he felt his body go numb at the feeling of Sakura clawing over him in such a way.

He would have to apologize for the nosebleed on her pillow later.

_'Sakura chan really is here like this. I'm just about ready to die if she does anything more, I don't think my body or my mind can take much more. But, oh, she almost on top of me now, I can't take this. Sakura chan really must want me bad. Not that I can blame her. I was the most desired male in Leaf before I ran away. The ladies would kill for a spot at my side. A few of those out laws did. Of course Sakura chan would wa nt me, it's only natural. I am irresistibly hot and down rite smoking sexy!'_

Gaining a bit of confidence from his inner pep talk, Sasuke turned over a bit to look up at Sakura. It was dark so he couldn't really see anything, but her outline was faintly visible, and being a ninja he was a bit more aware of his surroundings than most.

Reaching up to where her face would be, Sasuke used the back of his fingers to brush against her cheek. She seemed to like that as she leaned into his touch.

Maybe she was more awake that Sasuke originally though she was.

Little by little, the girls silky smooth face came inching down, drawing closer to Sasuke's own. He imagined this was because she wanted a kiss from the most handsome man in the house. Who wouldn't...(girls, not guys...though there was that.1)

Closer and closer, soon Sasuke's dream would become reality.

Just when she was about to press her lips against his own, he murmured her name alone in the softest, most tantalizing tone he could use to utter any form of words.

"Sakura chan..."

Just before the kiss, there was what looked to be a flash of lightning that lit up the room, followed by a dull click and a few muffled snickers in the background.

"What the hell?"

The lights were flipped on and Sasuke found himself pinned under by not Sakura, but rather a very confused and ticked off Neji.

"What the hell are you doing on top of me you girlie faggot?" Sasuke screamed, pushing Neji off, his face beat red by embarrassment.

"Me, what are you doing in Sakura's place? I got to sleep on her right!" cried Neji is just as much disgust and embarrassment.

"Well I got to sleep on her left, you must have rolled over her or something during your sleep!"

"As if, that's what you must have done!"

"Shut the hell up!"

There was a cough behind them.

Neji and Sasuke both turned to see all the males, present in a small crowd with Naruto at the front, holding onto a small digital camera Sakura had taught him to use.

"If you two are done with you're little lover's spat, would you mind helping with breakfast?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin.

"As if, dobe. Why would I want to help you with anything?"

"Cause I'm pretty sure Sakura's not into homo guys making out in her living room at night," Gaara answered for his friend, pointing to the small red digital camera.

Sasuke and Neji both gasped in horror, realizing what the lightning was.

"You didn't,"Sasuke breathed.

"You wouldn't," Neji added.

"If it helps us with out chances of getting closer to Sakura chan, hell yeah!" Deidara cried, pumping a fist into the air.

"Most certianally. This is a extremely valuable toll to reaching Sakura chan's highly desired affection," Sasori added with a devilish glint in his crimson stained orbs.

"I know for a fact that she does not like homos as boyfriends," Itachi snickered.

"That's not fair! I though he was Sakura chan!" Neji cried out in protest.

"Don't care, yeah."

Naruto nodded with a wide grin. "That's why you're going to make us breakfast and tell Skakura chan it was us who did all the work."

Sasuke didn't take to kindly to this treatment.

"Hello no! You can't do that!"

"Homo, homo, homo..."

"Fine, I'll do it, just keep that picture of me and Sasuke away from Sakura!" Neji cried, pushing a seething Sasuke behind him. The youngest Uchiha looked like he was about to kill more than one male in the room.

Itachi smiled, running a hand through his long raven colored hair. "That's a good boy, Neji kun. Hey...where did Kisame go? Sasori, did you see where Kisame went?"

"He said he was going to use the bathroom, or something of that nature."

-

-

-

The moment Kisame stepped into the small full bathroom, he knew there was something wrong. Call it a sixth sense if you will, but he was sure there was something wrong with the atmosphere in the room.

His eyes narrowed when he felt the air in the room pool towards a certain area, like someone was breathing it in. It was a very useful ninja skill that you couldn't avoid unless you were really far away.

"Who's there?" he called out looking around the small room.

No reply.

It wasn't a overly huge room, so there weren't that many places a person could hide. Just the closet, the cabinet under the sink and behind the shower curtain in the tub.

The closet was open, and mostly empty with a few towels missing and the high quality hair shampoo bottles messily knocked over. The same could be said for the sink, aside from the fact that it was filled mostly with toiletries instead of towels and hair shampoo.

So that just left behind the curtain in the bathtub.

Inhaling deeply, the tall dark eyed male leaned forward, taking a fistful of the shower curtain in his hand, and pulled back with a sudden jerk. The metal rings made a scraping sound as they were pulled across the metal, stopping short with his breath.

There, curled up in a shivering ball with her trusted pillow and bed sheet, was Sakura chan. She still appeared to be sleeping soundly,since she didn't move any more than and inch every second to let her heart beat, but that didn't take away any of the beauty Kisame first saw in the pink haired girl when he arrived out of the book.

With the shower curtain pulled back, there was more light in the little bathing area than there was before, causing Sakura to groan and turn in her sleep, pulling her thin bed sheet with her.

Kisame blushed a dark shade of pink as he watched the sleeve of her tee shirt fall over her shoulder, exposing her creamy, pale peach colored skin to his viewing pleasure.

"Sa-Sa-Saa-Sakura?" he stuttered in utter surprise, not expecting to see her curled up in the bathtub in such a...how should he put it..._lewd _position.

Really, to be able to fit into such a small area she had to pull her knees up to her chest, pushing her shirt up to expose her panties and all the glory of her long creemy legs. And then there was that whole issue of her shirt falling over her shoulder in such a seductive way. And to make matters worse, her hair was a mess of heavenly waves framing her pretty little face.

Kisame could feel a nosebleed coming along, much to his dismay. Didn't stuff like this only happen in those girlishly shojo beat manga? ...Not that he read those kind of manga...or any manga at all mind you!

"Mmmh..." she breathed stretching her neck, showing signs of waking up.

_'Oh crap! What am I going to do I do? No- what is she going to do when she wakes up. I don't think I should be in here! She's going to kill me for sure or at least throw me into a wall and try to kill me like she did with Itachi. Oh God she's really going to try and kill me! I don't want to die! I'm the only male in this whole house that hasn't confessed him undying love to Sakura chan! I can't die before she knows how I feel about her! That would tottally mess of the plot of this story and make the author really mad! Then I'd have two angry women killing me! OH God, Oh God I'm never going to get out of this alive am I? This is the end of my short apperance in this story isn't it? Oh Woe is me! I can't let Sakura find me and get mad when she wakes up! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do...?'_

"Kisame?" she gurgled with half lidded eyes, killing his raging thoughts in an instant.

_'I'm dead'_

"What...you...doing here."

The tall young lad blushed at how cute she sounded with her broken words, almost like a waking infant.However, there was still the fact that he was in her sleeping quarters when she made it clear she did not like being disturbed. "N-nothing, Sakura chan."

Sakura stared up at his was glazed over eyes, half seeing the man in front of her. "Oooh, okay..." With that said Sakura turned around and snuggled deeper into her lumpy pillow, holding the edge of her sheet in a tightly fisted hand.

Kisame was a bit stunned at how calmly she acted towards his intrusion. Wasn't she going to go all PMSing on him and throw him out a window and eat a tub and a half of ice cream before the fire of her aura melted it all away?

"...Mmmm cookie dough..." she mumbled in her semi state of sleep.

Gulping in worry, the pale fish lover decided not to risk finding out. He took a steep backwards, crossing nearly half of the room in one of his long strides and was stopped but a pained whimper Sakura made in her sleep. It sounded like she was hurt.

"Sakura chan?"

He bent down to to brush the back of his hand against his shoulder, but was startled when her opposite hand let go of her sheet to reach up and grab his own. Pale baby skin met rough calloused ones.

"Otousan..."

Kisame blushed realizing that she had mistaken him for her father. He remembered seeing a photo of her mother and father in the master bedroom last night. Her mother looked a lot like Sakura with darker red hair and dark blue eyes that looked like a clear night sky.

Her father was a tall, robust man that looked like he could take on Arnold Schwarzenegger at a pep rally. He was light skinned with should length silver hair and dull gray eyes that looked almost clear.

No wonder she mistook him for her father. Kisame was the tallest out of the group and the one with the most muscles, ofen called the brawny one. If he stood next to Sakura's father, the would have been the same height, same built, same pale complexion. The only difference would be the blue hair and black eyes Kisame possessed.

"Sakura chan...I have to go, you can't keep holding onto me like this," he answered half heartedly, not really wanting to let go of her hand, but fearing her anger when she woke once again.

Sakura whimpered once again, frowning in her sleep. She didn't respond at first, but eventually responded with a quite childlike voice that sounded so unlike the tone she always used. "Don't leave me again."

That's right, her parents were away a lot. He heard from one of the guys that they were away in a place called Egypt, poking around for lost tombs that a bunch of famous dead guys were rotting away in. Why anyone would want to do that rather than stay with this pink haired angel, he would never know.

It must have been Itachi that told him Sakura was alone a lot. Her parents rarely spent more than a month with her, despite their obvious affection for their only child. Thus, Sakura grew up quickly and by herself. She used to be a very open person, but people started leaving her and soon she stopped caring. It was too painful to make friends only to see them leave.

_'Sakura must be feeling lonesome without her parents around. For someone who was with them ever waking moment of her childhood, having to loose such close friends and parents must have been a painful experience. I never had parents to know what it was like, but if I did I bet I would have hated to see the leave me like this.' _

Kisame sighed sitting down next to the edge of the small porcine tub that acted like a cradle to his not so secret crush. "Okay, Sakura chan, you win. I'll stay with you," he whispered, not having the heart to hurt her when she was so vulnerable.

Feeling his words more than hearing them the young girl settled down, falling back into a relaxed position, not daring to let go of the large calloused hand that held her own with enough care to please a infant.

_'I wonder what the guys are doing right now. Surly they haven't noticed my absence by now. I only just got here so they wouldn't be so used to me. But Sakura..._' he looked down at the young girl sleeping in the tub and blushed a light shade of pink that looked cherry on his pale face. '_But Sakura, to those boys, is a different story.'_

-

-

-

"We said we were sorry, yeah" Deidara whined rubbing the back of his head where he had been 'touched' by an infuriated Amazon warrior princess in the wee hours of the morning. At least that's how it looked like to an artist with an imagination as big as Disneyland.

"Think before you run your trap off in the morning, will ya? I hate having to be woken up, especially after what I had to deal with last night," Sakura replied, her voice even and cold. The baby in the tub was gone replaced by this matured young woman who had no qualms about killing any of her unwelcome guests.

After being awoken from the racket that was caused by seven deprived men, Sakura and Kisame had agreed not to let anyone know about her calling out to her father in her sleep. Kisame was actually quite please how well Sakura handled the situation after he told her what had happened in her sleep.

Itachi shivered under the glare that was thrown at him from all angles. "It really wasn't my fault! I was a freaking animal!"

"A freaking perverted animal," Gaara mumbled.

"A freaking _male _animal," Itachi corrected.

"Gaara was right Itachi," Sakura hissed, looking over her shoulder as she led her group of boys down the street. Most everyone else stopped to stare at the large group of model like males surrounding one less than perfect female.

"Sakura chan, you can't really blame me after being your best and only friend for three long years! Okay, I'm sorry. I hurt you and that was never my intention nor my wish when I was a poor fuzzy ferrite."

Itachi waltzed to the front of the precession stopping in front of Sakura. Taking her hand in his own, he pressed his lips to her pale skin and smiled in a dreamy prince like manner that would have any number of girls falling over him. "There is no ground for forgiveness of such dark sins. I can only hope in the deepest parts of my heart that you could somehow look at me as you once did. Please, if forgiveness is too much, forget my earlier actions and look at me anew.I could not bare it if the girl that saved my life and heart that dreary rainy day, were to have nothing to do with me. Sakura chan, darling, you know my life is in your hands, now and forever. What you choose to do is your own decision, but please take into account that I truly love you."

Sakura growled, flushing a light shade of pink at how dreamy he sounded. She knew that _**he **_knew this was her weakness: A modern day prince professing true love and loyalty to her with looks that could kill.

"Damn you Itachi, stop it. You're going to annoy my Sakura chan," Sasuke protested. Itachi made a motion behind his back and Sasuke paled. He was dead silent once Itachi held up **_that _**dreaded photo from the pits of hell, behind his back.

"Sasuke is right, Itachi. People are staring and I want to get to the aquarium as soon as possible," Sakura answered, glad that Sasuke was there to break the spell for her.

"Hey, hey, hey, Sakura chan!"

Sakura turned to look at an energized Naruto, smiling brightly. "What, Naruto?"

"Why did you decide to take us to the Aquarium today?"

"I got one of their flyers in the mail yesterday and decided to drag you guys along since it was a free show today. and aside from that..." Sakura looked down at her hands, not wanting to show her eyes. "I wanted to see the baby seals. They were just born a few weeks ago so they're not that big."

"Aw, thats so cute, from a darling little doll such as yourself, my dear," Sasori chuckled, slipping a hand over her shoulder, holding her small frame against his own.

Being so used to it, Sakura didn't bat an eye after brushing his hand off her shoulder.

Neji was the first to spot the Aquarium with his sharp eyes, and didn't spare any time in pointing it out to Sakura who sweetly thanked him for the heads up, much to the annoyance of every other male.

Deidara and Naruto were the first in, oh-ing and Awe-ing at the many colorful fish swing over their heads in the underwater tunnel. Sakura figured it must be a blond thing.

Neji and Sasuke took to the opposites side, taking in the colorful underwater landscape, leaving Gaara and Sasori to watch the sand crabs. Strange how fascinated they appeared to be.

Itachi chose to remain by Sakura as she wandered the halls, taking in the wonder and colors that passed before her eyes.

Looking behind her, Sakura smiled seeing how obviously, at home Kisame felt to be surrounded by water. He stayed behind her, staying just as close at Itachi, but you could see his mind had taken him away.

"Hey come on, they're going to have a show with the dolphins real soon!" Naruto cried, waving the whole group over to the opened room with a large pool at the bottom. He didn't have to try very hard to convince everyone to follow him after they saw Sakura run for the entrance with a delighted smile on her lips.

"Come on Kisame!" Sakura called, dragging the blue haired youth by the hand.

Itachi whimpered, not being the one dragged along by his beloved.

The group, as large as it was, had to settle for a spot in the back so that they all could stick together. Sakura wasn't all too happy with this since she was the shortest by far, hoping for a seat up front. And on top of that the group in front of her was filled with abnormally tall people. To sum it all up...She couldn't see anything.

So there she sat, radiating death glares at the back of the man in front of her, in hopes of scaring him away. It didn't work. He needed to be turned around for her demon eyes to take any effect.

She felt someone bump her should and turned to see Kisame looking at her, rather than the event.

"Hai?"

"Can you see anything?"

Sakura frowned looking behind her. Just like she though, they were seated on the very last bunch, up against the wall with the worst view. Of course she couldn't see. "Not really..."

Before she had to say anything else, Kisame lifted her up and seated her on his shoulders, giving her an extraordinary view. She had forgotten how tall he was.

"Are you enjoying yourself now Sakura?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, very much, thank you."

Kisame paused, watching the show of acrobatic tricks with mild interest, his thoughts fixated on the petite angel on his shoulders. "Hey, Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"You like it here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Sakura smiled resting her chin on the top of his head, thinking it over in her mind. "The water reminds me of one of my favorite stories. It's one my mom used to tell me. You know, the main character reminds me a bit of you."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Samebito."

The name sparked something in the back of his memory.

"Samebito is a creature that appears in "The Gratitude of the Samebito", a short story by Lafcadio Hearn. It is described as a humanoid with inky black skin, emerald green eyes, a face like a demon's, and a beard like a dragon's."

"That doesn't sound anything like me."

With a grin Sakura continued."In the story, a man named Tōtarō meets the Samebito one day on a bridge. Although frightening, the creature turns out to be a gentle being who, as punishment petty fault, has been expelled from the sea by his former employer, one of the eight great Dragon Kings of the ocean. Tōtarō takes pity on the creature and allows it to live in a deep pond in his garden."

Kisame chuckles, interrupting her story telling. Sakura playfully bops his head and tells him to shut up and listen.

"Meanwhile, Tōtarō has been seeking a bride, and eventually falls in love with a beautiful woman he sees at a female pilgrimage at Mii-dera. He becomes deathly sick with grief, however, on learning that her family requires a betrothal gift of ten thousand jewels for her hand in marriage. When the Samebito learns that his master is on his deathbed, he begins to cry tears of blood which become precious rubies when they hit the ground. Through the Samebito's tears, Tōtarō eventually wins the hand of the woman with whom he is infatuated. When he has finished weeping, the Samebito is also pardoned by the dragons, and the story ends happily."

"That's good. I like happy endings."

"Me too."

-

-

-

"Waa, it's so late already, but it feels like we just got here," Naruto complained, ignoring the drolling employee with hearts in her eyes as she watched the procession of god like models walk by.

She, of course, was not the only one fawning over the males. All throughout the day, they noticed several teenage girls pointing hand size, rectangle objects that clicked and flashed when pointed at them. They of course, didn't do anything to stop their antics, not knowing they would regret it once Sakura went back to school.

Itachi seemed to be the only one who knew what a camera was, but he didn't mind having his picture taken, he even posed for most of them, trying to look as dramatic as possible.

"Thank you for coming, please come again!" the love stuck employee sang, as the boys walked out. Itachi was the only one who waved and said that they would.

"Is Sakura chan awake yet?" Sasuke asked, looking over at the slumbering girl who was still clinging to Kisame's back. He wished she would wake up and walk beside him.

"Doesn't look like it, yeah."

After the show with the dolphins had ended, the young pink haired female continued to be carried around by Kisame, claiming it was so crowded she couldn't see over most of the crowds. Kisame, of course, didn't mind in the least, offering to carry the slender girl all over the place. The rest of the guys were not too happy with this turn of events.

"I could have carried her home. I'm almost as tall as you, Kisame, yeah," Deidara complained with a huff.

"You may be the second tallest next to Itachi, but you don't have a good enough build to support my cherry blossom. You would have toppled over in a matter of moments, even if she was a two year old. I would have been the more logical choice after Kisame," Sasori answered with a deep frown, disappointed with the lack of contact he shared with his treasure doll during their outing.

"Excuse me, Sasori, but I believe I'm a few inches taller than you and just as buff," Itachi scoffed, entering the conversation.

"That may be true, nii san, however, Sakura still hates your guts," Sasuke added with a hidden smirk as he watched the grin on his brother's face fall away.

"I said I was sorry!"

Neji simply turned to glare at Itachi over his shoulder. He was content to hold the limp hand of his princess as she continued to cling to Kisame in her sleep using only one arm. Ever since the photo incident this morning, he has had to watch his words and actions more than usual.

"If it was for Sakura chan, I would have carried her," Gaara muttered, knowing he was only a few inches taller than Sakura.

"But Gaara, you're shorter than me and physically weaker. I would have had a lot more success if it were me carrying Sakura home," Naruto replied, not meaning to rub salt in the wound.

"Shut up, Naruto," Gaara hissed under his breath.

Neji looked over and saw that the tall blue haired man looked worried about something as he watched the sun set behind the clouds. "Kisame san, is there something troubling you."

"If it's Sakura chan I'll carry her yeah! Ow- that hurt Sasori!"

"No," Kisame answered frowing. "I was just thinking...what happened to The Book after Itachi and I cam through it?"

Itachi chuckled in a carefree manner, brushing his bangs away from his face. "Sakura chan put it away, of course."

"But, did you actually see her close it and put it away?" Sasori asked, growing concerned as well. He had enough unwanted compatition for Sakura heart as it is. He didn't want another heart throb ninja coming out of the pages of that book, pining after **_his _**doll.

"Not really, but Sakura neat like that. That's how she's always been," Itachi replied.

"Think you guys, when was the last any of us saw it?" Sasuke interrupted, causing a brief silence to come over the party as they all stopped walking to think on the matter, the sun falling farther and farther behind the bleeding red clouds.

Sasori spoke up first. "She put it on the coffee table..."

"Leaning up against the wall..." Neji added.

"Face up..." Gaara continued, his voice growing concerned as the mental image of the book came into his mind.

"And opened..." Kisame finished with a dark tone to his voice.

The group of males all shared a shocked/frightened expression before they tore off, racing down the sidewalk, running like the devil himself was biting at their heels. There was already enough competition for Sakura's heart as it was. Any more would not be excepted!

-

-

-

-

* * *

In case you didn't pick up on it, this was mostly a Kisame chapter. Yeah, I have recently falling in love with this guy. So I gave him the spotlight in this chapter, but I think everyon had their moments, however small they were. Though, I don't think Neji and Sasuke liked the attention in the beginning of the chapter. Bwahaha. I wonder if Sakura should find out, and if she does, what will she do.

Rest of the boys: Kick the homos out!

Sasuke and Neji: we're not homos!"

For a while I was wondering if having so many males liking her was a bad idea since it sounds so unrealistic, but this is fiction and it's under humor, so I can do whatever I want! Haha, bring on the boys! I'm having so much fun rewriting this once I get the time to sit down and think about what's going to happen next. Thank you all so much for your support with reading and reviewing this fic. It really means a lot to see this story loved so much. I can't thank you guys enough! (I know, I know, I'll _try _to update soon)

As always, please **_review_**!

Ja ne

Vesper chan


	13. Questions

**AN**/ Two new men in Sakura's life. Wohoo! I got an overwhelming request for Kiba to be one of them, and I'm sorry to say I already had plans (very minor) for him. But because so many people wanted to see him, he'll pop up in later chapters with a larger role. I wasn't going to really do anything with him aside from let him take a shadowy place beside Hinata at the school dance, but I'm going to use him a little more since so many people wanted him. The original pair was Zetsu and Hidan. Look below for more info.

**Warning**/ Language went up a level in this chapter. L_**ots **_and **_lots _**of OOC-ness and gut rolling humor. No one is going to be in character in this story. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer/** I do not own Naruto but you should know that I do own this story and it's plot line so please don't steal it! (© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan.) See! Now, it is legal! Don't bug me about it.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Questions

-

Recap

_"Think you guys, when was the last any of us saw it?" Sasuke interrupted, causing a brief silence to come over the party as they all stopped walking to think on the matter, the sun falling farther and farther behind the bleeding red clouds._

_Sasori spoke up first. "She put it on the coffee table..."_

_"Leaning up against the wall..." Neji added._

_"Face up..." Gaara continued, his voice growing concerned as the mental image of the book came into his mind._

_"And opened..." Kisame finished with a dark tone to his voice._

_The group of males all shared a shocked/frightened expression before they tore off, racing down the sidewalk, running like the devil himself was biting at their heels. There was already enough competition for Sakura's heart as it was. Any more would not be excepted!_

-

As if the world were on fire, the group of ex ninja men rushed towards Sakura's apartment, desperate to find the book before dark and make sure it was closed. The last thing any of them wanted was another pair of rivals for Sakura's affections. Though none of the said it, they knew that if another pair of males were to emerge from the book, the chances of them being attracted to Sakura were 99.9. That's 99.9 more than they wanted.

Taking the steeps three at a time Naruto and Sasuke, being the fastest, were the first to burst into her apartment(throwing the door off it's hinges of course) and make a mad dash for the forbidden tome.

Neji spotted it first with his sharpened vision and made a dive for it, snapping it shut before the darkness could crawl over it's pages.

"Good job, Neji! Naruto cheered.

He must have cheered a little too loudly since Sasori and Deidara both smacked up upside the head, muttering an insult.

"What was that for? Only Sakura chan can hit me like that!"

"You idiot. Did you forget that Sakura chan was asleep? You wanna wake her up when she's this cute, yeah?"

Naruto quieted down instantly, catching a quick peek at the sleeping angle on Kisame's back. She was so small compaired to him, she looked like a weary child after a day at the park. He could just freaking squeaze her to death so was so adorible. It was taking most every fiber of his limited self controle not to do just that, even though he knew Sakura would kill him after waking up from her nap.

Not only Naruto, but every other male(minus Kisame) was wrapped in awe at her delacate features and her childlike disposition. You could almost feel the 'awwws' they were all holding in as the grew pink and flustered at the sight.

Kisame turned around to hide Sakura and his back from their view. "I'm going to pet her down to sleep in her room while you goys fix the door and clean up in here. She's going to be pretty ticked when she sees what you guys did to the door."

"We didn't have time to stop for a key," Sasuke grumbled.

"What were we supose to do?"Garra added in a sullen tone, not liking how he couldn't see his Sakura chan any more.

None of them were really happy about not being able to see her, But Kisame didn't care. They wouldn't **_dare_** hurt him as long as Sakura was on his back. Aside from that, he held the most physical stregnth out of all of them, and while in this world, with most all of their chakara inactive, he could be counted as the strongest.

With those happy thoughts, a smug nuke ninja made his way towards the back of the apartment to put his little angel to bed.

The rest of the males would have all followed him back there with their awesome ninja skillz, if it wern't for every other male planning on keeping Sakura only to herself. Sasuke made a breake once, but was stopped by Itachi and Naruto, preventing any more outbreaks. That Uchiha was going to be sore for a while.

"You should all just shut up and get to work. Do you want Sakura chan to slave herself over this mess and blister her hands with hard work?" Sasori asked with a deadly hiss to his words.

A mental image of Sakura in a cinderalla peasant dress with dirt on her face, scrubbing forty foot long hallway untill her fingers bled popped into their heads, turning the majority of them white.

Sakura laboring over such things was unexcepptible! She'd get blisters, and her arms would get sore, and she'd get tired and have to sleep even more! And if she was tired, and sore, and had to sleep more, that left less time for her to be with them!

"Noooo Sakura chan! We'll save you from the scrubbing!" Naruto screamed, plunger in hand.

"My poor Sakura chan getting diry in such meanial cores is unforgivible!" Gaara hissed with fire in his eyes, dust rag at the ready.

"I won't allow my presious to do such a thing, yeah!"

"Then get to work you idiots," Sasori growled, cracking a whip that seemed to come out of nowhere. He would hide it under Sakura's bed along with an array of other _toys_ he wished to give her later. Hey, even if he used to be made out of wood he was still male, right?

"What should I do with this?" Neji asked, holding up The Book.

"I'd burn it if I could, but that's impossible, so find some ducktape and keep it sealed. I don't want that thing oppening up ever again." Itachi ordered, begining to tidy up the humble kitchen as Neji did just that.

While Itachi was at it, he decided to bake a coconut cake for Sakura, knowing it was her favorite. Everyone else made sure to stay away from him while he sang and danced in his white and pink apron. A few would have doubted his claim to being straight if he wasn't so obsessed with Sakura.

_'Maybe he knows Sakura likes girlie men...'_ Sasuke thought, remembering that he used to live with Sakura as her beloved pet for three long, long, lovely years. '_Damn that lucky bastard! I'll kill him again if I have to!'_

Sasori, having worked with puppets all his life, was able to quickly re aline the door and refasten it's hindges as Sasuke and Deidara held it steady for him. The front door was soon back in place and the red haired sand nin was ablout to close it when someone with a powerful kick kicked it open, sending Deidara, Sasuke, and Sasori back on their rumps. All activity ceased as a pair of narrowed hazel eyes took in the sight before her.

"Who the hell are all of you and what are you doing in my babie's house?"

-

-

-

_'Ahh, what a nice nap. I haven't had one of these in a long time. So nice and quiet...so peaceful...so comfortable...so-uh, why does my nose tickle. I think I'm going to sneeze. Can you do that in your sleep? Hey, now it hurt. Is someone poking my face? Stop it...I wanna go back to sleep! Ugh, my sleep."_

"What the hell do you think it is?"

"Hidan, you should stop that. She is sleeping."

"Shut the F*ck up will ya. I don't care you freaking heathen. Shut the hell up. I'll do whatever the shit I want." The silver haired killer poked her in the cheek once more, not knowing it would be the last time.

Striking neon green eyes snapped open, before Hidan found himself pinned to the floor with by the wild eyes of a she devil as she wrapped her nails around his neck. Sakura's hair was wild and messy as she stared down at him with a face that could kill the dead ten times over. The shadow that circled around her eyes didn't help her demonic appearance either.

'_Shit_.'

"What the F*cking hell do you F*cking think you are bloody doing you damn ass wipe of a hell bent mongoose? Dindn't you f*cking see I was f*cking sleeping? What kind of dumbass moron are you to try and wake me up like that?! I'm going to F*cking kill you!" she snarled, snapping her neck to the side, making her hair jump and fall around her face in an exotic, devilish way. A smart man would have nodded and peed his pants at the sight.

Hidan wasn't smart.

"What the hell, get off me you bitch."

That only prevoked the wild moster trying to kill him. "How dare you sh*tty asshole wake me up and cuss at me in my own house. Don't you f*cking dare cuss like that again, you hear me shit head? You know how Pissed off I am right now? Because of you, I don't know if my dragon is going to live with that broken wing!"

"Get- ockkk" Hidan tried to say before Sakura applied more pressure to his neck, enraged at having her dream interrupted. She got pretty into his dreams and was a wild beast when they were interrupted.

"Even if I'm no longer the boss of him, please let the whining boy live. I could use him in the future," someone said, picking Sakura up and prying her nails from Hidan's throat, leaving red, irritated skin and a bit of blood.

Sakura tried to turn around in her captor's arms, but found it useless to get a good look at his face. All she could really tell was that he was tall (like everyone other that her was) and was wearing one of those red and black cloaks Sasori and Deidara wore when they first met her. His eyes were mezmering though.

"Let me go now, damnit," Sakura screamed.

Either the boys must have heard her scream, or there was a herd of rabid elephants stampeding towards her room.

She would have preferred the elephants.

Her door flew off it's hinges and in pooled her boys plus one very angry Tsunade.

"Tsunade chan? What are you doing here?" she asked, calming down.

"Never mind that, what happened here, and who are those two. Why is he holding you like that?" She asked as the boys around her began to take notice of the two new arrivals.

Remembering why she was being held back from killing her prey, Sakura's face melted into tears and an irresistible pout. "He...he-_hick_-...he poked me w-when I was sleeping and -hick- w-woke me up!"

All her boys plus one very angry Tsunade looked down at the silver haired man who she was pointing to. So many demonic eyes, so many killing auras, this was even scarier that when he joined the organization or when he had to fight off his fangirls.

"_You..._

_Are..._

_Going ..._

_To..._

_Die."_

Hidan cowered in fear, crawling backwards and away from the demons.

"But I took care of him so it's all good. Anyway, Tsunade, what are you doing here?"Sakura chirped, instantly perking up, being in the presence of her second mother. (She always reverted to this child like state when with the older woman.) "I though you were at the airport for pick up this week.

"Oh me? she asked, brightening up in an instant at the voice of her beloved almost daughter. "I just wanted to check on you when I heard there were men living in your apartment with you. I knew it was against your will since you'd never willingly take a boyfriend, much less eight." she paused to glare at the other males behind her before continuing, "So I came up to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine, I guess. Just a little bit tired," she paused to glare at the silver haired man who had woken her from her slumber. "But other than that, everything is great."

Tsunade sighed, relieved. "That's good."

"But what about the...pick up. Did they not come home?" Sakura asked, tearing up at the though of not being able to see two of her older friends Tsunade had known for an extremely long time. Without parents, it was up to these people to keep her from turning compleatly into a meture adult. (Scary.)

"Hmm? Oh them. That stupid convention ended earlier that they though it would when a bunch of crazed men knocked over half of the stands to get to you know who's stall. God, I can't believe such people exist in the world. They've been back for a while now."

Sakura's eyes lit up with excitement as she struggled out of her captors grasp. "Really? They're back?" Tsunade noddedn. "Sweet, I want to see them. I'm offended they haven't come to check up on me sooner."

"They were planning on visiting today but it turns out you guys weren't home. You went out?"

"Yeah I got to see the baby seals at the Aquarium!"

"Oh, really. Aren't they just the cutest things?" the older of the two squealed, imagining the cute fluffy water animals.

Sasuke coughed loudly into his fist, gaining the attention of his desired and the older woman at once, not noticing how Itachi was hiding himself in the corner. "Umm, excuse me. I don't mean to interupt, but what the heck are you talking about?"

"You mean who," Sakura corrected.

"Sure. Who are you talking about?"

Sakura grinned slightly to herself taking Sasuke by the arm and leading him out into the hallway. Sasuke of course blushed and sputtered, turning the colored of his beloved tomatoes at the touch of sweet dear Sakura. "I'll show you Sasuke. Just hold my arm like this," Sakura instucted, placing his hand over his wrist.

"Okay...."

"And you just hold it there as I pull and call for them.

"Sure, wait. _What_?" Sasuke asked, confused as ever before Sakura began to scream.

"IEEEEEEA! HENTI! HENTI! HENTI!"

"Wait Sakura! I'm not a-

**SLAM**

**"**Would you mind explaining yourself, and your position, young man?" a silky smooth voice hissed, sounding much like that of a snake's.

"Or would you like me to take you out right now and let you save your breath?" an older voice asked, just as menacing as the first.

Sakura choked out what they thought was a reply, while kicking against the air as he was held up by his throat against the (now dented) wall by two older, stronger men. Both looked like murder wasn't anything new to either of them.

"Jiraiya kun! Oro kun! You're back," Sakura squealed latching on to 'Oro kun's waist like a little girl.

Sasuke was immediately dropped as Jiraiya and Orochimaru both turned on their heels to embrace the young girl with wispy bubblegum pink hair. Jiraiya was kicked aside by the snake eyed man as Orochimaru continued to hug his adopted daughter. "Sakura chan, are you alright. That mean pervert didn't hurt you anywhere did he. Just say the word and you;ll never have to worry about the little twerp ever again."

"Orochimaru you prick, stop hogging my baby and let me have a a turn. I haven't seen her in weeks!" Jiraiya whined, coming up behind his friend with a lump on his head. He looked more like a pouting child he wasn't getting his way than the blood thirst murder the trope of younger males saw him as only moment ago. Not that they couldn't relate to the change in character when it came to their lovely Sakura chan...

"Jiraiya kun! I'm glad to see you back as well. I was lonely without you here. Why did that stupid convention of yours have to take so long?" Sakura asked moving over to hug the older man with long white hair and red lines down his face.

"Ahh, its good to see you too, princess. I'm sorry I was away so long. There was a little incident I had to clean up when a bunch of crazed guys ran over a few stand in order to get to my latest best selling novel. Are you alright. You're not traumatized are you?"

Sakura shook her head standing back with a smile. "Nope, I'm fine. Sasuke and I were just acting. Sorry to worry you both. I didn't know you two would react so quickly," she answered, lying through her teeth as Sasuke peeled himself off the wall, cursing the two men that had cut his time holding Sakura's arm so short. You would have though his to resent Sakura a little more, but when someone is so blindly in love as he...well, that's a little hard.

Orochimaru looked up, his saffron snake eyes narrowing in annoyance as he spotted the semi large crowd of males in Sakura's room. "Sakura chan, why are there so many _**male**_ visitors packed into your room?"

Jiraiya gasped. "Sakura chan, you're interested in men so early in life and you didn't even bother to tell me? I'm torn between being overjoyed for you and being devastated at the though of my little baby growing up. On the one hand I loose you and on the other I get some great muse for one of me upcoming works in-" he was cut off by a swift bonk to the head.

"Don't you dare talk about my baby that way!" Tsunade roared.

"Tsunade chan!" Orochimaro and Jiraiya chirped at the same time, turning pink at the sight of her.

"Shut up both of you. Can't you see we have a problem here?" she asked, pointing behind her to the group of males.

Orochimaru nodded, returning to murder-out-to-avenge-his-only-endangered-daughter mode. He licked his lips eagerly, chuckling at the sight of the men who began to shiver in fear. "Ah yes, how would you like us to dispose of these...specimens, Tsunade chan?"

Sakura chan peeked out from behind her second mother and spotted something wrapped in duck tap under Neji's arm."Neji, what did you do to the book?"

the white eyed Hyuga looked down at his hands and noticed that the book he had been instructed to seal up was still in his possession. "Oh this? We didn't want it opening up again so I taped it up, to make sure something like that never happened again. Why?"

"I use that duck tape. I hope you didn't use it all up."

"I didnn't-hey!" Tsunade had stepped in to snatch up the silver wrapped object. Glaring at it, she began to strip it of the silver wrappings, much to the protests of everyone there. Sakura felt a spark of embarrassment run through her body as her second mother inspected the cursed tome.

"Sakura...?" she called out slowely, still starring at the cover.

"Yes?" she replied, figiting with her fingers.

"Where did you get Ecstasy?"

-

-

-

Ten males plus Jiraiya and Orichimaru were gathered in her living room as Tsunade paced across the room in front of a meek looking Sakura. Naruto made an attempt to get closer to Sakura and possibly hold her as they sat on the floor, but was interrupted by the two oldest men in the room. Sasori sighed, seeing no hope for his attempt to drag Sakura into his lap.

The young man with enticing silver eyes and the other with a black mouth sat some distance away from everyone, feeling most uncomfortable with the sudden turn of events. They just get to this world and already they were lost in all this overrated drama.

"Tsunade, how do you know about The Book?" Sakura asked, reverting back to her older-colder personality as she tried to piece together the puzzle in her head.

The older woman with long blond hair stopped, mid step and looked down at her almost daughter, sighing to herself. "Sakura, do you honestly think you're the only one in the word to have been affected by this little book sent from the devil?" Sakura nodded.

"Hey, isn't that a bit harsh, yeah?" Tsunade silenced him with a glare.

"Sakura chan, where do you think those two came from?" she asked, pointing to Jiraiya and Orochimaru. "No man in his right mind would...oh just forget it. I don't want to get into it with those two. Not enough sake for that story."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction as she put two and two together. "You're meaning to tell me...that you had the book and used it before I ever found out about it? Seriously, I'm not the only one cursed this way?"

"Sakura chan!" Itachi whined, faking hurt.

"No, far from it. You know I was a close friend of your grandmother, right?"

"Yeah. You knew her before I was even born, right?"

"As far as I know, Utatane Koharu the first one to use Ecstasy. She summoned Sarutobi and Homura. Later she chose Sarutobi and married the old geezer. Homura became her brother in the public's eyes and continued to love her behind the scenes."

"Pop pop was from this book?" Sakura exclaimed, shocked to learn that a part of her blood came from that world of magic and ninja. "That's possible?"

"Yeah. I was playing in her junk one day and accidently called out these two characters when I left the book out in the darkness. Here, take a look for yourself. What's left of their bio is still there on the pages. I wouldn't look for those of your grandparent's. They're probably all faded."

Sakura nodded, taking the book from her hands and flipping through it, finding the page that she wanted. The sketches of two younger looking men, one with black hair the other with white, stared back up at her. Both pages were almost completely white. "That is amazing. I can't believe it."

"Neither do I," the older woman stated, looking around the room at all the other males." I left the book out in the darkness once more to see what would happen but only Orochimaru and Jiraiya ever popped out. I could only support two beings from that world. How were you able to summon so many, Sakura chan?"

"It's not like she tried," Gaara murmured. Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"What do you mean support, Tsunade chan?"Sakura asked, looking up from the old and frayed pages of the book not know as the feared and dreaded Ecstasy.

"Exatly that. Each and every of these guys is feeding off of your life force, storing their chakra in your body in exchange. It's not too dangerous since the book will not let you take more than you can handel, but I didn't think it was possible to summon so many. Um, how many are there now?"

"If I counted right, there should be ten," Kisame offered, ever the helpful one.

"Damn, Sakura chan. How are you still standing?" Jiraiya asked with a joking laugh, patting her on the head. "I always knew you were one of the strongest humans out there. Especially when you were born."

"Excuse me." All heads turned towards the tall man who was now standing at the edge of the room. The figure standing was one with soft amber hair, spiked in all direction, his eyes shining in the dimness of the room. The way he stood really caught Sakura's attention. He stood as one who owns all the world and knows it. As if everyone else in the room were lowly mortals not fit for dwelling in his exalted presence.

"Yes," Sakura asked politely. He turned his head in her direction and a small glimmer bounced off the dark metal piercing that graced his pale peach skin. Three through the bridge of his nose and several through ears. She noticed two were also skewered through his bottom lip, adding to the collection. While on anyone else, this would have appeared freakish, this man was one of the few that could pull it off well. Sakura even dared to think it suited it him. Just like Sasori and the others, he wore a robe of black with red clouds decorating it.

"Are you the one I am indebted to?"

"Huh?"

"Are the one who is supporting my existence in this world?"

Sakura looked up at her second mother and then back at the young man with many piercing. "It apperes so. What do you want with me?"

All the occupants in the room, save for the one with titan hair and piercing shared a sense of surprise when the commanding man bent down to brush his pierced lips against her knuckles in a gentleman like gesture of greeting. "Then I am indebted to you, Sakura san, and wish to make my presence as much a comfort to you as possible. If you need or desire anything at all, just make it know and to the best of my ability, you shall have it."

Sakura gasped slightly at the touch and blushed at his words, just as surprised and shocked as the rest of the men (and woman) in the room. "Who...what's you're name then?"

"You may call me Pein, Sakura san."

_Flashback_

_"In all my life, I have never loved any other woman other than my deer sweet Sakura chan. She, and only she has, stolen my heart away from me, to hold in her precious hands and do with whatever she may. Never have I ever dreamed of another female, for the image of Sakura hime's smile is enough for this man. She is a marvelous beauty that is unlike any other. I could never fall for any other woman. Sakura chan is my life. I would gladly die a thousand hell inflicted deaths just for the sake of her smile blessed upon me."_

_While Itachi went on an on about his love for Sakura, the rest of the boys were either getting annoyed or bored. Sure he was taking about their Sakura chan, but he sounded so phony and so cheesy there was no way he could pose as a threat to Sakura chan's heart. The were in moer danger of Sakura chan falling for that Lee kid that this disney obsessed loser._

_"...So...beautiful..."Sakura whispered with stars and tears alike in her eyes._

_"WHAT?" Sasuke screamed._

End Flashback

'That's right, Sakura chan liked the prince charming like guys, doesn't she. She almost fell fro Itachi when he was acting like that,' Sasori though, glaring dangerously at his former leader. And leave it to that old fashioned prick to act just like that.

Pein's hand was swiped away and replace by one much paler. "I don't care who you think you are, _Leader_ _sama_, but you don't have the right to touch Sakura chan like that. I've known her for years, so don't act so friendly," Itachi hissed with a deadly tone, his eyes bleeding the color red.

Hidan scooted closer to the rest of the guys, sharing a tub of popcorn with Tsunade and the white haired Sannin who was currently jotting down notes in a small journal like mad. He had a feeling a new series of his was on it's way towards an early release.

"Itachi, do you not know who you are addressing?"

"I'm addressing the piece of garbage that just put his hands on what's mine."

"Yours?" Pein asked, his tone doubtful.

"Yes, _mine_." Itachi snarled, the aura around him crackling.

"Itachi, I think that was a bit uncalled for," Sasori interrupted, standing up and approaching the two with a glint in his eyes. "You may have known Sakura for three years in that pitiful form of yours, but don't forget, there were males here in the full human form before you. And I think I have just as much of a right to say Sakura doesn't belong to you."

"He's right, Itachi," Kisame added.

"And what are you trying to say? Sakura belong to someone like you, Sasori of the red sand. You weren't even human until you came here. And you Kisame, stay out of this. You're not on our level," Itachi snapped, not noticing how Sakura had slipped away a long time ago to sit between 'Oro kun' and Tsunade and eat pop corn with the one guy named Hidan.

"Itachi" Sasuke interupted. "have you forgotten, you shouldn't even be here? I killed you three years ago."

"Only because I let you."

"You wish. If I could kill that guy then you were no problem," Saske huffed, pointing to Deidara.

"Hey, that's not right. I killed _myself_. And besides that was only a fake death, I'm not that stupid. You couldn't kill the real me, yeah."

"But you killed Gaara and I almost-sort of- kind of killed you so that makes me stronger than both of you," Sasuke said, pointing to both Gaara and Deidara. gaara stood and glared, frowing at the Uchiha while Deidara proceeded to curse out the younger brat.

"Sasuke, you should go picking fights like this," Naruto tried to say before he was verbally attacked himself by his best friend. Pretty soon Neji was brought into the fray when his long girlish hair was insulted. The only one not affected by the fight would have to be Hidan, who was enjoying it too much to join. Then the whole issue about Sasuke and Neji's mistake came up and that led to some nasty comments about Deidara and Itachi's choice of long hair in a organization made up of all males (aside from Konan). And then that led to art and that let to....

"I can't believe you live with this Sakura. The strain on you body must be terrible in its self but the strain on the mind....wow. I don't see how you can still stay sane with all those masculine chaos in such a small area," Tsunade said, taking another large handful of buttered popcorn. "How do you do it?"

"Ice cream and sugar."

"Good call, the snake like man whispered, popping another kettle into his mouth.

Tsunade sighed, frustrated with the lack of seriousness her blank faced daughter was displaying at the problem in front of her. If someone tore off the top five layers of the skin on her arm she's most likely just stick duck tape on it and watch anime till she bled to death. That was one of the reasons why so many people took to protecting her. She needed it. "I'm serious, Sakura chan. This isn't a healthy atmosphere for you andy your body. You'll go crazy sooner or later."

"That's fine. I have plenty to eat and they take out their steam on each other most of the time. I'm safe for the most part," Sakura replied, licking her fingers free of the excess butter in a tantalizing manner that made one or two of the guys pause in the argument, wishing to be covered in butter like her finger.

The hazel eyed woman frowened, remembering the many times when she was physically taxed during a fight between the two summoned sannin. If they tried reaching out for their chakra it would have to come out of her. Like it or not, it was a painful feeling that sapped her of her strength and led to several days sick in bed. They knew better than to do that now, but sometimes it just slipped their minds. She could only imagine how many times it would slip the minds of all these hot heads. And Sakura was weak to begin with! If more than two tried to pull out too much chakra, Sakura might just end up in the hospital with a failing heart.

"That's it."

"What's it, Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"You're coming to sleep over at my place tonight."

All argument screeched to a half as nine dazed eyes landed on the two females.

"What?"

-

-

-

* * *

Yeah, sorry for the language there. While I was writing it I kept thinking someone was going to walk in and see it and get me killed for excessive use of words you really should know. But, women get like that if you cross the line with them, sad but true. Hidan crossed the line when he woke her up from her nap.

**Boys**: Note to self: Never wake Sakura up from a nap

LOOK HERE LOOK HERE LOOK HERE

This story will be out later today so please read and review it as well!

**Ephemeral Encounters**

Pairing: _SasoriSakuraItach_i hints of _MandaraSakura_  
Rating: T+  
Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort  
Words: 15,000+  
Standard Disclaimer applied  
Summery: A so called accident left Sakura without sight or a strong voice. Now eighteen, she's living with her father's friend, her mind speraticlly flickering between maturity well beyond and below her age. Sometimes she's wise beyond the years of aged philosophers, at others, she hold the innocence of a child. Melancholy from the accident and it's effects Mandara takes her in. While living with her friend, she meets a young Mr. Uchiha and his friend Sasori who live downstairs. Both take an instantaneous liking to her. This becomes a problem for the young writer, as both are possessive and obsessive men who do not give up once their sights are set.

Ja ne

-Vesper chan


	14. Pitfalls

**AN:/S**hoot me if you think you can but that won't make the chapters come out any faster. Still, I'm sorry. Hope the extra length makes up for it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**:/As I have said before I,do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world, but you should know that I do own this storiy and it's plot line so please don't steal it! (© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan.) Now it _is_ legal!

**Warning/ **Lots and lots of OOC in this story. There will be no one in character** at all **throughout this story...'cept maybe Dei kun and Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Pitfalls

-

recap

-

_"That's it."_

_"What's it, Tsunade?" Sakura asked._

_"You're coming to sleep over at my place tonight."_

_All argument screeched to a half as nine dazed eyes landed on the two females._

_"What?"_

_-_

_Growl...._

"Oh, stop complaining Sakura," Tsunade said, smiling like a underpaid circus clown high on pixy-sticks. At least, this was how Sakura saw her. The older woman was having too much fun torturing poor Sakura to not go all bimbo the clown on 'em both.

"I really hate you."

"You do not."

"Every fiber of my existence is vibrating with loathing towards you."

"...That's not very nice."

Sakura glared up at the older woman, watching as Tsunade giggled and fluttered around the younger of the two like a doting mother. Her glare went unseen. Or maybe it wasn't quite so unseen. It was hard to tell weather or not Tsunade saw it, or simply was unaffected by it, thanks to all the frill and sparkle that weighed it down. Yes, you read that write, frill and sparkle.

"Here, here. Take a look at yourself, love," Tsunade said, bringing over a a small, sterling silver hand mirror.

Sakura took one look at herself in the looking glass and growled, ripping out the frilly barret that held her hair back. "When you said you wanted to spend some girl time with me I was not expecting you to take it so literally!" she exclaimed.

The older woman frowned. "I though it looked cute...."

Sakura's lips were heavily glossed with a layer of clear, mint flavored lipgloss and her eyes were done in black and yellow with lengthening mascara and powdery yellow eyeshadow. There was no need for concealer and her complexion was natural enough to not need rouge or blush. Her dawn kissed locks had been curled tightly at one point but now they were only loose curls that brushed past her shoulders with a few shorting ones framing her face in an enticing manner. At one point it had been held back with a barrette, giving it more height, but Sakura yanked that out. Still, it wasn't enough to destroy the older woman's work. She still looked pretty.

The young girl couldn't help but roll her eyes in disgust. "Cute? Tsunade, you know the only way '**Sakura'** and '**cute'** could be used in a sentence would be if '**is** **not'** was between them. You know better than anyone that cute is not something that I aim for."

The older woman didn't reply verbally, but choose to chuckle to herself. Sakura could rip out the hair clips all she wanted, but she had too much pride to ruin the thick lolita curls Tsunade had put in or the make up on her face. If Sakura couldn't get rid of them the right way, she would just have to grin and bear it. She still had to go to Hinata's house today to pick up the flyers for her school event and then she had to go to the mall and hand them out and hang them up.

"Are you going to take your boys with you today?"

Sakura looked up, not expecting Tsunade to say something like that to her all of a sudden. She should know the answer herself without having to ask. "Wha-why would you think that? That would be like...having a death wish or something. That place is crawling with girls you know and they... Gah need I say more. I'm leaving them home."

"Pff,"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the older woman who looked away with a knowing smile. "What was that?"

"What what?"

That '_Pff_'. What was that about?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and smiled. "Baby girl, even if you wanted to go in by yourself, they won't let you. They are way too attached to do anything less. I thought me boys were bad, but the level of competition seems to have made them a bit more possessive in your house. It's really something. I've never seen anything like it-I mean to this degree."

She paused to think it over-at the same time remembering days from her youth when her own two lovers fought over her attention and affection. They were old enough to know when to share and when to give her room, but before when she was dating her deceased lover dan many years ago, hell couldn't make them leave her side. Even now in their old age, she could feel the everlasting love and admiration they still held for her. The years had not taken away from that. Sakura may have many more males summoned from that book, but that only meant more possessive urges and less time to have them fulfilled; a dangerous mixture for someone as powerful as any of those boys.

"They aren't leaving you"

Sakura scoffed, looking away with arms folded over her well developed chest. "They don't have to know."

"They're ninja."

Sakura looked down, dejected. They had followed her to school that one time without any real effort and she didn't doubt their ability to do so again.

"Ughhh..... Why couldn't they be a little less annoying? They seem to be around me all the time and I really don't need that today."

She really didn't want to bring those guys with her to the mall to hand out flyers. They stood out too much in a good (sort of) way and that was something that made a self conscious girl like her uncomfortable. If they were around her at a mall with that many people, of course girls would flock to them and people would notice her. She would feel exposed and vulnerable. Not something she enjoyed feeling, mind you.

The older woman turned towards the fridge to pull out a beer for herself speaking over her shoulder for a while. "Hey, at least they didn't bother you last night, right? That's one thing to be happy abaout. A little vacation time is needed every now and then, neh-Sakura what's with that face, you're red."

Sakura bit the inside of her cheeks and willed the red that swept across her face away. She couldn't let her mentor know she was blushing about the event that happened last night. No one could know. "It-it's nothing, just a bit hot in here. Maybe it's a hotflash."

"O-oh, okay. If you say so...."

-

FLASHBACK!

-

Sakura put down her tooth brush and picked up a small Dixie® cup filled with mouth wash. Swishing that around in the mouth, she watched herself in the mirror, waiting a full minuet before she spat out the vile green liquid.

Jiraiya's snores could be heard from down the hall where he slept, but any noise that betrayed Orichimaru's slumber was not heard. He was a light sleeper, she remembered. This was something that lead to a lot of fights between him and the toad sage. Both older males were sleeping in their own rooms down the hall across from the big room that Tsunade normally slept in. Tonight she and Sakura were going to use the pull out queen sized beds in her gaming room.

Wiping her face off with a towel, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and exited down the hall to where she and her mentor would be sleeping that night. Tsunade had left one of the lava lamps on in the room, so there was still some light to see by. Sakura decided against turning the old lamp off and made up her mind to fall asleep with the old relic turned on. Tsunade would probably get mad at her anyway, since it was one of those old things she just refused to give up.

By the green and yellow light she was able to see the blond woman sprawled out on one of the beds with droll falling from her lips and a sake bottle clutched between her arms. She said something in her sleep and snuggled in closer to her empty drink.

Really, what would Sakura do with-wait!

Snuggle?

"_Shit_!" she hissed, bolting out of the room and racing for the front door where her jacket hung. Not caring about the revealing nature of her shorts or who would see, she wriggled into her jacket and stepped into some flip flops before slipping out the door like a light.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! How could I be so brainless as to forget that?!" She hissed to herself, watching as puffs of white jumped from her lips with every curse. She took the steeps on the metal staircase three at a time and jumped four when she was at the top.

The '**it**' she was talking about was nothing other than a fluffy stuffed animal hidden somewhere up in her room. It was a sort of rule or habit or even an addition she had going on every night when she went to sleep. She wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully without something fluffing in her arms, unless she was so zonked or stressed she passed out. The only night she had slept without it was probably the first night with Gaara and Sasuke. All the other nights she slept with something fluffy in her arms. Even the one time she slept in the tub.

She didn't tell Tsunade about this and didn't dare betray this pitiful truth with evidence, so she never let the older woman see her with one. She never let **anyone** see her with one. She could only imagine the teasing she would get hounded with.

Coming to the top of the stairs she stopped to breath. The puffs of white that leapt from her mouth looked like overweight rain clouds, she was breathing so hard. Her heart hurt and her lungs were sore from pounding against her chest so much. Three flights of stairs in under seven seconds and most anybody would be panting, but still... why did everything seem so much harder now? So much more difficult?

Pushing aside a loose stand of hair, she came up to her door and pulled a spare key out of her pocket. She inserted the key while picking up the door, so that it didn't squeak like it normally did. Those guys were ninja right? They would hear something like this and wake up and then she would be screwed (as in busted-not raped).

It was midnight, or half after twelve, so she figured they would all be asleep. When she got the door opened and slipped inside, she was relieved to see that she was correct. A huge mass of bodies lay sprawled out on the living room floor, snoring and drooling away in their sleep. She didn't stop to count or see who was where, but hurridedly rushed into her room and took what she needed. A stuffed Panda from China her parents had bought for her on one of their expeditions.

Tucking the small object under her arm, she skidadled out of her room, never stopping to observe anything other than the door. All the creeks in her floor were memorised a long time ago when she wanted to be a spy for the government like James Bond, so she didn't have to worry about them.

She was at the door again and still no movement from the guys. Twelve more seconds and she was outside and home free. "Ha Some ninja."

"I am glad you agree."

Sakura hissed, jumping three feet in the air before turning around to face the speaker. "Pein?"

"Hello."

Sakura frowned, stuffing her panda bear deeper into her coat so that his head wouldn't peek out. "What are you doing outside here? It's frigid and you might catch a cold."

The man with spiked titian colored hair smiled softly, having to bend his head downward to catch her eyes in his own. "I was waiting for you. I saw you come in and so I waited outside so that I might have the opportunity to speak with you alone."

"Why did you need me alone? Is there something they can't know?" she asked, taking a steep backwards. She didn't trust him entirely just yet. Sure he was from the book, and sure he acted charming and gallant when they first met, but still....he was a man and men cannot be trusted so easily if at all.

Pain saw her hesitation and frowned, looking almost guilt. "I apoligize for frightening you, Sakura san. I simply did not wish to wake the others with our conversation. It would be troublesome if they were to awake and pester you to stay with them."

Oh, so he was only trying to protect her! He was a good guy after all. Sakura smiled up and his and adapted a relaxed position. "Sorry I doubted you, it's a bad but ever faithful habit of mine I can't seem to get rid of. I don't trust easy."

"Sometimes that can be the only thing keeping you alive."

"In your world, I could understand that. But here it's only something to be ashamed of. You can go to jail for hate crimes if you are like that in some countries. Anyway, what was it that you want to say to me?"

"Firstly I would like to renew my thanks to you for the service you have, and continue to provide to me by keeping me in this world. I'm smarter than the others to some degree so I know that if it were not for you, the chakra in my body would eat me alive, till nothing more remained. I'm not used to being indebted to someone, but if there is anything you require of me, do not delay in asking so. I am but a humble servant now."

Sakura blushed and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling when he bent down to kiss her hand again and then press her knuckles to his forehead. Wow he was a real lady killer wasn't he? "Y-you don't need to thank me. There's n-no real effort on my part."

"Regardless, you deserve my thanks."

"Y-your welcome then." '_Wasn't it suppose to be freezing outside, it's pretty hot now.'_

"Secondly, I would like to know about your own medical health and how you are fairing with the extra burden."

Sakura faltered a bit, taking a half steep back. "My what? How did you....?"

He looked away, an expression of shame on his features. "Forgive me, I simply wanted to know more about you and-"

"No it's fine. Don't talk about it." He looked up and saw her hallow expression, a knife of guilt driving into his chest all the while. "I'm doing fine with the rest of you, it's not taxing me any, except with stress. Those guys can be a handful some times."

"As I would imagine."

Sakura looked up, a small expression of hope evident in her eyes. "Hey Pein, could you do me little, tiny favor?"

He didn't wast any time in responding. "You need only ask."

"Don't tell, or let any of the other guys know if you can help it. I really don't like people knowing about that. They treat me differently all of a sudden and smother me. I hate it. The boys would go nuts if they knew and I think that was one of the reasons why Tsunade had me stay with her tonight. She's worried I might have another episode. The old fart worries too much."

Sakura exhaled sharply, running a hand though her hair while looking towards the side. Moon beams mixed into her hair and lit up her face. She was the essence of appealing to a philosopher and poet like Pein.

"I swear on my life I won't breath a word of this matter. The others will never know." '_I would have kept it from them anyway-even if you hadn't asked me to_.'

She turned back to smile at him. "Thanks Pein. Was there anything else you needed?"

"There were; two things."

"Okay, shoot."

Here Pein paused to cough into his fish, a light blush working up his face. "It has come to my attention that the majority of your household addresses you as Sakura **_chan_**. The only exceptions to this are Hidan and I. Seeing this, I wish to ask your permission to addresses you as such along with the others."

She couldn't help but let a dry laugh slip from her lips. "That's what you wanted to ask me? No one else asked or even obeyed when I told them to stop so I guess it's okay. If you really want to go ahead, everyone else is doing it."

"Do you mind?"

"Not anymore. Now, what was the other thing you wanted to ask me?"

"Nothing I just wanted to do this."

Before Sakura could protest or even react, he was in front of her, his lips presses lightly against her own. It was hardly a kiss, but for a gentle man like Pein, it was the best he could muster up without her permission. The back of his mind was all alarms as he broke his own code of conduct to force himself upon the woman in front of him. He shouldn't be doing this. She'll hate him for this. This is wrong. But oh, she tastes so sweet.

He pulled back suddenly, never daring to witness her expression. "I bid you goodnight then, Sakura c-chan."

And just like that, he was back inside the house, leaving her out there alone in the cold.

-

END FLASHBACK

-

That's right. She lost her second kiss last night just like that, without her consent. Strangely though, it didn't make her all that upset. She already lost her first kiss, so its like the rest of them aren't worth anything anymore.

And besides, Pein was a lot more gentle than Itachi had been. At some points Sakura was tempted to think that he hadn't really kissed her at all since his lips were only a ghost over her own. When it had been Itachi assaulting her, his kiss was rough and needing, almost at a point of desperation it felt like. Her lips felt bruised that day. If she had to pick one of the other, she would choose Pein, but still, there was something about Itachi's that made her insides lighten up and churn like a storm. He made her feel funny. She didn't know if she liked this funny feeling yet, but she wasn't in a rush to find out. Only time would tell.

"So, are you going to go up there and wuiet them down or do I get to wait till they break down my door?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up to see Tsunade pointing to the window where anyone could see Sakura's apartment. The curtians in that apartmetn window shook and faint insults could be heard from all the way down here.

"I'm going to get complaints."

Sakura sighed, standing up. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll go and calm them down. As soon as I'm don't with that, I'm going to go get those flyers. They can come if they want to."

The older woman chuckled to herself as she watched her young daughter figure exit her house and trudge up the outside stairwell as if she were heading to her beheading. "Really Sakura chan, you should know better by now. There is nothing in this world that they want more."

-

Sakura stopped outside her door and groaned at what she saw. It was shaking. Not just her door, but her whole apartment looked like it was being man handled. Weren't there suppose to be some decent guys in there that knew it was bad to go all out in her house, least something she needed break?

Guess not.

She felt tired, having to do this for some reason. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the door handel and let herself in.

"Take it back you bastard!"

"You wish, tiny."

"I'm not small."

"Just pathatic."

"OW-the hair!"

"I'll show you sissy. How you like me now?"

"Shithead!"

"Retatd."

"Pecock."

"Hey, leave me out of this!"

"Get back here, yeah!"

"Bastard!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and breathed out a comment to herself. "Men."

Silence.

Sakura stood in the opened doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, a disapproving scowl etched into her glossed lips. She hadn't intended to be heard, it was hardly a whisper on her part, but it looks like these guys were sensitive to anything she said. They were all looking at her now, frozen in a mixture of fear and awe. They had never seen her dressed up like this before, remember?

"Are you finished or down you need to finish destroying what is left of my house before some sort of order is restored?" she asked in a sarcastic manner.

Half of them shook their head in response while the other half was still frozen solid. Deidara and Sasori especially looked like they were going to kill over. Pein was missing, but Hidan was there and he didn't look happy at being scolded, but he didn't protest.

"Really, are you sure? The couch is still intact." She wasn't exactly happy with them.

"We-we're sorry Sakura chan," Naruto whimpered out, playing with the ends of his black tank top- the one she got out of her dad's stash of old clothes. A bit of blood from a scratch on his cheek dribbled onto his pants. Wow were they violent.

"Yeah, it won't happen again," Sasuke added. He looked guilty as ever. Gaara sat behind him and nodded in agrement. He wouldn't even dare to meet her eyes, he looked so ashamed of himself. That or he was trying to keep the blush from spreading across his face.

"Fine, did you guys eat yet? Or do I have to make you something?"

"You don't have to make us anything, Sakura chan, we can fend for ourselves!" Itachi cried, jumping up in an attempt to run to her side. He was pulled back by Kisame who looked just as guilty as the others. The artists and Itachi seemed to be the only ones who weren't ashamed of themselves. Sasori and Deidara were still start struck for some reason.

"You need not burden yourself anymore," Neji added. "We ate-well, most of us."

Sakura nodded, crossing the room to grab a purse from her room that had been thrown during the fight. It was on top of the tv now, but it thankfully still had her wallet and ID inside. They hadn't fallen out. "That's good, because I need your help today."

"Help?" Gaara asked.

They all perked up.

"I need to get some flyers and hand them out to people at the mall, but that's a lot for me. It'll go faster if you guys help. If you would rather stay home and do something else, I guess that's fine too. I don't really care what you do as long as it's not illegal or messy for my house. Gah, I'm going to have to buy a new lamp for this end table-"

"We'll come, yeah!" Deidara cried, hugging her tightly from behind, his cheek rubbing up against her own. "Ah~ Sakura chan you even smell extra pretty today. PLease let me come with you, yeah..."

Sakura couldn't reply, since Sasori was in front of her, running his long and thin fingers over her eyes, nose, and lips pushing them till they puckered for him. He seemed so captivated by everything his hands roamed over, as if he was burning the image into his mind to keep there for all eternity. "Beautifle..."

"H-Hey, hey, hey, back off there! Don't touch Sakura chan like that. Who do you perverts think you art?" Neither of the two artists looked up to answer Naruto's complaint. That ticked the young shinobi off to no extreme.

Itachi was also exhibiting signs of jealousy-but he didn't wast time with words. Deidara was picked up and thrown onto the couch and Sasori was pulled away by Gaara and Sasuke, since it took both of them to deal with him.

"Watch it, yeah!" Deidara hissed, flipping in midair to land like a cat, perched to strike. He looked ticked off. Sasori was silent as he was pinned against a wall.

"Keep your paws off what's not yours," Itachi said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and chest. "Sakura chan has always been _mine_."

"Like hell, yeah!"

And thus more chaos was born as Neji and Naruto leapt in to protect Sakura from being accidently hurt by either Itachi or Deidara. Both took this as a declaration of challenge and began to retaliate. Hidan jumped in, just because he wanted to fight, and it wasn't long before Sasuke was hit by some random flying object and was pissed into joining. Sasori broke free and started his own brawl with Gaara, and Sakura still hadn't found Pein yet.

"Sometimes I hate my life."

-

LATER

-

"Neh, neh, Sakura chan, kiss my cheek for me please. It still hurts," Naruto whined, walking alongside her, acting like a wounded six year old.

"Stop it, she already put a bandage on it for you so stop being so selfish," Sasuke hissed, walking beside the blond. He was scowling, but this didn't bother Sakura. He seemed to be doing that a lot, lately.

"I bet you got hurt on purpose just so you could get closer to Sakura chan, yeah."

"Jealous?"

"Okay, break it up!" Sakura interrupted, holding her hands up. "I don't want another fight breaking out between you guys. I'm going to get a headache and die gray at seventeen. Is it beyond your abilities to get along for one freaking day? Damn it guys."

No one noticed Hidan turn away with a blush and no one would, because blushes were not manly and he was the manliest of the many. You look up many in a dictionary and you see his face, he's so manly.

Pein was also with them. They were about to leave without him-the boys not wanting any more men than nessiary with their woman- but the pierced man seemed to show up out of nowhere, ready to leave. He didn't try to talk to Sakura directly, but he did lock eyes with her at first, seeming to ask her forgiveness and she shrugged it off as a yes. That seemed to satisfy him. Still, he hung back at the edges if the crowd.

Sakura opened up the gate in front of Hinata's house and led her troop to the front door. There was no bell so she opted for knocking, though the idea of turning around completely and going home did cross her mind. A butler answered the door and turned to call up the stairs where Hinata stood with a tall stack of papers.

"Haruno san!" she squeaked, dropping a flyer or two as she blushed. When she looked up, she couldn't help but feel weak when she saw all the good looking boys Sakura had with her. Especially the blond foxy one. "H-h-h-here are t-the f-flyers you w-wanted."

Sakura took the heavy stack that was held together with some sort of rope a took a flyer that wasn't tied down from the top. There was a dark blue castle in the background hugging low hanging clouds and hiding half of a full moon. Up front a man that looked like Naruto danced with a girl, both were wearing masks. The date and times were printed on the bottom.

"Amazing, this looks professionally done. Did you do this all yourself?"

Hinata eeped and blushed more so. "Y-y-y-y-y-ye-yess. I-I did it."

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded to the girl. "You did a good job. There's so many for us to pass out. We'll be busy all day."

"So-sorry Haruno san."

"Don't worry about that. It's good for the school. We'll be laving now. Ja ne."

"J-ja ne, Haruno san."

When they were outside the gate, Kisame took the pile of flyers from her hands and carried them all the way to the mall for her. Itachi and Deidara complained about him hogging the spotlight with his good deed. Sasori took a few loose flyer to look them over and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked.

"It's an imitation of the fox brat. No one will come with this."

"That's not it, there are other versions here. One of Deidara and one of Sasori, there's me and then there's Sasuke and even Gaara," Neji rattled off, looking through more of the flyers.

"What? Where the hell did they get your pictures?" Sakura asked, a bit annoyed. She wasn't jealous, really she wasn't. Her and the J word, not happening. She didn't see Hidan choke and turn red once again, course no one did. Many, remember?

The group crossed the busy highway street once their light was green and entered the side entrance of the mall. It was busy down at that section, but compared to the rest of it, it was pretty quiet. Once they had walked though those doors, Sakura had noticed the stares of both admiration and lathing directed at her boys and then at herself. She was expecting that, so it shouldn't make her feel this bad, but it did.

Silently she led them to the center of the mall where it was busiest and pulled apart the bow on top of the flyers. "Okay boys, tack a handful and start passing them out to anyone who comes up to you. Ask them to come and try to make it sound like fun. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, sure we can, Sakura chan," Naruto chirped, happy to please her.

Hidan looked doubtful. "What if we don't want to?"

Sakura had his ear between her fingers and was twisting it farther than it should be twisted, all the while smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry, did you say something, bastard? You're passing out the damn flyers, weather you want to or not. Got it?"

"Y-yeah," he replied, trying to look away so she wouldn't notice how red his face was.

_'Manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly, manly-damn it she's so f*cking hot!'_

Sakura seemed content with his verbal responce, not being a mind reader in the least. If she was, Hidan would be suffering from a lot more than a sore and twisted ear. "Good, now get ready to be mobbed and i anyone askes, yes you will be attending this event."

"Mobbed by who Sakura chan, yeah?"

Sakura didn't need to say anything as a group of young teenage girls were already there, asking away with their stupid and pointless questions. "Oh hey there handsome, what 'cha got there, something for little old me, neh?"

"What are those flyers for?

"Are you handing them out to anyone?"

"Can I have one?"

"OMG, I love your hair, what kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Did it hurt when you got those piercings in your face?"

"I love your red hair."

"Are those scars on your face?"

"You're really hot, did you know that or do you need someone to remind you, neh?"

"Will you be at this event?"

Sakura had expected them to be overwhelmed at first, but she was shocked beyond belief when they started to talk back in that expert movie star manner, answering questions as soon as they came and flirting back with the teasing flirters. That was mostly just Deidara and Itachi, but the others weren't rude or stiff or scared in the least. These were rabid fangirls for heaven's sake. They were handling them like pros! They smiled and laughed and passed out flyers left and right.

A girl with short brown hair behind Sakura sighed. "Oh wow, aren't they so dreamy? What I wouldn't give for a love hotel and a night with one of those hot men."

"I know, wonder where we can get tickets for this ball. I think it's on the flyer."

Gulping, Sakura steadied herself and approached the duo of cheerleader wannabes. "Excuse me. If you wanted a flyer here, it has the information you need in order to purchase a ticket." She held out a flyer but neither of them took it.

"Ugh, that fine, we'll wait till we can get one from them. Let's go, Yuu." Sakura watched the two girls leave with no outward expression, but her insides were a fluttering mess.

_"Don't look her in the eyes she'll curse you just like she did to the last girl that made that mistake." A tall brown haired girl whispered to another spreading her gossip like it was common news._

What more did she expect?

She turned around to watch her boys-no, the boys laugh along with one of the pick up lines from the girl that had rudely declined Sakura's offered flyer. Sasuke and Naruto were actually getting along for a group of girl's with cell phones. They never did that for her. Deidara leaned in and whispered something into the ear of another girl, making her laugh and blush bright red. Was it any different to him who he did it to. Neji was playing with one girl's hair and Gaara was posing for a photo with another. Even Kisame and Pein were talking and laughing with them like they were best friends!

Sakura felt sick inside. She was easy to replace in their minds, it seemed. Who was she kidding, the fairy tale ending she thought she could actually, for once, chase after wasn't there anymore because it had never been there to begin with. This was why she never liked men, why she never trusted them.

Dropping her flyers, Sakura turned and melted into the incoming crowd. One more female in the mall wouldn't be noticed, even if her eyes were hard and glossy. She walked for a long time, slowly at first-hoping one of them would call out to her or run after her, but began to pick up her pace when no one tried. Her hands lightly brushed over her lips where Itachi and now Pein had touched them with their own. For some reason she wanted to savor that feeling, regardless of how fleeting her anger made it.

'_It doesn't matter. I didn't like them anyway._'

What she didn't know was that the boys were all betting on who could pass out the most flyers for her, treating it as a competition. Surly Sakura would be proud of them when she saw that the lucky guy had done the most work for her. But that's life, isn't it. It never goes the way you want it to, and the truth if often hidden of rarely believed when improbable.

All the way on the other side of the mall, Sakura found herself outside Orichimaru's part time dojo. He hat it set up a long time ago before he became a doctor along with Tsunade in order to make money for her struggling family. He liked it so much, he had refused to sell it once he made it as a top doctor.

He wasn't there at the house when she woke up and it was a off day for him at work, so maybe he was inside. It's worth a shot. She needed to see a familiar face.

She tried the door and it wasn't locked. She stepped inside, even though the lights were all off, making it look like it was closed. Even if it was, he wouldn't be mad if it was her in there.

She took a few steeps forward then froze. Her troubles were forgotten as a fist came out of the darkness. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it. Twisting around, she avoided it and countered with a high kick. Her attack caught her heel, so she jumped up to kick with the other, using her hands for balance on the floor. Her other heel was caught so she decided to lean back, pulling her attack down with her. They landed with a thud and soon the lights were on, blinding her.

Sakura hissed and closed her eyes-the light was too bright for them.

"S-Sakura san?"

As her eyes adjusted, she wasn't at all shocked to see who she did.

"Eh? Kimmy kun, Kiba kun!"

* * *

AN2: Bwahaha! Kiba kun and Kimimaro kun have finally arrived in the story. I told ya I would put him (Kiba) in there sooner or later. Kimimaro is there because I love him too much. Notice how she addressed them. This will tick off the boys in later chapters. I'm evil. The only reason Kiba was in here, was because so many people asked for him. If they hadn't, he would have been Kabuto. I might put Kabuto in later, but it's not likely.

I really rushed to get his chapter finished, since I just came back from a 12 day vacation only to find out I'm going in tomorrow for oral surgery. I get my wisdom teeth out tomorrow morning so tonight I'm fasting. (FOOD! COME BACK!) I'm not at all happy with that, but I'm glad I at least got this out for all of you. It's really messy but It's been far too long, so yeah....I hope you all liked it, anyway.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

-Vesper chan


	15. Mall Madness

**AN:/S**hoot me if you think you can but that won't make the chapters come out any faster. Still, I'm sorry. Hope the extra length makes up for it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**:/As I have said before I,do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world, but you should know that I do own this storiy and it's plot line so please don't steal it! (© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan.) Now it _is_ legal!

**Warning/ **Lots and lots of OOC in this story. There will be no one in character** at all **throughout this story...'cept maybe Dei kun and Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Mall Maddness

-

recap

-

_She took a few steeps forward then froze. Her troubles were forgotten as a fist came out of the darkness. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it. Twisting around, she avoided it and countered with a high kick. Her attack caught her heel, so she jumped up to kick with the other, using her hands for balance on the floor. Her other heel was caught so she decided to lean back, pulling her attack down with her. They landed with a thud and soon the lights were on, blinding her._

_Sakura hissed and closed her eyes-the light was too bright for them._

_"S-Sakura san?"_

_As her eyes adjusted, she wasn't at all shocked to see who she did._

_"Eh? Kimmy kun, Kiba kun!"_

_-_

"S-Sakura san, what the heck are you doing here?" Kiba stuttered out, turning a deep shad of red as he saw how she was position on the floor with Kimimaro's face planted right between her breasts. '_Damn lucky dog_.'

"Me? I should be asking you two that question. I though this place was going to be closed," Sakura answered, paying little to no notice of her current situation under one of her best friends. Thank God for that.

Kimimaro pulled himself up and rolled off of Sakura, red in the face and panting a bit. He _had_ just landed between her breasts after all. After so many nights of dreaming about something like that any many would be flustered. And heaven knows how many times, night and day, he fell asleep dreaming about Sakura.

Still, there was no time to dwell in dream land. Recovering his long lost voice, Kimimaro composed himself and forced away his blush so that he could apologize to Sakura in a proper manner. "I'm so sorry Sakura san. I did not know it was you."

"That's my fault too, I should have called out or something. I didn't know you guys were back from America though! Why didn't you tell me you were in Japan? I would have come to visit you right awa-" her voice died on her just then as she remembered how hard that would be with so many males living with her now. "When _did_ you get back?"

"Yesterday morning," Kiba explained with a grunt to his voice. "Oro teme told us you were busy though and wouldn't let us call or anything."

"Please do not speak of Orochimaru sama in such a vugle way, Kiba san," Kimimaro softly asked.

"Tch."

Kimimaro and Kiba were both adopted sons to Orochimaru and were life long friends of the pink haired girl, having known her since they were still in grade school. Kimimaro had a health condition concerning his lungs, preventing him from being adopted by most anyone. Her godfather was one of the few people who knew how to treat his ailment and was willing to do so. For that Kimimaro was one of the most grateful and obedient sons in existence. Sometimes Sakura though he was a bit too obedient, seeing him obey some of the most ridiculous requests for no apparent reason.

Kiba had lost his family a while back and was a real troublemaker in all the foster homes he had been put in. Even though Orochimaru was a single guy-vowing to never marry anyone other then Tsunade- the social workers saw how well he did with his first son and begged him to take Kiba in, thinking he was some sort of miracle worker with boys. They were kind of right. Once Kiba started to misbehave, Orochimaru would sweetly take him aside and then give him what he lived to call 'the snake eyes'. Kiba never disobeyed after that, for obvious reasons. It was so much better for him if he behaved , since his 'father' wasn't above rewarding his sons. Kiba's reward came in the form of a little white puppy that was now almost as big as a small child.

"Why couldn't you write? I wouldn't have minded getting a letter."

Kiba shrugged. "Don't know. He didn't want us bothering you he said. There was something about relatives or something, too."

"Oh...I forgot about that..." she sighed, looking down and dejected.

Sakura remembered her boys and tried imagining their reaction to a letter from two of her best friends in the entire world. Of course they would take it the wrong way and of course they would go ballistic and mad crazy on her and that was something her house really didn't need any more of.

'Not that they should care, since they have plenty of willing little fangirls they can hang out with. Why would they need me? The probably only liked me because I was the only female they had any contact with. I should have know better than to have trusted those men. Really, when will I learn?'

Kimimaro noticed her dejected expression and felt his hear clench with worry. "Sakura san? Is there anything the matter?"

Sakura looked up and smiled, forcing herself to cheer up in front of the white haired male. Kimimaro had always been so kind to her, so caring too. She had noticed that a long time ago manifest its self in his nature, but it was especially evident when it came to his close people....people like her. Soon the smile she had been forcing became a little less fake.

"It's nothing Kimmy kun, I'm just so tired and worn out."

"Ah, was that because of me? I'm so very sorry for attacking you without knowing, Sakura san! Please forgive me. Would you like to lay down or have something to drink or are you hungry or-"

"Stop fussing so much," Kiba growled, wrapping an arm around Sakura to help her stand up. "Sakura's a strong girl, she's just fine, okay?"

Smiling up at her savior, she couldn't help but love how this guy gave her some credit-even after knowing about all the crap that was going on in her life prior to Ecstasy. "Thanks Kiba, but all the same, can I have a glass of water, I am feeling kind of thirsty."

"Of course,"Kimimaro said, rushing into the back room where they kept a whole stack of cooled and unopened water bottles. It was a dojo, after all, and so it's fighters need to stay hydrated. Before Sakura could count to twelve, he was back by her side with the water in hand. Smiling in thanks sakura took the drink and began to gulp it down, surprising the two boys with how thirsty she had been. Soon she was done with the bottle, having downed it so fast it's sides caved in.

"Wow, thanks guys, I needed that."

"Damn, girl! What were you doing?" Kiba laughed, taking the bottle out of her hands and throwing it over his shoulder to where the garbage can was. He missed, but no one seemed to care.

"Got up, walked to a friend's house, then walked here to the mall and then I started passing out flyer for that stupid school dance we have to go to, then I ran here and got into a fight with Kimmy kun and then that's about it."

"Oh, what's this about a school dance then?" Kiba asked, noticing how sheepish Kimimaro looked when Sakura mentioned the fight.

Sakura reached inside her back pocket and pulled out a folded flyer that had been stored there in her jeans. "It's nothing really major, just a way for the school to raise money. I wouldn't go unless I was forced to, seeing as how it's so stupid and-"

"We'll go," both boys said and the same time, cutting Sakura off.

"You will?"

Kiba smiled, toothily, reminding Sakura of a werewolf or something. "Yeah, why not. If you're going to be there if can't hurt to keep you company. These things are a major bore if you don't have a friend with you."

"If you are going Sakura san, I would not mind the dance part," Kimimaro added.

Sakura sniffed back tears that had begun to pool under her eyes. These guys were the best, offering to brave the horrors of school life along side here when she knew she was going to be avoided by those damned book ninja. If they were this bad at the mall, her school would be that much worse a place for her. At least kiba kun and Kimmy kun wouldn't abandon her. "You guys are the best!" she cried in muffled glee as she stumbled forward into both of them, dragging them into a group hug. Both turned red...or at least Kimimaro did, Kiba was more on the pink side.

"G-gee Sakura, it's just a little party. Did you really think it was going to be so bad? Maybe I should reconsider going if it's going to be a total bomb."

"No! Don't!" Sakura cried, jumping back in fear. "It's not the party, just the people I have to go with. Just a bunch of stupid guys..."

If she had been looking instead of staring at her feet she would have seen them tense at the word 'boys'. "Sakura san..." Kimimaro began in a calm tone, reaching out to hold her shoulder. "Who are these boys that you have to go with? Are they bothering you at all or giving you any trouble?"

Sakura tried to calm herself when she shook her head, but pictures of them flirting and laughing and posing for pictures with other girls came into her head and stuck. She tried to tell herself she wasn't jealous, because that would mean she cared for them or something, but that wasn't true, because she didn't. She was Sakura, the cold girl in the back of the class that hated most all men because they were, deep down, really all players and posers. Only a few like her father, her two godfathers and lifelong friends were the exception. Those boys who came from the book had no hold over her.

So why were her eyes stinging with unspilled tears? Why did she feel hurt when she saw them flirting with other girls?

"Sakura," both boys cried out at the same time once her tears spilled over, running past her waterproof makeup.

Orochimaru chose the worse moment to walk in, just then. What he saw was he beloved daughter like figure in the hands of his two sons, being held like she was being forced to stand, with tears spilling over her cheeks. Once the tears were seen, everything else in his mind went out the window, even if those were his two sons.

Kimimaro was elbowed out of the way and Kiba was pulled up by the scruff of his neck and throw across the room. Both tumbled back to their feet in a recovery move from judo training, only to see their father holding Sakura in his arms in a very protective manner. He didn't look like he would be letting anyone off easy for what he though they did.

"Somebody better talk, now," he hissed, anger lacing every word.

Sakura tugged on her protector's shirt, having her arms pinned so tightly that she couldn't do anything more to get his attention. "N-no don't Oro kun. It wasn't their fault. I-I just had something in my eye and they were worried about me. Please don't get angry at them for that."

Orochimaru looked down at the pink gaired girl that was pinned to his chest and weakened, mentally. "Sakura chan! You're wearing make up!"

_'Of all the things to notice.'_ Kiba though with a grumble, stumbling back onto his feet.

"But more importantly, what was it that had you crying, because I know it wasn't something in your eye. Do you need me to take care of it?" Orochimaru asked, letting her go as his two sons came up to stand beside her.

"It's nothing, really, at leas it's nothing right now. But if it's not too much, do you have something I could nibble on. All of a sudden I'm hungry."

"Of course, Sakura chan, anything for you," he answered in a clam, fatherly tone before turning his narrowed eyes on the unlucky victim rubbing his head in the corner. You! Dog breath, get something out of hte frige for Sakura chan, and I don't want to see any of your half eaten crap!"

If this had been for anyone else, Kiba would have complained and told Orochimaru to stuff it somewhere, but since it was for Sakura, the girl who was closer than a sister to him, he only grumbled lightly to himself, while glaring at his adopted father. He would get Sakura some food weather he asked for it or not.

"Thanks Kiba kun," Sakura called after him, feeling a little guilty for being the cause of his discomfort.

"Forget about him, he's a big boy." Orochimaru took her by the shoulders and guided her to some of the folding chairs to sit down. "Now what I want to talk about is why you're here in the mall? Why didn't you call, I would have picked you up."

"Ah, about that...I'm here for a school event. We were suppose to be handing out flyers to advertise for tickets, but I guess it sort of got out of hand and..." Sakura's expression turned sour and she had a hard time going on with her explanation. It was easier this time to talk about it then it was the first time she tried, but it was really starting to piss her off, how she was treated. It wasn't making her sad anymore, now she was angry! "I guess I wasn't really nessiary for something like that."

"When you say 'we' do you mean you and the rest of the boys from..." Orochimaru looked up at Kimimaro who was listening in before leaning in to whisper in Sakura's ear. "Ecstasy?"

"Yeah, those guys," she replied, her bitter resent, clearly evident.

"That's wierd..." he mused, rubbing the lob of his ear as he thought. "They haven't been with you long so they should be still in the frantic, protective stage where they find it impossible to let you out of their sight. How did you get away?"

"They got mobbed by fangirls, but I think they liked it."

"Oh...."Orochimaru said, looking awkwardly away, knowing well enough how much Sakura hated fangirls and fickle people. No wonder she was in such a bad mood. What could he do to get her out of this slump, though. Suddenly his eyes landed in Kimimaro and a wicked grin overtook his lips. "That's always unfortunate, Sakura, but maybe it would cool your head if you sparred with Kimimaro kun for a bit, while Kiba finishes heating up your snack. You always used to like fighting, and don't worry, I won't tell Tsunade."

Sakura perked up at the idea and looked over to her green eyed friend to see if he approved and was delighted to see that he looked just as eager as her. "Would you mind Kimmy kun?"

"Not at all, Sakura san, it would please me greatly if we could exchange blows once more."

Sakura slipped off her bracelets and stepped out of her shoes so she that was in her bare feet. It was always better for her if she could feel the ground underneath her as it vibrated from the steeps of her opponent. She tossed her earrings and necklace over her shoulder, not really caring where they landed. She fell into a traditional Capoeira defense stance.

"You sure you won't regret this? I'm not off guard this time."

"Sakura san, if you remember correctly, you are never caught off guard. Shall we?"

"We shall." She swung first.

-

"It's all your fault teme," Naruto whined, throwing his hands behind his head as he panted for air in the boy's bathroom. The only place those crazed fangirl's wouldn't dare enter. Too many gross horror stories, it seems.

"Shut up, dobe. This isn't my fault," Sasuke spat back, watching Gaara and Neji breath like winded pandas on the other side of the room.

"Yes it is!"

"How is it my freaking fault when I didn't do anything?"

"You accepted your brother's freaking stupid bet and made us all go all out with those freaking demon chicks."

"That wasn't his idea! If it was I wouldn't have bothered. The rest of the older guys were doing it and I think it was that guy Pein's idea, so I couldn't let them get away with that, now could I?"

"Whatever. If you hadn't, them maybe we could still be with Sakura chan. God knows where she is right now! What if she's being attacked by horny mall men. You saw how beautifle she looked today with makeup! What if she's being molest this very second and we're just-"

"Shut up! That's not happening! No one would dare touch Sakura chan!" Sasuke snapped, earning looks from both Gaara and Neji.

"What was that about Sakura chan?" Gaara asked, eyes narrowing.

"She going to get molest if one of us doesn't protect her!" Naruto wailed, throwing himself up against the wall in sobs.

Neji crossed the room with narrowed eyes to open the door only to slam it back shut after seeing all the screaming woman waiting on the other side. Really, why would he be interested in a woman three times his age. Wrinkles really weren't his thing. "Damn it! There's no other way out, we're trapped."

"Is there no other exit?" Gaara asked, a vein throbbing on his forehead at the though of his dear, precious, angel of a human, Sakura chan being attacked by anyone in a less then honorable manner. He was really going to loose his patience this way.

"The other exit is just as blocked." Sasuke calmly stated, having already tried.

"Sakura chan is going to get molested! Sakura chan is going to get molested, Sakura chan is going to get-"

"SHUT UP DOBE!" Sasuke whacked Naruto's head from behind.

"Sasuke is right, Naruto," Neji agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "We need to plan a way out of this. We are ninja, are we not?"

"But Sakura chan is going to-"

"We can't act rashly Nartuo, or else Sakura chan will never get help. And besides, we don't know for sure if she's getting attacked at this moment. She could very well be idling around the mall, looking in shop windows, minding her own business," Gaara explained, looking around the room for an idea and finding none.

"But did you guys see her? She was freaking _gorgeous_ this morning! Her jeans were just tight enough to show off all her curves whenever she walked and her eyes were so vividly decorated and her lips adorned with just enough gloss to make them look the most kissable, and her chest was-"

"Shut up Naruto before I start having a heart attack," Sasuke snapped, his face red and his body shivering. He looked deprived.

"Come on, teme, don't tell me you wouldn't want to hit that if you were some perverted horny freak stalking the mall."

"N-N-N-Narut-to!" he cried-(whined).

"N-Naruto has a point," Neji said, wiping away his nose bleed with a hand towel. "The chances of Sakura not catching someone's attention is not something I want to risk. We have to get out of her as fast as possible. Can we use a genjutsu to confuse these women?"

"Can we? I though it was harder to use chakra in this world," Naruto pipped up.

"Gaara was using his sand to show Sakura when we first met," Sasuke reminded, seeing Gaara nod. "I guess it's just a little harder. Do you want me to cast the illusion?"

"Yeah, hurry up with that, will you?" said Gaara, banishing thoughts of Sakura without her jeans from his mind. She would kill him is she found out he was a pervert just as much as the others.

"Okay, here goes."

_Henge_

-

Sakura flipped backwards, trying to hook her toe under Kimmy kun's jaw and knock him backwards, but missed him by an inch. She landed on her hands, neatly before spinning sideways to kick at his form once more before folding forward.

He blocked and side stepped her attack, throwing out his own jaw, only to miss by a few inches. Sakura was the faster out of the two of them, if he had to admit it, and all her kick attacks gave her the distance advantage. She had longer than normal legs for her body size, and knew how to use them. She tried grabbing his face for a head but-one of her favorite moves- but he was able to black her hands and knee her in the gut.

She when down, but not before she grabbed his wrist and took him down with her. In midair she flipped them so she landed on his chest while he hit the floor with a loud thud. Dear Lord she was straddling his hips! He could feel her body shift as she slipped off his body too fast for him, and wrapped her legs around his body and head under her arm to form a choke hold.

"Give up yet?"

"Not quite," he gasped before he folded his body in the right way to slip out of her hold and flip her over his shoulder.

She recovered quickly and was about to go into a move she called the helicopter. When he face went white and her eyes rolled back. She gasped, falling over herself, her move ruined. Kimimaro was scared for her, knowing her health wasn't the best in the world. He took a steep towards her and was about to take another when she held up a hand, halting him. She took a deep breath and climbed back into her stance.

"Sakura san, if this is too taxing for you-"

"Don't think I'm bailing on you just when I'm about to win. It was just a light spell, I'm fine now, so you had better watch out."

She lunged forward flipping into her helicopter move, spinning hand over hand. Kimmimaro moved back on the defensive, knowing this was too strong and powerful of a move to block, so he had just better avoid it. She got him in the leg, hooking her owe foot around his ankle and pulling. He went down and she chased after him. It's impossible to attack when on the defensive, so this was great for her.

She dove for him, hoping to get him in a better hold when he countered, grabbing her and flipping her over so that she was under him. She squirmed and struggled, but he was too strong. The difference was too great to deny, when it came to plain old arm strength. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she was a girl after all. She tried rising up to him to shift their weight so that she could pull out a roll, but he wouldn't have that.

"Wanna try calling Uncle?" he teased.

Sakura was about to say something more when a dark black blur knocked Kimimaro off her.

"What the-" she gasped.

Kimimaro was pinned against the wall by none other than Sasori, and now Deidara was behind her, helping her up, even though she was starting to feel lightheaded once more. "Sakura chan, yeah! Don't worry, we're here for you and we'll protect you," the blond cooed, taking her into his protective arms.

"What do you think you were doing with Sakura chan on the ground there?" Sasori asked in a deadly hiss, pushing harder on the boy who was pinned to the wall.

"Sasori, don't!" Sakura cried, her breath heavy and labored from fighting and something else that was nagging on her mind.

Sasori chose not to hear her as he glared harder at the boy, squeezing his neck till Kimimaro's face began to turn purple. Just when Sakura thought Sasori would be the d eath of one of her best friends, a blur of white and brown knocked the red head away.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?" Kiba hollered, enraged beyond belief. First his brother was getting killed by this guy and then he saw Sakura looking weak, trapped in the arms of some tinker bell wanna be guy. He couldn't decide which one ticked him off more. He glared at Sasori, ready to take this guy out. It didn't help that his dad was in back, finishing up their lunches and couldn't come out to help-not that he needed any help.

"Got out of the way, dog, before I make you," Sasori hissed, the threat obvious to anyone.

"I don't think that's your line. This is my dojo and that's my brother you are trying to kill. Plus that's Sakura chan you're harassing. I won't stand by while one of my best friends gets molested by some gay fairy with a hair problem. So why don't you fold out and leave us alone."

Deidara looked pissed off by that comment and wanted to say something when Sasori interrupted him with a quick punch to the chest. He had aimed to knock out the brown haired boy, but had missed when the kid dodged. The two of them really go into it when Deidara noticed the pale haired one Sakura had been trapped under, rise to his feet, looking more determined than ever. This was the guy that was trying to get his way with Sakura behind their backs!

"Damn you, ya little bugger. I'm going to beat you down so hard you won't be able to get up again," Deidara hissed.

"Release Sakura san," was all he said in reply.

Deidara let go of Sakura but stood protectively in front of her, blocking her from view. "Why, so you can try and rape her again. You're not going to be able to lift a finger against her as long as I am here to stop you, you freaking twit!'"

"Very well, I shall have to free Sakura san by defeating you."

"You're really starting to piss me off, boy."

"Funny, that was my line." Kimmy kun didn't have any more time to smirk, since Deidara came at him like a raging bull after a branding.

Sakura was watching from the sidelines, curiously unable to stand ot move, since she was too tired. For some reason she couldn't quite place, her body felt like lead and her gut felt like it was housing a New Year's firework celebration from China. Something wasn't quite right, but she paid that little mind as she watched the two fights take place before her.

With Deidara and Kimmy kun, it was obvious who was the more killed when it came to sparing. Deidara was having a hard time keeping up. While as with Sasori and Kiba, they were both pretty evenly matched, though Sakura suspected Sasori would have had the upper hand if he was a little more patient with his attacks and strategies. Both fights were really close and it surprised her when Kimimaro pivoted around on of Deidara's more wild attack, watching as the blond crashed into his partner. Sasori didn't look too happy.

"Sakura chan!" Itachi called from outside the dojo, coming in just when Sasori had pushed off his blond partner. Itach fell into a hug what wrapped all of Sakura up and rubbed his cheek against hers. "I was looking for you everywhere. I'm so glad I found you."

Sasori cursed loudly, throwing Deidara off of him and climbing to his feet. "Damn you Itachi, let go of Sakura, I'm the one defending her here!"

Itachi looked up, mildly amused before he leaned in and licked the side of Sakura's cheek. "Don't think so."

Sasori took a steep towards the soon to be dead Uchiha when the little dog of a boy that had been sparring with him ran towards her first. Seeing Sakura with Itachi infuriated Sasori, but seeing that little run of a human being with Sakura enraged him to no degree. He wouldn't have that little mutt of a man anywhere near his Sakura chan. He acted without really think, throwing chakra strings out to wrap around the boy named Kiba and throw him back against the far wall, away from Sakura.

"Kiba!" the boy with white hair cried, looking at his fallen brother who was just now climbing back to his feet.

"How that hell did you do that?" Kiba hissed, wiping the blood from his lips away.

"The same way I did this," Sasori calmly stated, throwing out more strings to pick him out and throw him back once more. He wasn't a S class ninja for nothing. Some pint sized ninja like this was nothing compared to him. He was Sasori of the red sand, fear all throughout the world for-

"Sakura chan! Sakura's chan what's wrong?" Itachi cried out siddenly.

Everyone's attention turned back towards the female who had gone limp in Itachi arm, her skin a now deathly shade of white as a small sliver of blood snaked out from her parted lips and down her jaw. She wasn't moving, and Itachi could barely feel her breathing. "Sakura!" he tried calling again.

"What's wrong with her?" Deidara asked, coming up on the pair, his jealousy now forgotten. Only Sakura's well being was on his mind now. "What hapened?"

"She just went cold and fainted in my arms. She's like a freaking corps, Deidara give me your jacket! She needs warmth!" Deidara did as Itachi told him, and slipped of the jacket he had found in Sakura's house that morning to set it over her and wrap it around her arms. He brush one of them with his knuckle and pulled away as if burned. She was like ice.

Once again with his perfect timing, Orochimaru came into the room, wearing a light blue and green checkered apron, his expression frantic. He soon spotted Sakura in Itachi's arms, cold and limp with blood leaking from her lips. "Move, he ordered once he was at her side."

Both boys did as he wished, watching as he examined her. His eyes widened when he felt her small chakra coils buckling under extreme pressure within her body. This was bad. "Kimimaro, call Tsunade chan. Sakura's coils are in shock!"

-

* * *

AN2: I'm so glad I didn't spend another four months on this chapter. If I can keep up this pace, everything should be fine. On a side note, did anyone notice that I waited till I hit the 800 review mark before updating. That was on purpose. That's right, you're votes really do get me to update faster. BWAHAHA!

The rest of the boys are going to be in for a surprise when they find her in the dojo, passed out, eh? If you have questions about 'How the hell does Sakura have chakra coils?' remember her grandmother married a ninja, so she herself is part ninja I guess. I don't want to say anything more since that's in the next chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

-Vesper chan


	16. Coils and Shit

**AN:/**I did not read this over and edit it in any way-not that such a thing is any different for anything I put out, but I'm a lot more conscious of this sort of thing now and want to apologize in advance for the mistakes. Also this has a heavy dosage of KimiSaku for the third place winner of my Sakura December oneshot challenge. Clap for **G A B S Lubs H I M! She wanted to see Kimi kun get some love.**

**Disclaimer**:/As I have said before I,do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world, but you should know that I do own this storiy and it's plot line so please don't steal it! (© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan.) Now it _is_ legal!

**Warning/ **Lots and lots of OOC in this story. There will be no one in character** at all **throughout this story...'cept maybe Dei kun and Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Coils and-_p__ardon my French_-shit.

-

recap

-

_"Sakura chan! Sakura's chan what's wrong?" Itachi cried out siddenly._

_Everyone's attention turned back towards the female who had gone limp in Itachi arm, her skin a now deathly shade of white as a small sliver of blood snaked out from her parted lips and down her jaw. She wasn't moving, and Itachi could barely feel her breathing. "Sakura!" he tried calling again._

_"What's wrong with her?" Deidara asked, coming up on the pair, his jealousy now forgotten. Only Sakura's well being was on his mind now. "What hapened?"_

_"She just went cold and fainted in my arms. She's like a freaking corps, Deidara give me your jacket! She needs warmth!" Deidara did as Itachi told him, and slipped of the jacket he had found in Sakura's house that morning to set it over her and wrap it around her arms. He brush one of them with his knuckle and pulled away as if burned. She was like ice._

_Once again with his perfect timing, Orochimaru came into the room, wearing a light blue and green checkered apron, his expression frantic. He soon spotted Sakura in Itachi's arms, cold and limp with blood leaking from her lips. "Move, he ordered once he was at her side."_

_Both boys did as he wished, watching as he examined her. His eyes widened when he felt her small chakra coils buckling under extreme pressure within her body. This was bad. "Kimimaro, call Tsunade chan. Sakura's coils are in shock!"_

-

"Coils? But how could Sakura have something like that? I though no one on this side had any," Sasori asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible even though it ended up coming out in a frantic tone.

"Sakura's grandfather by blood was from your world remember, so both her and her mother have chakra coils, though neither of them know how to use them." Orochimaru growled as he probed her insides with a purple light that seeped from his fingertips. "Damn it, they're really fried like this. It would have been better if they weren't so delicate. They're ripping apart like tissue paper."

"Will Sakura chan be alright?" Deidara asked meekly.

"No."

A collective gasp sucked the air right out of the room, leaving the atmosphere stale and unbearable.

"But she will live. She's strong, a born fighter just like her mother, we just need to wait till Tsunade gets here. She's the ony one that can put these sort of things right. I can prevent a bit of...no-only _some_ further damage like this, but I can't fix her coils."

"What do you mean, further damage?" Itachi asked, still holding onto his beloved's hand.

Orochimaru didn't reply at first, too absorbed in what he was doing. "There is....still someone drawing out her chakra."

The males all exchanged looks of knowing. It could be none other than the few males who were yet to be accounted for. Pein and Hidan probably weren't ones to do something so stupid, since they got the blunt of the explanation. Those younger kids still didn't know. Because they didn't pay attention, Sakura was suffering the pain she was.

Orochimaru cursed, his expression darkening. "I'm holding her coils together, but if I wasn't here, they would have ripped right apart by now. Some of you need to go out there and find the others and make sure they stop using chakra. I won't be able to hold Sakura together like this forever, and if they take too much out at once it won't matter what I do!"

With a something that sounded like a strangled moan, Itachi pried himself away from his beloved's side and dashed out the door. Sasori knelt by her side and kissed her shivering face before following after the Uchiha. Deidara seemed to most reluctant to leave. He took Sakura's hand in his and held it there, kissing the knuckles more than once as he watched her breath in and out shaken breaths that sounded lest than pleasant for his most treasured woman.

"Wait for me Sakura, I'll protect you," he whispered, before folding her hand across her chest and turning to exit at speeds most would deem dangerous.

Kiba growled at the retreating form of Deidara, but quickly turned his attention away. "W-wa-wait? I don't get what anyone is talking about. What are coils and chakra and why does Sakura have them. I thought she had a small artery mutation at birth, and that was why she was so unhealthy. Is that what this chara, cha-chakra thing is? Is that's what is hurting her?"

"Yes, it is," Orochimaru said, answering Kiba's question. "These coils are a mutation. Her mother has them, but if they don't activate they are of no harm. Sakura's are active and brittle. Is those men don't do something soon about the outtake of chakra, Sakura will die."

Kimimaro reached out for Sakura's hand on reflex at the D word.

Kiba cursed and punched the ground. "Damn it, this is all so confusing. I don't know what the hell is going on and I have no freaking idea how I can help her!" Orochimaru looked over at his adopted son and sent him an apologetic, understanding look before returning to his work. Sakura was equally precious to him as well, and so he knew what Kiba was feeling right now.

Sakura winced again and coughed up some blood, causing Kimimaro to jump a bit, his fragile heart beating ten time faster than normal.

Kiba punched the ground again.  
-

Deidara ran like a drunk mess throughout the mall, hitting signs and running into people and jumping over benches to get where he was going. To tell the truth, he had no idea where the hell he needed to be or get to in order to find those boys, but figured if he ran fast enough he would eventually find one of them somewhere along the way.

Climbing to stand on the top park of a metal bench, he looked out among the crowd, squinting his eyes to see if he could spot any of the suspected criminals. Ever since coming to this world, his vision in his one eye-the one behind the bangs- had been terrible. He wasn't as bad as Itachi, mind you, because he still had one very good eye, but it annoyed him to have to turn his whole head around in the mass of bodies to find one stinking person. Yeah, cause if he found one of them he would find the rest of them.

"You see anything?"

Deidara looked down and saw Sasori standing next to the side of the bench, not looking up at his partner but behind his partner at the mass of people. "No, Sasori, I don't see anything. What about you."

"I bear the same fruits as you, I am afraid. I thought you would be the one to find them with your eye though, being so used to heights after all."

"Well I'm not very high up as it is. Maybe if I could bring my bird out it would make a difference, but that would only hurt Sakura chan more and I can't stand the thought of her being in any more danger than she already is. God, my chest is going crazy with just the thought of her leaving us."

"Don't speak that way. Sakura will be fine. That man will heal her and we will find those brats and make them stop so just you keep looking, damn it," Sasori instructed turning around and walking off with a hurried spring to his step.

"I am, I am. I don't need you to tell me something like that. You go in that direction and I'll take the other way." Deidara didn't even bother to look and see that his friend had already departed in the opposite direction.

On the other side of the mall, using the best of his non-chakra powered abilities to track down and find the perpetrators, Itachi followed the hoard of young woman rushing this way and that, obviously looking for some fresh young boy was a flash of yellow and then a poof followed by smoke.

_'A freaking shadow clone, damn that fox brat. It's no wonder my princess is dying back there. He can't use his chakra sparingly to save his bloody life!'_ Itachi though, rushing as fast as he could toward the mess.

"Naruto!" he shouted, hoping he would be heard by the right person. "Get out here!"

Not a thing happened.

"Naruto come out here right now or I'll kick your ass!"

Still nothing.

"I know you can hear me. If you don't come out I'll burn all your ramen!"

He thought he saw movement, but fear won over in the end and Naruto stayed back-hidden from the ladies. Hey, some of them were old enough to have children his own age, and if he was going to be asked he wouldn't deny seeing some white haired grannies caught up in the mix.

"If you don't come out now I won't show you where Sakura is!"

There was a hurried zip and then suddenly behind his legs Itachi felt the back of a younger shiobi. "J-j-j-j-ju-just t-take me to where S-Sakura chan is," he stuttered, his face pale as a bed sheet and his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Not so fast, I never said that I would show you where my Sakura darling is as soon as you came out, did I?" Itachi sneered, Grabbing Naruto and hauling him off by the scruff of his neck while taking care to not be seen by the mass of ladies.

"No fair-you cheated!"

Itachi slammed Naruto up against a wall and beat him hard in the gut. His eyes were spinning red now and the Uchiha blood was never more evident that it was at that very moment. "No, you listen here. If ever there was a cheater I'm holding him right now. What the hell did you think you were doing back there-using your chakra. Dumbass, don't you know anything?"

"What's wrong with me using my own chakra to stay alive?" Naruto shot back, choking a bit at first from the punch.

"Where do you think your chakra is coming from? It's not in your body anymore."

"I don't know, the other side maybe. Ecstasy the book could be leaking it."

"Asshead!" Itachi hissed, slamming Naruto back up against the wall, not caring that his insults were beginning to mix and blur. His fists were shaking and the rest of his body faintly trembled in rage. "Sakura is the one who has your chakra!"

Naruto blinked. "Sa-Saku-ra? What's so wrong with that?"

"Don't you know anything? Sakura isn't like us. She doesn't have the same body, the same coils, the same flow of chakra, but she is still holding it all inside her. She is going through enough shit just to keep us here but because of you and the others she has slipped into critical condition. She can't deal with so much of your chakra slipping out of her at once. She's going to rip apart at this rate and it's all your guys' fault!"

The little color that had started to come back to Naruto's face all but disappeared. "What? You...., you said Sakura is hurt?" The words were broken and hushed.

"Damn right. If that creepy snake guy hadn't been there to keep her safe she would have been dead already. Hell, I don't know if she's even still alive seeing as how my brother and Gaara are still using their chakra."

Naruto looked like he was about to throw up and from the look on his face he was fighting to hold back his cookies. "How could this have happened?" he mumbled to himself, his hands shaking at his sides and his skin a light ashen gray.

"Enough of your self loathing and pity," Itachi commanded, dragging him up the wall before setting him back down on his feet. Naruto barely managed to remain standing on his own. "If you want to do anything about this, you need to help me find Sasuke and Gaara. If not Sakura could be in worse trouble than she already is."

Itachi turned away, ready to run when Naruto grabbed a hold of his arm. "What are you going to do about Sakura? Aren't we going to go see her?" he asked.

"Not until we stop those two."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his face flushed with new color. "How do I know that you're not just trying to trick me into staying away from Sakura chan? I want to go check up on her and make sure you are telling the truth."

"Not now, there's no time," Itachi hissed, tugging on Naruto's arm.

Naruto jerked his arm away and broke free. "I'm not going with you. I'll find Sasuke and Gaara on my own and then we're going to find Sakura, and she's going to be just find-chakra or not."

Itachi's eyes widened when he heard the threat. Naruto didn't believe the truth about Sakura's illness and was going to go on using his chakra because of such an unbelief. He couldn't let the blond do such a thing. Sakura's life was at stake and if there was anything more important than her well being, it surly wasn't Naruto's health. If force was what it took to shut up the bond and protect his most treasured princess than he would gladly bloody his hands in such an act. He only prayed he could finish everything quickly before Naruto had another chance to use his chakra.

"You better not be serious fox brat."

"Maybe I am."

The hum of chakra was gone, but the speed was still magnificent in which Itachi toppled the blond brat.

-

When Pain and Hidan stumbled upon Sasuke using up his chakra in a henge, they hadn't really thought so much about the possibility of Sakura being in danger because of this. None the less, both males thought it would be entertaining to gag the youngest Uchiha and tie him up while they scoured the rest of the mall.

Sure there was a crowd of women swooning over them, but now that they were done smiling and busy frowning/fuming/grumbling/glaring, none of the females were brave enough to approach. No, those older boys were the kind that you admired from afar.

Being the taller and broader of the two, Hidan had Sasuke thrown of her shoulder with only one arm wrapped around the Uchiha to keep him form running off. Neither of the two males seemed happy about the situations they were in. Sasuke for obvious reasons, and Hidan because he didn't want to be carrying around a boy on his back like he was his freaking mother. He looked like he was carrying off the younger to a dark alleyway to rape him or something. God, what did these young girls think about these days? Sick bitches.

"Hidan, stop," Pein comanded, pausing himself.

"Hidan took another two steeps and turned around, not quite pausing. "Why should I?" he asked.

"Sakura is close by."

Hidan stiffened and his face turned red. He frowned and looked away, trying to appear as if he didn't care. "L-like I c-care about s-something like that?"

"If you don't, that is fine as well. I will pursue her, however."

Pein turned away from Hidan and started walking off in a different direction, following the unseen trail of chakra that tumbled out of a dojo. It was a bright white and unlike anything he had seen before. It was like a infant's chakra before it had settled and formed within the user's body. He didn't know who the chakra belonged to, but there was more than one fog of such home like magic coming from such a place, so he decided it was best he cheek there first. It couldn't hurt.

"Ch-c-cchh," Hidan hissed, trying to look cool as he turned and followed the shorter man with as much dignity as possible while being the one who followed. "How do you know where Sak-uh-that is where _she_ is?"

"I don't, but I have a good feeling about this," he answered, stopping outside the dojo. "Naruto is here though, and that should provide some entertainment."

"How do you-"

"His chakra is raging from inside," Pein cut off before pulling open the door and entering.

Hidan pushed his foot out and caught the door before it swung shut and entered after the former leader of his favorite criminal organization. (Not that there were a lot of criminal organizations he like, but the one he was a part of was the best just because they had him.)

There was only space enough for Hidan to take one step forward before he crashed into the back of a stone still Pein.

"Shit, you fucker, what the-." Hidan looked around to see what it was that had caused Pein to stop dead and stiffened. Sakura was on the ground in the arms of a white haired boy. Another such youth said beside her while a man who was all too fimiluar hovered over her sickly body, his hands glowing with purple. "What the hell?" he hissed. "What the hell happened?"

Only the one boy with brown hair looked up to glare, the other was too busy holding her hand and keeping his eyes on her. He looked to be in physical pain as he watched her heave and gasp in pain as breath fought to make it out of her lungs. Her coils were burning up and making the rest of her body mess up in their daily functions.

Pein was a bit more calm about the matter, but showed worry non the less. He dropped Sasuke like a sack of potatoes and hastened to Sakura side, getting on his knees before the golden eyed man. "Orochimaru san, isn't it? What is wrong with Sakura chan?"

"Her coils are tearing up. We don't know who, but some of the boys that came through Ecstasy must have been using their chakra too much at once. Since Sakura is the one that called them here, their chakra is stored in her body. She can't let too much out at once, do you understand?"

Pein looked over his shoulder and glared at Sasuke who was still wildly dizzy from being carried and dropped and kicked by Hidan, there was even foam at his mouth for whatever reason. He was lucky he was passes out so that he couldn't feel the pain.

"You said several people were using their chakra, who were the others?"

"I don't know," Orochimaru replied. "Aside from you two, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori, I don't know who is left."

"Sasuke split up with Naruto and Gaara, so those two are probably the ones using their chakra. Hidan!"

The foul mouthed male looked up from kicking Sasuke in the side. "What?" He looked paler than normal and Pein noticed that when Hidan caught a glimpse of Sakura he had to look away for some reason. Maybe the sight was too painful.

"You and I need to head back out and search for those who are using chakra still."

"What if I want to stay with Sakura?"

"You wouldn't be able to do any good. The only thing you can do to help is get to those boy before they further harm her." Pein tuned back to Orochimaru and addressed the snake man. "How is her condition now? Is she any better without Sasuke drawing his chakra out of her?"

"She is, she's not as frayed on the inside and her coils have cooled down, but she is still in danger because of the other two. If Tsunade doesn't get here soon to fix this up she could suffocate."

Pein didn't wait around to ask how her coils were screwing with her lungs or heart. One moment he was there in front of her, kissing her free hand, and the next he was out the door, dragging Hidan by his ear. He didn't bother to look back-he was gone too fast for something like that.

Kimimaro's insides were a mess as emotions raged behind faded jade eyes. He couldn't believe he was watching his favorite girl suffer and writhe in pain for something he still couldn't understand. Sure he knew a bit about what he and his step brother were, what chakra was-that was the reason he was sickly at times after all. Until today he had no idea that Sakura had been messed up in anything much like what he himself had to deal with.

He glanced over to catch a glimpse of his step brother. Kiba was looking away, a deep frown carved on his lips. He probably couldn't stand the sight of his childhood friend in pain. Kimimaro knew Kiba loved Sakura, but the love he had wasn't the romantic kind of love. No, it was more of a brother sister type of feeling, though _sometimes_ it strayed further.

"K-kimmy...?" The called boy looked down anxiously, seeing as how Sakura was recovering enough to call out his name.

"Sakura? Sakura, can you hear me? Tell me you're doing fine."

She mumbled something that sounded like a "I'm" before coughing up more blood. "...B-better. I'm better."

Kiba took something out of his back pocket and unfolded it. It was a white handkerchief, he used it to wipe away the excess blood, keeping his eyes unfocused as he preformed the task. It was still hard for him to see her in such a state. He didn't understand what she was going through, but Kimimaro did.

"Ha," Kiba dryly chuckled. "How can you say you're feeling better when you're chucking blood and guts all over the place?"

"Sor-rr-ry..." her body-lungs especially- pitched and shook as she said that. There was silence for a while until Sakura looked down at Orochimaru's hands over her stomach and asked about them. "What's happening to...e-mmm-me oro kun?"

"Nothing too serious, don't worry. I called Tsunade so she should be here soon," he reassured, trying his best to appear calm and reserved. He did a wonderful job at putting her at ease.

Kimimaro looked over at his father and frowned. He wanted to ask, he wanted to know if what he experienced with the coils in his body was anything like what was happening to Sakura. Since he and Kiba were both summoned out of The Book by Orochimaru by force rather than by will, his chakra had to stay in his own body-and it hurt like hell sometimes. Kiba didn't get the sickness since his coils vanished, but Kimimaro still had his, so he had to experience pain whenever he let go of that invisible door that held it all back. If what Sakura was experiencing was what he had to go through, times the number of men who were using their chakra, he didn't want to think about what she was really thinking.

'_Those bastards...how can they do something like this to her. And they not grateful for all she's done for them thus far. Housing them and feeding them? I'd gladly die to be treated in such a manner by Sakura for only a day, and yet they take it for granted! I wish what father had told me about them wasn't true.'_

There was the sound of struggling outside, a scuffle, a push, and then the doors rattled open to let a tuff of blond roll in. Itachi followed in after Naruto, huffing and looking pissed beyond belief. Both shared bruises and dirt marks from a fight. Naruto growled, wiping the corner of his moth while glaring up at the man with blood red eyes.

Itach kicked the floor right in front of Naruto, making it look like he was really going to strike the blond. "Fox brat, fear your rotten eyes and the misery you have caused. I should have just finished you off and spared the rest of us the competition."

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he turned around to-for the first time- see where he was. The first thing, and probably the only thing, he saw was Sakura's limp and collapsed form, soaked with a thin layer of sweet. Her head was turned to the side and she was staring at Naruto with half dead eyes. The blood that had spewed from her lips had been wiped away by Kiba, but a trail of loose droll slipped out from the corner of her mouth and it was colored with some of the blood that stayed on her tongue.

"Sakura?" The shock displayed on his face was expected. "Wh-wh-why is she...I didn't mean to-I didn't know!"

Kimimaro's eyes were like green coals of fire against Naruto. "_You damn, fucking Bastard_," he hissed in anger. Kiba blinked in surprise, not used to hearing his soft spoken brother say anything so cruel. "Don't you dare look at her like that. Not when it's all your shitty fault!"

Kiba tried to help. "Hey Kim, it's okay, you don't need to blow up like this in front of Sakura, she'll be fine. This isn't anyone's fault."

"I don't care, that doesn't make it right! Sakura was hurt because of him! He should have known!"

"Kimimaro!" the boy turned to look to his father, but his expression was no less fierce.

Before anymore words could be exchanged a loud banging sound came from the backroom and all of a sudden Tsunade was there along with Jiraiya. She didn't bother to ask what was going on, she just shoved the boys out of her way and took Sakura from Kimimaro's hold, her hands replacing Orochimaru's.

"Where are the others?" she asked, her hands glowing white and then green as she began the healing process. Since she had to grow her own coils her chakra output was slow but steady. There would be no error, but the process would take a long while.

"They should be here soon." Orochimaru replied. He looked up towards Kiba and sighed, knowing his son was lost with everything that was happening. "Kiba, please go out and keep watch. I don't want anyone stumbling in on this."

Without a word, Kiba nodded and turned to leave. At the door he paused to look back at Sakura only once before exiting.

"How is it, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, worried for his little girl.

"She's doing well. She's going to make it through, but her coils are going to really suffer unless I can insert chakra into them to flatten out the rips. So much has been coming up it has pulled up bits of the coil and curled them. That needs to be fixed soon, but I can't insert any of my own chakra, and if the boys tried using theirs it would only be counter productive."

"Then what can be done?"

The older woman made a face. "I'm going to establish a contract between Kimimaro and Sakura."

All eyes turned towards the white haired youth and a collective, _What_, sounded off in unison.

"How are you going to do that?" Itachi asked, glaring at Kimimaro and trying to keep his tone level. Did a connection mean he would be a part of their group and have to stay with Sakura? There was enough competition for her as it was, they didn't need any more.

"I'll preform the process and in essence we will be killing two birds with one stone. If Sakura is the host for his coils, Kimimaro will be free of his sickness. Oro kun, I need your help for this since you are the current host."

"Of course."

Kimimaro felt his hands being gripped by his father and placed over Sakura's chest. Before he could protest his mind was spinning and Sakura was shaking beneath him, gurgling blood.

There was black and white and then he couldn't really tell what color he saw because it was one he had never seen felt like his whole body had been shattered into a million tiny pieces and swept away by a wave of water. He was traveling, being carried by a force grater than himself. He couldn't really move, but even if he did have that ability, he wouldn't want to use it, since he felt perfectly calm and peaceful where he was.

There was warmth everywhere, and it wasn't the sort of warmth that came after a long day in the guy, but one you feel from another body when your own is much colder. It was absurd, but he wanted to say the feeling he was experience was one he would perfectly attribute to Sakura, her presence and the effect it had on him.

When they were little, they had often vacationed up in the mountains and played in the snow whenever it was available. Sakura and him had gotten lost on the side of the mountain for an hour once and the small girl of only six was so scared. Kimimaro felt convicted because he wasn't scared at all of never seeing his dad or friends again like she was. He was too selfish for that. He just wanted to stay with Sakura forever and ever. It was getting so rare that they ever saw each other anymore.

'Why did I think of something like that?'

Then there were more memories, rushing over him and drowning him in the emotion and feeling they carried within them. Kiba stealing Sakura from his during freeze tag, the three of them at the swimming hole, just him and her visiting the beach and setting off fireworks when other people should be asleep. Him and her, her and him. Sakura and more of Sakura. That was all his head was filled with. Did this mean he was going to loose her? Was this the last he would be able to have of her before the transaction worked?

'No!'

Then there were other images and memories flashing before him, but they were not ones that belonged to him. He wasn't in any of them, and he knew he was nowhere near Sakura during some of the scenes. He saw her in class, he saw her reading her novels at home and saw her watching TV with that fuzzy pet weasel of hers. 'Whatever happened to that guy?' He saw her hiding in a closet, crying, choking for air and falling from lack of air. Those images scared him, but then he saw one of her in her underwear and he almost had a noose bleed. Oh how she had grown.

Then there was black, and with it came a new set of scenes. Sakura, much older, in her home stood with a frozen expression of shock and disbelief as two men sat before her, an empty book between them. More of he boys came for her, he saw them all at the fair, at her school, back at home, at the aquarium, and then back home again to harass her. The one with the long black hair and the red eyes even had the balls to force a kiss on her without her freaking permission. And he wasn't the only one.

Something worse rose up in his chest as he dedicated a part of his life to squashing these foes of his most treasured person. 'They won't be alive for long. Not if I can help it.'

The wave he was riding crash and the shattered pieces of himself scattered and fell like gravity would commend into a mold. It stung at first, but then it was over and he was back in the real world, awake and alive. Sakura was right in front of him, her hand wrapped around his as they lay side by side on a bed somewhere he wasn't quite familiar with.

His ears went red and his eyes shied away from her perfectly shaped bow-tie lips and long, closed lashes. It wasn't fair for some people to be so alluring. His heart was jumping in his chest like crazy and he felt like he was high off of something from Will's Wonky land. Funny, he didn't remember being this enamored with her. To be sure, he was always somewhat secretly in love with Sakura, but now it seemed like she was just driving him crazy with no effort at all.

"You awake?"

He looked up and saw Tsunade looking over him and Sakura. "Y-yeah," he whispered, not wanting to wake Sakura. "Where are, where am I?"

"My place. Everyone else is outside. I couldn't let them go far for reasons you will soon discover. Sakura is rested enough, it's been eight hours so she should get up."

"Is it okay to wake her?"

Tsunade didn't say anything, but lightly shook the younger girl. Sakura stirred and opened her eyes, but didn't appear to be fully awake as she shifted into a limp sitting position. She yawned and Kimimaro just about lost his heart with how freaking adorable she seemed to him. This was the first time he had woken up in bed with her, after all. (Wow that sounded so nice).

"Where?" she asked, her voice light and cracked.

The older woman had a glass of water to offer Sakura, and the younger took it gratefully. There was blood still in her throat, it would seem, since she choked a bit and coughed like there was a cave in her chest....a really, really deep cave with bats and other cave crap.

Once Sakura was done, she was ushered out of bed along with Kimimaro and led out of the room, down the hall, and into the downstairs living room. (There was one in her loft area as well.) Kimimaro was still holding onto her hand all this time, least she trip or fall from fatigued like she very well could at any moment.

Once the trio emerged in the living room, there was that annoying blond with the whiskers who tried to jump Sakura, like everything was okay and nothing was his fault. "SAKURA CHAN!" he yelled, springing up. Someone from behind grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him back down... violently.

There were a few other faces Kimimaro did not recognize, the one with blue hair and black around the eyes, until he recalled the memories he had stolen from Sakura. His heart hardened towards the group, recalling their filthy, devious, perverted, action. And Sakura lived with these men? What was the world coming too?

"Sakura, are you alright?" Gaara asked.

The green eyed girl yawned and rubbed her face with one hand. The make up was gone so it didn't smear, but her face was still a bit red from the action. "I'm fine," she said followed by a sigh. "What the hell happened back there?"

Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto all bowed their heads in shame while Tsunade explained the earlier events. Sakura took them it all in with an unblinking expression until the end, when she yawned again. There was stillness and a heavy hush draped over every individual in the room till Sakura spoke again.

"Ah, so what is to happen now? You fixed it right."

"Yes, but it is still dangerous for you to be letting this sort of thing slide."

"She's right," Jiraiya added, eyeing the boys.

Sakura waved her hand in the air and turned around to set herself down on a opposing couch. "I think they are beaten up over it enough as is. They won't do it again. What I want to know is what exactly is it that you wanted to discuss in such a large grouping? There is a reason, isn't there?"

"Yes, it's a side effect from such an extensive coil healing and alteration."

"Is it harmful?" Pein asked, his dread masterfully masked.

"Potentially...I can be if not treated properly."

"What the fucking hell is it then?" Hidan barked, earning a stern glare from Sakura. He was starting to like those glares.

"All of you are connected to Sakura via your chakra, he holds it all. But after the heeling her coils are undergoing their natural repair and can not be disrupted. If this only meant you couldn't use any of your chakra that would be easy enough, but what this means is that you all," she paused to breath. "Can not stray a certian distance from Sakura least her coils go into shock again. For some like Kimimaro, this means he won't be able to go into the next room without Sakura. This is only for a day, two at most, but still..."

There was more silence before Sasori spoke up. "Then that means he has to sleep right next to her?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Shit."

* * *

AN2: KimimaroSakura sweet and fluff by the truckload, baby, so fall in fucking love with it! (I had a long, long, long, week.) Now I'm going to fall over and sleep for eight hours if you don't mind.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

-Vesper chan


	17. Fix it already!

**AN:/**I'm dying and this fic is going down with me. I feel increasingly deterred whenever I update something now so I'm going to try and rush for the ending within this year. My other projects will have to languish for a bit longer before I can justify the attention.

**Disclaimer**:/As I have said before I,do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world, but you should know that I do own this storiy and it's plot line so please don't steal it! (© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan.) Now it _is_ legal!

**Warning/ **Lots and lots of OOC in this story. There will be no one in character** at all **throughout this story...'cept maybe Dei kun and Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Fix it, already!

recap

_"All of you are connected to Sakura via your chakra, she holds it all. But after the heeling her coils are undergoing their natural repair and can not be disrupted. If this only meant you couldn't use any of your chakra that would be easy enough, but what this means is that you all," she paused to breath. "Can not stray a certian distance from Sakura least her coils go into shock again. For some like Kimimaro, this means he won't be able to go into the next room without Sakura. This is only for a day, two at most, but still..."_

_There was more silence before Sasori spoke up. "Then that means he has to sleep right next to her?"_

_"Yeah, probably."_

_"Shit."_

And just like Neji thought, shit was a perfect description of the new development that now took hold of his love's living arrangements. The first day wasn't quiet so bad because Sakura was terribly drained from the stain her body was recovering from, and slept a great deal with the white haired freak by her side. By the time she woke up her coils had adapted enough to separate herself from him by an entire room and a half before going into minor shock. Still, he couldn't stray much farther than that even if he wanted to and believe it, that was that last thing Kimmy boy wanted.

"He looks like a slug. A big fat slithering slug that can't separate from what its slimed on," Neji huffed, annoyed by the developments. He had been knocked out because of the fangirls and the forgotten member for most of the last chapter("I hate you Vesper chan!") and was having a hard time adjusting to the changes.

The sun with rising in the sky with early morning, flooding the room with a light butter yellow color. A few of the other males had discovered video games thanks to the two adults, and were currently absorbed with the object. Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Deidara were all doing something together. Kisame watched with Hidan while Itachi, Sasori and Pein faked reading to stare at Sakura over their books.

What did you call a dude that does that again? Oh yeah, a pedophile.

Sakura was in the kitchen spooning through a bowl of soggy cereal. She didn't seem to have much of an appetite and everyone seemed to notice. Kimimaro stood beside the pale pink haired girl, content with doing nothing else aside from breath. Neji considered that foolish. If he had the same excuse that white haired jerk had of staying close to Sakura's side he would have used every advantage possible to woo her.

Neji sighed to himself from the kitchen table, his cheeks pink with the thought. He imagined himself seated across from his love spoon feeding her delicious things that made her swoon and coo with delight. In his inner musing Sakura told him time and time again how much she adored him, how she loved him, how she wanted no other but him, how she-

"I could make toast," Kimimaro offered, poking Sakura's bowl with a finger. The mixture inside sloshed around unpleasantly. How did Sakura turn into a health nut overnight?

"It's not that," she sighed. Neji longed to chase away her worries and scoop up her sighs.

"Are you still sick?" he asked, still poking her bowl. Annoying prick.

"I don't know. The thought of eating anything repulses me, but I feel hungry at the same time. Maybe it's just an upset stomach." Without saying anything more she dumped the contents of her breakfast into the sink and washed it down the drain.

Deciding to be brave, Neji ventured a suggestion. "If you are well enough for it, perhaps some warm tea would calm your stomach. If you can't eat anything it isn't so big a deal as long as you stay hydrated. I could make some for you, my family excelled in the art."

Sakura looked up and smiled. Neji felt his heart hammer in his chest like crazy. It seemed impossible to be feeling the way he felt towards someone for little reason. He loved Sakura and though she was beautifle inside and out, but there were other factors in his obsession with her he could not identify. Either way, he was in love and dangerously so. Kimimaro looked displeased with the attention his love interest gave to another man and that made Neji rejoice all the more. The white slug thing could crawl under a rock and die for all anyone cared.

"Thanks Neji. You know, that sounds like a good idea. I think I'll take you up on your offer if you don't mind."

"It's no trouble at all, I assure you." He felt high off her words. This was getting ridiculous.

"You can make tea for us as well, Hyuga," Itachi chimed in, setting his book down.

Pein and Sasori did the same, glaring at the oldest Uchiha. It was a sort of unspoken rule among al the males that if Sakura was alone they could leave her be-she was a tad bit frayed about all the invasion her personal bubble had gone through in the last few days. But once one of the guys went in for the kill, she became fare game for the rest of them.

The truce was off.

"Tea would be delightful," Pein said with calmly closed eyes.

"I agree," added Sasori. "I think I would enjoy a cup as well, Hyuga."

Neji narrowed his milky white eyes, steamed at the idea of serving these three older males who coveted his would be wife. Future wife! Future wife! It was fated, bound to happen, he couldn't/shouldn't/wouldn't doubt it. Sakura was his as much as he was hers. They would be the perfect pair.

"I agreed to serve Sakura tea but don't remember saying anything about making anything for you three."

"No one asked for you esspecile effort, boy. We are not so proud as to turn away what is left from the pot you brew," Pein said with closed eyes and an upturned nose. Funny how proud was exactly the word Neji would use to describe the philosophical male.

"And who said I was making a whole pot?"

"Um, Neji..." Sakura hesitantly began. "I'm sorry but I think that's all I have. I could get the ingredients if-"

"No! Uh, I mean, that's alight Sakura, I don't mind making enough for all of us. The important thing is that you get better. Here..." Neji took the teapot and filled it with water from the sink before dragging it over to the stove where he could turn on a fire for it. There was a small box of extra large tea bags meant for whole pots that he found earlier in the week when going through her stock piles. He found that and got one ready.

"Do you think you will be well enough by tonight to attend the party?" Kimimaro asked, bringing up the subject for the first time since the mall incident two days ago.

A good number of eyes were drawn towards Sakura who stood with her back to the counter, eyes closed. "I'm perfectly fine for something like that, or as fine as I can be for something as pointless. It's just that I'm not hungry. Tsunade said that was to be expected."

"What are you going to wear?" Itachi asked, eyes bright and alert.

Sakura gave him a narrowed look. "A dress, of course."

"Do you need help changin-ow!" Itachi hollered, falling backwards when a pot lit was thrown at his head by none other than Sakura.

"Pervert," Kimimaro murmured for his love interest.

"Tsunade said she would come by later and temporally stun my coils with a seal so you all can move around without having to stay by my side, so don't worry about that."

"Why would we want to leave your side, doll?" Sasori asked.

Sakura smirked at the idea, bitterness coming back as she remembered the way they flaunted themselves for the crowds. _I don't know, why would you want to leave my side?_ she felt like snapping, but restrained herself. It wasn't in her personality to be so jealous over something she didn't want. She should have known better, all men were the same deep down and it was a miracle none of them had tried jumping her bones yet.

Sakura closed her eyes and with them a part of her heart. "It would be rude to refuse to mingle. There will be people form the mall you met who would like to talk with you I would imagine."

"I wouldn't want to talk with anyone I met there," scoffed Pein. Sasori, Itachi and the rest of the males all agreed in some form surprising her.

_Of course they say that now in front of me, but once they see the boobs they are sure to sing a different tune. They're all men so I shouldn't expect anything more. Its inhuman anymore to like a chick without her body these days._

"Sakura, your tea is done," Neji said, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up, snapped back to reality. Neji had already poured her a cup and was holding it out for her. She felt suddenly guilty for thinking so poorly of some of them. Men or not they did care for her and her well-being. She should have more charitable judgment towards them.

She thanked Neji and took a sip, thankful for the way her body accepted it. Itachi, Pein and Sasori came over for their own tea leaving nothing behind. With a matching cup in hand Sasori took Sakura and ushered her over to the table where they could all sit and drink together. Neji and Kimimaro had to pull up stools from the counter since the table only seated four people normally. In the past Sakura used to have extra chairs for the others but neither male wanted to retrieve them.

"What did Oro kun say to you about clothing for tonight? I doubt you plan on going in what your all wearing now," said Sakura.

"He said something about lending us some clothes and renting a few outfits from elsewhere. We would have to work at his dojo in the mall after this is over in order to pay for it however," Itachi supplied staring into his cup.

"That is another issue I wanted to bring up. I'm not forcing anything on anyone, but I think it would be beneficial if you all got-or tried to get jobs here in this world. It isn't a big deal to feed and shelter you now, but sooner or later I'm going to run out of funds with a group this large. I've already had to dip into my emergency rations to keep you all fed."

"That is understandable. It would be less than civilized to continue to impose upon you and your hospitality," Pein side with a serious nod.

"And yet, what would we do? We are professional ninja or mercenaries in your world. Such a profession would only endanger you, doll." The other males glared at the pet name Sasori used when addressing Sakura.

Itachi recovered first and nodded in agreement. "He is right. The only other thing we have going for us is our good looks and its not like we cane make much of a living as models." He ran a hand through his hair and flipped the strands while turning sexily to wink at Sakura. She doubted he was being serious.

"You want to model, Itachi?"she asked, a bit ticked. Why was he so annoying?

"In the three years I've been here I haven't been ignorant of the politics and business of this world. Increasingly I see more and more revenue diverted towards entertainment. And of course it wouldn't be a permeant job. I know enough about business to get started."

"What about odd jobs?" Kimimaro asked. "Can't you start with that. Modeling would bring a lot of unneeded attention."

Itachi shrugged. "Well those less attractive male specimen over there can settle for trash collecting if they so choose, who am I to push for something so far out of their reach, but I still think modeling would be a good idea temporally. It doesn't draw as much attention as being an actor or singer.

"Speak for yourself, fag!" Sasuke shouted from the game system. He paused it and turned up to shout back at his brother. "You're old and will expire in a few years. You don't have a freaking chance against me!" He then huffed and dropped back onto the floor to continue the game with his two other friends who hadn't been eliminated like Deidara had.

"Did not Orochimaru also recommend entering some of us in a martial arts tournament. Apparently in this world fighting is a sport that can be enjoyed by audiences on a grand scale. Would that not be ideal for some of the others?" Pein asked.

"Mmm, that would be good too, but I hear it doesn't pay well unless you are religiously devoted to training your body, like Hidan is."

"Stop fucking shit blasphemy, its a law to keep yourself as strong as can be for Jas-" Hidan was cut off by a pot to his head. Oddly enough it was the same pot that went to the lit Itachi had gotten hit with earlier.

"Watch that shitty mouth, you fucker," Sakura hissed, eyes narrowed into slits. Hidan grinned, his whole being flushing with delight. Sakura flipped him the bird with a defiant huff before turning around to face the table in hopes of ignoring him.

"Still, only four people may submit into the remaining slots of Orochimaru's five man cell. I still harbor a strong revulsion of that man from our past lives so I will not be submitting myself into that career. What else is there that would be bested for my particular talents, doll?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the name and huffed in thought. "I don't know, you could be a lumberjack." Itachi snickered at the mental picture. "Wood art is rare in this day and age and not very appreciated, but custom furniture is huge. If you know the right people you can make a healthy living out of it."

Pein set his empty cup down on the table and folded his hands under his chin. "I would very much like to adapt into business. I am sure I would be able to get the hang of it before very long." Itachi chuckled and rolled his eyes making Pein frown. "What are you laughing at Uchiha."

Sensing a fight, Sakura quietly excused herself to use the bathroom. Kimimaro got up to follow her but she told him and Neji to stay where they were since she was coming right back. It was embarrassing to be followed around so closely. The bathroom was close enough that her coils wouldn't protest like they would if she left her apartment, so she should be fine. She passed by the boys in front of the television and saw that Hidan was now in Deidara's spot playing for the missing blond who couldn't help but keep on loosing.

She used the bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror. In a few hours she would have to pamper her face with more makeup and her hair with curls and waves. She wasn't looking forward to the effort but couldn't help but admit that she did look better with the-She blinked and snapped her eyes away from the mirror, mad at herself for thinking like that. She wasn't a girly girl, she wasn't supposed to care if she looked good or not. She never cared about it before so why did she think like that now?

Shaking her head she unlocked the door and steeped out, only to see Deidara blocking her way in the hallway. She blinked, surprised by the grim expression he carried in his eyes and lips. She wasn't used to seeing him so down even if he was a terrible player at video games.

"Deidara, is something wrong?" she asked.

He knit his browns and tried searching inside himself for the right reply. "You...Sakura, you don't...I'm sorry but you seem distant from the rest of us ever since the mall incident."

"Oh, Deidara, you know I don't blame any of you for what happened to me and I'm fine now so everything is cool."

"Not the part with the coils, before that." He sighed, looking depressed. "I...I don't want you to misunderstand and think that we-that I enjoyed having so much attention from other girls. I don't know if it bothered you at all, but it did me. I don't want to give my attention or my smiles to anyone else beside you. Your the only one I like and I have no interest in other girls."

"Then why...?" she tried to sound only curious and emotionally detached but it was hard to manage.

"I only did that to get the flyers passed out. That's what you wanted and I wanted to make you happy by doing that for you. I didn't have any other motives like you might have thought when you saw. I didn't do it for anyone or anything else."

Sakura's heart stopped and then fluttered like a dying bird. She could hardly believe what she was hearing and she was glad for it. "Deidara, you are your own man, it's not up to me to keep you from doing stuff you want to do. If you liked to-"

"I don't like it!" he cut in quickly. "I only like Sakura."

Before she could reply he pulled her into himself with a tight bear hug that felt of desperation. One of his hands was wrapped around to hold her head and she could feel his face buried in her neck. She froze at first, but soon defrosted enough to hug him back, though not as tightly. She liked his smell she thought to herself while closing her eyes. Deidara pulled back a bit so that he cold look at her and see her face.

"Sakura, you may hate me for this but I need to for fear of not regretting, yeah."

Her eyes widened at his words when she understood them, but couldn't react in time to avoid the kiss. He pressed his whole body towards her, molding around her into perfection as he held her head like a baby's and pressed as much of his heart into their connected lips. It was quick, but it was passionate, and as soon as she had felt his presence it was detached from her. Deidara pulled away a bit breathless and looked her in the eye.

"I _love_ you, Sakura." Then he turned with a red face and ran back into the living room.

Sakura just stood there with a lot to think over. Butterflies jumped in her gut. So, he really hadn't done it to flirt with pretty girls. Maybe if that was Deidara's reason than maybe that was the reason the other guys were doing it too! The thought made her light.

_Why would it make me happy if the others shared Deidara's thinking? There's not someone special I want to reserve his feelings for me_.

But even as she thought that, one male's face entered her mind and sent her ears aflame along with her face. Her heart popped in her chest and she knew at once what she wanted to deny. She was attracted to one of her boys! And worst of all, the one she liked was-

"Sakura! There you are, I was getting worried."

She looked up from her toes to see Kimimaro coming towards her. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."

"Mmm, thinking about what?"

"Tomorrow, and the day after that, and the future I can't see. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You mean about the guys from the book?"

"Yeah, about them mostly. Once mom and dad come back I'll explain everything to them and see if I can get their advice if not their help."

He frowned, thinking. "Is there no way to send them back?"

The thought scared her. "No, there isn't. They are here to stay just like your father. Don't you remember where _you_ came from?"

"Me? Not at all, why do you bring that up?"

Sakura shook her head, feeling her face with the back of her hand. "No reason. Sometimes though, I am curious to see and know what that world was like. I mean come on, ninja? Who wouldn't want a piece of that?"

"I wouldn't."

"Well you were always odd, Kimmy kun."

He smiled, taking her hand. "We were odd together."

Sakura felt pain in her heart as the love he had for her shone bare. He loved her as more than just a friend and she didn't. He was like her brother and to know that she would have to one day let him down with his confession hurt her heart. It made her sick and sad and she cursed her feelings. Why couldn't she stay cold an indifferent till they grew tired of her and fell out of love, leaving her for bigger and better things? Why did they have to all fall in love with her so painfully?

_The book._

The answer echoed in her head like a devil's chant. That was the only reason they loved her or chased her. Eeven Kimmy kun was different after becoming attached to her. The only reason they loved her was because they were cursed. She didn't have the luxury of blaming her feeling on magic because they were real and not manufactured. What if the magic ran out and was broken one day? Where would she be with her feelings for that guy?

"Sakura!"

She was brought back to earth by her best friend who was shaking her now. "Huh?"

"You were spacing out on me. Don't do that, you looked worried."

"I wasn't."

"You lie like a ballon."

Sakura shook her head and walked around her friend towards the rooms where the rest of the boys were. "Come on, I have mail to sort and letters to write to my mom and dad before the adults get here with prepping stuff."

Sakura finished writing her letter half an hour later for her parents on the computer before she was pulled away by Naruto and Sasuke who wanted her to watch a movie with them. That led to another epic verbal battle with no end in sight regarding what movie they would watch with Sakura. While they debated over less interesting thrillers Sakura crawled over to the box on the side and popped in her favorite movie.

When they stopped to see what was playing she strongly warned them. "This is my favorite movie, if you don't like it you can stuff it and leave."

During the fighting Sasori unitized the distraction to his advantage to seize the last seat next to Sakura, since that white haired brat was hogging her other side. He drew her close and wrapped an arm around hers, their fingers knitting together as he pulled her knuckles up to his lips for a quick kiss. Kimimaro looked livid upon witnessing the exchange though by now Sakura just rolled her eyes and ignored it.

"Boys shouldn't be so jealous of adults," Sasori teased, enjoying the youth's anger.

"That's real funny coming from someone who looks like a fifteen year old girl," Kimimaro hissed.

"Shh, it's starting, make peace not war," Sakura cut in, desiring an end to the fighting.

Naruto and Saskue took up seat on either side of her legs while sitting on the floor fighting off Gaara and Neji for the privilege. Deidara looked like he wanted to join the fray and fight for his love interest, but his face was still red from the earlier exchange so Sakura guessed he didn't dare. Sakura didn't catch the rest of the gang but suspected they were close by.

Out of the corner of her eye Sakura caught Itachi stride out of the living room with a set expression dominating his features. He probably remembered all the times he had to watch this movie with her while he was still her Moget. He probably didn't want to be around to hear how she cooed and moaned over the goblin king Jareth. He had been with her for a good portion of her life so of course he would know things like this.

By the time the movie was over it was close to the time when Tsunade and her friends came over with everything they would need in order to doll up the guys for that night. The only one really against getting dressed up was Hidan who had a bad habit of walking around her house shirtless. It was bad not because it made her uncomfortable-well it did-but for reasons different from what you would expect. Hidan was ripped like the Hulk on a bad day and he knew it.

He had caught her staring once and winked her way, flashing her a pose with his arms thrown behind his head to stretch every curve and divot in his perfectly chiseled body. It was something she had a hard time looking away from. But somehow she managed after he blew her a kiss and mouthed_ I know you want some baby_. Actually there had been a F word somewhere in there as well, earning him a heavy throw pillow to the mouth.

Soon Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade came waltzing to Sakura's apartment without knocking thanks to an emergency key all three owned. They all had plastic sacks on hangers folded over their arms of carried behind their backs. Sakura took one and pulled apart the plastic to see a nice dress shirt and suit. Most guys only had dress pants and a nice shirt with maybe a vest, but the ones who preferred the more appropriate wear like Itachi, Pein, Sasori, and Neji took on full suits.

"Yes, these are for you, now you all can take your time getting ready out here while Sakura and I fix ourselves up in the bathroom," Tsunade instructed, pushing her pink haired surrogate daughter into the bathroom where the make up and curlers were under the sink, ready for use.

"Hey, this dance doesn't start till seven, why do we have to get ready so early?" Naruto asked, not looking forward to stepping into clothing so uncomfortable.

"Do we have to go early?" Gaara asked as well.

Jiraiya shrugged, watching his lovely woman usher Sakura into the bathroom with old eyes. "It's a girl thing, boys. Women need _hours_ to get ready."

"Sakura doesn't," Itachi countered, his arms crossed over his chest with a tone that resembled a child not getting the toy he wanted.

"Oh just you wait, weasel boy, with Tsunade in there with her it _will_."

Deidara stared down at his white dress shirt and vest combo, wondering if it was something Sakura would like to see on him. He envied Itachi for those three years he spent with Sakura as a furry pet on her shoulder. Because of that the he knew things about Sakura Deidara would probably never know. How long she took on her hair, what kind of movies she liked, her favorite type of music or favorite type of guy. He knew that all while Deidara was virtually left in the dark. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't have come until he was summoned, death or no death. They all had to start from scratch so why did he get a head start?

But even so, Deidara still held animosity towards others, not just Itachi. That Kimimaro kid had known Sakura twice as long as Itachi had and could pull that _I-didn't-come-from-the-book-so-I'm-not-under-a-stupid-spell-that-Sakura-thinks-exists_ card. And if Deidara had learned anything from shojo, it was that if you knew someone for twelve minuets as a kid you were somehow fated to be lovers seven years later while in high-school. He probably knew more about Sakura than Itachi and was a far greater threat because he wasn't a huge perv that turned Sakura off like nothing else.

But then Gaara was like that too, showing her a side that rejected the raging male hormones in all of them and cared for feelings and ideals. Gosh and that sand haired brat had come out of the book before him along with mini Itachi and those two others. The fox brat the Hyuga. They were closer in age to Sakura and hadn't she liked pulling pranks with Naruto? They all had points that caused Deidara to worry. She could go for any of them... aside from maybe Hidan. At least that dude didn't have a hope in hell of getting with Deidara's girl!

"Deidara?" Sasori questioned, catching the blond's frustrated expression. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Aside from worry."

"That's not like you."

"I've never had reason to worry before, yeah."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Even when debating art with me?"

"Never."

"Than I can't say you aren't a fool, for you most certainly are. You are right to worry about whatever has you troubled." Sasori paused and then continued. "Yes, you should worry because in the end it shall be myself who Sakura falls to with love bursting forth. I will be the one to win her."

Deidara flared. "As if I would ever loose her to you of all people, yeah!"

"Of course you would, no one is more suited than myself for a partner to her eternal perfection."

"If you're all I have to worry about that I can sleep easy. I'll take you down any day."

"I would love to see you try."

From the sidelines Kisame sighed, smiling sadly to herself. He had overheard Deidara's conversation and could relate to what the blond had to say about worries. He had his fair share of them if not more so than most because he knew the most. He could see it in Sakura, the way she discovered and rejected, denied and fretted over the new and extraordinary feeling of loving someone. It was new to her and she was struggling with it, but she would succumb to it in the end.

Tears threatened to break in his eyes so he bit his lip and forced a bitter smile while looking upwards. And in the end...she would have her love returned in a happily ever after sort of fairy tale ending. She would be happy and for that he was glad. Thing was, she wouldn't be happy with him. She would be with another and that hurt him. He had questions like why couldn't it have been him? What did he need to change? Couldn't she just try it with him? What part of him wasn't good enough. If she could get past his hard skin and ugly eyes, what more did he need to capture her heart?

"Hey."

Kisame looked up after feeling some slap his shoulder with the back of a hand. Itachi stood there with a bored expression. "Yeah?"

"We're going down to the old lady's apartment to wash up and shit. You coming?"

The blue man stared down at the door where Sakura had gone behind than nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. I'm coming."

The only one who lingered to the point that he had to be punched in the side by Naruto was Gaara. The red haired male scowled and cursed his friend. He didn't feel like breathing if he was separated from Sakura and wanted to stay close to her, but was pulled away with the rest. Sasuke flipped his brother the bird when he was dragged out by none other.

Behind the bathroom door, Sakura was being pampered with curlers and rouge along with eyeliner and heavy eyeshadow that made her one of a kind eyes really pop out in a way they never would with light colors. Tsunade was choosing to be more of an artist on Sakura's face with exaggerated lashes at the edges of her eyes and colors you normally wouldn't see coming off someone's eyelashes. To keep the dress clean, Sakura sat on the edge of the sink in only a towel and her panties.

"So," the elder woman began. "Are you going to spill whatever is weighing so heavily on your mind or do I have to guess."

"There's no trouble. I just don't like dances."

"I know. Normally you would have complained by now. You are oddly compliant."

"I'm tired."

"No your not."

Sakura shrugged, closing her eyes so her teacher and mentor could paint designs on the back of her dark green powered lids. "It's not anything important or new. Just worry."

The old blond chuckled. "I should have known, you've finally fallen in love."

Sakura blinked her eyes open, mouth wide in shock. "How did-"

"I was young myself once. I know the feeling. You are fighting with yourself over it and it is obvious. I'm sure some others noticed as well. You may believe you act the same in front of everyone, but the way you do things is different."

Sakura sighed, sounding as if she was about to cry. "What am I going to do. I'm too young to take this seriously and the others are going to be hurt and I don't know how they are even going to continue living here. This is all a huge mess. I wish I could know what my grandmother went through and see how she dealt with it."

"Your grandmother only had to let down one guy, and he still loved her even after she choose someone else."

"What about you Tsunade? You are still with both of your men and _with_ neither of them at the same time."

Tsunade sighed, remembering back to her days with Dan. "I've love already, love violently and passionately till I had nothing left to give when I saw him go into the ground and they understand that. Even if I can't be a lover to either one of them, they still want to stand by me because they love me. True love is slavery, Sakura. It's killing yourself and putting that other person's feelings above your own. Few people can grasp this to the extent those men have."

"I wish my parents were back already. If they were here things would be different. Dad would be crazy mad and mom would be planning my weeding by now. Heh, gosh I can't believe I miss them both so much."

"You'll see them soon, but for now we have to get you ready for your confession."

"Yeah...wait! What confession?"

Tsunade looked like an old fox when she grinned. "When you fall in love with someone you confess those feelings. Hiding them will make no one happy especially when he has already given his own confession multiple times."

Sakura snorted. "What confession, they all come out sounding like demands." But in her mind she shook with the revelation._ Holy crap I'm going to confess tonight! I want my mother!_

_

* * *

AN2: So, _who do you think it is Sakura is going to confess her feeling to at the part in the next chapter? I tried to leave it pretty open for the moment, cutting out only Kisame and maybe Hidan from having any chance, then Sakura has already confessed that she thinks of Kimmy as only a friend, so he's out. But hey, that leaves a ton of guys still.

I am running out of steam with this story and since I have passed the 1,000 review mark I feel like wrapping it up in one to two more chapters. Originally this was going to be like twenty something chapters and I had nineteen written on my old lap top before it fried in like 2008. So yeah, I might write a full length chapter and a smaller conclusion chapter eighteen, or I might not. Who knows? Not me.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Vesper chan thanks you for reading through her shit.


	18. Dolled up and Destroyed

**AN:/**I thought I was loosing my steam on this one, but after deciding that I would end it a particular way the writing came so much easier to me-I just needed to find the time. So yeah, it looks like I will be keeping this story alive for a few more chapters yet, so celebrate some for me. If I didn't get so many reviews and have so many fans telling me they loved this story I would not have come as far as I have.

**Disclaimer**:/As I have said before I,do not own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world, but you should know that I do own this storiy and it's plot line so please don't steal it! (© Copyright 2007 Vesper chan (FictionPress ID:562926). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Vesper chan.) Now it _is _legal!

**Warning/ **Lots and lots of OOC in this story. There will be no one in character** at all **throughout this story...'cept maybe Dei kun and Naruto...nah!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Dolled up and Destroyed

recap

_"You'll see them soon, but for now we have to get you ready for your confession."_

_"Yeah...wait! What confession?"_

_Tsunade looked like an old fox when she grinned. "When you fall in love with someone you confess those feelings. Hiding them will make no one happy especially when he has already given his own confession multiple times."_

_Sakura snorted. "What confession, they all come out sounding like demands." But in her mind she shook with the revelation. _Holy crap I'm going to confess tonight! I want my mother!

Sakura stared at herself frowning at the woman who was no longer a girl trapped behind the glass. Tonight she was pampered and painted with too many different brushes and pads for skin and coloring it wasn't even funny. But as much as she hated it, she had to admit she looked so much better after it was over. She looked like a woman.

"Why the hell do I have to expose these feelings? I'm sure if I just keep them in long enough they'll go away. He...he's not...no, it couldn't work and I just can't." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed hopelessly upset and frustrated. Inside huge invisible hands were wrapping around her heart, trying to muffle its burning beat. In her mind she visualized a big black box and used it to stuff all her fluffy pink and white emotions in.

"I'm sorry Tsunade but I just can't do it."

Sakura turned around in the small bathroom and wished she wasn't alone. Tsunade had stepped out to answer the phone a few minutes ago and hadn't come back in to finish what was left of Sakura's hair. It was already plenty pretty and curly, but Tsunade said she wanted to do more with it.

Hesitantly, Sakura stepped out into the hallway, hearing muffled voices-or one muffled voice and something like hissing from the phone. Curiosity grew in Sakura and so she crept along the wall towards the kitchen where Tsunade argued with the person on the other end of the line.

"How can you just leave me with just that? Don't you know I-Shit, yes I understand. I know, I know you're doing all you can. No...no I'm not going to. I don't bloody care! It's my decision so suck it and deal with it Philip."

Philip was the name of the man Sakura's parents worked with. He was the map man on all their digs and was like a gold mind when it came to finding the ancient burial sites. Ever since he hooked up with Sakura's parents the work load had increased along with the profits.

Tsunade rambled on, still obviously annoyed. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I understand this is-screw it I was close too! Don't act like your the only one who is suffering here. What do you think their child is going to go through? You need to grow a pair and get me something. We need to move on with our lives. Don't call back till you have something worth hearing to say."

She was wrapping things up it sounded like, So Sakura backed up and skipped back into the bathroom before she could be spotted spying on the older woman's phone call. Something about it was settling deep in her gut, chasing away those thoughts of love for now. Sakura didn't like the new feelings but she was grateful for them just because they kept her away from that mushy love crap she couldn't be seriously considering.

"Sakura?"

The pink haired girl looked up from the brushes she was playing with. "Yes?" She was getting better at bullshitting innocence.

The older woman smiled like there was nothing but sunshine in the world, probably not suspecting anything. "I'm going downstairs for a bit to talk to the men about something real quick. I'm coming back to put the braids in your hair so don't do anything too messy. I promise I won't take long so don't be mad."

Sakura chuckled, twirling a brush before dropping in back into the cup. "I'm not mad, take your time, I don't have to be there early and the guys can go ahead of me if they want so there is no rush. Why, is something wrong?"

A quick tick up in the jaw told Sakura what Tsunade wouldn't. A little gray lie not exactly white. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong, I just need to run something by the guys, that's all. Last minuet chnges to the game plan, I'll be back in a bit!"

The woman left before Sakura could ask much more, and that was all Sakura needed to know that something was wrong. Love was chased from her mind and in place sat an ugly black helping of fear that gnawed and ate away at her confidence in monster sized mouthfuls.

Sakura turned back to look at her body in the mirror, dressed only in a nearly see though robe and slip with artfully styled hair and a face that could make a man drop dead. Her dress was waiting for her on her bed but she wasn't allowed to slip into it until her hair was finished since there would need to be some sort of hairspray for the curls that wouldn't last a half dozen hours of sweat and spotlight.

Sakura left the bathroom for her bedroom and sat down next to her dress frowning as the bed dipped under her weight. She stared at the garment for a long time, thinking and waiting till a knock hit her door. Without looking up she called out.

"Come in."

It wasn't Tsunade who walked in like Sakura' expected.

"W-what are you doig up here? I thought you were going to be with the rest of the guys downstairs."

He blushed, looking away from her dazzling form. "Sorry, I slipped away while the others were sure not to notice. They're playing more games."

"Oh..."Sakura looked down, pulling a bed sheet up to her chest for modesty. "What...what did you come up here for, Gaara?"

He looked sad or at least disappointed but tried to smile all the same and she could see that with frightening confidence. It was as if she could read it in him. "I'm sorry if I am upsetting you Sakura, but I felt that you were in some sort of pain and it hurt me and I just had to come up here to see you. I had to make sure you were alright. You don't seem well."

"I don't feel good."

His eyes widened and he took several steps towards her, falling onto his knees to grip her sides with concern for her health. "Can I get you something to eat. Maybe you are dehydrated. Have you had your water today? Not enough will give you headaches."

She laughed, shaking her head and leaning it in to touch his own. His cheeks and ears were a red blaze at their proximity. "No Gaara, no, not that kind of sick. It's... it is like something is going to go wrong tonight. I just starting feeling sick with this fear not too long ago."

"What are you afraid of. If it is any of the other men I swear to protect you with my life. I won't ever let any of them hurt you, good intentions or not!" For a while there Sakura could have sworn she heard his voice deepen and shred like that of a wild animal's. He seemed so determined to protect her it comforted her a bit.

"No, it's not for myself. My mom and dad...I think something happened to them and Tsunade it trying to keep it from me. I feel like...I don't know. I don't like it when I am kept out of the loop like this. It's driving me insane and I need to know my mom and dad are alright. They should be safe. I just sent them letters. Their voices are on the answering machine.

She hadn't notice the tear until Gaara reached up with his thumb to brush them away. More came and he leaned in, kissing them away while he frowned to himself.

His woman, his love, his reason for living was crying and suffering and there wasn't anything he could do for her to make her better. He wanted to take her fears away and hide them in himself. He wanted to suffer her sufferings in her place and make life perfect for her. He wanted to do so much but was utterly and shamefully powerless. That was something new to him and he hated it. Never before had he wanted to be a god as much as he did now. He wanted to do anything and everything for her, the woman who looked at him and his demon and saw past it. For touching him and accepting him like that... oh, she was his angel and he would be a devil in order to keep her safe and happy.

"They will be fine, I am sure, Sakura. Please don't cry."

Sakura felt his hands on her ribs shake and looked down to see his own eyes squeezed shut and moist with tears of pain. He whispered to her again, urging her not to cry and she felt stupid for worrying so much. She was hurting him with her tears.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. There's nothing anyone can do so don't feel bad."

"I wish I could help you," he whispered, dropping his head onto her shoulder. She could feel drops dampen her skin and slip. His hair tickled that parts of her exposed flesh and so she tried to focus on that-not the pain of doubt.

"Gaara, could you do something for me?" She asked, eys closed.

He shifted, pulling back to stare at her, dark lined eyes hard with determination that tinted them amber in this light. "Anything! You only need to speak it and I swear anything I can I will do for you."

She could have asked for the head of the world's most powerful man and she didn't doubt he would get it for her. He would move mountains if only she asked for it, but she didn't want mountains or heads or stars. She just wanted one thing. "Can you hold me, Gaara? No romantically or anything but... my dad would squeeze me in his arms whenever I got scared and I feel like I really need someone around me."

Sakura looked away, cheeks pink with embarrassment. It was probably a silly thing to ask when she put it like that. She sounded like a kid afraid of thunder or something silly but even so, she needed to feel safe.

Gaara didn't seem to think it stupid, since he just smiled and got up, sitting along side her and wrapping his long strong arms around her shoulders till she was resting against his chest. She snuggled in and he dragged her onto his lap, rocking her softly with his lips on the shell of her ear, pressed against those her, in that moment, he wasn't one of those guys she would have to pick from and/or heart break, he was just another person reminding her of the world and of tomorrow.

'The sun will rise again and everything will be okay.'

"Sakura?" Tsunade called down the hall, coming in front the front door. Hearing her, Sakura sat up and slipped out of Gaara's arms-much to his displeasure- and headed out to greet the older woman with the red head following close behind.

Tusande's eyes grew wide when she saw her daughter like figure coming out wearing what she was with a guy so close to her. And not just any guy, but a lovesick puppy that was emotionally bound to desire and pine after the green eyed girl with everything in him. "Sakura, what are you doing...Gaara when did you sneak up?"

Gaara just shrugged, looking board. "When you were talking with the old men? I was outside when you went in so you probably didn't see me."

"Tsunade," Sakura interrupted. "Who was on the phone just a little while ago?"

The blond stiffened a bit and then sighed. "That was Philip. You would have found out sooner or later, so I guess I'll tell you now."

Sakura shivered and Gaara moved closer to her, an arm wrapping around her shoulders with an affectionate squeeze. He could feel her fear seeping out through her pores like steam from a roadway grate in the middle of a December winter.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

Tsunade blinked, then smiled and barked in laughter."Oh dear, I'm so sorry. You thought that they were...oh no, no, no Sakura. That's not it at all. Maybe this is actually good news in a way if you want to be optimistic. Your father and mother stumbled upon a rather large find and have to extend their stay longer than planned to excavate and such. They won't be coming home anytime soon because of this so I was hesitant to tell you, but I can assure you they are perfectly healthy and fine. They'll probably be making a lot more money from now on and be better known in their community."

Tsunade sighed happily and ran her nails through her hair. "That's it. I'm sorry if you have bad thoughts."

Gaara felt all the tension and fear built up in Sakura release, leaving her near weightless. She was happy and that was something he could feel inside himself. He was sure if something terrible had happened he would feel her pain in his own chest and cry alongside her. That was how close she was to him.

"I'm glad they are alright. Kami, you scared me there Tsunade."

"Sorry, sorry. But now that we have that cleared up..." The blond glared down at the redhead. "Gaara, you need to book it before the others notice you missing. You know their first thought is going to be something along the lines of you sneaking off to take 'their' Sakura chan. Possessive tendencies are only growing stronger in you guys."

Gaara hugged Sakura closer to himself, pouting a bit. "Sakura isn't theirs. She's mine."

Tsunaed rolled her eyes while Sakura just blushed light pink. "This is what I'm talking about. Sooner or later one of those pricks in going to come barreling through the door screaming-"

"LET GO OF MY SAKURA CHAN YOU SCREWED UP SAND RAT!" Sasuke hollered, jumping into the apartment with wild eyes.

"Holy crap, that was perfectly timed, Tsunade," Sakura murmured absently. She was staring to get used to this.

"Saubaku!"

"_Sabaku, _you Uchiha prick."

"Let her go Saubaku!" Sasuke demanded, completely ignoring the correction concerning the name of his eternal foe.

"Not a chance, neaderthal," Gaara growled, eyes narrowing.

Sasuke stormed over two the snuggling red head who was glaring possessively over Sakura's head. Sasuke sneered and stomped down on Gaara's toe before jabbing the guy in gut. On reflex, before he could really think about anything his body was doing, Gaara released Sakura and went backwards a few steps, nursing his injuries. Sasuke took this chance to grab Sakura and drag her with him to one of the back-rooms, plowing over a crumbled Gaara in the process.

Tsunade watched with mild interest the whole ordeal and chuckled at the outcome. Gaara grunted and straightened, eyes glowing amber as he swept his surroundings, searching with feral instincts for that which was most precious to him. He was still a bit dazed from that blow Sasuke delivered to Gaara's head when he was run over, but he still knew to look for his Sakura.

At this the blond frowned, not liking how Gaara's canines were growing and his hands tensing. His transformation, unintentional or not, would end up harming Sakura since she had stunned coils for the night, so Tsunade had to act fast.

"Gaara!"

Hearing his name the red head turned only to be dealt a vicious blow to his solar plexus. The whites of his eyes grew and his whole body trembled before he slumped forward onto the sheman's legendary fist that was known both far and wide.

"I know you love her kid, but I do too and I can't let that love hurt her."

Sighing she swung Gaara's limp form over her shoulder and left the apartment, planning on dumping him off with the others and coming back for Sakura once she had made sure there were no more hormonal men ready for a hoedown-ninja style in order to get to their Sakura. Heaven help her if any of them were smart enough to notice Sasuke missing and think he was with Sakura.

Meanwhile, Sakura had been spirited away-not really caring anymore at this point-into her parent's room where Sasuke was quick to lock and barricade the door just in case Gaara should coming chasing after them.

"Sasuke-Mph"

"Sakura chan," the youngest Uchiha purred, hugging her around the stomach with his head nesteled right beneath her breasts. He was on his knees, after all.

"You guys are getting crazier and crazier by the day. It's getting kind of freaky you know," she commented, patting the top of his head absently. Days ago she would have freaked, screaming bloody murder at the slightest touch from one of these guys, but somehow she had grown into their presence.

"I could feel it too, you know."

"Eh?" She paused.

Sasuke sighed, content with his position at the current moment and closed his eyes. "You were in pain and there was fear and then you were relieved. I tried getting to you sooner but I had to wait till the blond woman or any of the other guys wouldn't see me leave. I had to get to you and see if you were alright."

"What do you mean you could feel me? Gaara said something of the same earlier. How could you have known I was scared?"

Sasuke grunted at the mention of another man's name in such a manner, falling from his darling's lips. He released her to stand up and then dragged her to the bed by the wrist to explain. "Hn, that makes sense since he came through the book at the same time as me. We were the first though so our bond is the oldest and strongest with you. It just started recently and I'm sure it's not going to be as powerful as it was tonight since you coils are stunned, but whatever emotion you feel we are aware of them. It's like smelling or seeing or hearing. It's a sixth sense."

"Then what about the others?"

"What about them?" Sasuke didn't look happy to be talking about other males with Sakura. He was all she needed!

"Can they feel this as well? This bond?"

"No, only Gaara and I can for now. But that doesn't matter. I'm just happy you are well. I was so scared that there might be something wrong I couldn't right with you. It nearly crippled me I was so frightened for you..."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura on the temple, causing her to blush and pull away. He smiled sadly at the reaction. Of course she wasn't ready for intimacies beyond hugging. She let Gaara hold her in the hallway and Sasuke had lived through an embrace around the waist, but apparently there was a line still involved.

"I love you, you know that Sakura? I'll protect you from everything that ever threatens your happiness." He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his cheek, feeling the soft warmth from the contact. He loved her so much even just this little touch could make him feel like the ruler of a universe. "I'll make you happy, so don't...don't take this away from me."

"Sasuke..."

"Maybe I'm not as knighly as Gaara or as princely as Itachi or Pein or funny like Naruto or cool like Sasori, but I...I really like you Sakura. I love you so lease don't loose sight of me. I feel like I'm being cut out of your views and your looking other places where I'm not, but just keep me in sight and I...I don't even have to be that one guy but don't leave me. I want more days where I can be like this with you."

Sakura felt frozen in front of him, sick in her stomach as the black box in her mind rattled louder and louder. She could feel it too, his emotions and they were overflowing with love and affection. So much she could drown in it all. How could he feel this way for someone like her? Did she really deserve it? There was no way she could think this was a false love and it hurt to admit that, because that was something that made them all so much more human to her. They were growing closer and closer and confusing her so terribly that her mind was a scrambled mess. Who did she love? Who was it, _him_?

Sasuke moved closer and she felt his breath on her face, fanning over her lips as he hovered, teasing her with what could soon become a kiss. A few more inches, a slight bob of the head, gravity crashing down and they would be lip locked. For some reason this froze Sakura solid and she couldn't move away from him. Did she want to? She should but it was strange and unsettling how her body didn't seem to be her own anymore. She couldn't even put up a verbal protest.

"If I was braver I would...but, I'm far too afraid of loosing any positive feelings you might have for me, so I won't." Sasuke pulled away with a sad smile and it looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown in his eyes. "Even if I _really_ want to."

There was banging on the door and Sakura recognized Tsunade's voice, even though she couldn't distinguish the words as well as Sasuke could. He moved past her and scooted the chair out and unlocked the door, mumbling something under his breath in a grumpy tone to the older woman.

"About time, we don't have all night and Sakura has to finish get ready. Go back down with the guys before they start crawling up here. There are a few of them who are already biting at the bit and I don't want to tease them any more."

"Fine, fine, I'm going. But you had better hurry yourself. I don't want to wait long to see Sakura again." With the usual moody attitude that hadn't been seen in a long time, Sasuke pushed past Tsunade and left the apartment.

The older blond woman huffed, displeased with the treatment she received from the Uchiha and fisted her hands on her hips-something she did when she wasn't happy with a situation. "What a brat some of these guys can be. I tell you, it's getting harder and harder to find...Sakura? Sakura is everything alright?"

Sakura had her back to the door so all Tsunade could see that would tip her off to the girl's distress was the limp posture and unmoving stature. Slowly, Sakura turned to face her second mother and exposed the glass like layer that had collected in her eyes. She looked like she was ready to cry but as Tsunade knew her, Sakura was far too stubborn to expose her weakness just like that and let everything go without an attempt to appear strong and stoic.

"Tsunade, it's...I don't know what wrong. I-I don't love him but why is it hurting like this? Why can...how can I be feeling like this for him? I don't know what's wrong with me and I feel terrible for it," Sakura whispered, fearing the pitching and dropping of her tone would only unleash her tears.

Tusande took a tissue to Sakura's eyes and dabbed the moisture away. "Hey now, don't cry about it or else you'll ruin your make up and they where will we be? This is, sadly this is normal when you are in a situation like this. It's hard to not love someone who so purely and honestly loves you. But you are strong like me and you won't compromise so you think that tearing yourself up and hiding all you feelings is the only option you have, am I right?"

"But I don't know anymore!" Sakura almost wailed. "I thought I did but...but I don't know who it is anymore. I can't be feeling like this so soon. I'm not another one of those emotional girls who goes weak in the knees for the guys in the magazine. I'm not that! I'm not supposed to be feeling like this."

"You are human Sakura, you are not perfect."

"But what do I do, then?"

"You breath, Sakura. You breath and you keep on breathing. The world is ending and the sun is still burning so we're all going to be fine. If your heart is a mess like this than maybe it is better not to play with it. Do you know who you want to confess to anymore?"

"Not anymore...and it's not just because of Sasuke, I...it's not...oh kami I don't know anymore."

"Well, first thing first then. Straighten up and stand tall. We'll get you fixed up and maybe snack on something sweet. You need to calm down more than anything and think this thought. You don't have a deadline for anything so take your time. Take as much time as you need."

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded, intending to do just that.

_Meanwhile, with the guy_s...

Pein looked up under long eyelashes as Sasuke stomped into the apartment with a gloomy expression that told everyone who saw him that he was in a emo mood and didn't want to be bothered at the moment. That didn't stop Naruto though.

"Teme, where the hell have you been? You should have seen what the old woman brought back. She said she caught Gaara trying to sneak out and gave him what for! Serves the guy right for trying to sneak a peak at my future wife when she's changing."

"I told you that wasn't what I was doing!" Gaara growled from on the couch in the living room, looking just as grumpy as Sasuke-if not more so.

"Sure it is Gaara," Neji sighed, obviously not believing anything the redhead said. He had been giving something the old man with white hair had called a rubix cube and was trying to figure it out for himself, but having no luck.

In frot of the television Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kisame were playing something on the PS3. Kimimaro was in the back room talking with his dad while Pein and Itachi sat against the large glass window, looking as board as always. Itachi appeared absent to the whole group, staring out into the almost twilight with vacant eyes while Pein appeared astute.

Pein wasn't one fond of letting his mind wander and even during those moments when he was, he always made sure it looked like he was paying close attention to his surroundings. He was still so inclined to the old ways it was somewhat awkward. He wasn't in the old world anymore, there were no such dangers here. No, here there were horror much more deadly. Ten different males the lovely lady Sakura could choose over him. The older male suppressed a shudder, hoping he didn't have nightmares.

"Shut up, dobe. Your voice is hurting my ears."

"What the hell did you say, teme?"

"You heard me."

"If I wasn't worried about messing up my new threads I would teach you a lesson and make you regret that!" Naruto huffed, cheeks turning red from the anger he had to trap least he explode on Sasuke and make a mess of himself. He wanted to be looking his best for Sakura.

"Than hurry up and shut it," Sasuke growled, scuffing up the back of his hair to make it look more wild and untamed. Itachi blinked and looked to his younger brother when he saw this but soon returned to the window. Pein suspected this was something Itachi knew more of than the rest of the males. A old habit maybe?

Just then Kimimaro came out from the back with something shiny and silver in his hands. The pale male looked around and frowned, clipping the expensive looking watch onto his wrist with quick movements perfected from repetition. His father and Jiraiya were probably still in the back talking about things they didn't want the others to hear.

"Is Sakura not done yet?" Kimimaro asked sounding as disappointed as he looked. He was good at hiding, but Pein saw through it all.

"No, she's still getting ready with the old lady, isn't she Gaara?" Naruto said, trying to provoke a fight. the blond idiot was stupider than anyone ever thought.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Gaara growled, ears red with a blush.

"...Fine. Does anyone know what she's going to be coming down then?" Kimimaro asked.

"Boy, do you want an answer to that question?" Pein asked, finally speaking up with the aristocratic edge and boredom lacing his every word. Kimimaro turned to face the older male and frowned, seeing Pein reclined against the window seat looking as if he were king over all of them. Maybe king was the wrong word.

"And why wouldn't I want to know?" Kimimaro asked, not responding well to the arrogance.

"That would imply we knew something about Sakura you don't, and that would imply inferiority on your part. Do you honestly suspect any of us would know unless we went up there ourselves? You spoke with the old woman yourself so you should know just as much as I."

Kimimaro frowned and glared. "A simple no would have been good enough."

"And where would the fun be in that?"

"I really hope Sakura decides to throw you out."

"I bet you do, _boy_."

A few of the guys looked up from what they were doing to pay attention to the exchange between the two males. Neji had paused in his puzzle solving and Deidara had looked away from his game. Sasori was still staring at his screen but being a puppeteer he controlled his character and listened in on the events. Itachi didn't look away from the window but he was still probably listening.

"You really have something loose in that skull of yours if you think you have something up on me regarding Sakura. We've known each other for years so I'm closer to her than all of you combined! When did you show up? A few days ago? You think that's anything to be proud of. You know nothing!"

"And yet you are this frightened, interesting."

"I'm not frightened of something like _you_!" The last word came out sounding like a sneer.

Pein tiled his head to one side and smiled, lifting a single finger and propping it under his chin. He seemed so withdrawn from his emotions and confident in his logic while the often soft spoken boy was starting to get worked up. Pein's silver ringed eyes seemed to spin with mirth as he played a bit more with the male who claimed to be closer to the divine angel who had summoned him through that book and into this world of hers.

"Then are you frightened of yourself? You say you have know our dearest Sakura for years before any of us and while this may true, it is not necessarily something to brag about. Why have you not professed your feelings for Sakura if you have any. Are they not as strong as you would like to think them or have you already tried that only to be shot down by the divine." (The divine being Sakura.)

"There is nothing wrong with waiting for the right chance to tell her."

"No, but it is stupid if that time is never to come. I am not fearful of expressing my feelings so readily from the beginning. If I love a woman I will tell her so," Pein said, his eyes now hard and serious. The godly aura was stale now and seemed serious instead of teasing.

Just then Jiraiya walked into the room with a handful of straws and a grumpy looking Orochimaru trailing behind.

"Alright boys, Tsunade just called and said they would be down in five minutes so it's time for us to decide who gets to ride with who. We only have three people who can drive so we have to draw lots to decide who takes what car/van to get there."

"Which one is Sakura taking?" Neji asked, tossing his cube behind him without a second thought.

"She's riding with Tsunade, there are only two more free seats in that car unless you squeeze-don't even think about it Naruto- so only two of you will be riding with her. The rest will be stuffed like sardines in a car with either Orochimaru and myself! Sound like fun?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh hell no."

* * *

AN:/ When writing this I feel like I've returned to some of my roots and I can't say I don't like it. I think there is certainly a difference between this type of writing-the AU, harem, Humor, romance- and the more detailed plot driven writing I'm taking up with Dance with the Devil. What do you guys like better? Please let me know in a review.

So, Sakura does have a man in mind, but now it doesn't seem so easy or clear to her, so she will have her little moments with most of the guys before I decide to end the series. Who will it be? Deidara, Itachi, Pein, Sasori, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, ummm, Hidan...or the other dudes who I added in there. Sorry Kisame and Kimmy kun! You will get your fluffy scenes later on.

And before I forget, I'm having another contest in October. Please check that out and keep an eye out for it when it comes around. I would like to know that there are at least 12 people willing to enter before deciding to go ahead with it. I'm looking forward to all the entries.

_**REVIEW**_!


End file.
